Tender Love
by Princess Sin
Summary: Inuyasha is a female dog demon from China that is very spirited, but what happens when she is to mate with the arrogant Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. She becomes one demon's desire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an Au and sesshomaru and inuyasha will be ooc. In this story Inuyasha is female and Izayoi is a Chinese Princess. Inuyasha is not related to Sesshomaru in any way. Anyway, hope you like. 

Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters that is with the show.

Tender Love

Chapter 1

The morning sun bathed the room in its soft golden warmth. Such a glorious day usually would have brought joy and thankfulness to the heart of the young female demon seated before the dressing table. But today a cold fright had laid claim to her heart. An elderly wolf demoness with long black hair brushed the hair of her young princess. The wolf demoness was dressed in a plain brown shen-i. The tunic and skirt were sewed together making it a one piece outfit. It is what everyone wore in China. Although the wolf's colthes were made from hemp. Those of royalty always had their clothes made of silk and are highly embroidered with elaborate designs and jewels.

"Have you seen father this morning, Jun?" the young girl questioned her maid, as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a plain, dark blue pien-fu, a silk tunic-like top extending to her knees and a skirt that reached down to her ankles. Her delicate feet were encased in a pair of soft leather shoes. The young demoness decided to go with the simple look today, since she had an appointment with her father.

"No Princess Inuyasha," Jun answered, patting the last piece of the girl's long silver hair into place. "All I know is he told that young downstairs maid to let you know that he wished for your presence as soon as possible in his study."

"I wonder what it is I could have done wrong now?" Inuyasha pondered aloud. The soft silver puppy dog ears on top of her head flicked nervously. "It seems as though the only time he ever wishes to see me anymore is when that bitch of his has told him some lie about me."

"Now that is no way for a well mannered princess to be talking about her father's mate." The old demoness smiled at the child. "Anyway, don't worry about what it is, princess. It can't be anything too bad," the old nurse said patting her shoulder lovingly. "You have never done anything wrong in your whole life."

Inuyasha snorted rolling her eyes and turned around. "You know how Li-hua is. She seems to fill fathers' head constantly with bad things about me," Inuyasha said looking up at the wolf with a forlorn expression on her lovely face. "I know she hates me because I am half human." Inuyasha sighed turning her gaze back to the mirror, staring at her reflection. "I just do not know what to do. She and her niece, Sya are always plotting against me." She snarled in disgust at the mere mentioning of the other demoness.

"Now don't you worry until you've seen your father and listened to what it is he wants to talk to you about," Jun stated reassuringly.

"Oh Jun, I just don't know what I would do without you here beside me," exclaimed Inuyasha as she stood up. The young girl wrapped her arms around the old demoness and held her close.

Jun had been with the Yamamaru family since before Inuyasha had been born, at the time when Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother was still living. After Izayoi's death Jun had been the one who had loved and raised Inuyasha. She loved the girl as a mother loved her own child, and she had promised herself many times she would not let any harm befall her young charge.

The old demoness could not stand the new Lady Li-hua and her niece, Sya. And she also knew that Inuyasha was right in her thinking that they were scheming against her. She herself had heard them on more than one occasion talking about her young princess. Jun did know that the new lady did not like humans. As soon as the bitch got into the house. She had ordered that everything Lady Izayoi had were put in storage. And that niece of hers was just as petty as her aunt. She hated Inuyasha because the half demoness was beauty incarnate. Men would flock to Inuyasha like bees to honey. While the full blooded demoness was left to herself. Jun could see the hate boiling in the dark eyes of Sya. The old maid had a bad feeling that the girl will be nothing but trouble to Inuyasha in the long run.

"Well honey you look just fine." The elderly servent straightened the top half of her pien-fu and placed a kiss on Inuyasha's forehead smiling. "You just calm yourself and do as your father wishes."

xxxxx

Slowly with halting steps, Inuyasha made her way to her father's study. Her mind was in a blazing turmoil of thoughts about what she could have done to have caused this private interview with her father. It had been weeks since last he had requested her presence alone, and that last time had been no different from the others. Li-hua, her stepmother, had accused her of boldly flirting with a married human man, one Lord Tung, at a reception given for Lady Chao-xing. Of course it had been a lie and with tears running down her cheeks. She had told her father so, begging him to believe her.

But he told her that he would not permit such behavior from his daughter, he had sternly reprimanded her as though she had never uttered a word. Li-hua had been behind her father smirking in satisfaction.

Inuyasha remembered feeling rage building up inside of her. She wanted to rip the smug smile off the whore's face at that moment. She still wanted to, but she knew her father would probably never forgive her. So, she sighed.

Inuyasha had given up, hanging her head in a dejected manner as his voice berated her for her disgraceful behavior. What was she to do? She had asked herself. She could not argue with her father. She had always given in meekly where her father was concerned. And Li-hua took full advantage of this one weakness of Inuyasha's.

As though she were once again a small child, she found herself facing the massive door to her father's study. Bracing herself for whatever might come, she lightly knocked.

From within came the sound of her father's strong, dominating voice. "Come in."

Inuyasha entered, her hands clutching the folds of her skirt as she viewed the dark scowl on her father's face. The red demon markings on his cheeks seemed to get darker as he waited for her to speak. "You wished to see me father?" she questioned softly. The elder dog demon was seating behind his desk wearing a red colored robe.

"Yes Inu, take a seat. I will just be a moment," he stated as he riffled through a stack of papers upon his desk.

Inuyasha, ready for the worst, looked to her father with surprise written across her delicate face. He had not called her Inu since she had been a small child. Perhaps this interview was not ruled by Li-hua's cruel hand, and she had misjudged her father's motives. She took the chair he had indicate. Her whole body seems to relax somewhat with that one word.

She looked about her as she awaited him to address her. The room had not changed at all. It was exactly as she remembered it when she was a small child. She thought back to when she had been a little girl, whenever she could sneak away from Jun she would make her way to her father's study. She would come to this room and just marvel at the rows and rows of expensive scrolls that lined every wall, and the large imposing furniture that seemed to vibrate and come alive with her father's presence.

As Inuyasha looked over to her father, he too, seemed to be deep in thought. His papers lay to the side of his desk, forgotten for the moment. His brooding fawn colored eyes seemed to be drilling holes through her. The ears atop his head drooped slightly as he continued to stare at her.

Lord Akemi, ruler of the east part of China prided himself highly on never having backed down from a duty or obligation in his life. When he first came to China from Japan, the land was rough and violent, dangerous demons roamed about killing at will. But with his strength and tenacity, he was able to tame the land and make it his own. He had hoped to have a son so he could pass it on to him, but alas, he had been blessed with a beautiful girl. But at times, the child truly tried his patience. Now, at this time though his thoughts ran rampant on how best to approach his only daughter on the subject of mating.

He loved his daughter very much, though at times, he knew he had been harsh to her. Still he had always thought that he had held her best interest at heart. Now the subject of mating had to be discussed and though he knew her feelings well, he was her father, and it was his duty to see she did not spend her life in spinsterhood.

Had he not given her plenty of chances to find her own mate? He argued with himself. Had she not promised over a year ago that she would find herself a mate? She had cried that she could not marry without love, and him, with the heart of a loving father going out to his only child, had agreed to give her at least another year.

The year had now been long up and still she had not found the man she would wish to take as her life long mate. He had watched the way she had treated the many men who had come to call. She had led the men, demons and humans, around for the last few years as though they were a bunch of puppies chasing after her; and she, with her mother's lovely looks, had not chosen the one to whom she would throw a bone.

The dark scowl returned to his face as he went over his daughter's fragile features. She was so like her mother, he could almost imagine her to be Izayoi sitting across from him now. Inuyasha had the same delicate features and firm set chin as her human mother, Izayoi. Her lustrous black hair, black as the night, with a satin texture which tempted a man's very soul with the desire to run his hands caressingly through its dark mass. And her deep violet-blue eyes were so deep one could lose himself in their depths. Never in Akemi's life had he set eyes on a more beautiful woman than his first wife, and now her daughter was proving to be even lovelier than her mother. Her lustrous silver hair was like spun moonlight with a silken sheen. Her deep honey golden eyes were mesmeric. In those golden depths a man would walk into hell for her. The color of her hair, her eyes and those adorable puppy dog ears along with her fiery temper was all that she inherited from him.

With a jerk he pulled himself from his thoughts and addressed his daughter softly. "Inuyasha, my child, I do not know how to start. I must confess I am rather at a loss for words."

Inuyasha's wide golden eyes looked toward him questioningly. "What is it, father?"

He looked upon her with sympathy as he began. "I have called you here this morning to discuss the matter of your mating."

Inuyasha looked at her father, not understanding his meaning. "My mating? But, father, you know I have not yet met the man I would wish to mate."

"Let me finish, daughter," he stated flatly. "You are of an age now where you should be mated and bearing pups. I am getting old, Inuyasha and I wish for grandchildren."

"You're not that old, father. You act as though you are human and that you are going to die soon," Inuyasha said softly, feeling a shiver of apprehension run through her body as she saw the set look on his face. "Anyway, in time I am sure I shall find the right man for myself and mate."

"That is of no matter, child." He waved her objections away with a turn of his hand. "I have given you plenty of time to find for yourself a suitable young man. Be he demon or human, and you have failed. So, therefore, I have felt it my obligation to arrange the matter for you. Before you oppose my decision, let me remind you that plenty of young girls are married by arrangements made by their families. You will not be the last girl to be in a situation like this."

"But, father-" She stood up pleading, her eyes flashed with anger at her father's attempt to pawn her off on some ugly troll. "I shall find my own mate in time." Inuyasha could feel her ire rise, but held it in check to continue in a more gentle tone. "Just please have more patience with me. I just cannot marry a man I do not love."

"No Inuyasha, you are eighteen years of age now, and I wish for you to take a mate soon. We have talked this matter over before, I'm sure you remember?" His eyes raked over her as though he misjudged completely her capacity to make this decision for herself. "The way you have treated the men who have come calling on you is shameful, and I have my doubts of you ever finding the man you think worthy of your love."

Inuyasha started to protest, but her father once again waved her words into silence.

"Listen to me, child. I have already picked the man I would wish you to mate." His eyes critically roamed over his daughter, taking in her pale composure. "He is wealthy, Inuyasha, and his father is a dear friend of mine. He lives in Japan." He continued when he saw the look of horror marring his daughter's face. "But it shall not be long before we shall see each other. Perhaps we shall plan yearly visits."

Inuyasha felt an ice-cold dread clutch at her heart. "You cannot mean to send me all the way to Japan, father?" she stammered not believing her ears. "They are nothing but barbarians. You would mate me off to some disgusting savage."

Akemi slammed his fist against his desk knocking some of the scrolls from its surface. "I am originally from Japan. Have you forgotten." He was satisfied when her dog ears drooped in submission of his scolding. "And I shall not have you speaking as such about my dear friend's family. The Aoki's are the lords of the western half of Japan."

The ears on the top of her head stood up as she felt her anger returning. "I don't care if they are the lords of all Japan . . ." Before she could rant anymore, her father spoke up silencing her.

"Child, you shall find in time that we have made a good match for you; the dog demons of the west are the creme of the crop. Women from all over Japan would kill to be the mate to the young Lord Sesshomaru. He is honorable and forthright. Your stepmother and I have talked this matter over at great length, and we both agree that we have done very well by you. You shall be happy in time and adjust quite easily to your new life."

Inuyasha was at a lost for words. How could this be happening to her? Her thoughts were abuzz with the words he had just repeated. Li-hua! She should have known that bitch would be behind this. And like always her father fell into that witch trap by agreeing with her. She faced her father with one last attempt to try to sway his decision. "This is Li-hua's idea, is it not father? Can you not see she hates me and will try anything to get me out of this house and out of her life? Please father, do not do this to me. Do not send me to a land I do not know and to a mate I have never met."

"Nonsense child," he said with a touch of anger tinging his words. "Your stepmother loves you. She only wishes for your best and for you to find happiness. You shall learn dear, there are a great many things one must do in one's lifetime that one has no wish to do, but I am sure you will find happiness in this new country to which you are going. There is really no use in arguing any more on this subject, Inuyasha. I have already sent my vassal to have the agreements between Inutaisho and myself made ready."

Inuyasha stood as if stunned by a mortal blow. She could feel the anger, pain, fear and tears starting to grow in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip willing herself not to cry in front of her father. She turned and stomped out of the room, and ran up the stairs to the safety of her own room. Once inside she raked her claws through the pillows shredding them. She smashed a vase against the wall and tore the cover from the bed. She screamed in frustrated rage and threw herself across her bed and began to cry.

Lord Akemi stood silently by the door watching his daughter's retreat. His heart wrenched within him as he went over in his mind the look of pain in those beautiful eyes. "Damn, she'll just have to adjust to the idea, for my word is already in writing and a dog demon's word is his honor." He swore aloud.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru Aoki had lived his two hundred years of life as a bachelor and a lord of the west in Japan after his father stepped down. His father Inutaisho Aoki, and his mother Sakura Aoki had fought many battles to make the west the thriving success it is today in hopes of handing it to their sons. Their one dream had been to have a large family. But alas, Sakura had died shortly after the birth of her first child.

To this child, Inutaisho had given his most special care. He had taught him to be a demon above all demon, to deal fairly with people, and to stand firm in his beliefs.

Sesshomaru Aoki was a stubborn demon who was used to having things his way and not being forced into anything against his will. He had the tallness and grace of his father which fit with the world as it is today. His eyes the color of the darkest amber and his long ankle length white hair was the color of fresh fallen snow. He had two magenta stripes adorning each cheeks and wrists. A cobolt blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. Long, sharp claws that could rend an enemy to shreds. Many men, when they were faced with his anger, had claimed that those golden orbs were able to see through to a man's very soul.

The female demons of Japan, from the most respectable to the most outlandish, thought of Sesshomaru Aoki as a most handsome demon and more than eligible. Many was the time Sesshomaru had felt the bite of a woman trying to seduce him into her bed and into more. But all their plans to catch him had been for naught, for Sesshomaru would take that which was given freely and would leave with only a good night, making no promises for tomorrow.

Now, as Sesshomaru sat drinking from his third bottle of sake, he thought to himself, all of his caution with women had been for nothing. "Damn," he swore out loud. Who did his father think he was, arranging a mating for him?

That morning a messenger had arrived at the palace with a packet from China containing a letter from Sesshomaru's father, Inutaisho. Upon reading the letter Sesshomaru had reached for a jug of sake and started to drink.

"The old man is insane," he shouted to the empty room. He had no right to sign any agreement concerning a mating for him. Because the old man found himself in the position of being the eldest of the clan left, he thought himself capable of ruling his son's life. The old man knew how much Sesshomaru loved and respected him and thought to take advantage of this, he stormed.

"This is preposterous," he mumbled, looking at the letter for the hundredth time. He could find his own mate when he so desired one. But even with these thoughts, he knew deep inside he would honor his father's wishes. Sighing, he tossed the letter on his desk.

Jaken a toad like imp stood outside of the study door pondering what could be bothering his master. Every since that messenger had brought him a letter he had shut himself up in his study, and he could hear him shouting and cursing. He knew he must be drinking, which was not like his master at all. Curiosity was getting the better of him, but he could not think of a way in which to find out what was going on.

A loud crash sounded from within the room and here he saw his chance. As he went to the door and knocked he asked in a low voice. "Lord Sesshomaru are you all right?" Peeping into the room, the curtains were drawn. It was dim inside the study with only a torch glowing in the darkness.

"Come in, Jaken." He shouted in a drunken voice.

"Yes my lord," he answered, thinking he would finally get to the bottom of this. As he looked at his master, who was now good and drunk he asked. "What ails you, my lord? And why are you in here drinking yourself sick?"

Sesshomaru stood looking at this short, green imp who had been in this palace since before he had been born, and who had taken care of him all of his life. "Jaken, you shall be glad to hear that one of your wishes is finally going to come true."

Jaken stood trying to understand what his lord was talking about and shook his head from side to side. "I don't know what you are talking about, my lord. I have not been wishing for anything."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked with a drunken slur to his voice. "I received a letter from my father this morning informing me of my coming mating."

"I still do not understand?" He asked with questioning large, round eyes.

Sesshomaru looked upon him with anger contorting his features. "I am to be mated! A spoiled little demon princess shall arrive in Nagasaki within the next few months and that means there will be a new Lady of the west."

It took a full minute for the meaning of his words to form in Jaken's head, but when finally the meaning took shape his face burst into a huge smile. "My lord, if that's the truth why are you getting drunk and acting like you just lost your best friend? I would think you would be happy. The west shall have a new lady, and you shall have someone to share your life with. I just about gave up on you ever getting yourself a mate." He rambled on.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru shouted, rising to his feet and almost falling in the process.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru, I'm going," he said bowing and backing out the door with a huge smile on his green face. He shut the door, and Sesshomaru could hear him chuckling. "It will be nice to have a new lady around here. Maybe she will be able to get the master out of the black moods that he gets himself into."

Sesshomaru sat slumped over his desk cursing himself for ever telling the big mouth imp, and his father for ever having started this whole business. What he didn't tell the imp was that his new mate was a hanyou. He sneered in disgust. How could his father have been so stupid as to pick a filthy hanyou for his mate. The old man must be punishing him for sleeping with Lord Ryuuoketsusei's daughter. Inutaisho despises the dragon. It's the only reason he could think of why his father would mate him to a half breed.

He could picture in his mind the type of woman he would be saddled with. She would probably be homely, without a trace of beauty. Or to put in simple terms, uglier than the rear end of a horse. Why else would her family need to pawn her off on a man in a foreign land? He snorted and reached for his fourth bottle of sake. Placing it to his lips, he tossed his head back and gulped the rice wine down. Tiny rivers of the liquid trickled down the corner of his mouth. Throwing the bottle against the wall, it shattered into a million pieces. He smiled in satisfaction at the sound the bottle made as it smashed against the wall painting it with the sake. He cursed his life. He cursed his father, Jaken, the gods and the spoiled little bitch that will be residing in his home soon. _/What was her name? Ah yes, Inuyasha./ _


	2. Chapter 2

_'inner thoughts'_

_Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters from the show._

Chapter 2

As the morning's brilliant sun shone down upon the land and each person went about his or her daily tasks amidst the hustle and bustle of the streets, Inuyasha sat alone in her elegantly furnished bedroom pondering over the fate that ruled people's lives, and the cruel tricks it could handout to others.

Inuyasha had tried with all of her might for the past two months to sway her father's decision to send her to a foreign country to a mate she had never met. But all of her pleading and begging had been in vain. Her father had remained steadfast in his decision and had even told her of his wish for Sya to accompany her as a traveling companion.

Inuyasha let out her breath in a long sigh. "I don't even know my own father anymore," she told herself aloud. "He acts as though he does not care about my feelings at all."

As these thoughts went through her head, she thought back to the time when her mother had been alive. Her father had been deeply in love with her mother. The three of them had been so happy until the night when some humans had attacked his land and killed her, because she dared to love a demon. Inuyasha was seven and didn't understand why the humans were angry with her mother. Izayoi, although she was a powerful spiritualist as well as a princess, was able to defend herself. But unfortunately her mother had forfeited her life to protect her daughter. She had told Inuyasha to run, but the child was filled with fear. Some of the humans had caught her. Dropping her guard, she turned to attack the men. She had succeeded in saving her daughter, but she left herself wide open to attack. A large man had attacked driving his sword through her chest. Blood splattered over the horrified child's face. Her mother had said something, but it was lost in the sound of fire and shouting. Just as the men were about to turn their weapons on Inuyasha, Akemi had burst through the doors in his dog demon form ripping the humans to pieces. However, it was too late to save her mother.

Inuyasha shivered as she remembered the heart wrenching howl her father released when he lifted the body of his dead mate into his arms. That's when, he looked at her as though she was the reason his mate was gone. Those accusing eyes haunted her dreams.

Sighing again she stared at her reflection. _'So father, is that why you are sending me away? Do you still blame me for mother's death?'_

Inuyasha thought back on those days after her mother died. He would spend his days in his study, and his nights out. She never knew where he went, but he would not return until the next day. She had been lonely and scared thinking her father had simply abandon her because it was her fault his mate was gone. She was left in the care of Jun and the other servants.  
She would wake in the middle of the night crying for hours for her father to come in and comfort her. But he never showed. Again it was Jun that would come in and comfort her.

Then when she turned sixteen her father had announced his intentions of remating. It was strange since she thought dog demons only had one mate. Inuyasha looked back on this and almost laughed at herself for thinking at the time of his announcement that maybe this was a good idea. He needed someone to love him.

Inuyasha remembered her first meeting with Li-hua. Inuyasha had disliked the demoness immediately. But this was her father's new mate, and she tried her best to get along with the female dog demon. However, it was impossible. The woman seemed to resent her and would not make any effort to at least be civil. Only when her father was around would the woman be nice. Then that niece, Sya came along. Since they were related, Inuyasha didn't try to speak to the young demon. Like aunt like niece. They were two peas in a pod. Li-hua hated her because she was half demon. And heaven knows, why Sya hated her. She and Inuyasha had never met. Maybe it was because all the handsome demons would flock to her not caring that Inuyasha was a half breed.

Whenever an opportunity presented itself, Li-hua and Sya would run tell her father anything which Inuyasha did that they did not like. She would have thought that would have annoyed her father to have them disturbing him just about every day telling him something bad about her. Inuyasha thought that maybe her father would realize something was wrong and check things out for himself. But no, he just blindly believed those bitches over his flesh and blood daughter. That whore Li-hua truly had her father by the nose. Now, the bitch had schemed and won. She would soon be out of her way completely.

The only thing about the situation was why Sya was coming with her to Japan. One would have thought the psycho demoness would want to stay there and continue to sponge off the Yamamaru wealth.

xxxxx

Sya was in her room when a servant brought a message from her aunt, requesting her presence in the parlor as soon as possible. She could not figure out what Li-hua could have on her mind, but perhaps it was about that disgusting half breed, Inuyasha. Her aunt was always coming up with some new plot against her. 'I had best hurry,' she thought, brushing her hair quickly. Her aunt did not like to be kept waiting, and Sya had no wish to get on the wrong side of the woman. She knew her aunt well and was aware the elder demoness had a very vengeful and cruel streak. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she caught back her long black hair putting it in a braid. Her blue eyes were dull. Her round face was pale, and her lips were thin. And she was skinny. Not the kind of skinny that would make you attractive, but the kind of skinny that made you looked as though you hadn't eaten in weeks. In other words, she was a homely looking creature not very attractive.

Which is why she hated Inuyasha with a passion. She maybe a half breed, but Akemi's daughter was absolutely breathtaking. With her long silver hair that was like moonlight, beautiful golden eyes that were like pools of liquid gold. Her lips were pink, succulent and very inviting to kiss. And to add insult to injure, Inuyasha had a figure that any woman would kill to have. With her firm, full rounded breasts, not to mention how her skin was smooth like silk and had a sort of sun kiss tan to it. Sya had no choice but to admit that Inuyasha was a woman men, demon or human, would kill to have for a mate. Even if she was dirt poor.

Sya Fu was the daughter of Quon and Mei Fu, the lord and lady of the north. After the death of her mother, Sya had been left in the care of her father. She got furious whenever she thought of her father. He had gone through all his wealth on loose women and unscrupulous demons that claimed to be his friends. Being a female and unmated, she could not inherit her father's domain. It went instead to one of her uncles that did not like the girl at all. Upon his death, she sought out her aunt and eagerly accepted the charity that she offered her. _'If only I could have been born like Inuyasha,' _she thought, _'instead of a poor penniless beggar, having to beg for the morsels of bread I eat. Inuyasha, that bitch,' s_he continued with rage, _'had everything-this house, lovely clothes, and all of her beautiful jewels. While a woman like me, who more than deserved the good things in life, had nothing. Well, one day . . . ' _She swore with a vengeance, _'I'll have everything just like that half breed, Inuyasha.'_

By the time Sya reached the parlor to greet her aunt she was so upset by her troubled thoughts that she doubted whether she would be able to keep her emotions hidden. When she entered the room, her Aunt Li-hua was deep in thought herself and didn't notice the turmoil going on within Sya. The elder demon had her red hair up in a bun, and her green eyes were a million miles away. Dressed in a dark red robe and matching slippers, she looked quite the regal demoness.

Sya cleared her throat and started. "Aunt Li-hua, you wished to have a word with me?"

"Sya, if you would be good enough to take a seat for just a few minutes, I do have something of importance to talk over with you. Would you care for a cup of tea, dear?"

"No thank you, I had a late breakfast this morning, and I fear I overdid it." Sya could not figure out what was going on in her aunt's scheming head. She was filled with curiosity and could hardly wait for her to finish the small talk and get on with what she had on her mind.

"Sya," Li-hua began. "I called you here to have a little talk with you about your future welfare. As you know you came to this house virtually penniless, and I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, aunt?" Sya asked, feeling a small flicker of rage spreading through her body. The nerve of this woman acting so superior and haughty when she herself had been no better off before she mated Lord Akemi.

"As I was saying, you have no funds of your own and Akemi and I are in need of a companion to accompany Inuyasha to Japan. You shall have funds for the voyage and perhaps will be able to find yourself a mate while you are on this visit. I hear there are plenty of young, wealthy demons in this land."

"And if I do not wish to go to this backwater country as a companion for Inuyasha?" Sya questioned, already knowing the answer.

"I am afraid dear. You have no choice. You will find yourself out in the street if you do not comply. I will assure you though, that if you do not find yourself an agreeable young man I shall send you funds to get yourself started in some other venture of your choice."

Sya knew that this last statement was a lie and that once she left she would be on her own, but what other choice did she have but to go along with her aunt. Perhaps she would find herself a rich mate in japan, and she had to admit it would be an exciting adventure. Sya knew her aunt was waiting for her answer so she put on a forlorn expression and answered. "Very well, aunt Li-hua, since I seem to have no choice in the matter, and you are so set on having things your own way. I shall accept your offer and accompany Inuyasha on her trip. Does Inuyasha know of your plans?" she asked, with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Yes, she does, and I assure you she will be no trouble. Her father has talked to her on this matter, and she seems to give no resistance to his wishes. But let me tell you I am glad you are using your head and going along with my plans. You may leave now," Li-hua said rising from the settee dismissing her niece. "I shall have to see about some other arrangements that are in need of my tending."

"Thank you aunt. I think I shall go out for a walk now. I find myself wishing to think about my future for a while."

Li-hua was relieved when Sya left the room. She had all but held her breath waiting for her answer about the trip. She could not help thinking what she would have done if Sya had refused to go. Akemi would have forbade her from leaving Sya to take care of herself.

_'Yes,'_ she thought, _'Sya is just like me, trying to make things go just as she wanted.' _She sat back down on the settee and sighed. Taking a sip of her tea, she frowned because it was now cold. Putting the cup down, she let her mind wander back to her niece and stepdaughter. She was sure her niece would fare better than Inuyasha. She had heard of Sesshomaru Aoki, and she did not envy Inuyasha one bit. From what she had heard, Sesshomaru Aoki had a cruel temper. He had one affair after another, and the demon lord hated humans and half breeds. She certainly would not wish to be in Inuyasha's shoes when she was forced to mate this demon.

xxxxx

Inuyasha arrived at dinner wearing a lite blue shenyi with silver embroidered songbirds stitched into it. The one-piece silk robe wrapped delicately around her slender body. She wore her hair flowing free to her waist, and made a very fetching sight to behold as she entered the dining room.

Li-hua and Sya were already in their places and were talking comfortably about the trip on which the two young ladies would be going.

As Inuyasha took her seat, her father strolled into the room. "Good evening ladies, I hope I have not kept you waiting. I was talking with Wong about the amount of wine we would need for the ball tomorrow night."

Li-hua looked up with a smile. "You needn't have bothered yourself, Akemi. I could have done it if you had mentioned the matter to me. I am afraid I have been so busy with the preparations for this ball that I have been running myself ragged," she said with a weary smile on her face.

Inuyasha silently snorted.

"I know you have been working hard my dear, but I do wish everything to be perfect for Inuyasha's last ball in china," he stated looking down at his daughter. "Have you finished your packing, Inuyasha, my child? You know it will not be long now, and you shall be on your way."

"Yes father," she answered meekly, her words hardly reaching his canine ears.

"Are you not feeling well, dear?" Li-hua questioned with a sly grin. "It would not do for you to come down with a fever or something right before your voyage."

Inuyasha straightened her backbone and glared directly at the hated woman. Inuyasha sneered in disgust as the woman's lips were red as blood. 'I wonder if she knows that only whores paint their lips that color.' "No, I guess it wouldn't do for me to become ill. It would probably ruin your plans to get me away from my father so you can destroy him." Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction when she saw the anger in the other woman's green eyes. "But you need not worry, I will be out of your hair soon enough."

"Inuyasha," her father snapped at her. "I will not have you speaking to your mother in that way."

"Stepmother." Inuyasha continued to glare at the woman. Since she was being thrown out of her own home by this bitch. Inuyasha could see no reason why she should be nice to this whore. "I would rather walk through the gates of hell than call that," she glared at Li-hua, "my mother."

"Yasha! If you speak ill of my mate again, I will not hesitate to backhand you in the mouth!" the dog demon roared. "Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

"Understood father."

Inuyasha saw the anger turn into a smug smile on the bitch's face. Inuyasha wanted to leap over the table and ripped the whore's face off. "It's okay dear. I'm sure that it is nerves that are the reason for her lashing out." She said as she slap a false smile of innocence on her heavily made up face. "Anyway, Sya and I were discussing the trip, and Sya has found she is in need of a few new items of clothing before she departs. I have promised her we would go tomorrow and pick out the things she will need. And I do insist on you joining us in our little outing, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had no wish or intentions of going anywhere with the woman. "I am afraid that you and Sya will have to go without me. I am going to Shanghai to spend a few hours with my friend, Chao-xing Ming."

"Ming? Isn't the Ming family a group of humans?" asked Sya scowling in disgust.

"Yes, and she is one of my best friends," said Inuyasha smirking deviously. "Bet you wish you two could say the same."

Sya turned red with rage. The blood in Li-hua's veins boiled over at the half breed's insolence.

"Inuyasha!"

"If you will excuse me." Inuyasha started before her father could order her to leave the table. "I am no longer hunger. I think I will retire. Good night father." She got up and kissed her father on the cheek. But the young half breed said nothing to her stepmother and her niece. She just turned her nose up at the two and walked out.

xxxxx

The next day Inuyasha left for Shanghai and didn't return home until late that evening. As she stepped through the front door, she could hear voices coming from the study and at that same moment her father opened the door. Upon seeing his daughter, he requested her to join him.

As Inuyasha entered the room her father took her by the arm and steered her toward a chair across the room whereupon sat an elderly demon with a smiling face and a partial mane of white hair.

Inuyasha, I would like to present to you Totosai Matsu. He shall be traveling along with you and Sya on your voyage to japan. He is one of my dearest friends and also friends with the Aoki family. Your father-in-law sent him here to escort you to your new home and to your new mate. Totosai, this is my daughter and my pride, Inuyasha," he added addressing the elderly demon.

"It is my honor and pleasure to meet you, Princess Inuyasha," the older man said, rising and bowing to her. "I have known your father every since he was a little pup. You look a little like him. You poor thing." Totosai added teasingly. Inuyasha smiled. She rather liked the old man and knew she had found a friend. She gave him one of her most becoming smiles and expressed her hopes of a safe voyage.

"Now Totosai you make it sound as though I was nothing but trouble," said Akemi smiling with affection for the other demon.

"Maybe because you were." They started laughing. Akemi watched as his daughter asked Totosai more about his childhood, and a feeling of relief came over him. He was sure now he had made the right decision when he asked Inutaisho to send Totosai to take charge of his daughter. The old demon would protect her as if she were his own.

"Inuyasha perhaps you would like to go to your room and rest for a while before the ball tonight."

"Of course father, if you will excuse me," she said bowing to them and left the room.

xxxxx

The next morning Inuyasha was up and dressed. She walked around her room taking one last look at her home. She sighed with a heavy heart as she sat on the bed. Her thoughts went back to the ball and how the disgusting Tsun-Chung tried to force his intentions upon her. Inuyasha felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck when the demon had the gall to proposition her as though she was a common whore. The fool was lucky all he got for his disgusting behavior were four deep scratches from her claws on his cheeks and not across his throat. However, she shuddered in remembrance of the demon's promise after she ordered him to leave her father's domain.

**_-flashback-_**

**_Lord Tsun-Chung had escorted Inuyasha into the garden after their dance. She had met him several times when her father and the young man had dipolmatic business. He was dressed in red wide leg pants and a heavily embrodiered jacket. He had his long black hair in a ponytail. As they sat down on a bench in the gardens, they began to speak about events going on in the world. Once they had exhausted that avenue of talk. They sat in peaceful silence with Inuyasha staring up at the stars._**

**_Inuyasha was brought out of her thoughts as Tsun-Chung began stroking her arm in a suggestive way._**

**_"My beautiful Inuyasha, you are by far the loviest creature I have ever laid eyes upon, and I would wish for perhaps one small kiss for my time."_**

**_Inuyasha glared at the man, shocked by what he was suggesting. "I am betrothed to another, and I shall not dishonor myself, my father or my future mate by doing what you want."_**

**_"It won't hurt. It's just a kiss," he whispered as he placed his arms around her shoulders. "Afterwards, if you are so inclined, we can spend the night together at my private home in the south. I would have you back in plenty of time to catch your ship._**

**_"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Inuyasha snarled as her golden eyes flashed red with anger. She slapped his hands from her body. "You are an overconfident fool if you think your lame ass attempts at seduction can get me to lower myself to the standards of a whore."_**

**_Tsun-Chung tried to wrestle a kiss from her as his free hand fondled her breasts. Filling pure rage consume her, she raised her claws and slashed him across the face. The human quickly got up and stepped away from the volatile half breed. Inuyasha also got up and stepped behind the bench to put some distance between her and the disgusting human._**

**_Tsun-Chung looked upon this woman who stood as if she would like nothing better than to slice his throat open. His eyes lit up with undisguised lust. "Very well my lovely," he had whispered to her as he looked down at his bloodstained clothes. "I find myself in no condition to continue this evening anyway." He took out a silk handkerchief mopping the blood from his cheek. "But perhaps, dear Inuyasha, we shall meet again, and this time, I shall have your delicious body beneath mine."_**

**_-end of flashback-_**

Inuyasha shuddered again in revulsion at the thought of the demon's accusation. She was brought out of her disturbing thoughts by a knock on the door. Without waiting to be told to enter, Li-hua walked into the room wearing another of her fake smiles.

"Zao Shang Hao, I hope you slept well Inuyasha," she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Why yes, I did. Thank you for being so unconcerned," answered Inuyasha narrowing her eyes at the bitch standing before her. "Let's cut the crap. You hate me and I hate, despise, loath and can't stand you. This is our last day together. So let's be honest with each other."

Li-hua smirked. "Very well, I will be. You're right. I do hate you. You're nothing but a filthy half breed but yet you live in such luxury that you do not deserve. I hate you because you are half human, and I hate that human whore you call mother. I hate her because every night that bitch comes between my mate and me. Every night we make love he calls her name and not mine. I hate the fact that he still has her portrait in the bedroom that he shared with her. And I am so glad that I convinced your father to send your little ass to Japan. With you out of the way I can finally get him to see me and not that weak whore."

Inuyasha had to use every ounce of her reserves to stop herself from leaping onto that bitch and clawing her eyes out for daring to insult her mother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she stared at the other demoness with eyes that were like chips of ice. "Fair enough. Now it is my turn. First of all, since my mother was human, and you're a dog demon, you are the bitch here and not her. Second, I'm quite sure you knew of the extremely close relationship my parents had with each other. Heavens, whenever we would go out in public I was embarrassed to be seen with them. They would be hugging and kissing and paid no mind to what others might be whispering about them. The only thing that mattered was their feelings towards each other. Third, you walked into your relationship with my father with your eyes wide open. You knew how much he adored and loved my mother. She was everything to him, and you expect him to forget about her that easily or that quickly. You're a fool for even thinking he would want to forget her. You knew that you would always be second best to her. That's the price you pay when all you want is money and a title."

Li-hua arched a delicate brow at the insipid half breed.

"Did you think I was some simpleton? Did you think just because I was raised with everything that I could possibly want that I would be some simpering little twit with no backbone? Did you think I didn't know that you were a scheming, conniving little bitch? You think I don't know all you want is my father's land. You will never have it." Then the most malevolent smile spread across Inuyasha's lovely face. The smile made Li-hua cringe inside. She had never seen such an evil smile on such a face before. Only through sheer will, was Li-hua able to stand there and take that vicious look on her stepdaughter's face. "If you think having a child will get you what you want. I'm sorry to say you should cut your loses."

"How dare you . . . " Li-hua started to say, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"You truly are a fool. Didn't anyone in your miserable family teach you anything about royal dog demons of Japan?"

The woman scowled.

Inuyasha sneered in disgust at the elder demon's ignorance. "My father is a prince from East Japan. The demonic powers of a dog demon are triple that of other demons. The only other demons that comes close to them in demonic power are dragons. In order for you to give birth to a Japanese dog demon child, you must be strong in body, mind, spirit and power. My mother was all that. Plus she was a powerful spiritualist. That is why she was able to give birth to me. Anyway, if your power doesn't matches that of your mates'. Not only does the baby dies, but you die as well." Inuyasha smiled when she saw the woman pale at that bit of information. Then Li-hua turned to Inuyasha as though to call the girl a liar.

Just then they heard the door opening downstairs, and Akemi called out that he was home.

"Oh and if you think I'm lying," said Inuyasha smiling down at the woman as she stood up. "You can go to any demon healer and ask them." And as she walked toward the door to leave the woman alone, she added. "I mean, how do you think I know about it."

Li-hua could hear the half breed running downstairs greeting her father, and she had never hated anyone more than she hated Inuyasha. She didn't believe the girl not for a moment. She would have her child and all of East China will be hers.

xxxxx

It was a cool, crisp day and the sun was making its way across the sky when Inuyasha smelt the first tinge of salt air from the ocean hit her nostrils. It was still early and the everyday life in Eastern China had not yet begun, but here on the docks was a different story.

Whenever one would chance to look, the scurrying and activity of men at work could be seen. There were demons, humans and half demons unloading and loading boxes and crates from the ships to the docks.

As the carriage pulled to a stop Inuyasha looked on as a large half demon with huge muscles stood holding two huge crates, one in each arm.

Her father noticed the direction of her gaze and rested a hand upon her shoulder. "They are busy today, for there are three ships leaving port this afternoon. They must load their provisions aboard this morning, and I am quite sure that a demon of that size is used to putting his back into his work."

"It's amazing. I don't think I have ever seen a half demon as large as that," whispered Inuyasha, still looking at the hulking half breed from her window. He looked to be half human and half oxen. Long horns protruded from either side of his head.

Akemi smiled. "I would say not. But now, I see Totosai, so we should get out of the carriage."

Totosai stood holding the carriage door open as Inuyasha's father helped all three women out of the carriage. "Ohayou," said Totosai bowing to his friend and his family.

"Ohayou," said Inuyasha smiling.

Li-hua and Sya frowned at the strange greeting. "What was that you just said?" asked Sya.

"It was Japanese. It means good morning," said Inuyasha sighing in disgust.

"Anyway," said Akemi giving his daughter a sidelong glance, "I trust we have not kept you waiting?" He smiled at his friend.

Of course not. I myself have just arrived. And this must be your companion, Lady Fu?" Totosai inquired, looking at the other demoness with a fatherly smile.

"Yes it is. Sya, this is Totosai. He shall be traveling with the two of you to Japan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Totosai," Sya said giving the elderly demon a cold smile and bowing to him.

"Please, just call me Totosai," he returned the young woman's bow. "It is my pleasure to escort you as well, my dear." Totosai was a good judge of people, and he knew at once the kind of woman this Sya Fu was. He could not understand why Akemi would choose such a woman to accompany his daughter.

As the small group made their way to the boarding plank to board the Dawn's Glory, Inuyasha surveyed the long sleek ship that would be her home for the next few days. She noticed at once the clean-cut and well cared for look about the ship, and she could only hope that it would be as seaworthy as Totosai claimed. As they made their way to the quarter deck Inuyasha's preoccupation with the many different sights was interrupted when she heard a loud clear male voice coming from the bow of the boat.

Totosai looked up and toward the voice. "Here comes our good captain now. Come along and I shall introduce you all to him. He looks a bit young but I assure you, Akemi, he is a good sea captain."

As they came into view of a tall, black-haired human, Inuyasha could hardly believe here eyes. She had expected to see an elderly man in rough dress but instead saw before her a handsome young man, looking to be about the age of twenty-five.

Captain Arita, these are your two passengers and Lord Akemi Yamamaru," said Totosai introducing them. "And ladies this is Hiroshi Arita."

Hiroshi Arita was the only son of a wealthy lord who had given his son, upon his twentieth birthday, the Dawn's Glory as a present. Lord Arita deplored the fact that his son loved the sea, but he could deny him nothing since he was his only child. Captain Arita ran a smooth ship and got on well with his crew. He also had a shady reputation with the ladies and prized himself on picking the most beautiful women for himself and being the envy of his friends and companion.

Captain Arita showed a smile of flashing white teeth to his companions and presented a formal courtly bow to the ladies. "Lord Yamamaru, Totosai has been telling me of you and your charming daughter and niece. And you," he turned in Inuyasha's direction, "must be Princess Inuyasha?" _'What a beauty,' _he told himself. This was one voyage he would enjoy. With this lovely woman along it certainly would not be routine or boring as it had been on a number of occasions.

Sya cleared her throat rather loudly. Her blue eyes were smoldering with jealousy as the captain stood holding Inuyasha's hand and looking into her golden eyes longer than necessary.

"Oh excuse me, you must be Lady Fu. It is a pleasure to meet you," he replied automatically bowing to her. _Ugh, this was the type of woman most men tried to avoid,' _he thought to himself. _'She was plain looking and would try to bind a man to her if the opportunity presented itself.' _Well, he would put her out of his mind and just keep the image of the lovely Inuyasha there.

After meeting the captain, Akemi bade his daughter farewell and again apologized for not being able to join her on her most important day. But he could not leave. The humans were trying to invade his lands, and he had to stay to make sure they didn't try to take his lands. Inuyasha kissed his cheek lovingly and told him she understood and wished him success.

Inuyasha and Sya were then informed they would set sail within the next half hour as soon as their provisions were all loaded and all the crew had boarded. Her father and Li-hua remained until it was time to leave. As the ship pulled away, Akemi yelled to his daughter, "Take care my precious, and I love you very much Inuyasha! I always have, and I always will!"

Upon hearing this tears fell from her eyes. For so long she had thought that her father did not love her and blamed her for her mother's death. But with those few words, he had proved her wrong, and she was so happy.

Zao Shang Hao-----Good morning


	3. Chapter 3

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Sya were shown to their cabin by the captain. Inuyasha could see as well as smell the eagerness in the man's eyes and manner, and she did not whish to add more fuel to his fire. She thought it might be best to stay out of his way as much as possible, but then his gallantry was very sweet. Besides, he could help to make this boring trip livelier.

As Captain Arita led the way to their cabin, Inuyasha gave him one of her most breathtaking smiles.

Hiroshi Arita's heart fluttered at the smile bestowed upon him. He had never seen beauty such as this in all of his travels. He could not wait to hold her supple body and kiss those soft pink lips which seemed to be begging to be taken. He had no doubts that he would in time take those lips with his own.

Sya could smell the arousal coming off the captain in waves, and she became more furious than ever. She swore to herself to make Inuyasha pay for this insult that the captain had shown her. She could not understand why men would prefer that half breed to her.

When they reached the cabin, both girls were surprised by what met their eyes. A large canopied bed sat in the center of the room with dark green carpet and an enormous built in cedar chest in one wall. A large oval shaped mirror sat against the opposite wall from the chest and on the other wall was a porthole with a built in settee beneath upon which one could sit and watch the sea or the stars at night. It was a room which one did not expect to find on a ship such as this. It was large and spacious and hardly seemed to be on a ship at all. Inuyasha was the first to speak after looking around the room. "Captain Arita, is this the room for us?" she asked hardly believing what she saw in front of her. "I was under the impression that a merchant ship such as this uses all of its available space for its cargo."

"Yes indeed, princess, usually that is so, but my father had this ship built and he had this room built especially for my wife when and if I decided to marry. But for myself, I prefer to use a cabin shall I say less lavish."

"Really, captain?" Sya queried trying not to let the couple forget that she too was present in the room. "I was under the belief that most seamen believe that a woman is a curse upon a ship."

"I assure you, Lady Fu, I have no such belief on that matter and as you can see for yourself, when I do take a wife she will spend a great deal of time here on the sea with me. Well ladies, I must leave you now and see to my ship. If you will excuse me, perhaps you would like to rest for a time?"

"Thank you for your kindness, captain," Inuyasha said softly. "I do believe I would like to rest for a while. I find I have grown quite tired."

"Well ladies until we see each other again at dinner," Hiroshi said bowing in Inuyasha's direction.

xxxxx

As soon as captain Arita had shut the door Sya stood glaring at Inuyasha from across the room. "Really, Inuyasha, you were just shocking, the way you practically threw yourself at that human. You maybe a half breed but you are a demon princess. Have some respect for yourself. What were you thinking?"

"Shut up Sya!" roared Inuyasha in indignant anger. "I did nothing to give the man any kind of encouragement, whatsoever!"

Sya could see she had struck a nerve in the half demoness and thought she had best smooth things over for the time being. "I am sorry if I offended you, but I am sure you know a betrothed demon on the way to meet her future mate should have some morals."

Inuyasha was so stunned by these last words she could hardly speak. Finally she regained her composure and spoke very slowly and meaningfully. "How dare you! You and your aunt arranged for your passage on this ship against my wishes, and I am sure you knew this. But I shall have my wishes obeyed on this subject. You may think what you wish, but do not open your mouth in front of me again about my morals. If ever you say anything like that again, I will rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat! Do I make myself clear?"

Sya just stood in silence. She had never before seen the half breed looking so fierce. She had known when she had spoken her words that her anger had been ruling her better judgement but she had not contained herself and now she knew she had best mollify this argument as quickly as possible. "I understand Inuyasha. I was just thinking of your best interests."

"Hmph, well kindly keep your concern," Inuyasha sneered, "to yourself." She turned and walked from their cabin feeling angrier than she could ever remember being. _'Did Sya really think I would just stand there and take that crap from her?' _she asked herself._ 'Well, she will learn and very quickly that this half demon does not take any shit from anyone. Especially not from a penniless, whinny little bitch like her.'_

Inuyasha found herself deep in thought as she stood on deck against the rail when the merchant ship Dawn's Glory left China and set her sails toward Japan. She had resigned herself earlier to make the most of her trip. She had decided to make the best out of her situation and perhaps she would find a small amount of happiness in this strange land to which she was traveling. Inuyasha stood there thinking until the last bit of China faded into the distance and then made her way back to her room.

xxxxx

Inuyasha and Sya were making their way to the dining area when Totosai approached them. "Good evening ladies. I hope you were able to rest for a while and I also hope you found your quarters comfortable. I am sorry I could not see you to your cabin this morning, but I had matters which needed my attention."

"That was quite all right," answered Sya. "That human captain was good enough to show us to our room and it is perfectly satisfactory, I assure you."

Inuyasha remained quiet sensing Sya's tone, and she hoped Totosai would not take offense with her manner. Sya was really starting to vex her nerve. And her tone with Totosai was truly rude. She sighed and decided to put Sya and her strange behavior out of her mind for the moment. "Is it not a beautiful night, Totosai? The stars are so bright. They are like tiny diamonds in the sky."

"Yes it is, Princess Inuyasha. I believe you could search the world over and never would you be able to find a night more beautiful than right here on the seas."

"I do agree with you, Lord Totosai. It is really breathtaking," said Inuyasha staring up into the sky.

"If you two do not mind, I would like to eat. I find myself quite hungry," sneered Sya in an impatient voice.

"Why of course, Lady Fu. I would be honored to escort you both to dinner. I am sure it should be about time to serve."

Dinner that night was a sort of formal affair with Captain Arita acting as host. His first mate, Shori Moto, was also present. He was a young man, with a crop of dark brown hair, short and squat of build. He was a jolly young man who had been all around the world with captain Arita and Inuyasha found his company quite entertaining. There were also two other members of the crew presiding. The additional company made the small gathering a fun affair.

Inuyasha ate her food with the eagerness of one who has not eaten in days. In fact that is how she felt. For the past few days she had only nibbled at small amounts of her meals and she could hardly fill her empty stomach.

As the night wore on, Inuyasha smiled and flirted with the captain and his guests. She did this mainly for the satisfaction of watching Sya's anger and disgust from the corner of her eye. Inuyasha could swear she could hear Sya's teeth grinding together in her mouth as she seethed with rage.

By the finish of the night Inuyasha found herself yawning. She was exhausted thanks to the good food and her long day. Totosai and Captain Arita escorted the ladies to the safety of their cabin and at the door wished them a good night. Then the men also withdrew to their own cabins.

Both of the women retired immediately to the canopy bed and within minutes they were softly lulled to sleep by the easy motion of the ship.

xxxxx

The next morning Inuyasha awoke with the first rays of light. She could hear it lightly raining outside her cabin and she snuggled deeper under the quilt which covered her feeling a slight chill from the cool air. She drifted back to sleep with the thought that she had always loved the rain.

For the next few days, the Dawn's Glory was anchored in the middle of the sea as the gentle rain turned into a raging storm. Inuyasha was depressed that she would have to spend her time inside but she was feeling quite happy when captain Arita told her Sya was suffering from a case of seasickness.

Upon the fourth morning the storm had passed and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

As soon as the storm blew over Inuyasha made her way to the deck relieved to be out of her cabin and away from the rancid smell of Sya puke. She inhaled deeply and furrowed her delicate brow. It was fun when Sya first became sick but then the girl started to complain again and again until Inuyasha felt as though she would strangle the demon. As Inuyasha made her way to the bow of the ship, she could feel the cool fingers of winter caressing her cheeks.

Inuyasha stood looking out to sea enjoying the peaceful mood which had settled over her, when she heard a soft rustle of movement behind her. She turned, to find captain Arita standing behind her. He gazed down upon her with a yearning look in his eyes which had Inuyasha a little unsettled.

"Good morning captain," said Inuyasha uneasily seeing the way his eyes were raking over her body.

"Do forgive me for my rudeness, princess, but I saw you standing here all alone and I thought that perhaps you would care for some company."

"Yes, I would enjoy some company," she said.

Captain Arita moved to her side by the rail of the ship. "There is one small favor I would like to ask of you, if it is permitted, that is?"

"And what might that be?" She looked up into his face.

"If you would allow it, I would like to call you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled. "By all means, captain, please feel free to do so."

"Thank you Inuyasha. It is such a beautiful name, but not half as beautiful as the young woman to whom it belongs."

Inuyasha could feel the color rise in her face. "Why thank you for your kind words sir, but now I really must be getting back to my cabin," she murmured not wanting the conversation to go too far.

As she started to walk by him and seek the safety of her cabin, Captain Arita placed a hand familiarly upon her arm.

"There is one more thing which I would wish to ask of you."

"What is that, captain?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you might care to dine this evening with me in my quarters?" A lusting look flashed in the human's eyes making Inuyasha edgy.

Inuyasha arched a dark eyebrow and started to shake her head. "I am afraid-"

Before she could refuse, he added quickly. "It shall all be quite proper I assure you, Inuyasha. I only wish for a small amount of your pleasant company and for us to get to know one another better. I promise I shall be a perfect gentleman," he added with a large smile as he placed his hand over his heart as an oath. "I swear upon my honor."

Inuyasha hesitated. He did place his honor on the line and men, human or demon, were bound by their honor code. In a blink of an eye, the look was gone. It was as though she had imagined the lusting look in the captain's eyes. She had to calm down. Not every man is like that foul, disgusting Tsung-Chung. Inuyasha could only smile and answered him yes. She could find no reason to deny him, and she was sure he would do just as he said. 'Ship captains are notorious for being gentlemen.' At least that's what Totosai told her. But if she had gone to the demon and told him about her dinner with the captain, he would have warned her about his lecherous ways. But she felt as though the elder demon didn't need to baby her just because she had never left the shores of China or the safety of her fathers' domain.

"That's wonderful." His smile was bright and very sincere. "I shall have my first mate, Shori drop in and escort you to my cabin. But for now, I must be about my business. Until I see you this evening." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

xxxxx

About an hour before dinner Inuyasha dressed herself. She chose a pale blue shenyi. Her long silver hair was in a braid, which she had the end pinned to the top of the braid with a diamond hair comb of a bird. As she gazed into the mirror, she said aloud. "This will have to do."

When first mate, Shori, arrived and led Inuyasha to the captain's room, the man could only feel envy toward the captain. He had thought Inuyasha lovely the other night at dinner, but now he could hardly keep his eyes from her beautiful face. This was the kind of woman for whom any man would be glad to lay down his life for, he told himself.

Captain Arita was waiting for his guest at the door and led her inside. "Come in Inuyasha.  
Please, have a seat," he indicated to a small settee across the room. "You look gorgeous, and I know you will enjoy the meal I have planned for us."

Inuyasha looked around the room as she took a seat. She was surprised to see that his cabin was just as charming as her own, but with more of a masculine feel to it.

"Would you care for a drink of sake?" he asked reaching for a small decanter upon a table. "This is the very best Japan has to offer."

"I have never tasted sake. I would love to."

He poured them both a small goblet of the red liquid and handed one to Inuyasha. "Please Inuyasha call me Hiroshi. Captain Arita sounds so formal and I do wish for us to become good friends."

"Of course, Hiroshi, I would be happy to," Inuyasha replied sipping her sake slowly. It was sweet and made her feel calm.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes but until then let us drink a toast to the good fortune that brought you to my ship and brought us together." As he spoke, he downed his sake in one long drink and reached for the decanter to refill his goblet.

By the time the first mate arrived with the trays of food, Hiroshi Arita had drunk four more glasses of the rice wine and was feeling very high from the potent liquid.

The meal consisted of a succulent plump roasted duck, several vegetables which had been cooked together in a delectable sauce and for desert there was a bowl of sundry fruits floating in a delicious sauce.

At first, Inuyasha put all of her attention on the food in front of her and when finally she looked at the man across from her she noticed he had not touched his food, but had sat drinking great amounts of sake and staring at her.

"Is something wrong, captain? The food is delicious."

"No nothing is wrong, Inuyasha. It is just that your beauty takes all thought of food from my mind. You know, Inuyasha you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Even though I am a half breed."

The captain snorted. "You would be surprised at how some human women are quite disgusting. Just as some demon women are disgusting. Take your companion, she is quite a homely looking creature that most men would avoid like the plague. There are human women that are the same. So, I see no difference. A woman is a woman, be she a demon, human or half demon."

"Thank you for the kind thoughts captain," she answered feeling a little anxious by the sound of his voice. She knew he had been drinking far too much and thought, she had best take her leave before he became drunk.

"I am already beginning to feel sadden at the thought of our departure when we reach Nagasaki." As he said this he reached over and took hold of one of her hands.

Inuyasha looked toward the human feeling icy fingers of dread running through her body. She pulled her hand free and started to rise. "Captain Arita, I think I should be going now."

Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her and placing his hands on either side of her waist. "Inuyasha, you must know what your presence does to my senses. I need you Inuyasha. I want to hold you and caress your beautiful body. I must have you for my own, Inuyasha."

"Captain Arita, you go too far, release me at once or you will suffer greatly for your undignified behavior."

Captain Arita did not hear her words, all his drunken mind could think of was possessing the lovely creature standing before him. He pulled her tighter to him and pressed his lips against her soft pink lips which he had thought of constantly since he had first looked upon her.

Inuyasha struggled and pushed against him, feeling her lips aching from the rough kiss and abuse he showed in his own eagerness.

When finally he withdrew his lips and started to make a trail of kisses from her soft slender neck to her full breast, Inuyasha could hardly contain the anger that ripped through her body. _'Will I be forever defending myself from cruel men who wished only to use my body for their own needs and not give a damn about my feelings?' _She was becoming angier with every thought. _'I have been forced into a mating and into this trip, which I did not want. But I will be damned before I let this drunken fool force himself upon me. He would have to kill me f irst!' _With these thoughts she pushed against his body with all her strength sending him crashing through a closet door. He fell to his knees glaring up at her in shock. Never in his life had a woman ever turned him down. This was a new experience for him. It was strange. It was unexpected. It was . . .amazing. And now, her breast was exposed for his eyes only. A tiny river of blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. Lapping the blood from his mouth with his tongue, his drunken eyes darkened with lust. Smiling like a cat that has cornered a mouse, he quickly got to his feet and lunged at her.

Unfortunately when Inuyasha pushed him away the captain had grabbed onto the soft folds of her shenyi. He had ripped the front of the upper garment. His disgusting eyes began to feast upon the exposed breast. Captain Arita had quickly gotten to his feet when Inuyasha made for the door grabbing her wrist yanking her against his chest. "No my dear you shall not get away from me that easily," he said continuing to stare at the creamy mound of flesh. All his mind could envision was to taste the lusciousness of those white soft mounds, which were straining from her heavy breathing and he could hardly wait to caress those beautiful pink nipples which were tautly peaked.

Immediately he pulled out a sutra and stuck it between her breasts. Inuyasha shrieked in pain as the spell began to sap away her demon strength. Suddenly her cute dog ears disappeared from the top of her head. Her long claws became dull human nails. Her gorgeous golden eyes became a startling violet. And her long silver tresses turned black as midnight.

The captain was startled by Inuyasha's change. When he received the sutra as a gift from the priest to protect his ship from rogue demons. He never dreamed that it would have this effect on a demon. Inuyasha may have been startlingly beautiful in her half demon form but she was breathtaking as a human. Drool trickled down the captain's mouth as he stared at the violet eye beauty before him.

In her human form Inuyasha knew she was much weaker than the captain. And sensing this, the captain attacked. He grabbed her arm while he squeezed her exposed breast painfully hard. Inuyasha struggled. During his assault, they had bumped against a table. Inuyasha reached back and touched something. Instinct telling her this was something she could use, wrapping her fingers around it, She brought it from behind her and smashed the heavy porcelain vase down as hard as she could upon his head. Captain Arita hit the floor with a loud thump. Fragments of the vase and flowers lay strewn over the captain's body like they were placed there on purpose. Inuyasha gasped in several breaths before she kicked the unconscious man several times in the ribs for good measure. Then she quickly fled the room.

As she made her way to her room Inuyasha wished that she still had her demon power. She wanted so much to have broken a couple of the lecherous pig ribs. Oh well, the sound the vase made against his skull would have to do. Once she reached her own cabin without being seen by anyone, she was so glad that Sya was not there. She could just imagine the accusing eyes of the other girl, if she were to see her in this state of undress.

Inuyasha quickly changed and placed the ripped robe at the bottom of her clothing chest and wrapped her hair up to hid the black mass. She poured some water from a pitcher into a porcelain basin and scrubbed her skin with such force it turned red. Once she had the captain's stench off her, she slipped on her nightgown and got into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately as soon as her head hit the pillow.

xxxxx

The next day nothing was mentioned about what happened last night, but captain Arita wore a bandage around his head and around his chest and his expression was grim that whole day. Inuyasha was glad. He deserved all the bruises she put on him. She snorted. _'So much for the honor of a captain at sea.' _She avoided the captain whenever he tried to come near her.

He had tried to apologize and beg her forgiveness but Inuyasha was not having it. His conduct toward her was most barbaric. But she had a feeling that there was more to his apology. It seems that Totosai told him whom she was to be mated with and he had met the lord of the west, Sesshomaru and he knew that if the dog demon lord ever found out about his familiarity toward his future mate, there would be no way out but death for him.

The captain knew the demon lord was not a gracious or forgiving man. Also the demon hated humans especially those who forced themselves upon a woman trying to prove how much of a man he was. When captain Arita had tried to seduce Inuyasha into his bed, he had such a high opinion of himself and his charms over women that he had thought that he and Inuyasha would share a brief affair and then both of them would go their separate ways. Now, that he realises Inuyasha isn't the easy victory he thought her to be, he certainly was going to try to make amends so Sesshomaru would not come for his life.


	4. Chapter 4

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter 4

There was only one day left until they reach Nagasaki. Inuyasha was sitting in her room reading, and Sya had gone up on deck to walk around when she heard a loud crash like thunder. The sound was so loud and close that it caused her to drop her book and sit frozen on the settee.

Sya rushed through the door, and Inuyasha could hear men shouting and cursing up on deck.

"What is it, Sya?" Inuyasha demanded jumping to her feet.

"Pirates! It is pirates, Inuyasha. What are we going to do?"

"Are you sure Sya? Did you see them?"

"Yes I did, and they are the vulgaris and dirtiest bunch of humans and demons I have ever seen in my life. The captain said he would talk with them and try to give them the cargo if they would let us go. By the seventh level of hell, Inuyasha what are we to do? I have heard dreadful stories of what pirates do to the women they capture," Sya cried, her voice ending with a raking screech.

"Stop your sniveling! Do you want them to find us? I am sure the captain will handle everything, and we will be on our way. Now, you had better get a grip on yourself," said Inuyasha biting her bottom lip nervously pacing back and forth.

Inuyasha had heard the many stories of the fates of the women who fell into the hands of murderous pirates. There had been stories of women being raped by whole gangs of pirates and finally, when they were either dead or unconscious, being thrown overboard to the sharks. Inuyasha shuddered at this thought, but she knew she had better keep a grip on herself and not lose her head. Sya would probably be in hysterics soon, and it would do no good for both of them to fall apart.

"The captain said we should remain in our cabin and out of sight unless he sends for us," Sya sniffled in between sobs.

xxxxx

The pirate ship overtook the merchant ship Dawn's Glory without a fight. Captain Arita knew he could not outrun the pirate ship, and his ship was not armed to fight. He thought it best to try to persuade the pirate crew into taking his cargo and letting his crew and passengers go in peace.

The leader of the pirates was a sadistic piece of scum called Naraku. He kills for the sheer pleasure of killing. He is the most feared pirate in Asia. He ordered his ship tied alongside the Dawn's Glory, and he and his men boarded the merchant ship. Captain Arita felt his hopes for an alliance between himself and the pirate captain drain before his very eyes. They were the roughest looking bunch of cutthroats he had ever set eyes upon and the pirate captain looked as though he were the devil himself.

The captain of the pirates was a tall, lean man dressed in a black haori and hakama. Several sharp bones that protruded from his back. He wore no sword but the aura coming from him was very threatening. He had piercing scarlet red eyes which snapped back and forth taking in his surrounds. His long black hair flowed in waves down his back.

"What is the meaning of this? Taking over my ship in this manner? My ship holds nothing of value except the small amount of cargo on board," said Captain Arita in a nervous manner, trying to appear brave in the eyes of this horrid demon pirate.

"I don't have to give you reasons for my actions. I have captured your ship and everything aboard now belongs to me," he said in a silk tone that oozed malice. "If you or any members of your crew try to interfere with me or my men, I shall feed you to some of my more blood thirsty crew members." He turned to a tall demon with horns sticking out of its skull. It wore only a piece of loincloth. "Right Goshinki."

"Please Master Naraku, can't I just eat one human," said the savage monster. "You know human blood always taste good when there is fear in it." The entire pirate crew laughed.

Captain Arita felt a sudden stabbing pain of dread run down his spine as he regarded the demons and their captain.

"Are there any passengers onboard?" He ignored the demon's crude remark.

Captain Arita cleared his throat and shook his head slowly. "There are no other passengers onboard."

"We shall see about that. Kanna!" he yelled and a small white hair girl stepped forward holding a strange mirror.

The captain frowned. He had not seen the girl when the pirates came aboard. With that snow white hair, he could not have missed her. So how did that strange child get to be on his ship with him not seeing her.

Suddenly the mirror flashed and an image of Totosai, Inuyasha and Sya appeared in it.

"Well well well, what have we here." A very devious smile flashed across the pirate's face. "It seems that you have three stowaways." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not like it when people lie to me."

"They are of no importance. Please take what you wish of the cargo and let us go on our way," pleaded the captain.

The pirate captain known as Naraku looked as if he were a lord breathing down his nose at one of his peasants. "Who do you think you are telling me what is of value? I asked you a question not for your opinion. I shall tell you this only one time and if you value your worthless life and that of your crew and passengers, I advise you to get those three up here at once!"

Captain Arita sighed in defeat. "Shori, go below and tell the passengers they are requested up on deck."

"Yes sir." The first mate turned and hurried below deck.

Inuyasha jumped from her chair when she heard the knock outside their cabin door.

"Calm down," said Totosai resting a hand on her shoulder. He stood before the young half demon. "Who is it?" he asked with a strained voice.

"It is me, first mate, Shori Moto. The captain sent me to tell you he wishes all passengers up on deck at once."

"We shall be there in just a few minutes," he replied to the closed door.

Sya became hysterical as loud sobs were heard from her. The young demoness clutched her hands together terrified. "Come along Sya, we must get this thing done with, and I am sure everything will be just fine. Just try not to show them your fear, and we might make it out of this alive," Inuyasha said more for herself than for the other girl.

"But I am so scared, I do not think I will be able to endure this." Sya sobbed dabbling at her eyes and nose with a handkerchief.

"You can and you will endure it, if you pull yourself together," said Totosai.

As they made their way up to the deck, Totosai took hold of Inuyasha's hand. "Have faith child, I shall protect you and your companion with my life if need be."

"Thank you but hopefully that will not be necessary," said Inuyasha smiling at the elderly demon. "Perhaps it will be all worked out once the pirates see we have nothing of value."

"I hope so but do stay by my side in any case," said Totosai not believing for one moment things would work out as the princess hoped.

As soon as the pirates caught sight of the two women, chaos broke out. They each dropped what they were doing and rushed toward Totosai and the girls leering and smiling evilly at them.

Inuyasha stiffened her back and glared at the men coming toward them. _'If only I knew how to use a sword. I would gut each and every one of these filthy swine,' _she thought to herself. She sighed in defeat knowing she would never be able to defeat even one of those ruffians. _'All I have are my claws and the two attacks Jun had taught me.' _Never had she seen such dirty, terrifying men in her life.

The pirates came closer shouting obscenities to one another and sneering at the women in front of them. "One is a full demon and the other is a hanyou," said one of the demon pirate's.

"I'll take the hanyou," said Goshinki.

Inuyasha growl readying her claws to slash the barbaric demon across the throat if he came near her. "Don't you dare lay your stinking, filthy hands on me, you barbarian." She raised her claws preparing to slash the demon across the face. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the demon seem to disappear and it reappeared behind her. Goshinki grabbed her by the wrist lifting her into the air. "You're a little spitfire. I'm going to enjoy you." His tongue slithered out of his mouth and glidded over Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha cringed in disgust.

"That's enough Goshinki," said Naraku. "Put her down."

"But master-"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he said in a dangerously silky tone. "You know what will happen if I have to repeat myself."

Goshinki released her, and she fell to the floor in an ungracious heap. Suddenly a tentacle shot out from Naraku's side spearing Goshinki in the chest. The demon howled in pain as he was lifted from the deck and tossed over the side like garbage.

Inuyasha stared in horror as blood splattered over her face as this pirate captain killed one of his own men and just toss him into the sea. She could not believe her eyes. This pirate captain was a monster indeed.

"See to the cargo," he bellowed. After giving his order to his crew and saw they were being carried out, he turned and looked at the women and Totosai. The elderly demon had given Inuyasha his handkerchief to clean herself off. Naraku looked first at Inuyasha, taking in her silver lustrous hair, dark honey golden eyes and voluptuous figure. Then, taking his eyes from Inuyasha's beauty, he let them roam over Sya. He grimaced as he took in her disheveled black hair, swollen red eyes from crying and her too-skinny frame.

Then he turned to the old demon and smirked. "Well Totosai, it's good to see you again."

"Hmph, well I can't say the same about you." Totosai glared at the dark hair pirate.

Totosai snorted as he helped Inuyasha to stand. "You know this vile beast, Totosai?"

"I'm afraid so." Totosai sneered at the demon pirate. "This is Naraku. He is the vilest beast to walk the face of the earth."

Naraku smiled obviously pleased with his well-known reputation. "What is your name?" Naraku asked the silver hair dog demoness. "And where are you going?"

At first, Inuyasha refused but after he threatened the lives of Totosai and Sya, she answered him. "Inuyasha, and I am on my way to Japan to meet my mate."

The pirate captain stood as if contemplating each word that was said. "And who may I ask is your mate?"

"You know him Naraku," spoke up Totosai. "It is Lord Sesshomaru."

Naraku was taken aback by the name at first; then a huge evil grin appeared on his face. "So, the great Lord Sesshomaru has finally found himself a woman that would willingly have him? Will wonders ever cease." Inuyasha was surprised to learn that the menacing looking pirate captain could know Sesshomaru Aoki and Totosai.

"You look surprised that I know your mate to be, little one, " he said looking at them. " Oh yes, Sesshomaru and I go way back. In fact we even have a small score to settle with each other and one day I'm sure we shall see it to its end. But enough of this talk about Sesshomaru. I think we have some business to discuss."

"I don't think so. I insist you leave these women alone and let us be on our way. I warn you if any harm should come to these ladies, you shall regret it!" warned Totosai.

"Oh but you are mistaken old Totosai. We most certainly do have some business to talk over. You see we pirates make a very good living, on holding captured prisoners for ransom. First I think we should discuss the amount of ransom these lovely young ladies will bring.

Inuyasha looked on not believing her ears and the longer she listened to this demon or half demon, if Inuyasha's nose is correct which it is, talking about her as if she were a slave on an auction block. She became angrier than she thought possible. "Fool, have you taken leave of your senses. This is an outrage. I will have you know if you dare try anything my father will have you hunted down and beheaded like the swine you are."

Naraku looked upon this woman whose dark golden eyes were even lovelier now that sparks of anger were shooting from them. "I assure you, my sweet, I am very serious. I shall keep you and your friend as my guests until the required amount of money for the both of you has arrived."

Totosai looked at this vile villain and stated flatly. "I will remind you once again that if any harm should befall these young ladies you shall regret your actions. Lord Akemi of China shall hunt you down and destroy you utterly."

"Totosai, I give you my word these ladies shall be properly taken care of, and will be in the best of health upon your return."

"And what is the word of a scum like you worth," spat Inuyasha.

"My word is as good as gold and that will have to be good enough, little princess. Now let us get down to the price of your worth, my sweet ladies. I think ten thousand each will be fair enough."

Inuyasha choked on the price of the ransom while Sya looked in horror. "That is outrageous. My father will need time to get that together."

"I don't mean from your father. I want the ransom to come from your future mate, Lord Sesshomaru," stated Naraku smugly.

"You can't be seriously demanding money from my betrothed. Besides, we haven't met yet. What makes you think he will be willing to pay the ransom?"

"Oh, he will pay it princess. On that you can be sure."

"But . . . you can't . . ." she said in a quiet defeated tone. This was humiliating. How was she ever going to face her future mate after this affair?

"I assure you old Sesshy would be more than pleased to spend any amount of money for a beauty such as yourself to warm his bed."

The pirate crew started to roar with laughter and vile remarks when Naraku's words reached their ears, and Inuyasha felt her face flush red.

"It's all right Inuyasha. I'll go straight to Sesshomaru but be warned Naraku . . ."

"Yes yes, I know Totosai," said the half breed cutting him off. "Sesshomaru will hunt me down and kill me. I already know but he will have to find me first." He smirked at the elderly demon. "Fear not, not one of my men shall lay a hand on these lovely ladies. I'm sure no one wants to follow Goshinki to the bottom of the sea."

Sya who had remained quietly standing by started to weep profoundly when she heard these last words of the pirate captain.

"You needn't worry, Lady Fu, I shall be back as soon as possible," said Totosai placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then he turned to Inuyasha and spoke gently. "Be brave my princess, I shall not linger a moment until I see you safe once again."

Inuyasha reached up and kissed the elderly demon on the cheek. "I fell better already."

After their exchange Naraku shouted for two of his men to take the ladies to his ship. "Hiten! Maten! Take the ladies to my ship."

The men who were to escort them were two demons. One was a handsome young man with a long black braid dangling down his back while the other was an ugly fat toad with a single braid hanging from his huge balding head. Unlike some of the crew, these two were very well dressed. Their hakama and haori were made from silk and the one with the long braid carried a two-prong spear attached to his back. If it wasn't for the fact that they were pirates, Inuyasha would have sworn they were demon nobles. At least the handsome one looked like a prince. The other was just simply ugly.

"I am Hiten and this is my younger brother, Maten. But you can call us the thunder brothers," said the handsome one with the cruel dark eyes. Inuyasha gawked at the two. Brothers! Now that was something new.

"That's enough Hiten," said Naraku without looking at the young demon.

"Yes master." Hiten grabbed Inuyasha while Maten grabbed Sya and led the women to the pirate ship.

Out of the corner of her eye, Inuyasha could see Sya was terrified as the dark hair demoness glanced fearfully about her.

"Sya, control yourself, everything will be all right. They will not hurt us. The captain had given his word," Inuyasha whispered softly to her not believing her own words.

xxxxx

Inuyasha and Sya were taken to a small cramped cabin in which there was hardly enough space for both of them to move about. As they entered the cabin Inuyasha rushed to the porthole and watched as the Dawn's Glory set sail for Nagasaki, Japan. Never before had she felt so downhearted as she did at that moment. Would Totosai be able to get the large amount of ransom and get it back to these pirates in time? Or would their fate lie in the hands of these barbarians? As she turned and looked around her at the small untidy cabin. Sya was sitting on the small bed still sobbing. Inuyasha felt herself wanting to just lie down and cry also. Inuyasha shook herself mentally. She must not give in to this feeling of despair. She must calm herself and be prepared for whatever was to come. The first thing to do, she told herself was to calm Sya down, and then the two of them must make this filthy room more comfortable.

It was not quite as easy as Inuyasha had thought it would be to calm the other girl down. Sya was hysterical.

"They will kill us, I know they will!" Sya wept uncontrollably.

"Sya, you must get control of yourself," Inuyasha said sharply losing her already waning patience with the girl. "Totosai will return with the ransom and the pirates will set us free."

"They won't. I know they won't. Those dirty, vulgar men will rape us and then they will throw our bodies over into the sea," she screeched, her eyes were glazed over in terror.

Inuyasha had taken all she could from this sniveling creature who prided herself on being a full-blooded demon. she had seen human women behave more rationally than Sya was. When Sya began to sob louder and more hysterically, Inuyasha had had enough. Raising her hand, she struck the other across her face. "Now pull yourself together and quit acting like a coward," she shouted, not regretting that she had struck the other girl. Never in her life had she hit another woman but this weeping, whining mongrel had worked her last nerve. Inuyasha knew Sya had a good reason to be frightened, but she also knew that it would do no good for either of them to fall to pieces.

Sya sat as if frozen holding her hand against her stinging cheek which had turned a deep shade of red. "How dare you strike me, you filthy half breed?" she shouted coming to her senses.

"Maybe if you weren't sobbing like a cow going to be slaughtered, I wouldn't have had to strike you," said Inuyasha clutching her hands into fists at her side.

"You will regret ever touching me, I promise you this, Inuyasha." Sya spat, hate for the other woman filling her eyes.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be making threats I won't be able to keep." Inuyasha folded her arms across her chest as her golden eyes flashed with her own anger. "In case you have forgotten, you will be staying with me and my mate. If you do not like it. Once we get to Nagasaki, I am sure Lord Sesshomaru would be more than happy to send you back to China."

Inuyasha could see the rage darkening Sya's dull blue eyes. The other said nothing as she sat on the bed silently fuming at the way the half breed was treating her. One day she would surely make the half breed bitch sorry she every laid her filthy paws on her person.

xxxxx

The pirate captain, Naraku gave strict orders to his men that they were not to go near the women and he also told them that if they valued their lives they would obey him. He then posted one of his most trusted men to stand guard outside of the women's cabin door and gave him orders not to let them leave their room for any reason. He had thought over the matter carefully and had decided to release the women unharmed as he had promised when Totosai brought the required ransom back to him. He had at first given thought to keeping Sesshomaru's woman for his own pleasure and with her charm and beauty it would indeed be a pleasure. But then he had thought of Totosai's warnings about her father being a demon lord in China and at the thought of having an angry dog demon tracking him down he reconsidered the idea. Life was hard enough on the seas in this kind of business without having an angry father chasing him. One day he told himself he would have Sesshomaru in his grasp and perhaps even have the little golden eyed vixen, but for now he would leave the women in peace and get the money which was to come from Sesshomaru. He would derive some pleasure out of this, he told himself.

Inuyasha had expected the pirate captain to enter their small cabin at any time but she was surprised when the second day of their captivity had passed and the only person who had entered the cabin was a young boy of about fifteen who had brought their meals and come back and taken their trays away. Inuyasha's nerves were tightly drawn as a rope and she prayed nightly for Totosai's return.

Sya kept to herself and would only talk to Inuyasha when necessary. Which wasn't often. Inuyasha was glad. She couldn't stand the other girl anyway. But Inuyasha could see the hatred growing stronger in the other girl's eyes with each passing hour. And every chance she gets, she would tell Inuyasha time and again that she would one day have her vengeance over the half breed.

On the third day of their imprisonment Naraku decided to pay a visit to his captives. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted them upon entering their room. "I trust you're comfortable and have everything you require?"

Inuyasha looked at him with contempt which she could not conceal and turned her head away from his directions. But to her complete amazement, Sya received him with a warm smile.

"Why yes, Lord Naraku, everything is fine. I must confess though I had expected things to be much worse under the circumstances, but I assure you that everything has been quite comfortable."

Naraku gave this woman a knowing look. So he had figured this one right. The only thing she cared about was herself and what she could get out of life. She would be a good ally for him in the future and she also would fit into his plans for the great Lord Sesshomaru. "Well, I'm glad to see that you don't mind being my personal captive," Naraku said pleasantly looking in Inuyasha's direction and marveling at the rare beauty which she possessed. _'Yes,' _he thought to himself,_ 'Sesshomaru sure had the devil's own luck w ith women and everything else, but one day that will change.' _"I came this morning to see if perhaps you ladies would care to go for a walk with me about the ship?"

Sya's thin face lit up with the thought of being able to get out of the small cabin. "I would be delighted, my lord. You are most kind for your invitation."

"And you, Princess Inuyasha, would you care for a walk?"

"Only if it's to see you getting your head cut off," she said feeling angry and disgusted at Sya for accepting this pirate's invitation.

Naraku laughed. "Well, if you are sure, I shall take Lady Fu for a short stroll," he replied taking Sya by the arm and leading her to the door.

Inuyasha could hear Sya's shrill laughter outside the door and could not imagine what could have come over her. She had been so frightened of these pirates a short time ago and now she acts as though she and that dreadful captain were some close friends. She just could not understand her.

Sya and Naraku had been gone only a short time during which Inuyasha stood gazing out at the sea through the porthole, before she heard the knob on the door turn. She supposed it to be Sya returning and when she felt a presence beside her she started to speak. "You certainly were not gone very long on your walk with that awful pirate, Sya." She snorted not feeling any remorse for her next words. "I didn't know you lowered your standards, considering how you make such a fuss about hating us filthy half breeds."

All of a sudden Inuyasha was seized by strong hands. "What is the meaning of this?" she screamed.

"Little one," came her answer.

Inuyasha realized that it was Naraku's voice. Suddenly she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So you think of me as dreadful, do you?" he asked, his piercing red eyes looking into her golden ones. "You have no reason to fear me, my sweet, for I have a very high regard for you."

"Where is Sya?" she questioned, swallowing convulsively.

"Do not worry about her. I have one of my men watching over her; nothing shall happen to her. But I did not come here to talk of her. Do you know you happen to be one of the most ravishing women I have ever seen, Inuyasha? I do not believe I have ever seen eyes that were as bright as the sun before," he states while drawing his hand through her long silver tresses.

"Take your hands off me!" she shouted and slapped his hand away.

"Why do you try to resist me, my sweet? Just hear me out. Why would you wish to mate a monster like Sesshomaru Aoki? You need a man like myself who would treat you as a queen and love you and no other but you," he coaxed, caressing her jaw with a gentle touch.

Inuyasha slapped the hand away once again. "I would never give myself to you willingly. You are one of the lowest things I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

Naraku looked down at her, anger contorting his masculine features. "You shall regret those words, and you shall one day beg for my favors. I promise you this."

Inuyasha shrank away from his words and the anger in his crimson eyes. She had forgotten her life depended on this man's every whim.

"I shall give you time to see for yourself and realize your own mistake in choosing Sesshomaru Aoki, little one. For I can wait and you shall come to me with open arms. You can be sure of this."

Naraku was so sure of himself and sure that Inuyasha would detest Sesshomaru for his bad temper that he decided he would let her go and see the demon lord's cruelty for herself. When she had had enough of Sesshomaru she would flee and he would be waiting for her when the time came. A woman such as this was worth waiting for, he told himself and in the end she would be his and only his.

"Never," Inuyasha bravely stated holding her chin out. "Never shall I be yours."

Naraku ignored her words and grabbed her in his arms in a tight embrace. When his lips sought Inuyasha's she struggled in vain against this tall, lean man who had a viselike grip around her waist. When finally his lips touched on hers she felt only revulsion.

He released her after a time and looked into the golden pools in front of him. "You will belong to me one day," he stated with a bow and left the room without further ado.

Inuyasha stood in silence, looking at the closed door through which the pirate captain had just gone. As she thought of his departing words, a shudder went through her body which she could not control. _'Does this barbaric beast re ally think I would ever become his? He must be insane.' She _began to nervously bite on the claw of her forefinger. _'He must have only wished to frighten me,' _she told herself. And he had successfully frightened her. That was one thing she knew for sure. She would have to tell Sya to stay away from this monstrous man; there was no telling what he was capable of doing.

xxxxx

Inuyasha tried to ignore those red piercing eyes and the evil smile which Naraku wore when he returned with Sya.

"Well Sya, I must leave you for now, but I shall come tomorrow and take you for another stroll."

"Thank you very much," Sya said softly looking up at him with adoring eyes.

"The pleasure has been mine, my dearest," Naraku said, bowing and kissing one of Sya's hands while his eyes caressed Inuyasha's beauteous body.

When the pirate captain left their cabin Inuyasha tried to warn Sya about Naraku's behavior toward her but Sya was so taken by this pirate and his charms that she refused to believe anything Inuyasha had to say. Inuyasha tried several times to tell her about the pirate, but she would either ignore her or shout out in rage that Inuyasha was jealous of the attention which he paid to her and was making up lies about her beloved Naraku.

"Jealous!" Inuyasha was infuriated at the other girl's accusations. She was so livid with rage, she raised her fist and was about to smash it against the stupid fool's face for even suggesting that she would be jealous of the attention given to her by a murderous pirate or lying to her. "You simple little twit. Why in the hell would I be jealous of the attentions of lying, blood thirsty, murderous pirate?"

"Be silent you filthy half breed! I shall not have you speaking of the captain in that manner," Sya said sticking her chin out daring Inuyasha to strike her again.

Inuyasha's fist twitched violently from pent up rage. Taking several deep breaths, she lowered her hand and glared in disgust at the other. Then her golden eyes flashed with contempt. "I maybe a filthy half breed but at least I am not whoring myself out to filthy pirate who so happens to be one of us filthy half breeds." Inuyasha turned from the demoness and sat with her back to her. And she gave Sya no more warnings about his treachery.

Sya continued her morning walks with her gallant pirate captain while Inuyasha waited below in the cabin not knowing whether Naraku would make a return visit. She doubted Naraku cared about Sya, but the fool girl needed to wake up and see what kind of a villainous piece of scum the man truly was. With Sya's apparent dislike of her, she knew the other girl would not listen to her. Inuyasha prayed to whatever deity that will listen to her that Totosai would return soon, and they could leave these barbaric monsters for good.

xxxxx

On their tenth day of being held captive a boat was sighted approaching the pirate ship. The women were ordered to stay in the cabin, and Inuyasha watched from the porthole as the Dawn's Glory bore down upon them and then finally was secured alongside the pirate ship.

_'We are finally going to be leaving the clutches of these vile monsters,' _Inuyasha thought with glee. After being held prisoner they were finally going to be free to leave. Inuyasha's heart filled with joy as she released a sigh of relief. "We are finally going to be free again," she shouted with happiness. "It is the Dawn's Glory and Totosai. We are going to be rescued at last from these terrible people."

As Sya walked over to the porthole, Inuyasha frowned. Did she see anger in the girl's eyes? No, she had to be mistaken. Even Sya with her stupidity could see that if Naraku cared about her he would not let her leave. Inuyasha shrugged her shoulders and began to straighten herself up.

As Sya stood staring out of the porthole, she felt so angry she could hardly bear it. Finally, when she had found the one man she loved and who loved her in return, she had to leave him and go back to the same dreary life she had been living before she had met Naraku. _'If only he would let me stay with him, we could be together forever,' _she thought with a sigh. But hadn't he promised her that he loved her and that he would come for her soon, and they would be together again? She would just have to put up with Inuyasha for a while longer. Then she would show them all including that filthy little half breed, and perhaps she would even have her chance to get even with Inuyasha for the way she had treated her since they left China.

It seemed to Inuyasha that it took Naraku forever before he finally entered their cabin and stated, "Ladies, if you are ready, I will take you back to the Dawn's Glory."

Just as they walked outside the door, Naraku took Inuyasha by the arm and whispered for only her ears to hear, "Do not forget my words of the other day. You shall be mine one day, little one."

Inuyasha pulled herself free and walked ahead of the couple.

But Sya, who had seen the exchange of words between Inuyasha and Naraku, glared at Inuyasha with hate filling her dull blue eyes.

Naraku saw Sya's anger and took her arm and gave her a large smile. "Have patience, my love, I will come for you soon."

Sya's hatred melted away and her eyes filled with love for this man beside her. "I shall wait forever, if need be, only I pray you will hurry to me so I can be away from that vile half breed," said Sya scornfully.

Naraku arched a brow at her hateful use of the word half breed. Seeing his look, Sya thinks Naraku was angered by her use of the word. "I'm sorry beloved. I meant no disrespect to you by saying what I did."

Naraku smiled and leaned forward pressing his lips against Sya's lips in a chaste kiss. The demoness blushed shyly as Naraku lead her up on deck.

xxxxx

Naraku and some of his crew stood on deck, the pirate captain helped Sya onto the deck of the Dawn's Glory. "Have no fear it will not be too long before we are again together, I promise you this," he said softly to her.

As soon as Inuyasha set foot on the deck of the merchant ship, she ran immediately to Totosai's opened arms. The old demon held the silver hair demoness tightly in his arms. "Didn't I tell you I would be back for you?"

Inuyasha giggled and tightened her hug on him for a brief second and then released him. She looked into the face of her rescuer and smiled. "I always had faith in you."

As Totosai turned, he saw Sya and Naraku making their way toward him. "You should count yourself as being lucky no harm had befallen the ladies."

Naraku smiled with an arrogant twist of his lip. "Oh, but you have judged me wrongly, old Totosai. I gave my word that these ladies would be safe and as you can see with those ancient eyes of yours they have not been ill treated."

Totosai gave an angry snort to his comment on his age, but held his tongue, afraid to rouse the pirate's anger, for he knew they were still in danger and this pirate could at any minute change his mind Lord Sesshomaru in Nagasaki."

"Indeed," Naraku replied. "Ladies, may I say your company has been the most gracious I have ever had aboard my ship in a while." As Naraku turned and started to board his own ship, he turned around looking directly at Inuyasha and said, "Until we meet again, ladies. I shall dream nightly of your beauty."

Inuyasha shuddered in revulsion and fright. She did not like him at all. But Sya, not knowing these words were meant only for Inuyasha, thought his words were directed toward her and her heart melted with unwavering love and happiness.

xxxxx

Aboard the Dawn's Glory, Inuyasha tried to forget about Naraku and everything he had said to her. She was free of him and he no longer was a threat to her. She kept herself busy by writing a letter to her father. She decided not to tell him about the kidnaping. It would do him no good knowing this now since she was safe thanks to Lord Sesshomaru. She spent the rest of her time talking with Totosai. She felt as though she owed him her life even though he told her it was his pleasure to come to her rescue. Captain Arita tried to stay out of Inuyasha's way and she thought this was just as well for she would not be as easy a victim as she had been previously. After her experiences with him and other men she vowed to herself she would never let herself be put in the same position again.

Inuyasha enjoyed taking long strolls on the deck before dinner. The weather was cool now and it lifted her spirits to feel the chilly air against her face.

On their last evening aboard the Dawn's Glory Inuyasha was on deck looking up at the stars thinking about her future when Totosai approached her.

"So here you are Inuyasha. I have been looking for you. I thought perhaps we could have a little talk." He took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. "You should remember to keep yourself warm. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold?"

She giggled at his fatherly way. "Thank you.

"I did not wish to mention the subject before, but I feel I must tell you a few things about your future mate."

Inuyasha looked at the old demon alarmed. "What is it?"

"Nothing to worry about child," he said seeing the fear in her eyes. "It is just that you know I have a great fondness for you. It is almost as though you were my own daughter. And that is why I thought I would venture to speak with you."

"Go on, Totosai. I would like to hear about this demon lord I am to mate," she said in a small voice.

"Well, you know Inuyasha, I had to go to Lord Sesshomaru for the money with which to get the ransom."

"And he gave it to you reluctantly. Is that what you are telling me Totosai?"

"No, no child, if you will let me finish."

"Sorry, please continue."

"As I was saying, Lord Sesshomaru did not become angry over the money as much as he did over who held you captive. Naraku. There is indeed bad blood between the two men. And I must tell you I have never known a man with a temper such as Lord Sesshomaru possesses."

"Oh," Inuyasha replied her worst fears coming to light. Her mate would be a bully and a tyrant.

"Well, it was almost all I could do to keep Sesshomaru from coming along with us to rescue you and Lady Fu, but I was afraid for your and Lady Fu's safety to depend on the outcome of these two men meeting. So, I insisted he stay in Nagasaki while I retrieved you ladies. But I must warn you child, your future mate has a very bad temper and you will fare much better if you try to avoid it."

"Thank you Totosai," said Inuyasha with a sinking feeling inside her chest. "I shall heed your warning, but for now if that is all, I would like to retire to my cabin."

"I hope I did not upset you with what I said?"

"I assure you that you have not upset me. You have been so kind to me, but I do not know what I shall do when we have to part."

"You will make out just fine. The young lord may have a temper, but he is a good and honorable man. once he realizes how lucky he is to have you, he will treasure you for the rest of your lives."

Inuyasha hugged the elderly demon tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much. Now, if you will excuse me."

Totosai realized Inuyasha needed time to herself, and he put his arm out for her to take. "Yes, my dear, I think you shall find a great deal of happiness, in time."

Time. Inuyasha did not want to think of time; all she could think of was tomorrow. She would be in a foreign country, in unfamiliar surroundings, and she would meet the man she most dreaded to meet. There was really nothing left to do except resign herself to her fate.


	5. Chapter 5

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter 5

Finally, they could see the shoreline of Nagasaki coming into view. Inuyasha sighed with relief. She stood on the deck of the Dawn's Glory beside Totosai. She could see a flurry of people moving about on the dock, and she strained to see if she could make out lord Sesshomaru Aoki. The only thing Totosai said about the demon lord was that he would be very noticeable and that he was an extraordinary looking man. Well, Inuyasha only saw common folks and dock workers. No extraordinary looking demon there.

"You look very nice," said Totosai smiling. As ordered by his lord he had taken the silk kimonos that Inutaisho had ordered specially made for Inuyasha. She wore three layers of kimonos. The first was a simple white kimono. The second was a pale pink kimono with silver leaves stitched into the fabric. The third and final kimono was a crimson red with cherry blossoms scattered on it. And stitched in the back was a great silver dog baying at the moon. The outfit was held together by a gold obi. Knowing that her companion might complain, Totosai had gone out and bought her a plain dark green kimono with a yellow obi. "Lord Sesshomaru will be very pleased with you. I am sure."

"I am a bit nervous, Totosai. Do you think I will truly like living in this new land?"

"Inuyasha, I am sure you will love it here and come to love your mate as well."

"I certainly hope you are right," said Inuyasha bitting her bottom lip nervously.

He patted her on the shoulder smiling. "Well, it seems that our journey has reached its end." They watched the dock workers tie the mooring lines to the docks. "Are you ready to meet your new mate?"

"Where did Sya go?" Inuyasha questioned him looking around for her.

"Not to worry, Captain Arita is leading her off the ship."

"Well, in that case I suppose we should join them," said Inuyasha deliberately speaking in a strong voice to cover her nerves. Totosai nodded his head once, smiling and then escorted her off the ship.

xxxxx

Lord Sesshomaru Aoki was in a nasty mood the morning he went into Nagasaki to meet his future mate, Inuyasha Yamamaru. He had never been more furious with fate than he was at this time. He could well imagine the kind of woman his father had chosen to be his mate. She would probably be homely looking and up in age, the type of woman his father thought would keep him in line. And as if this whole mating was not bad enough, she and her companion had to be kidnaped by that bastard, Naraku.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood run hot at the thought of Naraku. He could well imagine Naraku's laughter at the good luck he had come across at having Sesshomaru's future mate in his clutches. He could just picture the usage of the two women in his hands,and now this Princess Inuyasha is to come to him as his mate. The thought of having this woman in his bed after she had shared one with Naraku repulsed him more than he could bear. Then also there was the money for the ransom. Sesshomaru knew he could well afford the amount, but it burned him to the core at Naraku having one coin of his money.

Sesshomaru and Naraku had been enemies for almost ten years now, and Sesshomaru had swore he would kill Naraku the first time he laid eyes on him again. He could remember it as if it were only yesterday. He had been going almost nightly to a geisha house in Nagasaki, seeing a beautiful young woman named Rin. She was young and had an innocence about her which attracted him. Although the girl was human and it was true he did not like humans. There was just something about her that made him come back to see her every chance he could get. Although he had not been in love with her, he had grown very fond of the hyperactive little thing and had enjoyed her company immensely.

They had shared a very good relationship until the one night when Sesshomaru had visited Rin earlier than usual and had left early to attend to some business he had to settle with one of the neighboring domain. This had been the worst of nights for Sesshomaru to have had to leave early. For shortly after he had departed, Naraku had made a visit to this same house and had somehow found his way to Rin's room. Sesshomaru had searched his mind again and again trying to figure out why she would have allowed him in. every woman in Nagasaki knew of the cruel treatment Naraku dealt out to the women he took up with. But it did no good now for Sesshomaru to wonder why she would have entertained the black hearted monster, for on the next morning another girl had found the dead body of Rin, brutally murdered. The only reasonable explanation he could come up with was that Naraku had forced his way into Rin's room.

Sesshomaru had searched for almost two years for Naraku but had been unable to find a trace of the hanyou. He had heard rumors that Naraku had joined up with a band of cutthroat pirates, but he had not been sure of these rumors until a week ago when Totosai returned, minus his mate, and been told of his betroth abduction. Naraku had not been seen in the past ten years in Nagasaki, but Sesshomaru told himself that the first chance he got he would rip his filthy heart out.

By now Sesshomaru had made his way into the streets of Nagasaki. Although they were not visible, there were four of his best guards milling about among the throng pretending to shop while they stealthfully shadowed his every move. Although he did not need any protection, he let them come with him. As he made his way through the streets, the people cleared a path for him and bowed before the young demon lord. As he went to the dock, he could see the Dawn's Glory had already arrived and people were already descending the landing plank.

Sesshomaru made his way through the mass of people scurrying about and the first person he saw getting off the ship was Captain Arita with a tall, skinny woman on his arm. Sesshomaru could tell from where he stood the type of woman she was and he thought to himself that it was just his luck to be tied to a screeching, nagging shrew of a demoness who would constantly badger him; he knew without talking to this woman that she would be just this type. He would have to let this woman know right from the beginning that she would have no more than his name and his roof over her head. _'Yes,' _he thought, _'I will not even so much as touch that scrawny body of hers. I will continue finding my pleasure with the geisha of Nagasaki who had always taken kindly to my attentions. Or I will get myself a concubine. Either way it meant this wench will never know the pleasures my body could give her._'

He decided at last that he had best make his way over to the captain and Princess Inuyasha. Now that his mind was made up about his future mate his whole body seemed to relax with relief. His eyes narrowed slightly. _'Strange, I thought Totosai took the kimonos father had ordered specially made for the princess and she was to wear them upon her arrival as I had ordered. Oh well, doesn't matter anyway. No amount of expensive kimonos will make this drab little mouse look any better.'_

Sesshomaru walked over to Captain Arita and was making his greetings when Inuyasha and Totosai descended the gangplank and made their way toward Sya and the captain. Totosai cleared his throat to draw the attention of the small group. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have already met our good captain."

"Yes, I had met him before about a year or so ago," said the western lord in a polite but dismissing tone.

"Well my lord, then may I introduce you to my charges."

With all his emotions under tight control, Sesshomaru waited patiently for the introductions.

Inuyasha had walked up behind Totosai to get a better look at this man whom the older demon had pointed out to her. This man was very different from what she had expected to be mating. He was so tall and absolutely beautiful. He had long silver hair that hung down to his ankles with two magenta strips on each cheek, his wrists and over his eyelids. And in the center of his forehead was a dark-blue crescent moon. He was dressed in white hakama and haori with red trimmings along the wide sleeves. In his sash were two swords. This was a man any woman would give her virginity to have. Suddenly her face turned a dark red as she realized that giving up her virginity was exactly what she was going to do. He was truly the embodiment of grace, power and beauty.

Inuyasha was pulled from her thoughts by Totosai stepping aside and speaking her name. "This my lord is your mate, Princess Inuyasha Yamamaru."

Sesshomaru stood stunned. He could not believe his own eyes, and he could hardly believe this small, lovely woman could be the one he was to mate and not the other demoness who looked as though she were ready to snap at the slightest wrong word. Sesshomaru had been caught off guard for a slight moment, but quickly found his voice. "I trust your voyage was not too trying of an experience for you," he said bowing.

"Thank you, but I assure you Lady Fu and I are fine." Even his voice sounded powerful and it relaid to her that he was used to giving orders and by the looks of him he was also used to having them carried out.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow at her answer; then a thought came to his head. _'Could she mean that she enjoyed Naraku's attention?' _He knew Naraku's ways and he knew he would never let a woman with her beauty get away from him without sampling her charms.

Totosai called Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "May I also present Lady Sya Fu, the princess' companion?"

Sesshomaru said nothing only bowed slightly to her.

"I am very honored to make your acquaintance, Lord Sesshomaru," said Sya sweetly.

_'Perhaps I was mistaken about this woman,' _ Sesshomaru thought to himself. However, he would all too soon find out that he had been right in his first assumption of this Lady Fu. "Welcome to Japan, ladies. I have brought a carriage to take us home." That was all he said as he turned expecting them to follow him.

"I guess this is where I take my leave," said captain Arita looking at Inuyasha. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but Inuyasha snorted and fell into place behind her future mate.

"Are you tired, princess?" Inuyasha heard the emotionless voice of her mate float back to her. "If you would like, I could arrange for you to rest in one of the inns." Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for showing kindness for this woman that Naraku most likely bedded.

"No, I am fine," she said softly. "I would like to see my new home."

Sesshomaru grunted and led them to the carriage.

They arrived at the gold-plated carriage that was being drawn by six large, white demon horses with fierce glowing red eyes. The animals stomped and snorted fire, and holding the reins was an elderly wolf demon. Suddenly appearing out of no where, four strong looking dog demons dressed in formal samurai attire walked up to their lord and bowed.

"We are heading back to the palace." The four demons said nothing as they surrounded the carriage, two in front and two behind.

Sesshomaru stepped into the carriage first and Totosai helped the ladies in afterwards. He leaned inside and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I will see you tomorrow." Then he stepped away from the carriage.

"Okay," said the half demon.

The driver snapped the reigns and the horses tore through the streets leaving the docks far behind.

xxxxx

After they had left the city, the four guards had changed into their dog demon forms and were running alongside the carriage. The large demon horses made it back to the castle in record time. Both Inuyasha and Sya stared out the carriage windows at the huge gleaming white marble structure. Inuyasha could not believe her eyes. The palace was like something out of a Japanese fairytale her father used to read to her when she was younger. Except this was no made up palace, it was real and this would be her new home.

As they entered the courtyard, the servants were all lined up waiting to see the new lady of the west. Everyone was whispering in excitement and once the carriage came to a halt, they all fell silent and bowed as Sesshomaru stepped out of the carriage first.

Jaken stepped forward and bowed. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru, I have the rooms ready as you ordered." He raised his head to stare at the dark hair demoness his lord was helping out of the carriage and he grimaced. _'Ugh, what a drab looking demoness. My poor lord is being saddled with a nag.' _It was the only word Jaken could think of to describe the woman. He was beginning to think maybe his lord was right about his father's choice. "Welcome, to Japan Princess Inuyasha."

Sya became livid. "How dare you you little toad mistake me for that wretch," she said haughtily.

"Jaken! This is the princess companion, Lady Fu. This, is my soon to be mate." He helped out the beautiful young silver hair dog demon princess. Everyone gasped at how beautiful she was. If it wasn't for the fact that her father was from the east, everyone would think they were related. The female demons stared at the hanyou and blushed. She was so beautiful and those ears made every maid hands twitch with wanting to touch them. The male demons stared in wide eyed wonder. Their lord was truly lucky to be mating such a beautiful demoness.

"She's a hanyou," said Jaken.

"And your point," said Inuyasha scowling at the annoying pest.

"Jaken, I will not have you use that word when speaking to my mate," said Sesshomaru in a chilling tone that had shivers running down everyone's spine. Although he spoke to Jaken, it was meant for every servant working in the castle.

"Yes my lord." Then Jaken turned to Inuyasha bowing to her. "Please forgive my outburst princess. It was not my intent to insult you."

"It's okay. I'm use to it," she said not giving it another thought.

"Can we go inside," complained Sya. "The dust is starting to get into my throat."

"Of course, Jaken show the princess and Lady Fu to their rooms," said Sesshomaru. "If you will excuse me, I have a few treaties and disputes to check into." He bowed to the women and left them in the care of Jaken.

That night at dinner Sesshomaru did not join them. Inuyasha and Sya sat at the table and ate in silence. Every time the door would open Inuyasha would look up hoping it would be her mate to be but alas, it was just another servant. The hanyou sighed and began to wonder why she was hopping to see her mate. All these strange feelings seem to crowd in on her every time she sees the lord of the west. Her heart would start pounding against her chest as her palms become sweaty. There was a strange ache between her thighs whenever she glanced at the handsome demon lord. _'This is to be my mate.' _She stared at her plate of food. _'It could have been worse. I could have been mated to someone like that Naraku.' _At the mere thought of the pirate's name, an icy chill of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. Turning her mind back to a more pleasing thought, namely her soon to be mate, Sesshomaru. He was truly a sight to behold at the dock. Dressed in white, he was like an angel but the demonic power radiating from him proves that he is anything but angelic. After dinner both women retire to their rooms.

Inuyasha laid in bed tossing and turning. She could not get her mind off of the handsome demon lord or the ceremony taking place tomorrow. It felt like butterflies were in her stomach. No matter how much she tried, she could not go to sleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and an elderly fox demon with long scarlet red hair done up in a bun walked into the room. Inuyasha sat up and watched the demon as she entered the room carrying a cup. "My name is Mina. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived but my grandson had hurt himself while playing with his friends."

"It's all right," said Inuyasha staring into the forest green eyes of the elderly demon and smiled. "I am Inuyasha."

"It is an honor to meet you Princess Inuyasha." Mina smiled. "And you're such a pretty little thing too. Oh and what adorable little doggy ears. They just make me want to tweak them."

Inuyasha sighed. "Go ahead, tweak away."

"Are you sure princess? I don't . . ."

"It's okay. A lot of people found my ears to be irresistible. I won't mind."

Mina raised her hands and began to rub and tweak those silky ears. "They are so soft. My lord will really enjoy petting them," she laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then she placed the cup in Inuyasha's hand. "Lord Sesshomaru figured you might not be able to sleep since the ceremony is tomorrow. So, he asked me to bring you a sleeping potion."

"That was very kind, thank you Mina." Inuyasha took a sip of the bitter drink. She handed the cup back to the fox demoness and laid back down. No sooner had her head hit the pillow. She was fast asleep.

xxxxx

Inuyasha was awakened from a deep sleep by the sound of servants scurrying about getting things ready for the ceremony and the guests that will be arriving. The first to arrive was Sesshomaru's father. The tall silver hair demon with twin red strips on each cheek burst into his son's study smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, did she arrive?" He asked. "That vile Naraku didn't harm her, did he?" The elder demon growled in anger.

"Yes, she and her companion arrived yesterday," the young demon lord said without looking up at his father. "And no, Naraku did not harm them."

His father nodded pleased. "Well . . . ?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think? Isn't she exactly how I described her?" He narrowed his eyes watching his son as he placed the scrolls to the side.

"Yes father, she was exactly as you said. I must admit. I could have done worse, like being mated to that companion of hers." He mentally shuddered at the thought.

Inutaisho snickered. "So where is your future mate?"

"Still asleep, I guess. Although it won't be for long. The servants are making so much noise, she should be up by now."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jaken stuck his head inside. "My lords, breakfast is ready."

"What about the princess?" asked Inutaisho.

"She is having breakfast in her room. She also says she would be down shortly to greet you," said the imp. "The other female has already eaten and has returned to her room claiming to have a headache."

"You mean that wench has already eaten without waiting for her host." Inutaisho was livid with shock. "What a rude creature."

"It's okay father," said Sesshomaru calming the elder demon. "I would perfer not to have here with us being that this is the last breakfast you and I will have alone."

Inutaisho smiled. "People may think you have a heart of ice, but I know better."

Sesshomaru snorted and then turned to the little green imp. "Thank you Jaken, we will be there shortly." Then the young demon put the scrolls away. "Shall we go father?"

"By all means." Inutaisho stood and they went to have breakfast.

About half an hour later, Inuyasha walking into the dining room. Inutaisho stood up and stared in awe at the lovely young woman. "Inuyasha, this is my father, Inutaisho."

"It is an honor to meet you," said Inuyasha bowing to the older dog demon.

"Believe me when I say the pleasure is all mine." He said beginning to flirt with the pretty demoness. "You know, if you don't want to mate my son. I would be more than happy to take his place."

Inuyasha giggled. "You are incorrigible."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Come my dear, let us take a stroll through the gardens."

"I would like that, but I can't stay out too long. I still have to get ready for the ceremony," said Inuyasha. She bowed to her mate and left with her father-in-law to see the gardens.

xxxxx

It was almost noon and Inuyasha went into the private bath. Earlier when she awakened she infused the water with pumelo, a variety of grapefruit that is used to cleanse her of evil influences. There were dragon and phoenix candles sitting on a small table in the corner. Once she was finished bathing. She lite the dragon and phoenix candles and sat before them. Since Jun couldn't be with her, she had asked Mina to act as her good luck woman. This person mainly attended to the bridal preparations and spoke auspicious words while dressing the bride's hair. Then Mina helped her to get dressed. She wore a white skirt that reached down to her ankles and a jacked that had the embroidery of a male and female dog running toward a crescent moon that was stitched on her left shoulder. She slipped her feet into a pair of white shoes. Then the bride's face was covered with a curtain of tassels that hung from the bridal phoenix crown. Then Mina led Inuyasha to the family shrine.

Sesshomaru and the other guests waited for the arrival of his mate in the family shrine. The young lord was dressed in a royal blue kimono with matching hakama, and the kimono was held closed with a blue obi. He wore a pair of polished black boots, and his hair was in a single long braid that hung down his back. Once he received the word that his mate was coming he knelt before the family altar while his father placed a cap decorated with cypress leaves on his head. Sesshomaru bowed to the stone tablets that were against the wall with each of his ancestors names written on a tablet.

When Inuyasha entered the shrine, everyone gasped in shock as through the tassels they could see the future lady of the west. She was to put it short, gorgeous. Others were shocked because she was a hanyou, but Inuyasha paid them no mind as she kept her gaze on her mate. Once she stood at the altar, she bowed to the ancestral tablets and then to her father-in-law and finally to her mate. There was a small table between them, and they kneeled before it. Placing their hands on the table, Inutaisho tied Inuyasha's left hand to Sesshomaru's right hand and Sesshomaru's left hand to her right hand with red pieces of string. Then Inutaisho placed a large cup of tea on the table between their joined hands. Grasping the cup, Inuyasha sipped from the cup and then Sesshomaru drank from it. They bowed to each other once more. The mating ceremony would end once they are marked during copulation. But for the ceremony, a facsimile mark was made for the guest. Unraveling the string to one of their joined hands, Sesshomaru raised one claw and punctured Inuyasha on her neck. The demon lord licked his lips as he watched the crimson liquid trickled down Inuyasha's long swan-like neck. Inuyasha raised her claw and punctured him on the neck as well, and that ended the public ceremony.

After the ceremony, everyone returned to the castle for the mating feast. It was the greatest banquet the west had seen since Inutaisho mated Sesshomaru's mother. The guests were laughing, and drinking and eating. Inuyasha had never seen demons wolf down so much food before. There was a bounty of different food. Some were Chinese cuisines also: roast duck, stuff chicken, noodles, steamed stuffed buns, fried meat dumplings, sushi, pork buns, rice balls, and a host of other foods. It was late in the night when everyone finally decided to go home. Inuyasha was leaning tiredly against the wall when Sesshomaru returned. Scooping her up into his arms, she sleepily told him that she could walk to her room. Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to carry her. Once in her room he laid her down on the bed. _'I guess I could let you sleep one more night in this room alone.' _

"Sleep well, my sweet, for tomorrow night you shall be joining me in our bed." He pressed his lips against her forehead. She sighed and continued to sleep in oblivion unaware of what fate has in store for her the next night.


	6. Chapter 6

_'inner thoughts' _

Chapter 6

After leaving Inuyasha to sleep in her room, he went back to the banquet hall and took threejugs of sake back to his study. Sitting on the settee that was beneath an opened window, he began to drink to try and clear his mind of the beautiful young hanyou that tormented his conscious. But the more he drank the more the image of the lovely, silver-haired hanyou with golden eyes and sun-kissed silky skin kept plaguing his mind. _'How could I,' _he thought to himself, _'have this woman in my home and as my mate, and not take her to my bed and caress those high full breasts and sample that which would be rightfully mine?' _ But as quickly as this thought entered his mind he quickly put it out of his head. If only his father had chosen some homely, shrieking shrew to be his mate. How could he ever take this woman to his bed after that vermin Naraku had already sampled her soft, beautiful body? _'If only she had acted as though she had been put upon.' _But the lovely little bitch had acted as though she had not minded at all being taken by that scum of a pirate.

As the night wore on, Sesshomaru drank more and more as he tried to clear his mind of Inuyasha Yamamaru. But with the strong liquor, the vision of his lovely mate became more vivid in his thinking.

Not all the guests had left. One had remained behind. Koga Inoue, Prince of the Southern wolf clan and his closet friend stood in the doorway staring at his silver hair demon. Tossing the long black ponytail over his shoulder, he walked in and sat down on the window sill beside his friend. Dressed only in a brown fur kilt, the wolf didn't go for all the silk and frump the other demon royalty went for. Koga sat and listened to the dog demon grumble angrily and drunk more sake. "Hey man, what in the hell are you doing down here drinking when you have the prettiest demon upstairs waiting for you?"

Sesshomaru jerked his head up to glare with a frown at the wolf. He had not known the wolf prince had even entered his study. Deepening his frown, the dog demon growled like an angry lion. "Dammit man, can't I even drink in the privacy of my own home?"

"Sure you can." Koga shrugged his shoulders and then crossed his arms over his armored-covered chest. "But considering you just got mated, I thought you would be upstairs having wild, hot, passionate sex with your mate."

That little remark earned him an angry snarl along with flashing, rage filled red eyes. Koga just laughed. "I know you my friend and I know that asking you what is wrong is a waste of time. So, let me help you to your room."

"This Sesshomaru does not need help from a flea-bitten mutt such as you." He stood up swaying slightly. Then sesshomaru took a few unsteady steps before he stumbled. Moving like the wind, the wolf was by his friend catching him before he hit the floor. Koga smirked shaking his head. For as long as he has known the dog lord, this was the first time he has seen the stoic lord drunk. It was quite amusing. He doesn't know what is going on with his friend but it's obvious that the young princess has affected his friend. Throwing an arm over his shoulder, Koga help Sesshomaru upstairs to his bedroom. Stripping him of his clothes, and placing the cover over him, Koga smiled down at his friend. "See you later, dog breath." Then he slipped out of the room and left.

xxxxx

Inuyasha awake the next morning to sunlight shining in her face. Turning to her side, she snuggled deeper into the cover when she realized what yesterday was. Bolting up right, she released a strangled cry when the cover fell away revealing that she was completely naked. _'Did we . . . ?' _She clutched the blanket close to herself. _'No, I would have remembered if we did . . . anything. So, who undressed me?'_

Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Mina walked in. "Good morning, princess."

"Good morning," said Inuyasha smiling. Secretly, she was relieved to see that it was the elderly fox demoness. At first she thought maybe it was Sesshomaru.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. If you would like a bath, there is a hot spring at the end of this hall," said Mina helping Inuyasha into her peach colored yukata.

"Thank you Mina. I would like that. Where is my mate?" she asked shyly.

"He's still asleep. Lord Koga asked me to let Lord Sesshomaru sleep a little longer today. I asked why and he said that he had a lot of things on his mind and was tired."

"Who is Lord Koga?"

Mina held the door opened for her and led her to the hot spring. "Lord Koga is Prince of the southern wolf clan, and is Lord Sesshomaru's closet and dearest friend. The two of them just about grew up together."

"I see," said Inuyasha. They arrived at a large oak door with a dog carved into it. Opening the door, they went inside. Steam filled the room as Mina walked over to a lever and pulled down on it. A small window opened in the roof and the steam escaped out of it. There were benches to sit on and a silken black screen with a firebird painted on it where she could undress in peace. Towels and bath supplies were arranged around the edge of the pool. Inuyasha inhaled as the scent of lavender assaulted his nostrils. She went behind the screen and removed her yukata. She slipped into the steaming water and sighed.

"I'm surprised you didn't get a chance to meet Lord Koga at the banquet."

"Well, I think I would have remembered seeing a wolf,but I was so busy meeting the other lords and their mates that I didn't have a chance to meet everyone," said Inuyasha picking up a bar of soap and cleaning herself.

"Doesn't matter, you shall meet them soon enough. Anyway, I should go see about breakfast," said Mina.

"Okay." But before Mina could leave Inuyasha stopped her. "Mina, wait."

"Yes, my lady?"

"Who undressed me last night?" Inuyasha asked looking away shyly.

Mina smiled as the dog princess cheeks became flushed. "I did, princess." Inuyasha stared up at the elder demoness with wide golden eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru asked me to undress you after he put you to bed."

"Oh." She let her gaze drop down to the water. "That was kind of him." Then she looked up at Mina. "And thank you."

"It was my pleasure, my lady." Then the old fox demoness left her alone.

After her bath, Inuyasha went into her room and dressed in a pink shen-I. Smoothing out the wrinkle in the skirt, she went down to breakfast. She stopped at the door and drew in a deep breath and exhaled. She opened the door and was disappointed to see that there was no one there. Sitting down, Mina brought in her food.

"Mina, where is Sesshomaru and Sya?"

"That Sya girl has eaten already and went out into the garden. As for Lord Sesshomaru, his breakfast was taken to him in his study. He sends his apologies, but he has a lot of work to catch up on."

"I see." Inuyasha began to dejectedly eat her breakfast. She wished she knew some people she could talk to but alas, she is a stranger in a strange land. She pushed away the remainder of her meal and left.

Inuyasha walked through the castle until she came to the training grounds. There she saw the guards all practicing. Sitting in the doorway, she watched them closely studying their every move. She so wanted to be out there with them. But even she knew, there was no way in hell they would let her train with them. first, because she was the lady of the west and Sesshomaru would probably behead them for letting her train with them. Second, she was a female and third and probably the most important reason, _'I'm a hanyou and hanyous are weak.' _She said in mock disdain of the reasons why she would not be allowed to train with the men.

So, Inuyasha spent her day in the palace watching the guards practice and being bored out of her skull. Well she wasn't going to take it anymore. She went to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door. There was no answer. So, she opened the door to an empty room. Inuyasha became very angry. _'That bastard has slipped out of the castle.' _She raised her nose into the air and sniffed for him but he was not in the castle. Well, she would fix him for leaving her alone and not telling her he was leaving. She went to her room and changed out of the dress. She dug through her trunk and pulled out a pair of gold, silk pants and a long tunic that stopped at her knees. She decided against wearing shoes. She liked to feel the earth beneath her feet. After putting her hair in a braid, she went to the balcony and leaped down from it into the garden. She saw Sya out of the corner of her eye but didn't bother speaking to the other demoness. She was a golden blur as she leaped over the wall into the forest that surrounded the palace. She bounded from tree to tree enjoying the wind in her face. She was free. The shackles and chains of society were tossed away as she laughed childishly.

She came to a halt as she came upon a clearing. Inuyasha remained hidden in the trees and was so glad that she was down wind of the person that was in the middle of a field. Sesshomaru. So, he was here. But why? Inuyasha certainly wasn't expecting to run into her mate, which was why she decided to leave the palace and explore. Dressed only in a pair of red hakama, she watched closely as her mate practiced on a couple of dummies. He stood surrounded by the sacks of sand. Raising one hand a green light came from his fingers and as he swung the light whip, it cut through the dummies and the sand emptied out on the ground. Inuyasha watched mesmerized as she watched the sinewy muscles moved beneath silken skin. Sweat trickled down his sensuous body to be soaked up by his hakama. Sesshomaru moved with a grace that defied nature. She could just imagine her hands stroking those lean muscles making him moan for her touch. Her eyes became half lidded as she caressed one of her breasts while staring at her handsome mate's naked flesh. Her heart began to thump against her chest as she licked her lips. Her ears leaned flat against her head as she pinched her nipple and squeezed her breast. Sesshomaru was a god among demons as her other hand slipped into her pants and she began to stroke her clitoris. She felt a fire ignite between her thighs as heat began to spread through her belly. She moaned softly wishing Sesshomaru was stroking her core. She stopped suddenly when she saw her mate sniff the air.

_'Shit!' _ She was so aroused at the sight of his lean, strong, muscled, sweat glistening frame that she forgot her mate would smell her even if she was down wind of him. Inuyasha quickly disappeared into the forest. She had to get away before he realized that she was watching him. And worse, she was pleasuring herself while watching his glistening naked flesh.

Inuyasha was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she missed the turn she should have taken to go back to the palace. Instead she went deeper into the woods until she came upon a large size village called Chuugoku. She went into the village to look around the shops. The marketplace was large with several vendors from all over Japan. There were demons and humans in the village. Although the demons were all situated at the center of the village while the humans were in the outer rings of the village. She became a little irritated as the people stared at her. Some didn't pay any attention to her while some would leer at her. There was some that sneered at her calling her a dirty hanyou. She paid them no mind as long as they didn't touch her. She was inside a silversmith shop thinking maybe she would get something for her mate. But what do you get for the demon that has everything. Deciding that Sesshomaru would probably not wear jewelry she continued to look in the other shops until she came to a curio shop. Going inside, her nose was met with a stale musty scent. She sneezed as dust went up her nostrils.

"Welcome, young lady," said a raccoon demon. "And what might . . ." He stopped when he saw her dog ears sitting on top of her head. "You're a hanyou. Get out!"

Inuyasha growled and was about to rip the demon throat out when she saw something white lying across a table behind the demon. Walking past the stunned demon, she found what she was looking for. It was as white as her own hair and very soft to the touch. She ran her hand over the fluff and smiled. "What is it?"

"Something in which you cannot afford, half breed," the demon said in disgust.

Inuyasha growled and then calmed herself. She took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth. "I have more than enough to buy this."

The raccoon arched a brow. "Who did you steal that money from? I should send for the guards and have you arrested, thief."

That was the last straw. Inuyasha raked her claws across the demon's face. The demon stared at her in rage. He was about to say something when she grabbed him around the throat slamming him against the wall. "The lady of the west does not need to steal."

Upon hearing this, the raccoon demon paled as his eyes widened in horror at who he has just insult. This was the lord of the west mate. _'Can't be? He would never let her leave the confines of the palace by herself.' _ "You lie. The lord of the west would never allow his mate to leave the palace without an escort."

"I do as I please. I am a dog demon. whether I'm male or female, full blooded or half blooded, I am still stronger than you." And to prove her point, she tossed him across the room. He crashed against the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. "Now wrap this up before you really piss me off."

Knowing that he was in fact not stronger than she, he quickly wrapped the fur boa for her. Inuyasha took out a sack of gold coins and tossed only one coin on the counter. "Something for your trouble."

The demon was about to say something but she flashed him a murderous glare silencing him. Grabbing her package, she turned and walked out of the shop. After purchasing her gift, she left the village.

xxxxx

As Inuyasha made her way back home, she came across a small house. Cautiously, she made her way to the front door. She knocked on the door but no one answered. "Hello," Inuyasha called out, opening the door. She knew it was rude to enter someone's home without permission, but the small house in the forest peeked her interest. _'Who could be living out here in the middle of the forest?'_

Inuyasha went through the house but there was no one there. It was strange. There were clothes, food and furniture indicating that someone did live in the house but there weren't a sign of who that might be. Sighing heavily, she decided to leave. Just as Inuyasha opened the door, she was met by a young man dressed in a dark blue robe with a purple sash holding a staff, and a young woman dressed in black with pink knee and elbow pads. She had a large bone boomerang on her back. And perched on her shoulder was a cute creme colored two-tail cat demon.

The two immediately took up a defensive position. The little cat leaped from the human's shoulder and burst into flames. When the flames cleared, where the little cat stood there was a large cat with long fangs and fire dancing around its feet.

"Who are you?" demanded the female gripping her boomerang tightly.

"Wait," Inuyasha said dropping her package and raising her hands to show she was not trying to hurt them. "I'm sorry. I came upon this house, and I was wondering if it was abandoned?"

"No, this is our home," said the male. "We can tell that you are a dog demon hanyou. So, what is your name?"

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness. My name is Inuyasha and as of yesterday I am the new lady of the west."

The humans stared at the hanyou in shocked. The cat demon immediately changed back into her smaller form and lowered her head to the ground in show of respect to the new lady of the west.

"Oh please forgive us princess," said the woman bowing to her. The man bowed as well. "We did not know. We had heard that the lord had mated a half demoness from China, but . . ." the woman was speechless.

"It's okay. I'm sure you weren't expecting me to show up out of nowhere to invade your home."

"Well, our home is always open to you princess Inuyasha," said the male.

"Thank you. So, what are you names?"

"That's right. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Sango. I am a demon slayer. This is my husband, Miroku. He is a monk and this is Kilala she is my companion and helper."

"How weird. A demon slayer with a demon for a companion," said Inuyasha scratching the side of her nose. "Doesn't your companion get upset at you slaying demons?"

"Oh no princess, you don't understand," said Sango smiling. "I don't go around killing every demon I run into. I only go after those that are hurting humans."

"I see."

"So princess, would you care to join us for lunch?" asked Miroku smiling politely.

They seem nice enough. She really should be going back home though. Sesshomaru might become angry if she is not there. Inuyasha snorted. She doubted he would be worried about her since he didn't come down to breakfast or even seek her out to go for a walk or anything. So, why the hell should she be worried if he becomes upset if she's not there when he returns from his training. _'He could have invited me with him to watch. Jerk!' _ she thought sulkily. All that awaited her there was boredom. She had no friends to talk with and these two humans were the only ones that have been kind to her since she arrived in Japan. With her decision made, she smiled at the couple. "I will stay but only if you call me Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and led Inuyasha back inside the house followed by Miroku and Kilala.

xxxxx

It was well pass lunch time and still no one could find the princess. Sesshomaru was becoming angrier by the minute. He stormed into her room glaring at the clothes that was thrown across the bed.

Suddenly Jaken rushed into the room. "My lord, the Lady Sya said she had seen the princess leave the grounds heading into the forest."

Sesshomaru snarled in rage. "Why didn't she tell me this at the beginning of lunch?" 'That woman is slowly taxing my patience with her.' Without saying anything, he turned to the opened balcony.

"My lord, where are you going?" squawked the imp.

"To find my wayward mate." The dog lord leaped from the balcony into the gardens. Leaping over the wall, he disappeared into the forest.

Following her scent, he came to the path that would lead to the field where he was practicing earlier that morning. _'I thought I had caught a whiff of her scent.' _But the scent went in two directions. He turned in the other direction away from the field. Sometime later, he arrived at the city of Chuugoku. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to the lord of the west.

He followed her scent into several shops and when he asked about her. All the shopkeepers replied that they had seen his mate. Walking into the last shop Inuyasha went into, the raccoon demon paled when Sesshomaru described his mate to the demon.

"Y-yes my lord, she was here," he said frightened. Suddenly the demon fell to his knees pressed his forehead to the floor. "Please forgive me, my lord. When she said that she was your mate I did not believe her. I thought that she was some filthy little half breed thief. Forgive me."

"Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"No my lord, she just bought something and left," said the shopkeeper.

_'Silly little bitch!'_' Sesshomaru turned and stormed out of the shop. Once he got to the edge of the village he picked up her scent once again. _'Dammit, all I can say is you better be in mortal danger because if not . . . '_ He didn't get to finish his thought as her scent was becoming stronger the farther he went.

xxxxx

Inuyasha arrived at the palace on Kilala's back. Her new friends had loan her the cat demon to take her back home. She placed her package on the ground and hugged Kilala. She thanked the cat for bringing her back. Kilala licked her face and took to the sky. Inuyasha stood and watched the cat disappear. Sighing, she was so happy that she now had three new friends. They even invited her back whenever she wanted. As she turned to go inside, the guards along with Jaken rushed out to meet her.

"My lady, are you all right?" Jaken asked frantically. He scurried around her checking to see if she was hurt. "What happened? Where were you?"

"Calm down, what is going on around here?" she asked arching a delicate black brow.

"Lord Sesshomaru became worried when you didn't come down to lunch." Jaken clutched his two head staff. "When the servant came back saying, you weren't in your room. He had us search the entire castle for you. And when you weren't found, he became worried."

"Didn't Sya tell him," said Inuyasha frowning irritated. "She saw me when I left the grounds."

"It was only after we searched the palace and the garden for fifteen minutes, she decided to tell us she saw you head into the forest." The little green imp grumped out folding his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't leave the grounds without letting someone know you are leaving."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make all of you worry." Her ears drooped on the top of her head. "I promise. I will let someone know where I am next time."

"If there is a next time," said one of the guards.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru was pretty angry when he went to look for you," replied the other guard.

Oh dear, she had forgotten about her mate and his bad temper, according to Totosai. She didn't mean to make him worry. It's just that she was having such a good time with her new friends that everything else didn't seem important to her. She dearly hoped he will not forbid her from seeing her new friends again. She sighed, shaking her head. She would have to deal with it when the time comes, but for now, she had an obnoxious lazy demoness to deal with.

"Jaken, where is Lady Fu?"

"She is in her room," he said frowning irritated at the mentioning of the spoiled demoness. "She says she has a headache."

_'Since when does a demon have headaches?' _"Thank you." Then she strolled up to the castle. As soon as she stepped inside, she was surrounded by a group of panicky servants, and Mina held her in a tight hug.

"Princess, you're safe," the elderly demoness said wiping tears from her eyes. "We were so worried about you. We didn't know where you were and that . . . that woman didn't say a word about seeing you leave."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sorry for making you all worry. It was not my intentions to make you worry so much." She kissed the elderly demon on the cheek. "It won't happen again. I promise."

"Since you promise, I guess I can let it go this time," Mina said placing her hands on her hips. "But if it happens again, I swear I am putting you across my knee and giving you a spanking you will never forget."

"Yes ma'am," said Inuyasha smiling relieved that the elder demoness isn't too angry with her. "Jaken said Sya is in her room."

"Yes, my lady." Mina frown.

Inuyasha sneered. "Could you put this in my room?" she handed the package to Mina and went to talk with Sya.

xxxxx

Inuyasha went to Sya's room and knocked lightly on the door. It wasn't as though she was concerned about the dark hair demoness as much as the woman was beginning to piss her off. Maybe she was a little worried. It wasn't natural for a demon to have headaches.

"Enter!" Sya's voice was a shout from the other side of the door.

Inuyasha entered looking about the dark room. She had the curtains drawn and was lying on her bed. "Sya, are you feeling well? Do you wish to see the healer?"

Sya realized that it was Inuyasha that had entered her room and held back an angry retort. "I am fine. I wish only to be left alone so I can rid myself of this throbbing headache."

"Well, perhaps opening the drapes and windows to let some fresh air and sunlight in will help?" Inuyasha questioned, starting toward the window.

"No," Sya hissed startling Inuyasha. "I only wish to be left alone. Can't you get that through that thick half breed head of yours? The only thing you can do for me is send up one of those useless servants with some food. I do not wish to starve to death in this forsaken country."

"Very well," said Inuyasha. Trying to overlook the bitch's foul mood, Inuyasha headed for the door to leave.

"Inuyasha." Sya sneered before she could leave.

Inuyasha turned waiting for the other girl to speak.

"What happened last night?" She sat up in bed. Her eyes glowed eerily in the dark. "I would have thought you and your mate would be like wild beasts in heat." Sya began to snicker sadistically. "But yet, I witnessed him leaving your room after carrying you inside. Could it be that your disgusting, deformed, half breed body wasn't pleasing to his eyes?"

Inuyasha bristled under the attack, but held her tongue. She only turned and left the room with Sya's laughter following her down the hall.

Inuyasha found she was near tears with rage. She stormed down the stairs and ran into Jaken knocking him down. She glared down at the imp with murderous golden eyes. The imp cringed in fear. "My-My lady, is something w-wrong?"

Suddenly an evilly wicked smile spread across her face. She would show that bitch. Sya wanted to play dirty. She would show that common looking whore that she could be just as petty and mean if pushed. And Sya had pushed. "Jaken, I want you to inform all the servants that Lady Fu is not to receive any food in her room. If she does not come down to join us, she will not be fed. Also, no one is to go into her room to change the sheets or to clean up. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lady but . . . "

"Nope," she said raising a hand stopping him from finishing his sentence. "It's best you not know any more than you have to." She smiled feeling very good all of a sudden. Then she went up to her room. Opening the package, she took out the white fluffy boa. She stroked it gently and rubbed her cheek against it. "So soft." Snuggling into the fluff, she fell fast asleep.

xxxxx

When the angry demon lord arrived home, Jaken had told Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was up in her room. He slipped into her room and found his mate asleep on the bed cuddling a fluffy blanket or something. As he neared, his eyes widened to see what she was clutching. It was his mokomoko. He thought it was lost forever. After it was lost during the storm, he thought he would never see the gift his father had given him ever again.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and gently caressed his mate's cheek. Inuyasha stirred lightly and her eyes slowly opened. She bolted upright when she saw her mate staring down at her. "Sesshomaru."

"Where did you get this?" he asked holding up the white fluff.

"I found it in a curio shop in a village I came upon called Chuugoku. I just had to have it. It just made me think of you. It had looked as though it would go great with your white kimonos." She stared down at her hands as it gripped the fluff tightly. "That stupid store owner didn't want to sell it to me."

"Thank you. I thought it was gone forever. It was a family heirloom from my mother. Father gave it to me when I became of age." He began to gently stroke the boa.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked softly. "To your mother I mean?"

Suddenly his eyes became hard as ice as he glared at her. Inuyasha gasped and looked away. "I'm sorry I did not mean to pry."

Sesshomaru sighed and his eyes softened. "No, it's okay. We know nothing about each other and it is natural that you would want to know something about your mate." He took a deep breath. "She died giving birth to me. I have never seen her face. I only have portraits of her to go by. Father said that mother was going to give me the mokomoko," he held up the white fluffy boa, "when I became an adult."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I found it for you." She placed the mokomoko across his right shoulder and smiled. "I was right. It does suit you."

"Come,it is time for dinner." He took her by the hand and helped her off the bed. Then he leads her downstairs to the dinner area.

xxxxx

As they walked into the room, Inuyasha was surprised to see only Jaken and the servants. She looked at the imp. "Jaken, where is Lady Fu?"

The little imp looked away nervously.

"I told Jaken to cancel your orders about not taking food up to her room," said Sesshomaru. He led Inuyasha to one of the cushions. She sat down and he sat down at the head of the table.

"Why would you counter my command like that?" she asked upset.

"Because your little companion is not good company. She grates on my nerves. Everything my people do is wrong in her eyes." He waited until the servants had placed the food before them before he spoke again. "Why would you want something like her accompanying you here?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Believe me, it was definitely not my idea to bring her along. If it was up to me, I would have come by myself. But my father seemed to think it was a good idea. Personally, I believe it was the doing of my stepmother. She just wanted us out of her hair. Besides she's hoping Sya will find herself a nice demon lord and stay here."

Sesshomaru sneered. "She won't find anyone if she keeps up that nasty attitude of hers." They began to eat. After a while, he turned to his mate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Inuyasha placing down her chopsticks.

"I guess my main question is why in the hell a woman with your beauty and charm would wish to mate a man she does not know? He asked, his anger mounting at the thought of himself having been trapped into a mating. Even though his mate was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he still had been trapped into mating and his sorely bruised his pride.

Inuyasha sat frozen gripping the edge of the table as his words seeped into her head. She had been forced into this mating against her will and now in addition to everything else she had endured, this baka acts as though she had set out to deliberately trap him into mating her. "How dare you!" she shouted jumping to her feet in a fit of rage. "Do you think for one second that I would wish to travel to this savage country and mate myself to such a barbaric brute such as yourself?"

Sesshomaru looked up at this delicate woman whose eyes were flashing with tiny sparks of fire. Never would he have imagined this small wisp of a half demoness possessed such a temper. "Then why would you have agreed to such a proposal?" he questioned watching her stomp about the room.

"I-I agree? I never wanted this or any other mating arranged for me. I was forced into this mating by my father and that shrew of a stepmother," she raged, her face flaming red.

"I suppose you were forced into mating me," sesshomaru said icily as he rose from his cushion, "as you were forced by Naraku?" He said his words slowly and menacingly.

"Pardon me?" Inuyasha asked not understanding the full meaning of his words.

"You know perfectly well, what I mean and I shall have an answer from you now."

Inuyasha stood stunned as the realization of his words came to her. "You, you are a loud mouthed, arrogant fool and I have no intention of answering any of your disgusting, filthy questions," she all but shouted, anger overruling her better judgement.

"By damn you will answer my questions, princess. Even if I have to beat the answers out of you to gain that which I wish to know. I am master of this house, and you for better or worse are now my mate."

"I had no choice in the mate I was forced to join with and I have no intentions of answering your vile questions. So if you must show your superiority over this poor female hanyou, by all means go right ahead," she said trying to stand up to him and not show her fear. "But you better be warned, you mess with me and you better be ready to deal with the consequences."

Her words were like ice water thrown in Sesshomaru's face. Never before had he threatened a woman, let alone raised a hand to one. But this proud beautiful woman before him had aroused some strong feelings within him and he could barely control his words or his senses. How could this woman who was now his mate bring his anger to such a high peak? Before he realized how or why, he found himself tightly embracing Inuyasha and bringing his lips down upon those lips which were tempting him so.

Inuyasha fought and shoved against his unwelcome attack. She hated to admit it, but the full blood dog demon was too strong for her.

Finally, Sesshomaru's lips found their target and he covered hers with his own. Inuyasha pushed against him in a panic, but then as suddenly as Sesshomaru had grabbed her, she felt herself melting against him and kissing him in return, savoring the taste, feel, and smell of this powerful and virile demon.

Sesshomaru released her abruptly and moved back a few steps. Inuyasha stood dazed and breathless, leaning her back against the wall.

"Princess, I have told you I am master of this house and I shall also, my beloved, be master of you when and if I wish it."

Inuyasha stood as though stunned. She could not believe what had happened. How could her body betray her and respond to this horrible man's passion and kisses? What had come over her?

Sesshomaru looked upon her a moment longer, his amber eyes as cold and hard as steel. Then without another word, he turned and walked from the room.

When he had vanished from the room, Inuyasha fell to her knees covering her face with her hands and sobbed until her tears would fall no more. "How could this have happened?" she cried aloud. How could she have responded to his kisses and gentle caresses after the terrible things he had said? But even as her mind took on these thoughts, she could still feel the touch of his lips upon her own. She had to admit to herself she had enjoyed his lips on hers' and she also had to admit that no other man had ever made her feel as sesshomaru had with that one searing kiss. She had not thought it possible for her body to feel so encompassed by such strange emotions or the feelings she had of wanting something more. She had never met a man as virile and masculine as he. She knew she would have to keep a tight restraint upon her body and not give it another chance to betray her again.

Inuyasha returned to her room exhausted and fell onto her bed. After several long terrible minutes of thinking about what just happened she finally fell asleep and dreamed of long silver hair, and piercing amber eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_'inner thoughts' _

Chapter 7

The next morning Inuyasha awakened to another beautiful sunny day. Remembering the fight she had with Sesshomaru, her anger rose in her. She could not believe he would think she would lower herself to become the whore of that filthy pirate. She took several deep calming breathes and decided she would try not to fight with him today. _'Besides, I'm quite sure he has had the time to think about the awful things he has said to me and is downstairs waiting to apologize.' _She smiled brightly and went to the hot spring to bathe.

After her relaxing bath, Inuyasha dressed herself in a blue silk robe with a round-collar and clasped on the right side. There was a border along the bottom of the robe. She slipped her feet into a pair of black leather shoes. Putting her hair in a braid, she tossed the heavy silver braid over her shoulder to hang down her back. Staring at herself in the mirror, Inuyasha decided she was more than ready to face her mate and graciously accept his apology.

She made her way downstairs and into the dining room almost with eagerness. Truth be told she was eager at the thought of seeing and being close to her new mate. _'What could be coming over me?' _she questioned herself with a shy smile. _'I have never felt so excited at the thought of seeing a man.'_

The dining room was empty to her surprise, though, she could hear voices and noises through a door and entered a room that was obviously the kitchen.

Mina was standing in front of a large stove, stirring a number of pots and fussing at the two demon girls cutting vegetables at a long wooden table. Upon seeing Inuyasha, Mina spoke in a surprised voice. "Why, princess, what are you doing in this hot kitchen?"

Inuyasha gave the friendly old demoness a smile and lean against the wall next to the door. "I came down to breakfast, but no one seems to be around."

Mina nodded. "Everyone has eaten. Lord Sesshomaru left early this morning," said the demoness hanging her head sadly. She had overheard the arguing coming from the dining room last night as she was taking the plates from Sya's room back to the kitchen. She hated the thought of her lord saying such terrible things to her new sweet, little, innocent princess.

"Where did he run off to?" the words popped out of Inuyasha's mouth before she could stop them.

Mina's heart went out to the new lady of the west, she knew her lord sometimes let his temper get the best of him. She walked over and patted Inuyasha on the arm. "Now don't you fret about my lord. He is as stubborn as a mule sometimes, just like his father. But both Lord Sesshomaru and his father have a heart of gold for those they care about."

Inuyasha stared at her feet as she had her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

Mina hated to see this sweet young woman feeling so badly, but she knew she had to give her princess the message as her lord had ordered. Sometimes mina wished she could take the arrogant young demon, place him over her knee and paddle his backside. This she knew was wishful thinking and now she had to tell her lady. "Well," she said shuffling her feet and lowering her eyes, "the lord, he said to tell you that he will be going to go patrol the southern border of his lands and he would be back in a couple days."

"Oh," Inuyasha said, feeling a great let down, but not knowing why in the world she should feel this way. Inuyasha regained her composure and gave Mina a small smile. "Thank you for telling me, mina." She was not about to let anyone see how much Sesshomaru Aoki affected her. "Has Sya been down to breakfast yet?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Mina gave Inuyasha a large toothy grin, relieved that her lady was not too distressed. "Yes, she's been down and gone," snorted the fox demoness going back to the stove to continue her cooking.

"Really? Where has she gone? Did she say?" Inuyasha was surprised. She didn't think the lazy bitch would ever get her ass up and go out.

"Two of Lord Sesshomaru's personal guards had escorted her back to Nagasaki to shop."

"I see," said Inuyasha walking over to the table where the two young rabbit demons were cutting the vegetables. She reached over a picked up two pieces of carrots. "Well, at least you and the others won't have her to be worrying about for a while." Inuyasha ate the carrots and smile brightly at the three female demons. Mina smiled and winked at her new lady while the two young girls giggled behind their hands.

"Would you care for your breakfast now, princess?" Mina held up a tray of food.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said Inuyasha sitting down at the table where the servants eat.

"I was going . . ."

But before Mina could finish her sentence, Inuyasha stopped her. "I'm the only one here. So, there's no need in going into the other room to eat when I can eat it here."

"But princess . . ."

"There is nothing wrong with the kitchen. Now." Inuyasha slapped her hand against the table. Mina sighed and placed the tray before her princess.

Inuyasha ate her breakfast at the long wooden table where the two girls were cutting vegetables. And every once in a while they would take turns glancing in wide eyed wonder at their new lady of the west.

Inuyasha almost shouted at Mina to sit down. The demoness was moving at great speed getting her cooking ready for lunch. As Inuyasha ate her food and in between bits she would question the elderly demoness about the western lands and about Sesshomaru. The latter, Inuyasha was really more interested in, but only asked a few questions about the demon, so Mina would not know how much she was interested in learning more about her mate.

Mina gave Inuyasha a knowing smile, went into a long history of the Aoki family, one which she never tired of telling to anyone who wished to hear. She started from when she had first came to the palace of the west.

Inuyasha was spellbound, listening to the demoness as she told of Sakura Aoki's death at the birth of her only son and how she, Mina, had practically raised Sesshomaru singlehandedly. Then, at the end of her story, she did add reluctantly that Sesshomaru's father did take a hand in the matter now and then. She also added that because of said father, her sweet gently Sesshy was the hot-tempered lord of the icy wasteland everyone claimed him to be.

Inuyasha had to smile at the old demoness as she sat and listened to her trying to take all the praise for Sesshomaru being the powerful, intelligent and gentle demon he was today. She could not imagine the old woman being any more proud of Sesshomaru if he had been truly her own son.

"Whatever you do princess, when you have children, do not let their father raise them. You are just asking for trouble," said mina winking devilishly at the dog demoness. Inuyasha had turned bright red at the elder demoness' words.

Once breakfast was over, Mina led Inuyasha through every room in the castle talking all the while, pointing to almost every piece of furniture and explaining where it had come from and who had purchased it.

Inuyasha found she had never met a woman quite like Mina. She seemed to know everything there was to know about this castle, the family and all the servants that worked and resided there.

It was late in the afternoon when Mina led a tired Inuyasha to the front sitting room, thus completing the tour.

Inuyasha was exhausted. Although she enjoyed jumping from tree to tree as a form of exercise, she found her legs were aching and her whole body seemed weary to the bone. "I am so tired. I think I'll wait until later to check out the gardens. Right now, all I want is a nice hot bath and my soft bed."

Mina gave her a sympathetic smile. "You'll feel fine tomorrow, you just go on up to your room and I'll have your dinner brought up to you."

"Thank you, Mina," said Inuyasha slowly going up the stairs, "for showing me around today."

"No need to thank me. You just go to your room and rest a bit before dinner." Mina smiled feeling a close bond being formed between her and her new princess.

xxxxx

The next day Inuyasha awoke late in the morning. She bathed and dressed herself, and hurried down to the kitchen hoping to have breakfast with Mina and talk to her about her plans while in Japan. Again there was no one there. Inuyasha sighed in disgust and flung her arms in the air. _'I give up,' _she thought angrily. She had totally given up the idea of having a serious discussion with Sya since the other girl seems to go out of her way to avoid her.

Upon arriving, Mina had a plate of food on the table waiting for Inuyasha. The young princess said her good mornings to everyone and sat down to eat. Afterwards she helped mina to clean the dishes. The old demoness nearly fainted when the princess began to wash the dirty plates.

"My lady, this is not a thing for you to be doing," said the old demoness staring at her in shock. "Lord Sesshomaru would surely beat me if he were to find you in here cleaning dishes."

"Well, if Lord Sesshomaru didn't want me in the kitchen, then Lord Sesshomaru should not have run off like an idiot and left me here alone," Inuyasha said with a brittle smile on her face. "Now," she exhaled and smiled brightly at Mina, "What else can I help you with?"

Mina winced at how much venom was in her princess' voice when she said Lord Sesshomaru's name. "Everything else has been taken care of. So, why don't you take a walk in the garden."

"Maybe I will." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

This was the routine Inuyasha did for the next six days. She would get up, eat breakfast and roam around the palace. Sya would be locked in either her room or she would have left to go . . ._ 'Wait, where did Sya run off to?' _Well, Inuyasha didn't care as long as the other did not actively get on her nerves. And as for her mate, that idiot hadn't even sent her a note saying when he would return home.

_'Well, you know what, to hell with him,' _Inuyasha growled angrily. It was the afternoon of her seventh day at the palace and still no sign of her mate. Inuyasha went to the kitchen to talk to mina.

"Princess what can I do for you today? Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Could you pack that for me," said Inuyasha smiling. "I'm feeling cooped up in this place. I think I will go to see my new friends."

"Oh, that's wonderful princess," Mina said with a large smile on her face. "I'll pack some extra. You and your new friends could have a picnic."

"Thank you Mina. You're the best." Inuyasha kissed the fox demoness on the cheek and rushed upstairs to change.

xxxxx

And a short while later Inuyasha arrived at the home of her human friends. The monk was sitting on the porch sipping tea while the demon slayer was cleaning her boomerang. The creme colored two tail was sitting on Sango's shoulder. Upon seeing the princess, Kilala leaped from her mistress' shoulder to leap into Inuyasha's arms.

"Princess, what brings you by today?" asked Sango. She and Miroku were about to stand and bow to her but Inuyasha stopped them.

"Will you two stop that," she grumped out. "You are my friends. You do not have to bow to me when we are by ourselves." She smiled at her friends and held up the lunch Mina had made. "Would you two like to join me in a picnic? Mina made a huge Lunch for us."

"We would be honored," said Miroku smiling. They got up and led the princess to a meadow that was only a short distance away from their house. The field was filled with yellow and blue flowers.

Inuyasha smiled staring up at the sky. She sighed in bliss. She could not have been more at peace than she was now.

Suddenly Inuyasha, Kilala, and Miroku sensed a demon presence coming toward them. They stood up with Miroku, Sango and Kilala standing protectively in front of the princess. Just then, a small fox child bound out of the grass over the humans head and into Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh," said Inuyasha startled as the kitsune clung to her shivering. "It's a baby fox demon."

"I am not a baby," the child said grumpily and buried his face against her chest.

"What's wrong?" asked Sango.

But before he could answer, a hulking gray demon with long black hair and horns growing from its head burst from the forest into the meadow. The huge demon glared at them hungrily as drool fell from its mouth. "What have we here? Two humans and a female hanyou for dinner and a kitsune and cat for dessert. This is truly a meal fit for a king."

"You vile beast. You dare to think you can eat me," Inuyasha said furiously. "You know not with whom you speak. I am Inuyasha, lady of the west, and you will not lay one filthy claw upon us."

The demon smiled. "So you are the reining lord's hanyou whore. I have to admit you are a tasty looking bit."

"You dare . . . " Inuyasha was filled with so much rage. Her golden eyes flashed with rage. "No one speaks to me like that and lives to tell about it." Her soft voice was filled with indignant rage as her claws and fangs grew long. "Now, filthy vermin, die!" With the little kitsune still in her grasp, Inuyasha took to the air. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" And with only one claw, she sliced the demon in half.

Miroku and Sango stared at the demoness in shock. They never thought such a delicate looking demoness could be so deadly.

She snorted in disgust and turned her back on the dead demon. "Are you all right kid?" Inuyasha asked the little fox.

"Yes," he said looking up at her in awe and smiled. "Thank you princess for saving my life." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, princess, that was amazing," said Miroku. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Although I am a princess, I am still only a half demon. I needed to learn to protect myself. My father was against the idea, but Jun and the other servants taught me. I also learned when I went to visit my friends. My father doesn't know this, of course. He thinks it is unlady like for a princess to learn to fight."

"Well, I'm glad you know how to fight," said the fox smiling, his large green eyes sparkled in delight.

"So little fellow, what's your name?" asked Sango.

"Shippo." The little kitsune red hair was caked with dried mud and twigs. It was tied back with a leather string. His clothing was tattered.

"Where are your parents?" asked Inuyasha.

"They are dead. Mother died ten years ago, and my father was recently killed by two brothers called the Thunder Brothers."

Inuyasha went pale at the mention of the brothers. "You mean . . . the pirate Thunder Brothers?" She nearly fainted when the little fox shook his head yes. _'That means Naraku was here.' _"How long ago was this?"

"About six months ago."

Inuyasha released her breath in relief. She had nothing to fear. Naraku was no where around to terrorize her. She shuddered at the memory of the vile pirate captain.

"Princess, is anything wrong?" asked Miroku worried. "You became pale at the mention of the brothers."

"Just a bad thought, but I'm fine." She smiled brightly at them then turned her attention to the fox kit. "Would you care to join us, Shippo? We have plenty of food." The little fox jumped up and down in excitement in her arms.

"First, let's move away from this spot. The scanvenger birds will be arriving soon," said Sango. So they packed their picnic and moved away from the dead demon.

xxxxx

It was almost dinner time before Inuyasha once more found herself in front of the large magnificent home of her mate. When she went in, Mina met her at the front door and from her set expression Inuyasha knew she was angry.

"Princess Inuyasha, where have you been all this time? I was beginning to become worried again. I was beginning to think that you were attacked by some vile low level demon. Or that you were kidnaped. Is that blood I smell on you? What happened to you? Are you hurt? Lord Sesshomaru would be very angry if something had happened to you."

"I doubt that," Inuyasha grumbled to herself, but she said aloud "but I am sorry. I was having such a good time with my friends that I lost all track of time." She smiled but then the smile fell from her face as she continued. "As for Lord Sesshomaru being angry, I for one know that he would probably be happy if I were to come to harm. Then he would be rid of me." Tears started trickling down her face. Dammit! What was wrong with her? She could no understand her feelings. One minuted she was happy and carefree and the next minute when she thought of Sesshomaru she became emotional.

"You don't mean that, child." The demoness put her arms about her princess.

"I do. He doesn't care about me or my well being." She hung her head letting the tears fall from her eyes to the floor. "He didn't even want me for his mate. I was forced upon him."

"There, there, child, you go on upstairs and wash your face, and I'll bring your meal up to you."

Mina was about to say something when she noticed someone was behind the princess. "Princess, who is that behind you?"

Inuyasha dried her eyes and smiled up at the demoness. She pulled the frightened Shippo out front for Mina's inspection. "Mina, this is Shippo. He is an orphan that was being chased by a demon. I've decided to let him stay here with us."

Mina stared at the red hair, green eyed little fox demon. He was dirty and smelled awful. The old demoness crinkled her nose at the smell. Seeing this, Inuyasha's smile widened. "We tried to bathe him, but he would not let us."

"I see," Mina said smiling. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing." She leaned down and pinched Shippo on the cheek.

"It's okay Shippo. Mina is the nicest person in the world."

"She's right little one. I will not hurt you. I have three grandsons and two granddaughters, and they are about your age." She looked up at Inuyasha. "Don't worry princess. I will have this little guy cleaned and dressed for dinner."

"Okay." Inuyasha slowly trudged her way upstairs and left Shippo in the capable hands of Mina. Inuyasha smiled when she heard Shippo's excited voice tell Mina about the demon chasing him and how Inuyasha had killed it. She heard Mina gasp and knew she was going to hear an ear full when dinner was served.

xxxxx

The next morning Inuyasha hurried downstairs to the kitchen. As always, Mina had her breakfast waiting for her on the table. Shippo was already sitting down eating. The kitsune was clean and dressed in a forest green hakama and haori for kids. His hair was combed and held in a ponytail with a green ribbon. "Good morning," said Inuyasha sitting down next to Shippo and began to eat.

"Good morning," said both Shippo and Mina.

"Where did you get the kid's clothing from?"

"They were some of Lord Sesshomaru's old clothes that were put away in the attic. I've taken all his old clothes and had them cleaned for the little one to wear."

"Thank you Mina, I hope he won't mind?"

"I'm sure he won't," said the elderly demoness. "Those clothes were just going to waste up there collecting dust and cobweb. I hope you don't mind, but I have sent for some tutors to teach the boy."

"I don't mind. I was going to ask you about finding some for him."

"I'm through," said the little fox. "Can I go outside and play with the other children?"

"It's, may I go outside," said Inuyasha.

Shippo crinkled his little nose and bit his bottom lip. "May I go outside and play with some of the other children?"

"Yes you may." Inuyasha smiled stroking the child's soft hair. The little kitsune leaped out of his chair and ran outside where some of the other children were playing.

"That little kit thinks the world of you," said Mina smiling. "When you have pups of your own, I have a feeling that you will be a wonderful mother."

Inuyasha smiled shyly and continued to eat. She watched Mina as the demoness worked over the hot stove. The two women had become fast friends and Inuyasha felt almost as close to Mina as she had been to Jun, her old nurse. After breakfast, Inuyasha decided, against Mina's protest, to help the elderly demon with lunch. Mina was always making Inuyasha laugh by telling her stories about Sesshomaru when he was a boy.

Mina was in the middle of one of these stories about how Sesshomaru, only five years old, had been missing all day worrying everyone half to death before he had come home with a large grin on his face. His whole body was covered from head to toe with mud and other stuff, and a line of fish in his hands. Inuyasha burst out laughing as the elderly demoness proceeded to tell her of the tongue lashing she had given him and the way he had just stood grinning until he finally said, "Well, if you are quite finished, I think I would like to go up and take a bath now." Mina chuckled. "That boy was something when he was young."

Both women were laughing out loud when Inuyasha heard a deep throaty laugh and whirled around in her chair. "Sesshomaru," the name escaped from her lips before she could stop herself.

Sesshomaru Aoki, with a small smile playing upon his lips entered the room and made a large formal bow in Inuyasha's direction. "And what do we have here? Another one of my kitchen servants?" he asked teasingly, looking with smiling eyes at Inuyasha's attire, his eyes lingering at her breasts.

Inuyasha blushed deeply, sensing a new warmth radiating from those cold, amber eyes.

Sesshomaru seeing Inuyasha's color rise, was quick to put her at ease. "Beloved, you are more beautiful this morning than I could envision in my mind on the lonely ride home." When he was standing in the doorway, he watched with amusement as his new mate was cutting up vegetables, and now she was working on making rice balls. He looked toward Mina, who had remained quiet during the conversation. "May I ask you, why your princess have to help you with your work? Have you not enough girls to help you in the kitchen?"

"Yes, my lord, I have plenty, but the princess she wanted to help and she was going to have things her own way." Mina chuckled. "She is almost as stubborn as you are."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru questioned, his features softening once again.

Mina smiled nodding her head.

"I see a small kitsune out front. Is he your grandson, Mina?"

"Actually, he belongs to me," said Inuyasha.

The demon lord stared at her with an arched brow.

"Well, you see, I went to visit my friends and the kit was being chased by a demon. So, I-I . . ." Inuyasha felt her throat starting to constrict as she saw the icy rage burning in his amber eyes.

"You what?" he demanded.

"She killed him," said Mina placing her hands on her hips. "I might add that I was quite proud of this. It means that she will not let you bully her."

Suddenly the iciness in his eyes melted away as he stared at his delicate mate in a new light.

"I couldn't let him stay with Miroku and Sango. He would outlive them," Inuyasha said in a small frighten voice. "So, I brought him back here."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at his mate as her cheeks turned red, and smiled. "Well, Inuyasha, " she stated. "This is your home and as such you may do whatever you wish."

"Thank you."

"Well precious, we can talk more later but for now, Mina I am in need of something to fill my stomach and a bath," he said good-naturedly and then glided out of the room.

Inuyasha looked up at mina hardly believing that this was the same Sesshomaru who had stormed out of the palace a few nights ago. "I don't think I will ever understand that man, Mina."

Mina chuckled. "Understand him or not, you best hurry upstairs and helped him to prepare for his bath. He can get quite snooty when he as to wait for something."

"Hah," said Inuyasha smiling. "I thought snooty was part of his personality." She stood and kissed the elderly woman on the cheek, and then hurried out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha rushed upstairs to Sesshomaru's room. He had moved into one of the guest rooms since Inuyasha's arrival and now, as she entered the room, she found Sesshomaru removing his bone armor and placing it on a dummy.

As he turned and saw Inuyasha enter the room he gave her a warm, generous smile. "I hope you have been getting along all right during my absence?"

"Oh yes," she answered, finding it easier to talk with him while he was in a pleasant mood. "Mina has really been wonderful and I have been keeping myself busy."

"I'm sorry I had to rush off as I did, but I had to settle some business and it really couldn't wait," Sesshomaru said as he filled his eyes with the vision of her.

"I understand," Inuyasha said softly and lowered her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "I hope everything went well."

"Fairly well, but that's enough of this talk. Come over and sit down and tell me what you have been doing while I've been gone." He sat down on a pile of cushions that was near the window. Inuyasha knelt down on a cushion beside him.

"Well, I have helped Mina sometime, and I have gone to visit my friends I had met in the forest."

Sesshomaru arched a dark brow at this.

"They were so kind to me when we first met. I just wanted to visit them again. I have no friends my own age and, although I love Mina very much, there are some things she will not understand." Inuyasha clutched her hands together and rested them in her lap. "If you should forbid me from seeing them again, I think I will die of boredom."

Sesshomaru sighed. "You need not worry. They make you happy. I can see that. So, you can see them anytime you like." His heart skipped a beat as she graced him with a dazzle smile. Clearing his throat he said, "Continue, what else have you been doing?"

"Well, I rescued the little kitsune from that pathetic excuse of a demon." She shrugged her shoulders. "Other than that nothing else. I've just been enjoying walking through the forest."

"So, you like walking in the forest?"

"Yeah. My father never knew. Some times when I was suppose to be staying with my friends. I would just be in the forest jumping from tree to tree enjoying the feel of the wind in my face and the clean smell of the forest itself."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "My lord, lunch will be ready in a few minutes," said Mina.

"Okay Mina."

Inuyasha got up and went to the closet. She took out a pale blue yukata and walked over to her standing mate. Her cheeks were red as she untied his blue and yellow obi and walked around to stand behind him. Pulling the soft material down his powerful arms, she exhaled a deep breath in relief. His hair was so long until it covered his naked body like a blanket. Tossing his kimono on the bed, she slipped the yukata up his arms and he tied the obi himself.

"Will you join me for lunch Inuyasha?" he asked, as he walked over to the door.

"If you wish," she said following him out the door and down to the hot spring.

"I do wish it, but for now you had better go see about its cooking unless you would rather wash my back for me?" he grinned as he undid the obi and made to pull open the folds of his yukata.

Inuyasha's face turned a flame red as her eyes traveled down his body to stop at his long fingers. "I-I will see to your meal," she choked out and fled with Sesshomaru's laughter following her down the stairs.

xxxxx

After Sesshomaru had bathed and changed his clothes, he and Inuyasha ate a small lunch on the balcony that over looked the garden. Inuyasha found it hard to believe that this was the same man who had threatened to beat her, only a few short nights ago. He was so polite and considerate to her now. It seemed impossible to believe that night had actually occurred.

After the meal was completed, Sesshomaru rose and took Inuyasha's hand and as if they had been young lovers they strolled through the gardens, talking to each other of childhood memories and the life each had lived before.

As Inuyasha talked of her own childhood in China and told Sesshomaru about her mother and her nurse, Jun, she sat down beneath one of the Sakura trees. She sighed sadly. She had never felt so homesick or wished so hard for her mother to be alive and beside her as now.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru questioned her kneeling down and taking one of her small hands into his own.

"Nothing," Inuyasha whispered, embarrassed by her show of emotions. "I did not mean to act like this. I was only thinking of my mother and how happy and simple life had been when she was alive."

"You still have your father," he said tenderly.

She grunted. "You don't understand when my mother died my whole world seemed to fall apart. All of my father's love died along with my mother and when he took himself another wife, everything changed." She growled, trying to pull herself out of the angry mood which had overcome her. "I am sorry I did not mean to bore you with my past," she said finally reining in her anger.

"I was not bored. I wish to know everything about you."

Inuyasha lowered her head hiding the blush on her cheeks.

"I think for now you had better go and lie down and rest awhile. I do not wish you to take sick," Sesshomaru spoke as though to a naughty child, "since you have been taking care of the house and fighting rogue demons in my absence."

"I think a rest would be nice," Inuyasha answered relieved to find a way to be alone and pull herself together.

As Inuyasha made her way down the hall toward her room, Sya stepped out of her own room.

"Oh Inuyasha. I hear your mate has finally returned home. I would say you should try to be more becoming so as not to chase him away again, but since you're nothing more than a dirty half breed, I guess you can't make any promises." She grins evilly.

Inuyasha grinded her teeth together and bit back the rage that was threatening to erupt from her. Taking a deep breath, she just ignored the hateful comment, for now. "Yes, Sesshomaru is back. So, will you be joining us for dinner this evening?"

Sya made a small pout of anger at Inuyasha for ignoring her comment. She had wished for some fun with this vile, half breed, but it did not seem to be the day for it, so she proceeded to answer Inuyasha's question. "I do feel a small headache coming on, but perhaps it will be gone by dinner time."

"I was hoping to talk with you about your plans while you are here and your headaches, Sya."

"What?" Sya growled angrily.

"Well, you're a full-blooded demon. It's not natural for you to be having so many headaches," said Inuyasha. "I thought that you might want to see a healer."

"I have no wish to see a healer and I do wish you would mind your own business."

"But you are my business." Inuyasha stated calmly. "As long as you live under this roof, I have every right to order you to see a healer." She tilted her head to the side staring at the woman as her doggy ears swivelled back and forth on her head.

"You have no right whatsoever to order me to do anything," Sya said feeling the hackles at the nap of her neck rise with anger.

"Once again you are wrong." Inuyasha crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Sya as though she was nothing more than a pest. "Since you are being so forthright to me about your hatred toward me. I see no reason I should try and be nice to you anymore. I will tell you as I did your despicable aunt before I left China. Now, if you did not want to come all you had to do was just say so. I never wanted you to come with me anyway. It was my father and most likely that wretched wench you call aunt. Anyway, since you have been here, you have done nothing except stay locked in your room or disappear to heavens knows where. I have tried to be nice to you and give you the benefit of the doubt. But all you have done is shun my kindness."

"I don't . . ." Sya started to say but Inuyasha cut her off.

"You will be silent and listen to me." Inuyasha's eyes bled red as a faded jagged strip appeared on either side of her cheeks. "You have been rude, insulting, evil minded and nasty to me. Well guess what, I am tired of your shit! If you wish to leave, you may go. I care not where. It can be straight to hell for all I care. You stand here and say I have no right to interfere in your private business, but you are the one that is wrong. Encase you haven't been paying attention. I am the lady of the western lands. What I say goes around here. You are walking on very thin ice around here Sya. And if you push me too far, I just might break that ice and let you drown in its icy depths." Suddenly the red in her eyes changed back into the bright golden color. "Now, you can behave like a true demon noble, or I will treat you like the spoiled, rotten, spiteful, cheap little whore I know you to be and toss you out on your ass." Inuyasha wore a chilling smirk on her face. "The decision is yours."

Sya was filled with so much rage, her hands which were now fists, shook with the pent up emotions at her side. Her claws tore through the flesh of her palms and blood dripped to the floor. She bowed stiffly to Inuyasha. "I understand, my lady," she said through clenched teeth. "I am sorry for my rude behavior. I will join you at dinner." With those words Sya turned on her heels and made her way back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Inuyasha sighed shaking her head as she stared down at the tiny pool of blood on the floor. Then she went to her room. She had to smile at the expression on Sya's face. The girl looked as though she was about to pop open. Inuyasha knew it was childish of her to enjoy the rage she saw in the other girl's eyes but Sya had it coming. The girl has been downright uncivil to her and according to Mina, she has been rude to the servants as well. But Inuyasha meant every word she had said to Sya. She would not hesitate in kicking the shrew out if she did not started to behave properly. She sighed once and stripped out of her clothes and put on a pale green yukata and laid across the bed and fell immediately asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_'inner thoughts'_

Chapter 8

It was dark and far into the night, the only means of light coming from the small fire, still burning eagerly in the hearth, when Inuyasha awoke in the master bedchamber. She had only meant to rest for a short time but now as she sat up, she realized with a start that the house had a deadly quiet about it.

She pulled her legs to the side of the bed slipped into her slippers. _'Why didn't Mina awaken me?' _she questioned herself. _'Surely it must be past the dinner hour.' _She got to her feet and left the room. She felt her stomach growl in hunger and was going to see if Mina was still in the kitchen.

Just as Inuyasha was about to take the last step on the stairs, Mina approached her coming from the kitchen area. "Mina, why didn't you wake me for dinner?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me not to disturb your rest, princess," said the fox demoness.

"Oh, that was kind of him." She smiled. "Do you think I can get something to eat now or do I have to wait until morning?" she whined prettily.

"Of course, but Lord Sesshomaru said to come let him know when you woke, and he would bring you your tray himself."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, looking thoughtfully at the woman. _'What could be his reason for being so kind and concerned to me?' _

Mina nodded her head knowingly. "Yes princess, he said for you to stay in your room, and he'd bring your dinner right up."

"Well, I guess I have no choice, but Mina please be sure to put plenty on my plate. For some reason, I am quite famished."

"I sure will," Mina said laughing. "Now hurry back upstairs."

"Oh Mina, what about Shippo?"

"He's already in bed and sound asleep." The elderly demoness snickered. "It seems the little fellow wore himself out playing."

"Good." She smiled and went back upstairs.

Inuyasha went back to her room, sat down at the dressing table and started brushing her long, silver tresses. She could not figure out what had brought about Sesshomaru's good mood or kindness toward her, but she had to admit she did prefer kindness to his overbearing and brutal behavior of the other night. As she sat there, deep in thought, Sesshomaru entered the room carrying a large tray laden with delicious smelling food.

He stopped short when he saw the sight in front of him. Never before had he seen a woman such as this, her hair tumbling about her shoulders and a look upon her face which was that of a goddess of some faraway haven.

"You look beautiful, sitting there like that Inuyasha," he said in a voice which even surprised himself with its warmth and feeling.

Inuyasha turned about with a start. She had not heard the door open and had not expected him to enter without knocking first.

Sesshomaru took in the surprised look on her face and misread it for fear. He tried at once to calm her. "I did not mean to frighten you. I brought you a tray. I hope you were able to have a nice nap this afternoon."

"I would really have preferred to have dined downstairs," she said trying to appear cool and calm.

"Inuyasha, let us not argue and fight this night. I only wished for you to get some rest. You looked rather tired this morning, and I do not wish for you to take ill."

She looked upon him not being able to suppress a small smile at his standing there holding the tray of food and acting as though she were his only concern. He did not appear anything like the Sesshomaru Aoki she had met only a few days ago. "I am sorry if I sounded rash and I must admit I have not been sleeping too well lately, so I do thank you for your concern."

Sesshomaru set the tray on a small low-sitting table and knelt down on the cushion. Inuyasha had come from the vanity table and knelt on the cushion on the other side of the table. "Is something bothering you? Are you displeased here in my home?" he asked with concern, his dark amber eyes seeming to bore into her very soul.

"Oh no! I love it here I already feel as though I belong. It is only that it is all new to me. I will be fine in time I am sure," she answered truthfully.

"Good. I am relieved to hear you find no fault with your new home. Now, my dearest, you should eat your dinner. Mina will be very angry if you don't eat everything on your plate."

Inuyasha giggled at this. "Believe me. I know what you mean. I definitely do not want Mina angry again. She treats me as if I were a child, but I must confess I really do like her."

As she knelt before her tray and laughed, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha with a yearning look. With her pale green yukata and her silver curls cascading down her back, he could not suppress the thought of how it would feel to have that satin skin beneath his hands and to caress those silky curls. Without thinking he reached out and started to finger her silver bangs across her forehead.

Inuyasha looked up from her plate and saw the passion and warmth that were beginning to grow in the depths of his eyes. They sat for a time, each lost in the tenderness and feeling seen in the other's eyes.

Finally Sesshomaru broke away from her gaze and from his thoughts and asked softly, "Would you prefer to eat alone or would you care to talk while you dine?"

Inuyasha could not bear the thought of his leaving and ventured, "If you are not busy, I would love some company."

"Well, I have nothing better to do than to entertain you, I assure you," he answered relieved she had not sent him from the room.

"Did you, Shippo and Sya dine together this evening?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to break the silence that fell over the conversation.

"Yes, we did, and I must say I was tempted to have Mina awaken you and summon you down to join us." He growled softly. "Shippo was okay. I understood his behavior since he is a child. But that woman . . . I do not know why, but I don't seem to get on too well with your cousin."

"My cousin?" She nearly choked on a piece of meat. "Believe me when I tell you she is nothing to me except my stepmother's niece, and a leech," she said angry that anyone would think Sya was remotely related to her. "My mother was human and my father is a dog demon from Japan."

"That's right. I remember father telling me about Lord Akemi Yamamaru. Father told me that he was his dearest friend and that he is a wonderful man." He mentally licked his lips as Inuyasha twirled some noodles around her chopsticks and raised it to her coral lips. Pulling himself from the erotic sight, he cleared his throat and continued. "If that is the case then why on earth did she come with you to Japan?"

Inuyasha frowned up at him. "I thought I told you. My stepmother wanted her along with me out of her way. So, my father and that woman sent her with me."

"You seem to have had very little choice in any of the decisions concerning your welfare," Sesshomaru stated reflectively.

Inuyasha looked up from her plate, ready to rebuke him for his words and to defend herself, thinking he was making fun of her as he had the first night they had been alone. But when she looked into his face she met only tenderness. "No, I really did not have anything to say on any of the matters which led me to Japan," she answered softly, returning to her meal.

"So, do you plan on visiting your relatives here?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Hell no!"

Sesshoamru arched one fine brow in question to her behavior.

"Have you forgotten. I am a lowly half breed. According to father, those pure bred snobs made it clear to him before he married my mother," she said, "if he mated that weak human and produced a vile half breed beast. They would disown him from the family. Well, since my father controls the eastern half of China. He really didn't give a damn what they did. As far as he was concern, he had no family and I agree with him one hundred percent."

Sesshomaru knelt quietly looking at her and wondering to himself how this small wisp of a woman could have gotten into his blood so quickly. His few days in the mountain with his friend Koga had been a disaster. Wherever he went and whatever he did, her image would come floating into his mind. And then when he had went to visit Totosai, the old demon had told him of her reluctance to make the voyage and of her aversion to mating. He had raged at himself for the way he had accused her of wanting a wealthy demon lord and trapping him into mating. All of this he had falsely accused her of, but then there had been Naraku. He knew Naraku well and he did not think he accused her falsely in this one area, but then again he could not be sure. She had neither denied nor admitted it.

"Inuyasha!" he said so loudly that Inuyasha jumped in her seat. "I am sorry I shouted, I only wished to apologize for my behavior of the other evening. I have not been able to get it out of my head. The terrible things that I said to you but you must understand my reasons. First, let me tell you I am a very powerful demon and I have never liked being forced into anything against my will. I did not wish for this mating. It was forced upon me by my father."

Inuyasha placed her chopsticks down and started to speak feeling her anger start to rise. "And did you think I would want to mate some demon I had never heard of."

"Please let me finish," Sesshomaru said softly, holding up one hand. "Yes, I must admit I did believe you wanted this mating, but while I was visiting Totosai, he told me of your reluctance to come to Japan."

"He told you? But why would you not believe me?" she asking, her face turning pale.

"I do not really know why I did not believe you, and I do apologize for it. I have a bad temper and when I get something formed in my head I just turn angry instead of thinking clearly. I really do hope you will forgive me for treating you in such a harsh manner," he beseeched, his eyes almost pleading.

Inuyasha tilted her head to the side slightly and thought about what he had said. _'Do I have a right to be angry? I myself had been forced into doing things against my will' _She sighed and looked at her mate. _'I probably would have acted the same way. If I was a man.' _She gave Sesshomaru a small smile. "I do forgive you, and I understand perfectly how you must have felt. I only wish I were a man and could give vent to my own anger and feelings."

He arched a delicate brow at her as though to say, you seem to vent your anger quite well from what I've seen.

Sesshomaru laughed in a relieved voice, he could not fathom why this woman's forgiveness had meant so much to him. It was as if he had been holding his breath awaiting her answer. "Thank you, Inuyasha, it means a lot to me knowing that you can forgive my cruel behavior and can understand my reasons. But for now I had better bid you a good night and let you finish your dinner."

"Must you leave so soon? I am not really tired, and the only other people I ever get to talk to besides Mina are my two friends, Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha implored him to stay.

He settled back in his spot and decided to ask her a question that had been rattling around in his head for a while. "Do you know what Lady Fu's plans are?" he asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "To sponge off the hospitality of my mate until she finds a mate of her own." She sighed looking anywhere but in his piercing amber eyes. "I know this must be a terrible burden to you all of a sudden being thrown into a mating and then having a house guest also."

He shook his head negative. "Lady Fu is no trouble at all. As you know, this castle is so large there could be a hundred extra guests and no one would be aware of it unless they made their presence known."

"I am glad you feel this way. I would not wish to be the cause of any extra trouble," she replied sweetly.

Sesshomaru stood. "I am really glad to have you here, Inuyasha, if you can believe me after the unforgivable way I behaved."

Inuyasha smiled and rose from her cushion. "I thank you for your kind concern about my rest and for bringing my meal. The food was delicious."

"You are welcome," he said with a small smile. He stood looking at this vision of beauty standing before him. "Inuyasha your beauty overwhelms my senses," he murmured in a low husky voice.

Inuyasha blushed deeply and started to feel faint because of the closeness of this strong virile man. Before she knew what had taken place she found herself in the circle of his arms.

"My love," he whispered as he held her tightly and softly stroked the length of her back.

Inuyasha's senses reeled at the touch of his body and the sensuous feeling of his strong hands. Before she knew what was happening Sesshomaru had bent down and scooped her up into his arms. When he started toward the large bed, Inuyasha regained some of her senses. "Sesshomaru, please put me down," she begged in a frightened voice.

"Hush, my love. I shall love you and make you forget all about that vile pirate, Naraku."

Inuyasha stiffened in his arms with these words. "Put me down this minute!" she shouted and pushed against his chest with all her strength. "You shall not touch me. You are worse than any demon or human I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Oh?" he raised one dark, fine brow. "But you are wrong, my sweet. You are my mate if you still remember, and I shall have my husbandly rights of the mating bed and I shall have them tonight."

When she saw his intent, Inuyasha started struggling in his grasp and calling him every foul name she could think of.

He ignored her futile attempts at escaping and made his way to the bed and threw her in the middle.

Seeing her chance to escape, she scampered to the other side, but her attempt was in vain, for Sesshomaru had anticipated her move and threw himself on top of her. "I am master here, Yasha, and you will find I have my own way and get what I want in my own house."

"No, please, don't do this," she cried with tears streaming down her soft downy cheeks. In her struggles her yukata had opened revealing to his hungry eyes the soft creamy mounds of her breasts.

Sesshomaru looked at her eyes which were tightly shut and desire streamed through his groin. He had never in his life wanted any woman as much as he wanted this one. "Inuyasha do not fight me in this," he whispered into her soft doggy ears letting his tongue trace the inside. "I shall have my way and it would prove much easier if you would calm yourself and enjoy."

A sensuous shivered went down her spine as she could smell the lust radiating in thick waves from him. "Never!" she opened her eyes to glare at him with such disdain. Sesshomaru nearly released her. Her voice was filled with loathing and scorn. "Do you hear me? I will never willingly submit to a cold hearted, vulgar, vile-"

Before she could finish her rant Sesshomaru's lips pressed against hers in a searing kiss.

At the touch of his lips against her own Inuyasha tried in vain to break his hold upon her. She knew all too well the power those lips had upon her, and she was determined not to be an easy prey for him. But alas, all too soon the sensation of his lips and his probing tongue made Inuyasha's mind swim and her body start to respond of its own will.

Sesshomaru could sense her resistance waning and he deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha's body was ablaze with sensations she had never known before. She strained toward him as his hands caressed her body and his lips made a trail of soft kisses down her soft neck to her taut breasts. Inuyasha never knew when or how Sesshomaru had relieved her of her robe; all she knew was the feeling of this godlike demon atop her.

Sesshomaru's eyes held a soft glow as he looked down at the lovely body beneath him. "You have the most beautiful body I have ever laid eyes on," he whispered softly, as he nibbled lovingly at the furry white ear. "You were made for love, my Yasha, and I shall show you all the delights of your body."

At his words, Inuyasha felt a shiver of passion run through her and her body waited in anticipation for what was next to come.

Sesshomaru shed his clothes as he kissed and caressed her body. "My Yasha, I want you with every fiber of my being," he said softly as he raised his body over hers and spread her thighs tenderly.

When she felt the pressure of his arousal trying to make entry between her thighs Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen and she tried one last time to pull herself free, but to no avail.

Sesshomaru looked down into her frightened eyes the moment he thrusted his hardened length into the body which he so lustfully craved. With his first plunge into her unwilling body Inuyasha gave a sharp cry of pain and Sesshomaru realized that his mate was indeed a virgin; but at the same time he told himself it was far too late for him to stop now.

Inuyasha felt as if she were being torn apart at his first thrust and tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru looked into her tear-stained face as he slowly moved back and forth. "I am sorry, love, it will be better as we go along, try to relax," he whispered softly into her ear and nipped it.

After the first pain of losing her virginity, Inuyasha felt her own body starting to respond to his. She started to strain toward him and move with the same rhythmic pressure as his body. She searched her mind for the answer to her thoughts. _'How could my body betray me, and want this beast's touch and kisses?' _After this brief mind-searching, she lost all reason and her thoughts flew from her head. All she was aware of was the pleasure she was receiving from him. She felt a fire in the depths of her body and she knew only that this flame had a need to be quenched.

But all too quickly Sesshomaru gave a large sigh of pleasure coating her inside with his essence and relaxed upon her soft yielding body.

It was some time before Sesshomaru spoke. "Inuyasha, my sweet, I have never known a woman more beautiful or more passionate than you. I am sorry for the things I accused you of, but I promise you I shall make it up to you in a thousand different ways."

"I do not want you to make anything up to me," she said sobbing and pushing against his chest. "You take my body by force and treat me as a common whore and then you expect me to forgive you? Never! I would have given willingly that which you have taken by force, if you had only been kind and gentle. But no, you have forced me and accused me of all kinds of vile things that were false. Well, my lord, now that you have taken that which you desired, I wish only for you to leave me the hell alone."

"No. I shall not leave you alone neither will I leave this room. I think it's best you start getting use to the idea of my presence in this bed from now on," he replied chillingly looking deep into her golden eyes which were shooting sparks of fire from their depths. "I must confess I did not find the idea of mating too pleasing at the beginning, but now that I have tasted the joys of your beauty I find the idea more than enticing. And for you, lying here and acting as if you were sourly set upon, must I remind you of your responses to my kisses and caresses? I know you are a woman of passion even if you do not, and I also know it will only be a short time before you become a real woman and know the full joy that my body has to offer you."

Inuyasha could not bear to hear his words and turned her head so as not to see him, and to shut out his condemning voice. She felt the guilt of her body's betrayal and shut her eyes tightly, wishing to forget.

"Do not turn your head from that which I speak," he said tenderly turning her head around and caressing her fragile jaw line. "Let your body glory in its union with mine, Inuyasha, for I shall not leave you and I shall always be here to share this bed with you."

Inuyasha lay sobbing and not daring to look into those piercing amber eyes above her.

Sesshomaru's large, strong hands, which were as gentle as a butterfly's touch, softly stroked her nipples, which rose tautly in anticipation. "This time, I shall take my time and you shall know the pleasure my body can give."

Inuyasha was about to protest but her words were smothered by Sesshomaru's lips taking her mouth. She could feel her resistance already waning and her body melting from the fires beginning to grow within her.

"I shall love you as I have never loved another before," he said releasing his lips from hers to whisper in her ear. "You are like a goddess who only needs the first fires of love to make you complete."

Inuyasha could only sigh and shiver from the sensations of heat cursing through her veins. She arched her back off the bed stroking her body against the smooth hard length of his body. She moaned as he nipped and sucked at her neck. His tongue left a scorching wet trail down her neck to flick over her left nipple. Sesshomaru sucked and tugged at the erect nub while he stroked and pinched the other.

Inuyasha gasped and moaned as she felt an intense fire burning between her thighs. She dug her claws into the sheets ripping the silk material to shreds. Biting her bottom lip, she felt the fire spread to her belly. "Sess," she said panting out. "I . . . I." She could not say any more as she felt a tingling go throughout her entire body. She raised one hand and began to tentatively run her fingers up and down his spine. She smiled inwardly as she felt a shiver run through his powerful body. Her eyes bled red as she raised her other hand and boldly squeezed one of the firm globes of his ass.

The demon lord groaned and stared into the crimson lust filled eyes of his mate. He watched as her fangs grew long and he could feel her claws digging into his flesh. His own eyes had turned red and filled with lust. He lowered his head to her neck and lap the silken flesh. Her skin tasted like honey, and he had to taste more as his tongue swiped across her skin once again.

Inuyasha was lost in her lust as she felt Sesshomaru's hand grasp her hand that was caressing his back and moved it to his groin. "Touch me, beloved," he said huskily. She wrapped her hand around his cock and gasped. It was steel wrapped in silk. She moaned as his lips pressed against hers in an intense kiss.

As she continued to stroke the hot, hard length in her hands, she writhed beneath him spreading her thighs in invitation to take her again. She had to have him inside her. Breaking the kiss, she panted, "Take me, my mate. I burn to feel you inside of me again." Boldly she pressed the head of his erection to her entrance.

Sesshomaru growled and thrust forward burying himself deep within her striking a spot inside her that made every nerve inside her want to explode. Inuyasha moaned in bliss at the feel of this powerful demon inside her. She found herself responding eagerly to his every thrust and circled her arms tightly around his neck. She was soon swept up into a whirlpool of brilliant embers bursting within her body. She strained her body into his thrusts and was totally consumed by the feeling of belonging to this man completely. With each thrust he made certain to strike that secret spot inside her that made his young mate shiver and sink her claws deep into the flesh of his back. And as they neared their completion, Sesshomaru bared his fangs and buried them into Inuyasha's neck marking her as his mate for the world to see. Upon feeling his fangs sink into her flesh, Inuyasha buried her fangs into his neck as well as her orgasm ripped through her body. He sunk his fangs deeper into Inuyasha's neck as the walls of her inside tightened around his cock and Sesshomaru spewed his essence into her willing body.

Releasing each other from the grip of their fangs, both demons lap the blood away from the mating marks. Sesshomaru looked into his mate's wonder filled eyes and kissed her soft lips, knowing he had brought her to fulfillment. He lay holding her tightly while rubbing his hand through her soft silver hair.

"I had no idea it would be like this," she said breathlessly.

"Indeed, but now I have had the sweetness of your body I am afraid you shall have to fend me off night and day," he said burying his nose in her hair.

She giggled and nuzzled her nose against his neck inhaling his scent. Musk. His masculine scent was making her dizzy with desire. "It is you who will have to fend me off. I have grown quite fond of your lovemaking," she answered wickedly and gently ran her tongue over the mating mark sending tiny shivers of pleasure through his body.

"Oh? Does the wench play a different tune now that she has had the pleasure of my body?" He kissed the top of her head. "I shall never grow tired of the delicious fruits of your wonderful body and I must say it would prove awfully tiring to have to result to force each night," he said laughing and she laughed along with him.

They lay there quietly for a time each content with the feeling of the other close by.

It seemed to Inuyasha an eternity had passed before Sesshomaru spoke. "Did you have anyone whom you were fond of in China?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "My father claimed I was much too picky in my choice of men."

"I'm glad to hear that my sweet for you shall find I am an extremely possessive dog demon and will destroy anyone who would dare to take what is mine."

Inuyasha looked at him with widened eyes. "And am I one of your possessions, my lord?"

"You are my most prized possession," he said staring into her golden eyes seriously. "For you, I would give up everything I own."

"Oh Sesshy." She pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss and snuggled closer to him, happy to feel the security of his arms around her. They were silent for a while before Inuyasha spoke up. "What are you thinking?"

"I have to confess you have captured my heart and my soul. I am yours now and through eternity and no other shall know that which I promise only to you." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I did not know such a mean, cold-hearted, vile monster such as you could be so tamed by a mere hanyou such as me." She said teasingly.

"Nor did I, my sweet. And never call yourself such a disgusting, hateful name. You are the lady of the west, my mate. Whatever spell you have placed on me has turned me into a blundering fool. I could not even go about my business without a vision of you appearing in my head. Your face has been haunting me day and night since I first laid eyes upon you."

"Sorry if I have been tormenting you," Inuyasha said playfully nipping at his neck. "But I do think I shall keep haunting you."

"Since you are going to keep me up all night. Let's put those luscious lips of yours to better use." Sesshomaru nipped and sucked at her bottom lip until she moaned in bliss.

The night continued to be filled with their lovemaking and whispered words. Inuyasha was thrilled by Sesshomaru's knowing hands titillating the secret places of her body. And Sesshomaru could hardly contain himself when Inuyasha reached out to explore her first male body. Neither found sleep until the early hours of the morning, when the dawn light was streaming through the curtains.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Sesshomaru awakened late the next morning. The sun was shining through the curtains lighting the room. He had a feeling of contentment as he turned to observe his young, beautiful mate.

Inuyasha lay deep in slumber with one slender hand resting upon his chest. Sesshomaru had never felt such overwhelming emotions for any other woman as he did for this one. He felt as if he could not get enough of her tender sweet body. He had never thought of himself as the type of man to care for or protect any woman, but from the time of their meeting he had wanted to take her in his arms and never let any harm befall her. All of a sudden the realization came to him as if it were a strong blow; this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to raise his children with and to love and protect always.

Inuyasha felt a movement next to her and awoke abruptly eyes widened trying to take in her surroundings.

"Good morning, sweet," said Sesshomaru, placing a loving kiss upon her forehead. "I'm sorry if I woke you but I'm not used to sleeping this late."

At first Inuyasha felt shy and uncomfortable lying in the same bed, naked with this man who was now her mate. But Sesshomaru's tender, soothing voice and gentle expression soon relaxed her, so that she lay back against the pillows. "Good morning." She smiled sweetly at him. "I am afraid we overslept, and I am a bit hungry."

"I agree. I find myself starving also, but not for food," he murmured nibbling playfully at her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped. "It is broad daylight." Inuyasha squirmed deeper under the covers.

Sesshomaru laughed. His silky voice sending shivers down Inuyasha's spine. She stared into his dark lust filled amber eyes and her heart thumbed against her chest. And when he spoke it was like tiny fingers caressing every inch of her body.

"You will have to get over your shyness and quickly, for you will find I am not the type of man who wishes to hide his passion or his mate's beautiful body in the dark of night," he whispered seductively, pulling the covers from her and exposing her body for his eyes to behold.

Before Inuyasha could make any kind of a protest she found herself once again swept into the feelings of the night before as he nibbled and sucked at the mating mark on her neck.

_'Never again will I be the same,' _she told herself, _'and never in my life did I ever expect to find a man who could move my heart and soul as this man does.' _For the first time in months she felt a warm, peaceful feeling overcome her as she gave herself fully to her mate.

His hand cupped her right breast and his thumb stroked the pink nub until it blossomed and hardened beneath his touch. Inuyasha moaned as she felt warm moist lips close around the other nipple. He continued to nip and suck her nipple while his other hand moved down the length of her body caressing smooth warm flesh until his wandering fingers began to comb through the soft white curls of hair covering her mound. Inuyasha gasped as two long fingers were thrust into her entrance while his thumb stroked her clitoris. She moaned and squirmed beneath the digits. She widened her legs wanting him to go deeper. She pushed down onto the fingers.

"S-sess," she panted out in wanting need as he thrust his fingers faster into her. She felt a tingling feeling go up her spine to spread out over her body. She felt as though she would explode. Finally when her orgasm hit, Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his and swallowed Inuyasha's scream as her body bucked and trembled beneath him. As she slowly floated down from her orgasmic high, tiny shivers racked her body for a little while until she at last settled. She rested her sweat dampened face into Sesshomaru's chest. "That was wonder," she murmured drowsily.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Don't go to sleep now, my sweet. I am not through with you, yet." She sighed as he removed his wet fingers from her vagina and raised them up to his face. "Well now, it seems someone is nice and wet." He rubbed his wet sticky fingers together.

Inuyasha's face turned bright red as she stared at her juices covering his fingers. Her eyes widened as he popped his fingers into his mouth savoring her essence.

"Mmmmm," he moaned licking his fingers clean. He stared down at his young mate smiling at the adorably lusty look in her wide eyes. "You taste delicious, like fresh strawberries and sweet thick cream."

Inuyasha could feel the blood rush to her face. Strawberries. She was quite sure the color of her face must look like one.

"Don't be shy. I like your taste." He pressed his lips against hers and she could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. She felt her body reacting to his touches once again. Heat flowed through her body shocking every nerve into response. Inuyasha whined when he broke the kiss but nearly screamed when his lips latched onto the mating mark sucking it. Intense heat moved like quicksilver through her body to pool to the spot between her thighs.

She groaned when his lips moved from her neck to between her breasts, and to her navel. He lingered for a while thrusting his tongue into the crater in her trembling belly. A lite sheen of sweat covered their bodies then he moved lower using his teeth to scrap over the sensitive mound of flesh.

Inuyasha bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming when she felt his lips move even lower. She bolted upright when she felt him gently nipped her clitoris. She stared at him with wide eyes and tried to back away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I never . . . " she could not finish as her face turned a deep shade of crimson. She looked at her claws as they dug into the sheets slightly ripping them.

Sesshomaru smiled as he got up on all four and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. _'Oh my sweet, innocent little puppy.' _"You need not be afraid. You will enjoy this. I swear. Just lie back and relax." He grasped her thighs and gently pulled her down until she was lying on her back. Then he continued his oral exploration of the sweet opening between her thighs. His tongue laved the opening and clitoris causing Inuyasha to shiver in bliss. He thrust his tongue into her vagina making her moan. Her claws ripped the sheets even more as he continued to thrust his tongue into her body. She widened her legs and thrust her hips upward meeting his thrust as she fuck herself on his tongue. His tongue went deep inside causing her to shiver and thrash beneath his mouth. Sesshomaru held her down by the thighs and continued his assault.

He only stopped briefly to toss his sweat dampened hair over his shoulder out of the way and licked his lips hungrily as he watched a thick creamy white fluid trickle from the opening. He lowered his head lapping the fluid greedily. There was something different about the taste of this fluid. It was like honey and berries. Although he couldn't understand it, he waited until more of the delicious fluid trickled from its hiding place. Feeling himself becoming harder by the minute, he got upon his knees and buried himself deep into her warm receiving body. Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound of her scream when he thrust his way into her unexpectedly. The heat which surrounded his cock was incredible and he had to force himself to stay still so he wouldn't hurt his mate. He could feel her inside tightening around him. It was all he could to keep him self from pounding into her with such brutal force. He took a deep breath and rested his head between her breasts.

"I'm sorry for not properly preparing you but I couldn't . . ." he panted as he fought to keep his demon side in check. Although his eyes were red, he did have a little control over the demon inside.

"I'm fine, my beloved," Inuyasha said panting heavily. "But if you don't move, I swear I am going to burst."

Sesshomaru raised himself upon his elbows and stared into her shimmering golden eyes. He pressed a kiss against her sweat dampen brow and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her up with him as he sat back on his legs. Inuyasha gasped in shock and then moaned as her mate's thick hard arousal slid deeper into her striking a spot in her which made her moan louder.

"Are you ready?"

"Very," she answered.

Placing his hands on either side of her thighs he raised her off his cock all the way to the tip and then slammed her onto it. She howled in ecstasy as he struck that spot in her again and again. Soon, he did not have to move her as she began to thrust herself up and down onto his throbbing cock, hitting her secret spot by instinct. Not use to such activities, her thrusts were becoming slower. Sesshomaru could not have this. He was too close to the edge and he knew she was as well. He wrapped his arms around her and thrust savagely into her striking that spot.

Inuyasha felt heat pool to her stomach. She could not take much more as she tightened her arms painfully around his neck as Sesshomaru continued to pound into her. With one final thrust Inuyasha threw her head back and released an earsplitting howl. As her inside tightened around his cock, with one finally thrust Sesshomaru joined her in a symphony of howling pleasure that rung throughout the castle.

Mina smiled when she heard the howls. While the two female servants helping her to cook giggled and whispered amongst themselves. Sya heard the howl and scowled in disgust and anger. Shippo was with his teacher when he heard the howl.

"Master Hikaru what was that sound?" the child asked innocently.

"Nothing," the teacher said blushing and stuttering. "Now, let's get back to your studies."

Afterward, they lay in each other's arms feeling deliciously wonderful in the aftermath of their love making. Inuyasha wrapped her arms loosely around Sesshomaru's neck. "You are a horrible monster. First you wish to beat me and now you try to starve me to death. And here I thought you cared about me."

Sesshomaru gave a roaring laugh. "You have me all wrong. I would never attempt to beat your lovely body. I am a selfish demon and I would not wish to harm my playground and as far as starving you to death, I will personally see that when you are not lying in my arms you shall have food in front of you, for you shall need it to keep your strength up." He gave her a leering stare before nipping one of her furry ears.

Inuyasha gasped and moaned as he continued to suck and nip on her sensitive ear. "Are you never sated, my lord?" She panted while squirming beneath him as he moved to the other ear. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but the demon held her tight with one arm while his free hand stroked an erect nipple.

"Not where you are concerned, my lady." Then he moved those tantalizing lips down to hover closely to hers. "I honestly do not seem to be able to get enough of you." His warm breath mixed with her body essence found its way to her nose and she groaned.

Just as he was about to devour those luscious lips once again a knock sounded outside their door. Snapping out of her euphoria, Inuyasha quickly grabbed the cover and spread it over their naked bodies. She had the cover all the way up to her neck.

Sesshomaru laughed as he turned his attention back to the door as whoever knocked again. "Come in," he shouted, irritated at being disturbed.

Mina entered the room carrying a tray of food. As she saw the sight up on the bed, she smiled. Her forest green eyes lite up with glee. "I figured you would want your breakfast in your room." She removed the tray from last night and placed the filled tray on the table.

"Thank you Mina, I am famished," Inuyasha said salivating at the smell of the delicious food.

"I have no doubt that you are," the old demoness said with a sly smile. "If you two will excuse me."

"What about Shippo and Sya?"

"They have already eaten. Shippo is with his teacher and Lady Fu is out in the garden." Just as she reached the door, Mina turned back around. "Oh, one more thing, Master Jaken has been searching for you. He said something about some disputes you had to settle."

The demon lord sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Thank you Mina, you may go," said Sesshomaru dismissing her. The old fox demoness turned and left the room wearing the largest smile Sesshomaru had ever seen. "She's happy."

"I'll say," said Inuyasha giggling as she remembered the huge smile on Mina's face.

"Come, let's eat before Jaken decides to interrupt us as well," said Sesshomaru helping her out of bed. They both dressed in matching white yukata's and sat down to eat. "After breakfast, I could use a bath. I think we should start the day with you scrubbing my back."

"Your wish is my command." Inuyasha smiled and began to eat.

xxxxx

After their long bath, Sesshomaru was helping Inuyasha to dry while he planted little kisses to her lips and neck as he spoke. "I have work to do today but tomorrow I would like for you to meet my friend, Koga and his mate Ayame." He picked up her yukata and helped her to slip it on.

"I would be honored to met your friends," said Inuyasha smiling up at him.

It was high noon when Sesshomaru concluded his business and went in search of his mate. Unfortunately, Jaken had followed him half of the way going on and on about something he did not care to hear about. Sesshomaru frowned as the constant yanking was working his last nerve. He stared at the little demon's beak as it kept flapping endlessly. Finally, he had had enough and sent the annoying toad flying with a foot in the rear. Relieved to have some silence he continued his search for his mate.

A few minutes later, he found her out in the garden playing with Shippo and some of the other children from the village. They were running around squealing in delight as Inuyasha pretended to be a beast chasing them. Sesshomaru had leaped into a tree and watched the scene from the safety of his perch. A large smile spread across his face as he watched his mate stalk the small children.

Two small rabbit demons were huddled behind a white rose bush trying to hold in their laughter. When suddenly, Inuyasha leaped out in front of them growling playfully at the children. They shrieked and ran away laughing. She chased after them still growling.

He almost burst out laughing when she tried grabbing a small badger child. The boy turned quickly to his left, Inuyasha skidded across the muddy ground tripping over something and fell face first into a large mud puddle. Just then the other kids came out of hiding staring in shock at the mud-covered dog demoness. Fear began to radiate from them. Then the little badger demon fell to his knees bowing to Inuyasha.

"I am sorry, my lady. Please forgive me," the boy said fear was evident in his trembling voice. "Please do not tell Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was appalled at the child. Was he truly so frightening to children that they would fear he would hurt them just because his mate got dirty? He could be cold at times and down right scary, if he wanted to be truthful with himself. But surely his reputation isn't that evil, is it? He shook his head of the thoughts and leaped down from the tree.

Inuyasha stared in horror at the child as, unknowingly, her thoughts were the same as her mate's. _'Is my mate's reputation that bad that ch ildren would fear him? Sesshomaru can be a cold hearted, close minded bastard, but to hurt a child, no, I can't believe he would lower himself to the standard of a monster.' _

Inuyasha smiled at the child and cupped his tiny cheek. "You needn't worry about Sesshomaru." Then she leaned forward motioning for all the children to gather around her as though she was going to tell them a secret. "Keep this to yourself but my Sesshy is a big puppy dog. He only acts cold to adults that make him mad." Then she leaned back to look at the relieved faces of the children. "Besides, I fell into the mud fair and square. If there's anyone at fault here, it is I. Anyway, I like the mud." She dove into the muddy water splash around in it. The children laughed and joined her. They began throwing mud balls and splash muddy water at each other.

Inuyasha had just plopped a large mud ball in Shippo's head when she heard the children gasp in fear. She frowned when they stared in wide eyed horror at something behind her. She turned to see her mate standing behind her dressed in white. Inuyasha gasped at the handsome vision before her. As the wind blew through his long silver mane, her hand itched to run her fingers through it. _'I am the luckest person in the world to have such a wonderful demon as my mate. I am so happy I could scream.' _She smiled up at him. Then children bowed. "Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru," they said in unison.

"Children," he nodded to them. He bit the inside of his jaw to stop from laughing at his muddy mate. Her hair was in a braid and was soaked in mud. Her mouth and chin were dripping with mud. Her arms and chest were soaked. It was safe to say she was completely soaked from head to toe and the little pig didn't seem to mind at all as she slung some mud at the children. They squealed and leaped out of the way. "I was wondering, have any of you seen my mate?"

Shippo snorted as he quickly covered his mouth holding back a laugh. "Your mate is kneeling right there."

Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow as he stared down at the mud-covered Inuyasha. He so dearly wanted to laugh. The only part of her that was still visible was her large golden eyes that shown nothing but mischief. He snorted. "Surely you just. This cannot be my mate. This has to be a pig demon."

"Jerk!" Inuyasha shrieked as she stood up turning her back to him. The children burst out laughing at the huffy demoness. "You know damn well that it is me."

"Oooooooooo!" all the children said wide eyed. "You said a no no word," said a small rabbit demon.

"D-" she almost let fly a string of profanity as the children stared at her. "I'm sorry children. That is not a nice word to say. And I will never say it before any of you ever again." She turned to glare at her mate with a look on her face that said 'you on the other hand I shall make sure I let you know when you have pissed me off.'

Just then Mina walked out into the garden carrying a straw basket. "I packed the lunch for you and your mate." The old demoness stared in open mouth horror at the lady of the west covered in mud. "Oh my word, my lady."

"Don't pop a vein. It's just dirt and water," said Inuyasha rolling her eyes.

"But . . . but . . ." Mina sighed slumping her shoulders. "You should go take a bath before you leave."

"Oh, where are we going?" She turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Some place special I want to show you," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay." She was about to go inside when he stopped her.

"You can clean up when we get there. Stand back." They stood well away from him as his youki surged and boiled around him to envelope him its power. His nose and mouth began to elongate into a muzzle as his fangs grew long. His eyes went from amber to crimson. His fingers came together changing into paws. A tail grew out from his tail bone and white fur covered his body. When the power faded where the lord of the west once stood there was a large white dog with a dark-blue crescent moon in the center of its forehead. He shook his mighty head ruffling the fur on his body. Then he got down on his stomach.

**--Get on-- **he growled out.

Inuyasha hoped onto his back and Mina handed her the basket of food. "Make sure Shippo and the kids clean up and eat something, Mina."

"Of course my lady," said Mina smiling. "Have a good time."

Inuyasha clutched the fur of his neck tightly as the huge dog took long strides to the perfect place he wanted to spend with his mate.

xxxxx

The afternoon was a glorious one for the young lovers. They traveled over fields. Inuyasha leaned her head down to rest it against her lover's neck. The roll of his muscles rubbed against her clitoris and she moaned as she rubbed her nose into his fur. Inuyasha was sure he could smell how aroused this little ride was making her. She smiled when she heard a deep rumbling in his throat as he seemed to speed up.

It was not long before Sesshomaru came to a stop in front of a small stream of water which gently rushed down an embankment and formed a small pond. Tall trees surrounded the serene spot. Mixed in with the oak trees were a couple of Mulberry trees, apple, pears and orange trees. Rays of light peeked through the canopy making the spot look like a dream. He lowered himself to let Inuyasha slid from his back. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet aroma of the fruit trees. As she turned to face her now humanoid mate, she threw her arms around his neck. "Sesshomaru, this is beautiful. It is as if this whole place came out of a dream."

"I was hoping you would like it," he said, his eyes holding hers warmly. He then proceeded to lead her to the edge of the pond and began to spread the blanket on a small grassy section along its edge. Then he scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked startled.

"This." And he tossed her into the pond. Inuyasha sputtered as she splashed around in the water. Realizing that the pond was not that deep, she stood up glaring at her mate. "Now that you are in the water, you can clean the mud from your clothes." He said laughing.

Inuyasha sighed and stared at her mate. "I don't suppose you will be a gentleman and turn around and give me a little privacy."

"No." Was his immediate answer. Inuyasha scowled and growled at him under her breath calling him a beast. "Hey, I never claimed to be a gentleman. Anyway, I have already seen every inch of that lovely body that belongs to me. So there is no need for you to be shy around me."

Inuyasha could feel the blood rush to her face. She knows she shouldn't be embarrassed but for as long as she could remember whenever her mother took her to visit her human grandparents they would always tell her that she was ugly and that no man, demon or human, would want her gross disfigured body. Of course, they always said this when Izoyai was not around. It was difficult for her to imagine that this beautiful god standing before her believes her body is desirable. So, she took a deep breath and undid the obi and removed her kimono. Letting her hands fall to her side, she stood there naked before her mate.

Sesshomaru sat on the blanket and stared like a hungry wolf at the magnificent sculpture that was his mate's body. She was a dream come true and she was all his. "You are probably the most beautiful creature my eyes have ever seen."

Inuyasha smiled and began to wash the mud out of her kimono. Then she took her hair out of the braid and began to wash the mud from her hair. All the while Sesshomaru sat there watching. Becoming irritated by his constant staring she straightened up and smiled. "I'm finished." She walked over to him and he held out a hand to help her out but the hanyou had other things in mind for her mate. Clasping his hand firmly, she pulled Sesshomaru into the water.

All Sesshomaru saw was the water rushing up to met him or was he rushing down to met it. No matter. All that matter was he was soaking wet and that mischievous mate of his was laughing her pretty little ass off. "So you think that was funny." He pretended to growl at her. "I will show you your place, woman." He leaped on her and they fell back into the water. Breaking through the surface, they began to splash water at each other like small children.

Once their childish mood had passed, Inuyasha had thrown both her clothes and Sesshomaru's clothes over a tree branch to dry. While they lay snuggled together on the grass drying themselves beneath the sun.

"Can we come back here again sometimes?" she asked playing with a strand of his long silver locks.

"Of course," said Sesshomaru kissing her forehead. "Koga and I use to come here as children to dream and fish our days away."

"You must have been a wonderful boy," said Inuyasha snuggling close to him licking his elf like ear.

He groaned as he closed his eyes letting the warm sensation of her tongue bathe him in its heat. "Not so wonderful, I'm afraid. I was indeed quite a handful for my father and Mina." He growled his disappointment when she ceased her ministration to his ear.

Inuyasha lay back upon the warm grass and through the leaves and branches of the trees watched a small bird who was screeching and whistling at them for having disturbed its quiet and isolated spot.

Sesshomaru sat up on his elbows and leaned over Inuyasha looking into her soft, golden eyes. "I admit to you," he said softly as he caressed her soft cheek, "never in my dreams as a small boy did I imagine having such a lovely creature such as you here in my arms." He leaned down to captured her lips with his own in a possessive, yet tender kiss.

With his lips upon hers, Inuyasha could feel her senses beginning to reel and her passion starting to build. She felt his hand move down her side leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His mouth trailed kisses over her chin, and down her neck to close over a nipple. Inuyasha moaned and gasped as the pink nub became hard in her mate's mouth.

He sucked, nipped and tugged at the nub until Inuyasha dug her claws into his shoulder raking them down his back. He growled in pleasure as he raised his mouth to attack hers once again. The kiss was wild, and consuming. Heat like molten lead flowed through her body. Inuyasha was sure her skin was peeling and flaking from the intense heat.

"Sess!" Was all that came from her throat as he trailed his tongue over her trembling stomach.

Suddenly there was movement in the bushes making both demons jump with a start. Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's body with his own protectively. Jumping out into the open were two little monkey demons. Upon seeing the naked demons the two monkeys turned red as an apple as they turned away.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the little primates. They looked familiar but he could not place where he had seen them before."What are you two . . ." Suddenly it hit the demon. He looked up and saw another of the mischievous creatures in the trees stealing their clothes. Sesshomaru growled. "Hey you! Come back here with our clothes!" He leaped up chasing the monkeys.

Inuyasha sat there with one hand covering her mouth trying to hold in the laughter at seeing her mate chase the monkeys in the trees. They sprang from tree to tree tossing the expensive silk kimonos from one demon to the other. The sight was too much for Inuyasha to take. Here was her all-powerful mate, lord of the west, buck naked and leaping from tree to tree trying to capture three mischievous little monkeys that had stolen their clothes. And she fell back to the ground rolling from side to side laughing so hard her sides began to hurt.

Hearing his mate laughing, Sesshomaru growled in irritation at being disturbed and with blinding speed, he captured all three monkeys by the scruff of their necks and grabbed their bundled up clothes. When he jumped down by his mate, she had wrapped the blanket that he had placed out for them to sit on around her body. She was still laughing and when her mate growled in irritation she quickly silenced herself.

She watched as Sesshomaru shook the little pests. "I would have hoped you three had outgrown your childish behavior," he said.

"If we had known it was you Lord Sesshomaru we would never have bothered you," said one of the little demons.

"Don't hurt them, Sess," said Inuyasha.

"Wow!" the three monkeys said in unison as they stared in awe at her. "Who are you?" another of the mischief makers asked.

"This is my mate, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

"I see. Had to force someone to mate with you," said another glancing at the demon lord from the corner of his eyes.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru clunked the little pest across the head. "If I catch you three doing something like this again, I am going to eat you." Then he let them go. The three little demons ran off into the wood promising they would never do it again. Inuyasha doubted the rascals would change.

"Maybe we should eat and then head home," said Inuyasha. "It's getting late and I bet Jaken is having a nervous breakdown looking for you."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded his head. Before she could move, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion that promised more once they retire for the night. Releasing his stunned mate, he reached Inuyasha her clothes, and they got dressed. They sat down to eat their lunch and to talk more about their childhood. Afterward, they headed back to the castle with Sesshomaru in a foul mood because his alone time was interrupted by those pesky little monkeys. It was official. The next time he see those three he was going to eat them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.**

Chapter 10

Sya watched with disgust from behind the curtains as a muddy Inuyasha climbed onto the back of her mate and left the palace grounds. She slowly trudged her way downstairs and outside. Inhaling a deep breath she strolls to the farthest side of the gardens were a row of sakura trees provided excellent shade. She sat beneath one of the trees and began to daydream about the handsomely dashing Naraku. She sighs as she closes her eyes. "When will you come and take me away from this awful fate?" she cried out, running her fingers through her hair.

She had only received one letter from her love since she had been staying with Inuyasha and her mate, and that, she had gotten only two days after the mating ceremony from a dirty looking man who had approached her as she was walking through the garden. At first sight of this man hobbling along toward her, she had thought to put as much distance between herself and him as she could, but as she turned to leave he had shouted her name and hobbled faster toward her. Still she had had thoughts of leaving, but her curiosity overcame her and she stood there waiting for him to explain how he knew her name.

"Ye be Miss Sya?" he questioned and spat a stream of tobacco juice at her feet.

Sya snarled in disgust. "It is Lady Fu to you human, and what is it to the likes of you?" she asked in an angry tone as the stench from the man's soiled clothing and the leer on his face was making her furious by the minute. "I am sure I have no business with you," she snapped wrinkling her nose in distaste at the human.

"Now now, missy, that ain't the way for you to be treating me, after I ben waiting for the longest to sees you by yourself," he sneered, his eyes going over her body in a lecherous way.

Sya looked anxiously at the old vagrant. He maybe a disgusting human but they possess spells that can leave a demon as weak as a new born pup. "And why have you been waiting to see me? I cannot think of any reason for a vagrant such as you wanting to see me."

"Ho, ho perhaps not, missy, but I carry a note right here in me pocket which you might be a-wanting," he said slyly watching her face for a reaction.

"You say a note? Who would send me a note by you?" she asked sneering at the dirty human.

"Now missy, I ain't that bad you know. Lots of times people trust old Hirofuma with important matters." He spat the foul-smelling tobacco juice again.

Sya stepped back and snarled at the stringy hair man. "Just shut your filthy human mouth and give me the damn note you claim to have. I do not have all day to wait around in this awful heat, passing the time with the likes of you," she shouted, her temper flaring to the dangerous side.

"Just hold on there if you're in such a rush, my lady," he mocked her, pulling a piece of paper from out of the folds of his tattered haori.

Sya grabbed the note out of his grizzly, filthy hand and looked down at the signature. "Naraku," the words escaped her lips.

"That's right, missy, from the great captain hisself." The old man grinned with a toothless smile.

Sya flinched in disgust at the man's black gums and rotten teeth. Turning back to the note, she read it with excitement. Sya had forgotten the human's presence and when she heard him speak she jerked her head up and glared. "What are you still doing here grinning for? You have done what you were sent to do; now be gone with you. Your vile presence irks me."

"What's your hurry, pretty? Perhaps you and me can get to know one another better."

Sya's eyes blazed with anger as she raised her claws and raked them across his face. The old man, which she now knows is called Hirofuma, shrieked in pain as he clutched his bleeding face. He turned angered black eyes upon her. "Bitch! You will pay for what you did. That is a promise you best believe will come to pass." Then he turned and hurried down the path of Sakura trees and seemed to disappear into the shadows.

Sya snorted as she watched him leave. _'Filthy human, how dare he threaten me. I will have to tell my beloved about his behavior.' _She smiled viciously as she hoped she would be around when Naraku punished the dirty human. Then she turned back to the note in her hand. It was only a few short lines telling her that she should be patient a bit longer and that soon they would be together. He also wrote that he would soon send another messenger to her. And if things go as planned he might even meet her somewhere.

Sya's pulse beat to a soaring tempo. "He has not forgotten me," she said clutching the note to her heart. "He shall come for me soon and I shall be able to leave this place forever."

But all this had passed a week or so ago and now as she sat under the sakura trees in the garden and cursing Inuyasha under her breath, she felt the strong urge to scream out her hurt and frustration. Inuyasha. Damn her. Sya was having so much fun watching the half breed wallow in her own misery as her mate turned away from her. But all her fun came to an end once the demon lord returned home. Dammit, she was hoping he would start beating her but Sya guessed you can't always get what you wish for. Putting the half breed out of her mind for the time being, she went back to thinking about Naraku.

She racked her brain, trying to understand why her love did not just come now, claim her for his own and take her away from this house and the people within these walls. Of course there must be a good reason for him not coming but if he felt half of the love she felt for him, she was sure there could be no reason important enough to keep him from her. If only she knew what the reason for his delay could be. Perhaps, she reasoned, any day now another messenger would come or even Naraku himself. The thought made her feel somewhat better. Well, there was not much she could do about her future at this moment, but soon, she would not have such worries as those that were plaguing her now. The next time she received a message from Naraku, she would insist on being taken to him or at least on getting word to him.

Sya sat under the trees and fell asleep. It was late afternoon when she awakened and glanced around at her surroundings. The garden was quite peaceful especially when it wasn't being infested by that noisy little brat Inuyasha keeps in the palace. Sighing, she stands up stretching her arms over her head when the loud buzzing of an insect caught her attention. A large wasp with bulging eyes hovered near the tree. Sya became irritated and was about to leave when she noticed it had a small scroll in its front legs. She reached out hesitantly toward it and the insect released the scroll letting it drop into her hand. Unfurling the note, she read it and her heart thumped in excitement against her chest. It was a note from her beloved, Naraku.

**_My Dearest Sya,_**

**_I hope this note finds you in good health as well as spirit. I am sorry it took so long for me to get word back to you, but I have been very busy preparing things for when I come to take you away with me. Alas, the nights have been lonely as I lay in bed dreaming of you lying next to me. Tomorrow I shall send one of my men to escort you to a place where I shall be waiting for you. I shall send Hiten to meet you at the western side of the garden at noon. Make sure no one sees you. Or else our plans will be ruined._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Naraku_**

Sya shrilled in delight at the prospect of seeing her handsome mate to be. She turned to the insect smiling and spoke. "Tell your master, I will be there and I shall make sure no one sees me. I promise." Then the wasp flew away.

"Finally, I will get to see you again, my handsome Naraku," she said clutching the note close to her chest. Feeling happier than she had since she arrived in Japan, she made her way back to the palace. Just as she turned the corner, she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returning from their picnic. Even seeing the vile half breed couldn't dull her happiness. She just smiled and said gayly, "Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you had a good time."

To say both dog demons were stunned was an understatement. Inuyasha stared at the girl as though she had grown two heads. But it was Sesshomaru that had come out of his shock first to answer. "Yes we did. Thank you for asking."

"Well, if you excuse me." She walked into the palace humming to herself and smiling.

"Who was that person and why is she wearing Sya's face?" Inuyasha asked shocked beyond belief.

"Maybe she's starting to get use to being here," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll grow horns and a tail," snorted Inuyasha.

"Well, let's just wait and see how things turn out before you shoot down my theory." He leaned forward placing a kiss on her cheek. "Who knows, maybe she has found a man."

xxxxx

The next day luck was with Sya as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had left and would not be back until night. Sya had immediately taken a long bath in lavender scented water. She brushed her hair until it was like silk. She painted her lips a coral color and used the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks. Then she dressed herself in a scarlet red kimono. Slipping her feet into her sandals, she stood before the long mirror staring at her reflection. 'Perfect,' she thought. 'One look at me and Naraku will not be able to resist me.'

Sya made her way out of the palace without being seen. She arrived at the rendevous spot a half hour early. She did not want to be a minute late in her meeting with her beloved Naraku.

Half an hour later a young man with long black hair in a tight braid lowered himself to hover before Sya. Staring at the wheels which enabled him to fly, Sya looked at the demon. "I remember you," she said smiling. "You are one of my beloved's men."

"I am Hiten and my master has sent me to bring you to him," replied the young demon. he had to forcibly make himself not to shudder in revulsion. Even all made up as she was, even with the fine silk kimono she wore, Sya was still plain and not the least bit attractive. "Shall we be on our way?" he scooped Sya into his arms and flew away.

She shrieked in surprise and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Hiten bit back a growl to yell at the fool to loosen her grip on his neck. Instead, he replied in a strained calm voice, "Loosen your hold or I might accidently drop you," he said through clenched teeth.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way," she snapped indignantly. "Do you wish for me to inform your master of your rude behavior?"

Hiten held back an irritated growl that was threatening to burst from his throat.

xxxxx

Some time later they arrive at a wide river that flowed calmly through a forest. Hiten places Sya down and flies away. She looked around worried as the howls of wolves splits the still air causing her to shiver in fright. She stares at the dark, eerie looking forest clutching her hands to her chest. She glanced wildly from one end of the forest to the other end. Suddenly there was a splashing noise behind her. With every muscle in her body tensed in apprehension, she turned to see fishes splashing about in the water. Sighing in relief, she jumps with a start when a silky voice speaks to her.

"I am glad you decided to come, my sweet."

Sya turned to see Naraku standing behind her. Smiling from ear to ear, she ran to him and threw herself into his opened arms. She held him tight and placed loving kisses over his face.

Naraku pulled her away and cradled her cheeks in his hands. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well, my beloved." She pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. To her delight, he returned the kiss with just as much passion. Finally, the need for air made the two separate. "Are you going to take me away from this place? I hate it here. I have to stay with that annoying, disgusting half breed."

Naraku's eyes flashed in anger but he held back his rage as he forced his face into a neutral expression. "So, how is the newly mated couple. I bet little Inuyasha is cursing the day she was betrothed to that cold hearted demon lord."

"No, actually she is quite disgustingly happy," said Sya walking over to a large boulder and leaning against it with her hands behind her back. She stared in loving pride at her beloved.

"What do you mean?" asked Naraku frowning He came to stand before her. "Well, up until a few days ago, she was miserable. Lord Sesshomaru had left her the same night they were mated and then they had another terrible argument which ended with the lord leaving the palace for a week. Afterwards when he returned, they started to get along, and Inuyasha seems to be quite contented with her life now."

Naraku cursed mentally to himself as he was hoping the beautiful Inuyasha would now be willing to leave with him to get away from the overbearing lord of the west, Sesshomaru. Oh well, this little set back wasn't going to discourage him. He would just have to move to plan B, using the homely looking Sya to get what he wants. He had no intentions of letting the spirited, beautiful Inuyasha escape his clutches.

He was brought out of his mental planning with a frown as the abrasive voice of Sya broke into his thoughts. "Yes," he said focusing on her form. He restrained the urge to slap her hand away as she rested one hand on his cheek.

"Is something wrong, my love?"

"No, nothing," he said as his mind conjured up the face of Inuyasha as his body became hard with need and lust. His red eyes glowed with undisguised desire for the beautiful Inuyasha, but Sya mistaken the desire was for her alone.

Nervously, she began to untie the obi around her kimono and let the material hung open letting her love feast upon her body.

Naraku wanted to vomit. The sight of her undesirable nakedness was making him nauseous with her too thin body, small breasts and plain looks. He knew what she wanted and he also knew that if he wanted to have the lovely Inuyasha in his bed, he would have to touch this disgusting creature. But picturing Inuyasha's voluptuous body writhing beneath his, the price was well worth what he would gain in the end. He raised a hand and caressed the small breast making Sya moan in delight.

"M-more," she moaned as she close her eyes. She grabs his other hand and placed it between her thighs. Sya writhed against his touch as his long fingers stroke her clitoris making the demoness rub her mound against his fingers and his softening length. He looked anywhere but at Sya as he began to wish it was Inuyasha's luscious breasts he was caressing and her body he was now thrusting his fingers into. He closed his eyes as he began to imagine Inuyasha writhing and moaning for him to continue. It was Inuyasha's hand he felt stroking his limp cock making it harden with her touch. It was Inuyasha's whose lips pressed against his in hungry passion.

Naraku growled in lust as he forces Sya to her knees. Quickly, he undid his hakama and let them fall down his legs to pool at his feet. His cock stood out proudly wanting attention. Sya swallowed a lump in her throat and began to lick the pulsing length causing Naraku to moan. Enjoying the sounds of love that she was making her beloved make, she took the length into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue around the head. Her tongue traveled from the head down the length and back up again to dip her tongue into the slit in the head.

Naraku looked down to see Sya swallow his aching cock and immediately, the figure changes from Sya to Inuyasha. He groaned as the silver haired vixen licked and sucked his cock until he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He swore viciously as he grabbed Sya by the hair pulling her to her feet. Then he yanked off her kimono pushing her against the boulder and spreaded her thighs. With one quick thrust, he forced his throbbing cock into her tight vagina.

Sya screamed as he made no attempt to be gentle. Pain flowed through her body as Naraku began to thrust into her fiercely. The scent of blood hung in the air but it did not matter to Sya. She would bear any pain as long as she had her only love with her. Soon the pain was replaced with pleasure as Sya moan and pant in bliss. She was filled with so much love and joy. Her beloved had joined with her. He had made her his, finally. She shrieked when he struck a spot inside her that made every nerve in her come alive.

Naraku's thrusts became frantic, deep and swift as he neared completion. All the while, he was imagining it was Inuyasha he was thrusting in to. It was Inuyasha that was moaning and writhing beneath him and it was Inuyasha that was looking up at him with adoration and love in her beautiful golden eyes. And with one final thrust he emptied himself into Sya just as her orgasm struck.

Naraku panted as he slipped out of Sya's body. Pulling up his hakama, he pulled a jar out of his robe. "Take this." He held the jar out to her. "Go into the river and bathe with this potion."

"What is it for?" asked Sya. Pain raked up her spine as she slowly turned to face him. Taking the clay jar into her hand, she stared at him with a frown on her face. She pulled off the cork and looked at the yellow liquid. Her breathing had calmed some as she took it in her hand but she was sore as blood trickled down her left leg.

"It will neutralize my scent from you," said the demon pirate. "We wouldn't want Sesshomaru recognizing my smell all over you."

"Of course." She stiffly walked over to the river and cautiously stepped in. The water was cold as she shivered. Removing the cork, she poured the warm liquid over her body and bathed thoroughly with the potion.

Once she was finished, she stepped out and put her kimono back on. Once she was properly dressed the youngest of the thunder brothers, Maten, arrived sitting on a cloud.

"You summoned me, master," said the toad face demon.

"Yes, return Sya back to the castle and make sure no one sees you, Maten," said Naraku.

"Of course, master."

"Can't I stay with you?" Sya said flinging herself into his arms.

"Not yet, I still have things to do but soon, my pet, I shall return and take you away." Naraku placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have my word of honor."

"I love you." Sya kissed him long and passionately. Finally stepping back, she sat on the cloud and Maten carried her away.

Shortly, Hiten walked out of the forest to stand beside his master. "Please do not take offence, but master, why are you wasting your time with that rake?"

"Because in order to catch the big fish, you will need bait." Was all Naraku said before he turned and disappeared into the forest followed by a puzzled Hiten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not own the characters from Inuyasha**

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru had wanted to take Inuyasha to meet his friend the next day, but trouble arose that needed his attention. It took him a week before he was able to clear up his duties. The week however went fast for the dog family. Since Sesshomaru was busy with his duties as lord of the west, Inuyasha continued to entertain Shippo and the other children. The afternoons and evenings were spent in Sesshomaru's arms or at his side. Sesshomaru proved to be the most loving and attentive of mates and Inuyasha at last had found the love and security which she had been seeking.

Even Sya seemed to be adjusting more easily as of late. She still considers herself to be above Inuyasha but she no longer mopes around the palace scowling at everyone. Well, maybe not as much. Anyway, life was definitely becoming easier around the palace.

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat in the garden watching Shippo chase a butterfly, he announced that he had taken care of his business and that they could leave for the northern caves tomorrow to visit his friend.

On the morning of their departure Shippo, Mina and Jaken stood out front with the mated couple. "Now Shippo, we are going to be gone for a week and I do not want to return home to a destroyed castle," said Inuyasha smiling at the kit. She opened her arms and hugged him tight. Sesshomaru placed a small oak trunk on the ground near her feet. "I want you to listen to Mina and continue your studies. Okay."

"Okay," he answered.

"You need not worry," said Mina laughing. "I will make sure the little kit does not cause any trouble while you are away."

"That's good to hear," said Sesshomaru smiling . Then he turned to Jaken. "You should be able to handle things while I'm away but if something serious happens, send for me immediately."

"I understand, my lord," said the little toad bowing.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru turned to his mate. She frowned at him. "What?"

"How are we going to get there?" she asked. She did not see a carriage or anything for them to ride in or on. "Are you going to transform?"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know about my other ability." He smiled mischievously at her and scooped Inuyasha into his arms.

"Sess!" she said shocked as she felt herself began to rise upward. Inuyasha looked down to see a demonic cloud beneath her mate's feet and the trunk. Inuyasha wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck as the cloud moved forward.

"You needn't be afraid, my sweet. I would and will never drop you." He sat down in a lotus position with Inuyasha in his lap. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

Sesshomaru smiled pleased with her answer. Then he pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss. Inuyasha moaned as she felt his hand cup her breast. Slipping one hand into her kimono, Sesshomaru groaned as he stroked and squeezed her erect nipple.

"Oh Sess," she moaned out as he slid the silk material down one shoulder exposing her delectable breast. Closing his lips around the hard nub he sucked, nipped and tugged reveling in the sighs and moan he was pulling from his beautiful mate.

His hand moved down and slipped between her thighs. His long fingers found by instinct what they were looking for. He stroked her clitoris with his thumb while thrusting a finger into her entrance. Inuyasha moaned and panted from the pleasure she was receiving from Sesshomaru's attention. She began to squirm wanting to feel him inside her but she also knew they could not do this now. Grabbing his hand, she forced herself to reluctantly pull those wonderful fingers away from her.

Releasing the nipple, he stared into her lust filled eyes arching a delicate brow in question.

"Don't you need to concentrate in order to keep this thing up," she asked panting and mentally cursing herself for stopping him.

"Not really," he answered with a smirk. "But I can see why you are worried. There is no room in which to do all the things I want to do to you." He kissed her soft lips and straightened her kimono over her exposed flesh.

Inuyasha hissed as the soft fabric rubbed against her over sensitized nipples sending ripples of pleasure up her spine. Sesshomaru only smiled at his mate and held her tightly in his arms as they watched the scene below. The forest gave way to fields of brightly colored flowers. Then the fields changed into a valley and the valley fell away to more forests and finally mountains.

During the course of their journey Inuyasha had fallen asleep in his arms. He placed a kiss against her forehead and continued on their journey to visit his friend.

xxxxx

Inuyasha was awakened from her sleep by a soft kiss against her temple and a gentle voice. She smiled up sleepily at her love.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did." She rested one hand against his shoulder. "How long before we reach your friend's home?" she asked drowsily letting her eyes close.

"We're almost there," he whispered in her puppy dog ear.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened. She raised her head and turned to see they were closing in on the black mountains.

As they settled at the base of the mountain, Inuyasha stared in awe as a stream snaked around the mountain and disappeared into the nearby forest. Hearing someone call to them Inuyasha turned to the left to see someone run toward them.

"Koga!" yelled Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was excited with the idea of meeting the kind of demon her strong, powerful, overbearing but sexy mate would call friend. Coming to a stop in front of them, she blushed at the handsome dark hair demon that although wasn't as tall as her mate but was very handsome. His long black hair hung behind his back in a high ponytail. He wore a brown fur head ban, wrist bans, and black chest amour. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. _'So, this is Koga,' _Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely mate, Sess?" said the wolf demon nudging his friend in the side.

"Of course, I don't think you two met at the mating banquet," Sesshomaru said raising his hand out to his mate. Inuyasha took his hand and stood beside her love. "Inuyasha, I would like for you to meet my very best friend in all of Japan. Koga."

"I'm your only friend in Japan." Koga joked with his friend.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Koga," said Inuyasha bowing to him.

"Please, no bowing and forget about that lord stuff. We are friends now," said Koga smiling. "Well Sess, I must admit you have definitely gotten yourself a very beautiful woman." He stroked his chin in thought as he stared at the demoness. Inuyasha becoming flustered by his constant staring and blushed a deep crimson. "Absolutely beautiful. You know Sess. If I wasn't already mated. I would give you a run for your money."

"Ha! And you still would lose," said the dog demon laughing.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You were always a wolf among the ladies even though you're a dog." Koga said laughing at his friend.

Suddenly a female voice split the air and they turned their attention to the mountain. There was a female wolf standing in the entrance to a cave. "Koga! Is that Sesshomaru and his mate?"

"Yes dear!"

"Then don't just stand their gossiping like old hens, bring them up." She yelled.

"Well, you heard the lady. Follow me." Sesshomaru picked up the small chest cradling it under his arm and followed Koga as he led them to some stone stairs that were carved into the side of the mountain. As they made their way up, Inuyasha noticed there were more caves in the face of the mountain and wolves were coming out and going inside. _'Him, I always thought wolves lived in one large cave.' _She shrugged her shoulders and continued to follow the two demon lords. Once they made it to the top waiting for them was a pretty young female wolf with long red hair and forest green eyes. She was dressed like her mate except that her fur was white. Inuyasha immediately noticed the young wolf demon was pregnant.

"Sesshomaru, how good it is to see you again," she said with a soft smile. "And I see you brought your mate. Well, come inside, that Koga would have kept you down there talking all day, if it were left up to him," she added good-naturedly.

"Why don't you take Inuyasha inside and get to know each other while Sess and I go out hunting with the pack," said Koga, kissing his mate on the forehead.

"You don't mind being left alone, do you?" Sesshomaru asked cupping Inuyasha's chin.

"Of course not, go out and have your fun," Inuyasha smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru felt his heart swell up with love as the smile she graced him with was meant only for him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Koga turned to his own mate smiling at the action of his friend. He was glad his friend had finally found someone in which to share his life. Many times he would come across his friend wandering the lands like a lost soul. He could see that Sesshomaru was truly happy and it made him happy as well. Clearing his throat to catch the attention of his friend, Sesshomaru reluctantly released his beautiful mate and left with Koga. "Come on, you can put that trunk in your chamber," Inuyasha heard the wolf demon say.

"Those men," the wolf demoness said feigning anger. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "My name is Ayame. I didn't have a chance to come to the mating ceremony because as you can see . . . " She placed her hand on her extended belly rubbing it. "I am heavy with child."

"I noticed," said Inuyasha. "How long do you have?"

"It could be any day now," said Ayame leading Inuyasha to the back of the cave. There were torches lined against the wall providing them with light both demoness sat down on a pile of soft furs. "I really wanted to come but Koga forbade me to leave the cave. He is so overly protective." She giggled. "So, how do you like Japan so far, Inuyasha."

"How did you know my name?"

"As soon as Koga got home, he told me about the beautiful half dog demoness that was now Sesshomaru's mate." Ayame placed her hand over her mouth and giggled. "He also said he felt sorry for you for being mated to a mule instead of a demon lord." Both women bursted out laughing.

"I really must confess I did not expect to fall in love with this strange land so quickly," said Inuyasha truthfully. "But I hardly miss China at all."

"I think almost everyone feels the same way at one time or another. Why I, myself, was born and raised in the Southern mountains and when I met Koga and we mated I dreaded the idea of leaving the only place I knew as home. But now I would not leave the northern mountains for anything in the world."

"How long have you and Koga been mates?" asked Inuyasha already feeling a close friendship growing between her and the lovely wolf demoness.

"It is almost two years now and as I stated, any day now our cub will be born."

"How many do you think you will have?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm hoping for only one. This will be my first child and I want to start off slow."

"What if you have more than one? I know that, like dogs, wolves can have a litter of two or more."

"If I have more than one than I will have to enlist the aid of you, Sesshomaru and Koga to help me," she said smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha returned the smile with one of her own. "It would be my pleasure to help babysit. So, what are you hoping for, if you have only one?"

"Oh, there's no hoping about it. Koga has announced that his first born will be a boy," said Ayame laughing. "He has already chosen a name. Koji."

"It's a nice name. I hope for both of you that you do have a boy."

"Fact is, it really doesn't matter. Koga will love his daughter just as much. I guess it's just that men want their first born to be a son, and be exactly like them."

"Well, let's hope for the sake of all the women who have given birth to a son that they are not like their father," Inuyasha said cheekily. "Imagine all the trouble they would get into if they were like their father." Ayame laughed so hard until tears fell from her eyes.

Just then some female wolf servants brought in food and drink for Inuyasha but water or milk for Ayame. After the young girls left, they continued their conversation.

It was getting late as the two women talked about their families and lives before they were mated. They talked about the many friends they had. Inuyasha told Ayame about the parties her parents threw when she was a small girl. And Ayame told Inuyasha about the first time she met Koga. She didn't think much of him. She considered him a barbarian but his charm and gentleness won her heart. Then their conversation steered back to the topic of children.

"I expect you and Sesshomaru will have at least a dozen children running around the palace one day?"

Inuyasha was more shocked than she let show by this question. She had not even thought of bearing Sesshomaru's children until this minute. "Well, I-I don't really know," she stammered, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the question put to her.

"I know just how you feel, Inuyasha. I, myself, was somewhat shy on the subject of children, but if and when you first become this way," she said patting her bulging stomach, "you will at once become impatient at having to wait until you see the life you will be bringing forth."

"I am sure you are right, Ayame. It is only that I have not even thought on the matter."

"Well, dear, time only will tell if you and Sess will be blessed as Koga and I will be soon," Ayame put in lightly.

Inuyasha's thoughts wandered to herself as Ayame went on about the child she and her mate would soon be having. Would she herself feel the same as Ayame if she were round with child? Could it possibly be that she was already in this condition? It was true she had not had her womanly time of the month since she had first lain with Sesshomaru, but she was not overly late and she had been putting this down to her nerves and the excited state she had found herself in since being in Japan.

Inuyasha was quickly brought out of her musings by the entrance of Sesshomaru and Koga. She let her eyes roam over her mate. _'Would it be so terrible to have this man's child?' _No, of course not; she loved Sesshomaru, did she not? _'Well, what could possibly be my cause of distress?' _she asked herself. Then quickly the thought came to her. Sesshomaru had never mentioned children. Of course it was to be expected of her to give him an heir, but he never once spoken to her about having a child. _'What if he does not wish to be saddled with a small child right now?' _Before she could think more on the subject, his soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Inuyasha, love, we should retire to our chamber and give Ayame a chance to rest," said Sesshomaru holding out a hand. She took his offered hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Oh, of course," said Inuyasha. "We were having such an interesting talk that I forgot she should be resting."

Ayame snorted. "You guys act as though I can't do anything for myself. I'm pregnant not helpless."

"But my sweet, we're only thinking about yours and our baby's health," said Koga sitting next to her placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You should do as he says, Ayame," said Sesshomaru smiling. "You will have plenty of time to talk with Inuyasha."

"Very well, until tonight," said Ayame smiling at her new friend.

"Until tonight," said Inuyasha in a soft voice. Then Sesshomaru led her to their chambers.

xxxxx

Walking into their chamber Inuyasha sat down on a pile of furs near the oak chest. Torches lit the room forcing out the gloom and Inuyasha noticed several fur pelts hung against the wall. But her attention went from surveying the room back to the conversation she and Ayame had about children. She bit her bottom lip and gazed up at her mate. "Sess, why did you not mention that Ayame was so far along with child?"

Sesshomaru sat beside her and stretched out on the furs. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I didn't think much of it. I mean there is not too much to say about a woman who is pregnant. It happens all the time you know," Sesshomaru had spoken absently, with other matters on his mind as he pulled her down into his arms and began to ravish her neck. A hand slipped into the folds of her kimono squeezing her breast.

"Not now Sess, I really am tired," she lied.

"Very well." He leaned over kissing her cheek. Then he pulled her close nuzzling her neck.

Inuyasha laid there with her eyes closed until she could hear the soft snore of her mate signaling that he was asleep. Opening her eyes she stared up at the rock ceiling as the shadows cast by the flames danced above her. She could not help but keep thinking about what Ayame had said. _'I wonder if he will be this cold and insensitive if I ever conceive a child?' _she kept asking herself. Deciding that she would cross that bridge when and if she ever comes to it, she let her eyes close as sleep finally claimed her.

The next few days seemed to fly by as if on magical wings. Inuyasha seemed to blossom as the flowers and trees would do with the first breath of spring air. Her every thought was for her Sesshomaru, and the love which she held inside herself for him seemed to radiate throughout her.

Sesshomaru grew more loving and warm toward his young mate with each passing day, and each night he held her as if in wonder at his great fortune in finding such a wonderful treasure.

It was their second to the last day as their visit was coming to an end. It was late afternoon. Ayame and Inuyasha were talking on one side of the cave while their mates were on the other side talking business when Ayame grabbed her stomach.

"Ayame, what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I think- I think little Koji doesn't want to wait any longer." Ayame released an earsplitting scream.

"What is it?" asked Koga. The wolf demon was by their sides in seconds.

"It's Ayame," said Inuyasha. "The baby's coming."

Suddenly some female servants rushed into the room. "Go get the healer!" ordered Sesshomaru. "Quickly." The women ran out of the room to carry out their orders.

Koga lifted his mate and carried her to a cave that was below their cave. This was the birthing chamber. Inuyasha looked around the cave in awe. It was huge. She would guess that it was bigger than inside the palace. She remembered that Ayame had said that at most times more than one female would be giving birth and the birthing mothers needed more room. So the birth chamber was the largest cave in the mountain, but Inuyasha never dreamed it would be this huge. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed as Koga carried his mate to the back of the cave. He laid her on the mat of hay and waited for the healer. No sooner had he knelt beside Ayame taking her hand, the elderly healer entered the chamber.

The old wolf had long graying hair that she kept in a braid. Her eyes were blue and sharp as she took in the scene before her. "You," she barked at the servants, "bring me some water. And I want the rest of you out. This is no place for a man." She grabbed Koga by the ear and pulled him out of the room followed by the others.

"I'll go help the servants bring the water," offered Inuyasha. She ran out of the cave terrified from hearing her friend's pain filled screams.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs leading to the base of the mountain and wandered pass the scurrying servants deep in thought. _'Will I be in such pain if I were to have a child?' S_he slowly followed the stream into the woods not noticing where she was going. Fear began to course through her. _'Ayame sounded as though she was dying.'_

She didn't know how long she had been walking but she was brought out of her thoughts by grating laughter. She looked up to see four large demons standing before her.

"Well well, what do we have here. A hanyou," said the largest of the four.

"I suggest you brutes be on your way," stated Inuyasha with as much icy disdain she could muster into her voice.

"You have a lot of gall for a hanyou," replied a tall reddish demon.

"Be gone before my mate decides to use your bones to scrap the shit from the bottom of his shoes." She glared at the fools.

The demons bursted out laughing. "What fool would take a filthy half breed as his mate? Some weak human," demanded the third demon.

"No, in fact my mate is demon. You know him as the lord of the west."

"I had heard tale about the dog lord taking a hanyou for a mate," stated the last demon in the group. "But I thought it was just a rumor. So, the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the west is your mate."

"It doesn't matter. You will still make a nice meal," bellowed the first demon.

_'Either they are stupid or they are very stupid.' _ "You fools realize that if you lay one filthy paw on me. He will hunt you down and slowly kill you."

"If that is true than where is he?" demanded the third demon. "No, mate worth his weight in gold would allow his mate to wander the woods without him there for her protection. Then you claim to be the lord of the west mate. So, where are your guards, majesty." He mocked.

_'Well, this isn't good.' _ "I do not need anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"I say she's lying," said the fourth demon. "And since you are a liar, we will have to teach you a lesson." The demon leered at her. "Half breed you maybe but you are quite pretty." The demons quickly surrounded her.

_'Shit!'_

"How about we have some fun with the little liar before we kill her," said the red demon.

_'Double shit!' _Inuyasha crouched into a defensive stance and waited.

xxxxx

Koga paced the chamber back and forth like a caged animal as he awaited the arrival of his child. "When will this end?"

"Come now, it has only been about twenty minutes," said Sesshomaru trying to comfort his friend.

"I know. It's just that . . ." before Koga could say anything else, Ayame's scream echoed throughout the cave and a few seconds later, the cry of an infant could be heard.

Both demons stared at the entrance as the old wolf healer walked out smiling at her young lord. "Congratulation, you have a son." She bowed and let the men enter the chamber.

Koga went straight to Ayame and knelt beside her. In her arms wrapped in a fur blanket, she held her infant son. "My beloved, I give to you your son, Koji."

"He's beautiful," said Koga holding the tiny infant in his hands. "My son." He inhaled the scent of his first born. The tiny infant not caring for the noise began to sniffle.

"Give me my son, Koga," said Ayame playfully. "Your loud talking is making him mad. I'm sure he wants to sleep before having his dinner."

"Of course," he placed the infant in her arms and the child immediately went back to sleep. "Where is Inuyasha? I want her to see Koji."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sesshomaru. "I'll go get her." He was wondering where his own mate had disappeared to. Sesshomaru left the couple alone and went in search of her. Coming across one of the servants he asked her if she saw his mate.

"Yes my lord, we saw her," said the young female. "She walked off into the forest. We had called to her not to go but she seemed to be deep in thought." She bowed low to the dog demon lord. "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner, but with . . ."

"It's okay," said Sesshomaru calming the female's fear. "With Ayame giving birth, it was easy to forget. I'll just go find her. Let Koga know where I am going."

"Of course, my lord," she said bowing and went to her duties.

Sesshomaru began taking two steps at a time as a terrible feeling began to come over him. Inuyasha was in trouble. He could feel it in his soul. Once at the bottom, he sped off into the forest.

xxxxx

"Now little hanyou," said the large demon, as his repulsive gaze raked over her body, " let's have ourselves some fun." Then the demon reached for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Warning- strong sexaul content and gore. but have fun, though.

Chapter 12

Inuyasha dodged the large clawed hand and came in beneath him landing a foot to the gut. The demon doubled over clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. Then he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"Why you little bitch!" a short stout wart hog demon roared out as he lunged toward her. She quickly dodged to the left and slammed her elbow into the demon's throat and then swiftly pivoted around slashing him across the face with her claws. Sensing the other two coming up behind her, she vaulted over their heads and ran off back to find her mate. She dared not look behind her in fear of what she would see. Inuyasha came to a screeching halt when one of the demons landed in front of her. She turned to see the others had made it as well.

"Not bad for a hanyou," said the red demon. "You fight pretty well for a half breed female, but it still won't save you. First, we will take that lovely body and after we are through with you. We will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," she angrily challenged. Although it was not the wisest thing to say to a group of depraved demons, however she was becoming angry with them. How dare they think they can put their vile hands on her. Even if she were to die, Inuyasha was going to make sure she take them down first before she falls.

One demon reached out grabbing her by the shoulder. She dug her claws into his wrist until she struck bone. Inuyasha really wished she had the ability to produce poison or acid like Sesshomaru. She would have loved to have seen the look on the idiot's face as his hand melt from his arm. Alas, she had to settle for doing things the hard way. After penetrating flesh, she raked her claws down severing a finger along the way. The demon roared in pain as he raised his blood soaked four fingered hand.

Another attacked, she ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. The red demon grabbed her around the waist just as she stood up. "Got you know, hanyou," he sneered.

"I think not." She flung her head back smashing it into his forehead. The demon released Inuyasha and clutched his forehead howling in pain. She turned and was about to give him a better demonstration of her iron reaver attack when the largest demon grabbed her arm while in mid strike.

"I have you now wench," he said laughing. Inuyasha was about to strike with her other hand but he grabbed that wrist as well. Her feet dangled above the ground as the demon held her up by the wrists. "So, lady of the west." He said in a snide tone. " What are you going to do now?"

"This!" Inuyasha brought her foot up and kicked the demon right between the legs. He released Inuyasha as an awful ear aching scream came from his throat. He fell to the ground holding his groin rolling from side to side whimpering in pain. Suddenly one of the other demons had lassoed her arm with a rope. Then another grabbed her other arm. Then the third demon grabbed her legs. Inuyasha yelps in surprise and fell to the ground. She was thoroughly captured. She struggled in their grasp as they held her pinned to the ground.

Suddenly the demon she kicked in the groin stood over her. "Now bitch, I am going to make you pay for all the pain you have caused me." He removed the loin cloth revealing a large, veiny cock. Inuyasha felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She had to get away. He grabbed top of her pants and smiled viciously as he yanked the silk material down her legs. Inuyasha screamed and kicked at the vile demons as they recaptured her legs. The demon that was settled between her thighs leered as he poked a finger into her entrance.

"NO!" she screamed in fright. She felt sick as she stared at the disgusting appendage the demon was stroking with care. But before he could move, she released a terror-filled scream that echoed through the forest. Tears of rage fell from her eyes to stain her face as her heart began to race in her ears. Her breathing became constricted as she panted for every breath. Her blood began to boil with fury. _'Sesshomaru! Help me please!' _Was the last conscious thought she remembered.

The demons laughed triumphantly as he mistook her silence to be unconsciousness. Suddenly the large demon stopped laughing as he smelt something different about the female hanyou. No wait, that was not the scent of a hanyou. It was the scent of a full-blooded demon caught in a blood lust. He began to back away and watched as the female changed before his eyes. The others stared puzzled as their leader backed away from the helpless half-breed. They stared down at the female and with widened eyes released her and crawled away from the transforming hanyou. They watched in terror as her claws became long and sharp digging five trenches into the earth. A jagged lavender strip appeared on each side of her face. Sharp, long fangs glistened in the light. A deep guttural growl rose from her throat. When she opened her eyes, they glowed red with a hint of insanity in their depth. Jumping to her feet, she crouched low and glared murderously at the four that tried to defile her. Moving faster than the eyes could see, she streaked toward the first demon slashing him in half. Then she moved toward the wart hog and shove her claws into his stomach. The demon whined like a dying pig as she pulled out his entrails. She lunged at the red demon wearing a manical smile on her face. The demon sensing his demise tried to run away, but Inuyasha was not having that. She took to the air and landed on his back knocking the breath out of him as he hit the ground. Then she grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into a large boulder. The boulder shattered on impact. She took to the air again and planted her knee into his stomach with such force blood shot out of his mouth to splatter in her face. The scent of blood from her victim drove the hanyou mad with wanting to see more of the crimson liquid. Inuyasha drove her clawed hand into his chest. She went deep shattering the demon's rib cage closing her claws around his heart and pulling it out.

Tossing the blood soaked organ to the ground, she turned those hate filled crimson eyes upon the last one. The one who dared to touch her in such a private place. Cracking her claws and snarling in rage, she struck. Before the vile brute could even move, she had severed his legs at the knee. The demon howled in agonizing pain as he fell to the ground wallowing around with his bleeding stumpy legs in the air. Then she landed on his stomach snarling like a wild animal sniffing the demon. The scent was vile and sickening, and enraged the female. She glared down at his exposed length and wrapped her hand around the rapidly deflating appendage. She pulled until she tore it from his body. The demon released another painful scream as blood spurted like a gusher from the wound. Then she dug her claws into his testicles and tore them open as blood and semen spilt out onto the ground. There was a gurgling nosie that came from his throat as great globs of blood spewed from his mouth as well as from his many injuries. But the savage beast that was the lady of the west was not through with the dying creature. She began to savagely disemboweling what was left of the demon that tried to force himself upon her. She raised her head and howled in victory. Then she went back to eviscerating the body.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru raced through the woods. Upon hearing the awful screams he knew he had to find his mate before any harm befell her. Fear was growing in his heart at what he might find. That scream he had heard earlier was like nothing he had ever heard before and never wanted to hear again. _'Inuyasha, my beloved, please be all right.' _

As Sesshomaru came upon the scene, he nearly retched up everything he had eaten. He watched in sick fascination as his mate raised her head and released a blood thirsty howl of victory. Afterward she continued to rip her claws into what was left of the demon. She was covered in blood. He looked around to see the remains of what were left of three other demons. Then he turned his attention back to his mate. Clearing his throat, he called out to her. "Inuyasha." She jerked her head up to stare snarling at him. His eyes widen slightly at the sight he beheld and he realized what had happened. _'Those fools must have attacked her. Feeling her life in danger, her demon blood took over. My poor Yasha, I am sorry for not being here when you needed me.' _Sesshomaru stood still as he watched his mate lunged toward him with claws raised. He released a dominating growl and she came to a stop. _'Now for the hard part, trying to get her back to herself.' _He growled again causing her to get down on her haunches. Sesshomaru held out a hand to her. Hesitantly, she slowly made her way over to him and sniffed the hand. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and she began to lick his palm.

"Inuyasha," he said softly not to frighten her. He raised his other hand and she began to lick it. Moving his other hand, he gently began to scratch her behind one of her puppy dog ears. She leaned into the caress as she rubbed her face into his palm.

Just then Koga bursts through the forest startling them. Inuyasha's hackles rose in anger as she growled at the wolf while backing up. Then she took off into the forest.

"Dammit, I almost had her calm," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Sorry," said Koga walking up to his friend. "What happened here?" He looked around at the bloodied, mangled remains.

"These fools thought they had themselves a weak hanyou." Sesshomaru turned to his friend. "Inuyasha's demon blood has control of her. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I have to find her before she comes across a village and slaughter everyone in it."

"Of course, be careful my friend."

Sesshomaru took off into the forest after his mate.

It was noon when Sesshomaru came to the center of the forest. A stream quietly trickled through the woods. He knelt down scooping some of the cool liquid into his hand and drank. The forest was too quite. There wasn't one bird chirping in annoyance. Then he raised his nose to the air and sniffed. _'Inuyasha. And she is close by.' _He turned to see the angry crimson eyed demoness crouching behind the bushes snarling at him.

xxxxx

The only thought going through Inuyasha's mind was to make sure this pile of filth never touched her again. She continued to savagely eviscerate the demon that tried to rape her. Then she heard a voice. Looking up through a crimson haze, she saw a demon with long flowing silver hair. She could feel the power radiating from the demon. If he was a threat, she was not about to let him get the better of her. She lunged with claws prepared to sink into flesh. She was going for the kill when the demon released an authoritative growl ordering her to submit. She was about to refuse when he growled again, but this time she submitted. Getting down on her haunches. She watched the demon warily all the while baring her fangs. Then he held out a hand and she stared at him puzzled. Moving carefully toward him, she sniffed the outstretched hand. The scent was calming her and it was so familiar. If only she could think straight and remember where she has smelled this scent before. Then she licked his palm. Then he held out his other hand and she licked it. She had the urge to thump her feet like a happy puppy as the demon scratched her behind the ear. If she had a tail, she was sure it would be wagging excitedly. Slowly the hazy blood lust was beginning to lift and she was beginning to think straight once again. Just as she was about to remember who this demon was a wolf popped out of the woods startling her.

Now she was feeling threaten again. She snarled at the wolf backing up and then turned to disappeared into the wood.

Inuyasha raced through the forest scaring away any animal that crossed her path. She must have been running for hours when she came upon a stream. Getting down on all four, she lapped up the water. She was still drinking when some birds screeched and took to the air. Raising her nose, she smelled the demon that she saw earlier. Running back into woods, she hid behind some bushes and waited.

She watched entranced as the tall lean demon seemed to float over to the stream. He leaned over to drink some water. She raised her nose but did not smell the wolf. He was alone. She turned back to watch him. There was something familiar about him but she could not think. She licked her lips hungrily as she watched the strong muscles in his neck move as water trickled down his throat. Suddenly he raised his nose sniffing the air. When he turned to face her, she snarled at him.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as she came out from behind the bushes. He knew that there was only one way to snap her out of this madness. She snarled, gnashing her fangs as the demon began to change before her eyes. The magenta stripes on his cheeks widen, his eyes bled red as sharp fangs grew out from under his lips.

She crouched down preparing for him to attack her. Sesshomaru got down on his haunches releasing a dominating growl. Inuyasha continued to growl challenging him.

Then he struck. Sesshomaru slammed into Inuyasha knocking her to the ground. Then he got onto her back and latched his teeth onto her ear growling to her to submit to him. Inuyasha continued to struggle. He bit down hard earning a yelp from her. This time when he growled, she submitted. Letting her ears droop back in submission she remained on her hands and knees as Sesshomaru released her ear and began to lick the blood from it. She released a submissive whine as his loving treatment to her ear made the pain go away.

Slowly he went behind her and sniffed her rear. He snarled in disgust when he smelt the blood of the demons she killed. Lifting the tunic away from her exposed ass, he sniffed her crotch. He was pleased not to have smelt the scent of those foul beasts in his mate. His tongue snaked out and lapped at her clitoris. She whined in pleasure as he repeated his action. Spreading her butt cheeks and lip of her vagina, he heard her moan. Licking his lips in hunger, he lapped from her vagina to her anus. Inuyasha shivered and moaned as she felt his tongue stab into her vagina. Spreading her legs, she pushed back onto his tongue wanting him to go deeper.

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt his erection pushing against his pants. Slipping his hand into his hakama, he began to stroke his erection until it became painfully hard. Quickly, he lowered his pants and sheaths his arousal deep within her. Inuyasha howled in delight as she pushed herself back against his throbbing erection. He reached his hands under her tunic palming her breasts as his thumbs stroked and flicked her nipples to hardened nubs.

He thrust into her striking a bundle of nerves making her howl. Her back arched. Sesshomaru released one of her breasts to stroke her clitoris as he continued to pound into her.

Feeling his stomach tightening and the heat pooling in his stomach, Sesshomaru snapped his hips forward with quick rapid thrust. Inuyasha screamed as her orgasm hit blinding her vision with white spots. After a few more thrusts, Sesshomaru spewed his essence into her. He remained frozen with his cock still inside her as he let every drop of his seed enter her lax body. Once he was finished, he collapsed on top of her. Inuyasha's arms gave out and they fell to the ground in exhaustion. Placing a hand under her chin, he turned her face to look into her eyes. "Inuyasha," he whispered softly. She opened her eyes drowsily to look at him. He smiled in relief as they had returned to their normal beautiful honey golden color.

Pressing his lips against hers he curled up behind her holding her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

Sometime later, Sesshomaru awakened to find his mate still in his arms asleep. Brushing the strands of hair from her face, the angry jagged stripes of her demon were gone and her long fangs had receded back to their normal size. Slowly getting to his feet, he pulled his hakama back up and secured them around his waist. He stared down at the beautiful scene before him. Even in her demon state she was still the loveliest demon in all Japan. He sneered in disgust at the blood that covered her tunic and her bare legs. Lifting her into his arms, he ran through the forest at full speed.

"Stop moving," he heard Inuyasha said sleepily. Then her eyes slowly opened. She smiled up at her mate. "Sess."

"So, finally awake," he said smirking down at her. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore but fine. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"Well, I remember going to help bring water but some how I ended up in the forest and there were these demons . . . They . . ." She couldn't say any more as tears fell from her eyes as her breathing became heavy and her voice was tinged with fear. "They tried to . . ." She buried her wet face against his chest.

"Shhh. Everything is all right now. You need not fear," he said holding her tight against his chest as he continued his fast trek through the forest.

Inuyasha pulled away from him and spied the blood on her arm that was resting in her lap. "Sess, what happened?" She took a closer look at her clothes and gasped to see she was covered in blood. "Wha-what did I do?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"The last thing I do remember was those demons holding me down and trying to force themselves on me." Her voice was thick with emotions. "Sess, what did I do?"

Before he could answer, he came to a stop near a hot spring. Inuyasha watched as steam rose from the surface of the water. Sesshomaru sat her down on her feet. "Well, those fools thought they had an easy prey. Your demon side came out and you finished them all."

Inuyasha groaned and turned to face Sesshomaru with fear in her eyes. "I didn't hurt anyone else did I or hurt you?"

"Noone else was hurt and you did not hurt me either."

"That's good to hear," she sighed in relief. Sesshomaru led her over to the spring and undid her tunic. Taking off the blood stain tunic, Inuyasha hissed as she stepped into the steaming water and sighed in relief as she sat down in the water. She closed her eyes and rested her head against one of the large rocks that circled the spring. "This feels heavenly."

Sesshomaru smiled as he picked up her tunic and began to wash the dried blood out of it. "You don't have to wash that out. I can't stand looking at that," said Inuyasha looking away from the tunic as it brought back horrible memories of the demons trying to rape her.

"I'm afraid you have no choice but to wear it, my love, for I refuse to let you walk around a pack of wolves wearing nothing at all," he said leaning down kissing her on the cheek and continued to clean her tunic. Inuyasha watched her mate scrub at the blood. Once all the blood was gone, he shook out the excess water and stretched it over a large boulder to dry in the sun.

While Inuyasha continued her bath, Sesshomaru gathered wood together and started a fire. As Inuyasha stepped out of the spring, she sat near the fire to dry off. Sesshomaru had removed his haori and draped it over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I forgot to ask. What did Ayame have?"

"She had a boy."

I guess Koga must be excited," she said looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, he was quite excited," said Sesshomaru not really caring one way or another.

"I bet little Koji is absolutely precious." She smiled while watching his reaction out of the corner of her eyes.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and grunted. "To me all babies look alike when they are small. I don't understand you women and your ogling over a tiny creature that can only cry, eat, sleep and poop."

Inuyasha was hurt by his crude remark about a small infant. She just rested her head on his shoulder and stared into the flames of the fire.

xxxxx

The sun was slowly lowering in the sky when Sesshomaru put out the fire and was preparing to leave. Inuyasha stood before him wearing only her silk tunic that stopped at her knees with a slit on both side of the material. Sesshomaru arched a fine brow in appreciation as his gaze traveled up her long, slender legs and creamy smooth thigh. "That outfit is quite fetching. I see I'm going to have a hard time keeping those wolves from following you."

"But it does beat the alternative of having to walking around completely naked," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. "Now, let's go. I want to see the baby."

It was night when they finally made it back. There was a huge bonfire burning as the wolves danced around the towering flame in celebration. "What's going on?" asked Inuyasha.

"They are celebrating the birth of the infant prince," said Sesshomaru. He led her up the stairs. They had found out from a servant that Ayame and the infant were return to their cave.

Inuyasha peeked into the royal family chamber and found Ayame sitting on a pile of furs with her son at her breast, and Koga sitting beside her stroking his infant son's head. Ayame looked up and smiled at her friend beckoning her to come in.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't here," Inuyasha whispered.

"It's okay," said Ayame frowning as she stared at her clothes. Or lack of clothes. "What happened?"

"Oh, well, we went to a hot spring and some furry creature ran off with my pants." She lied lamely. She did not want her friend to worry. "Forget about my missing pants, can I see Koji?"

Although Ayame did not believe her, the wolf demoness decided not to press the issue. As long as her new friend was all right it didn't matter what happened. "Of course." Ayame removed the infant from her breast and placed him in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha smiled. "He is adorable." She stroked his soft hand and gently touched his soft lips. His tiny head had a patch of black hair. "You and Koga must be so pleased."

"We are," said Koga kissing his mate on the cheek. "I didn't think my life could be any more perfect until my little Koji was born. Now, I am truly complete."

Suddenly Koji began to sniff the air of the person that was holding him. When he realized that this was not his mother, he began to cry. Inuyasha immediately returned him to the arms of his mother. Once he caught a whiff of his mother's scent, the infant ceased to cry.

The celebration went on all night and most of the next day. Unfortunately, it was time for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to return home. Koga promised to bring Ayame and the baby to see them once he was old enough. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said their good byes and headed back to the west.

xxxxx

Two weeks passed as life returned to normal around the palace. Sesshomaru was busy with affairs of the kingdom while Inuyasha took care of the day to day chores of running the palace. One day as she watched Shippo playing in the garden with some of the other children. She thought back to the crude remark Sesshomaru had said about the sweet little infant, and his heartless feelings about babies struck a painful cord in her heart. She had been running his hurtful words through her mind every day since they returned from their visit with his friend. Now as she sat before the mirror with a damp cloth to her head staring at her reflection, her whole body was filled with a terrible dread.

It was impossible for her to keep her secret any longer. Sesshomaru will certainly find out for himself and then she would have to meet his anger unexpectedly. She had at first thought the delay in her monthly time had been caused by all the new changes she had to adjust to, but now she was certain she was with child. "I should go see the healer first to make sure." With that in mind, she went to see the elderly dog demoness to find out for sure if she was going to have Sesshomaru's baby.

Once the healer confirmed her suspicions she was actually more scared of Sesshomaru's reaction to this news than she was happy at the thought of having his child to love and hold to her breast.

_'How would he take it when I tell him my secret? He was angry when he was forced to mate with me. Now he was to be a father even though he does not act as though he is fond of children.' _She tapped her a claw against the dresser top nervously._ 'Would he go into a fit of rage and even perhaps find me undesirable as I rounded out with his child?' _She questioned herself not knowing which way to turn. _'Would he turn to some other demoness to get his pleasure?' _She did not like the directions her thoughts were going. _'Would he abandon me and his child once he found out?' _

"Oh hell, what shall I do? Am I to lose the love and happiness I have looked for all of my life? What would I be, if not for his love? How could I endure living without his love?" she cried aloud. But as she asked her reflection these painful questions, she knew she had no choice in the matter and the sooner she told Sesshomaru the sooner her torment at not knowing his reaction would be over.

_'Why am I sitting here worrying about how he would react anyway?' _'she scolded herself._ 'He is just as much to blame as I. Is he not the father of the unborn child?' _Feeling courage from this thought she jumped to her feet, then wiped her face with the wet cloth and rushed downstairs to find Mina.

"Mina!" she shouted, running through the kitchen door.

"Yes, my lady, what can I help you with?"

"Could you fix a picnic lunch? Sesshomaru is out patrolling the northern section with his men and I want to surprise him and bring him his lunch."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Mina said chuckling. "Give me half an hour and I will have something ready."

"Thank you Mina. I'll be back down after I have changed my clothes. Send one of the girls out to the stable and have the stable master prepare the two-head to leave."

"Of course. I'll take care of everything. You just hurry up and get changed."

Inuyasha rushed back up stairs, and searched the closet for something to wear. Taking out an ice blue kimono she quickly undress and slipped into the silky robe that had a dragon on the back. Then she sat at the dresser and brushed her hair until it shone like moonlight. Stepping into her sandals, she hurried down stairs to see Mina waiting with the picnic.

"Inuyasha, I thought maybe you had changed your mind," said Mina.

"Did I really take that much time to get dressed?" she said with wide eyes. "Sorry."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Mina smiled and placed the bundle in her hands. She also rested a dark green blanket across Inuyasha's shoulder. "Here is the food and Uh and Ah are waiting out front."

"Thank you Mina." Inuyasha's eyes shone with anticipation and a little fear as she hurried to the front. The stable master was holding the reins to the two headed dragon. The elderly raccoon demon helped her get upon the dragon's back.

"Are you sure you should be leaving like this, my lady?" he asked unsure as he secured the blanket and food onto the dragon. Just then the dragon's heads turned to face her. Inuyasha raked her claws through the mane of one of the dragon's head smiling.

"As you can see, I will be well protected," said Inuyasha reassuringly. "I'm going to find Sesshomaru."

"Very well," he said staring at the dragon. "Ah, Uh, make sure you take care our Lady."

The dragon turned to face the elderly demon and snorted as though to say "as if I would let something happen to my master's mate."

"Okay, let's go Ah and Uh. Find your master."

The great beast took to the air soaring high over the treetops toward the north.

xxxxx

It only took the dragon thirty minutes before they came upon the demon lord and his men heading back to the palace. Landing in front of Sesshomaru, he walked up to her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's face broke into a large smile as her gaze took in her mate. The weather was nice and comfortable as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She stared at the breathtaking vision that was her mate and her heart gave a wild beat as she gazed over his sculpted physique. Although his robes hid his leaned, muscled body from sight, she could not shake the thought which swept through her mind of those same muscles moving as they made love each night. Inuyasha shivered as she remembered those blissful nights.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought a picnic lunch for us to share," said Inuyasha pulling her thoughts away from her mate's body to answer his question.

"Good, I am starving." Sesshomaru turned to his men. "Head back to the palace and get yourselves something to eat."

His men bowed and left the two alone.

Then he hopped on the back of the dragon behind her. Wrapping his arms around her stomach, he kissed her at the nap of the neck. "I know the perfect place for a picnic." Taking the reins, he turned the dragon to the south and took to the sky.

It wasn't far from their previous location as the dragon settled in what could only be described as a garden of purple irises. Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement as Sesshomaru helped her down. She walked away from them taking in the magnificent view. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sighed as the scent was heavenly.

"Sess, this is breathtaking. How . . . " she wanted to ask but didn't know what to say.

"I came across this field, or maybe I should say, garden years ago while I was out exploring," he said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close. He kissed her on the cheek. "I was coming to get you. I wanted to show you my secret garden." He turned her around to face him. "Now, let us find a nice spot and you can feed me what my body hungers for," he said with a sly grin.

Inuyasha's face reddened at his statement. She nodded her head and went back to the dragon to retrieve the food.

Finding a nice spot beneath some trees, Sesshomaru took the blanket and spread it on the ground and placed the food out that Mina had prepared.

After they had eaten their fill, and Sesshomaru had stretched out with his head resting in Inuyasha's lap, she ventured to broach the subject which had been plaguing her for weeks.

"Sesshomaru?" she spoke softly.

"Yes, my sweet?"

She remained silent for so long Sesshomaru thought maybe she was not going to say anything. "Do you ever wish to have children?" She finally blurted out.

"One day I guess," he answered nonchalantly, not really listening to what she was saying. His mind could only function upon the soft curves of her body as he let his hands roam freely.

Inuyasha could feel tears starting to sting her eyes as she said, "Sesshomaru, I am truly sorry. I tried my best not to let this happen."

"Sorry, what is there to be sorry about?" He frowned staring up into tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru sat up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because . . . Because . . . I am going to have your baby."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Do not own **

Chapter 13

Inuyasha could feel tears starting to sting her eyes as she said, "Sesshomaru, I am truly sorry. I tried my best not to let this happen."

"Sorry, what is there to be sorry about?" He frowned staring up into tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru sat up. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because . . . Because . . . I am going to have your baby."

Sesshomaru sat still, letting his mind fill with her words.

Inuyasha's tears started to flow heavily down her face as she took his stillness to be anger and she almost expected him to fling her from him at any moment.

Sesshomaru frowned looking into her tear-stained face. "You did say we are to have a pup?" he asked holding his breath, awaiting her answer.

All she could do was shake her head.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" he asked taking her face between his hands.

She shook her head again.

"But Yasha, why are you crying? Are you not happy that you will bear a pup conceived out of our love?"

Inuyasha could not answer as she buried her face into her hands and continued to weep uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and comforted her as best as he could. This was new to him. He had never comforted anyone before. He rubbed gentle circles against her back, until she quieted. "Now tell me, why all the tears? Are you afraid to have this pup?" Then all of a sudden the thought hit him. _'She thinks I will not want this child.' _"Beloved, tell me, are you crying because you think I will not be happy with this news?"

Inuyasha nodded her head again and whispered softly. "Yes."

"Silly little puppy," Sesshomaru rebuked her soothingly. He gently pulled her away from him to look into her watery golden eyes. "Is your faith in me that unstable you would think I am such a monster? Do you not know that the greatest gift you could ever give to me is a child made from our bodies and our love? I love you more than life, Inuyasha. I never knew the meaning of the word love, until I saw your beautiful face. Do not think for one moment that I would not love and cherish our child."

"Oh Sess, I am sorry." She wept throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Never again will I doubt your love."

It was some time before either spoke again, each sat holding the other and thinks of the new addition that will be joining their family.

Finally Sesshomaru broke the quiet. "A son. We will have a powerful son, who will have the beauty and warmth of his mother."

"And the strength, power and intelligence of his father," Inuyasha said giggling.

"Of course." He leaned forward placing a chaste kiss against her lips.

"But my lord, what if we have a daughter?" Inuyasha asked softly blinking wide innocent golden eyes at him.

"Then I shall pamper and spoil her as I always shall her mother. But I know already that our first child will be a boy," he shouted, jumping to his feet lifting Inuyasha and twirling her around in his arms.

"Oh Sess. I can barely wait to hold our pup in my arms." Inuyasha laughed gayly. "I guess Ayame was right about me not being able to wait to see the child we have created."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "You will be a wonderful mother for my son and I shall be as proud a father as ever there was. I should actually be angry with you thinking I would not want my own child, but I guess I cannot blame you for thinking the worst after the way I have talked about children. It is only that I never even expected such a surprise so soon."

"I am so happy. I myself have never in my life felt as wonderful as at this moment." She placed her lips over his and drank of the sweet nectar that lay in wait for her.

Sesshomaru had her back pressed against the tree as he undid her obi pulling the robes down her slender shoulders, and he quickly tugged his hakama down. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he groaned as his hardened cock slipped into her heated entrance. Kissing his neck, Inuyasha moaned as she clung to him.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips hungrily against hers as he thrust upwards. Inuyasha flung her head back moaning loudly. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into her striking that spot in her that made every muscle in her body clamp up. Her legs tighten around his waist as she wanted him to go deeper. With one final thrust, Inuyasha screamed the name of her lover as her orgasm washed over her. When her insides tightened around his throbbing erection, Sesshomaru moaned out his completion as he spewed his seeds into her. Resting their heads against the other's shoulder and panting heavily, Sesshomaru legs gave out from under him as he slid to the ground holding Inuyasha tightly in his arms.

A feeling of lethargy fell over Inuyasha as her eyelids became heavy. She shivered as Sesshomaru brushed his lips against the sensitive flesh of her cheek. "I love you, my Yasha."

"I love you as well, my Sesshomaru."

Placing a kiss against her lips, Sesshomaru lays his exhausted mate down on the blanket and lies down beside her to join her in sleep.

xxxxx

It was late evening when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arrived back at the palace and Sesshomaru gathered all of the servants to inform them of the wonderful news.

"What is wrong, my lord?" asked Jaken.

"Nothing is wrong," said the demon lord holding Inuyasha's hand. "I've gathered you all to inform you that Inuyasha is expecting my child."

Everyone shrieked in joy and gathered around to congratulate them.

"You mean I am going to be a big brother?" asked Shippo excitedly.

"Yes it does," said Inuyasha smiling at the little kit.

"Oh wow, wait until I tell the others." Shippo was leaping up and down happily.

"Now, I do not want Inuyasha doing any thing that is too strenuous for her," he ordered. "If there is, any problems bring them to me."

"Sess!" Inuyasha elbowed him in the stomach. "I am pregnant not helpless. I will still be able to do my duties. You act as though I am going to be lifting furniture or something."

"I wouldn't put it pass you," he snorted. As he turned to the servants and continued to tell them of his heir to the west lying in his mate's womb, everyone faces burst into wide smiles and Mina at once started fussing about and brought all of the servants to order.

"You needn't worry about the Lady, my lord, I shall make sure she doesn't do anything that will hurt our little prince."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why does everyone seem to think it will be a boy? I could be having a girl."

"Someone as strong and powerful as Lord Sesshomaru shall only be able to give you sons." Mina winked at the blushing hanyou.

_'I hope not. One Sesshomaru is enough.' _She squeaked as she felt herself being lifted into the arms of her mate. Inuyasha started to retort back in anger that she was not helpless and that she can walk on her own, but the broad smiles upon Mina's face and those of the servants who stood about her stopped her words before she could get them out. She supposed it would be best to wait for a few days and then perhaps things would fall into place as they should. She could not deprive them of the joy they felt at hearing the wonderful news and she was sure she could handle them easily enough.

The one person who at this happy time went unnoticed toward her room with tears of anger brimming her eyes, was Sya. She had been on her way downstairs but had stopped short at the top when she heard Sesshomaru's voice shouting to the servants that his mate was not to be put under any stress. At first Sya thought her heart would burst with joy at the prospect of Inuyasha having injured herself in some way, but then as she listened further she could feel the anger and hatred that had been lying in her for the past few years-every since she had lived in the same mansion as Inuyasha in China-sweep over her body, until she was shaken by a cold fury that seemed to overpower her whole body. "How could that stupid bitch do this?" she fumed, as she leaned against the closed door to her room. "Now I'll have to contend with a sniveling brat underfoot. It was bad enough with the fox brat but at least he was with his friends. But now . . ." Sya clutched her hands so tight until her claws pierced the flesh of her palms sending little droplets of blood to the floor. "Damn, when will Naraku come and take me from this terrible fate?" She cried, running her fingers through her hair. She thought back to the day Naraku had taken her and made her his. It was wonderful and fulfilling.

But that was weeks ago and now as she sat facing her mirror and cursing Inuyasha under her breath, she felt the strong urge to scream out her hurt and frustration. She racked her brain, trying to understand why her love did not just come for her now. He had already claimed her for his own. Why won't he come and take her away from this palace and the people within these walls? Of course, there must be a good reason for his not coming, but should that stop him for coming to take her away from this life of misery. Perhaps, she reasoned, any day now, he will come for her. The thought made her feel better, but as she pictured herself having to face Inuyasha every day with her bloated stomach she felt her anger begin anew. Well there was not much she could do about her future at this moment, but soon she would not have such worries as those that were plaguing her now. All she can do now is wait.

xxxxx

As Inuyasha's belly began to bulge slightly with Sesshomaru's child, everyone at the palace seemed to lie in wait in a leisurely way for the new life that would soon send its wails and gurgles of laughter through the ancient palace. Which had waited for one-hundred-odd years or so for the coming event.

Inuyasha herself had only put up with one day of being treated like an invalid and that was on the day Sesshomaru had proudly proclaimed his news of an heir. Afterwards, she had asserted herself in the same role that she had played in the past; except now, she had new tasks to keep her busy through her days. She had started off by redecorating one of the upstairs rooms into a nursery. This had taken several weeks of hard work and with all of the house servants helping, Inuyasha had repainted and sewed and redone everything within the room.

Sesshomaru had done his best to help during his free time, but Inuyasha had quickly ran him out saying he was incompetent and didn't want him anywhere near the room until after the baby was born. Inuyasha took as much pride in the newly done room as she would in the new life that she would be bringing into the world.

This task had been both work and fun for Inuyasha. Because not only did Ayame and Koga come to visit with Koji. Her human friends, Sango and Miroku also came to visit her. The three women went into the nursery to see what had been done to it. While the men went to Sesshomaru's study to talk and drink sake. Although it was known that the dog demon did not like humans, he found his conversation with the monk quite refreshing. He was beginning to think that maybe not all humans were alike. Like demons, there are some that are truly vile monsters and then, there are those like his beautiful mate and his wolf friends. And seeing that look of joy, and peace on his mate's face when he showed a gesture of possible friendship between him and the monk made his heart soar to unknown heights.

Sesshomaru was beginning to think that this was a dream. He had wonderful friends, old and dare he say it, new friends. He watched the monk as he laughed at some story Koga was telling him and he knew that he could trust the monk and his wife. A beautiful mate and a son on the way. His life could not get any better. If this was a dream, he did not want to wake up.

Two months had passed when they received a letter from the Lord of the South inviting the two to a mating ceremony of his youngest daughter to one of the nobles in the southern clan six days from the day the letter arrived. Inuyasha jumped at the opportunity to see more of Japan but to her surprise Sesshomaru rejected going and tried to dissuade her from going.

"The Lord of the South. Isn't that the dragon demon, Lord Ryuukotsusei," said Inuyasha excitedly as she begins to think about what outfit to wear.

"Yes it is," said Sesshomaru not looking up from what he was doing. "And that's even more reason why we are not going. My father hates the stupid dragon and the stupid lizard hates me."

"Oh, and why is that?" Inuyasha sat down rubbing her slightly bulging stomach.

"It is of no importance," he said icily and went back to what he was doing.

"If it is of no importance than you can tell me." Inuyasha watched as her mate clutched the quill in his hand. "Unless it is of importance . . . What did you do to the dragon lord to make him hate you?"

"Nothing."

"It had to have been something."

"I said it was Nothing! So stop asking about it!" He yelled slamming his fist against the desk and glaring at her. "Now leave."

"But Sess . . ."

"I said LEAVE!" He thundered jumping to his feet.

Inuyasha quickly got up and hurried out of the study as fast as her feet could move.

Watching his mate run out of the room, he fell back into his seat sighing. He should not have gotten so angry at his mate. She was pregnant and he should not be stressing her out. He would apologize later but now he had work to do.

Sesshomaru apologized that night as he spooned himself behind Inuyasha and let one hand rest against her swollen belly. Feeling angry because he yelled at her, Inuyasha pushed his hand away from her stomach and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" he sat up on his elbow staring at her puzzled.

"I am tired." Was all she said as she kept her back to him. Sesshomaru sighed in defeat and laid back down.

Come the next day it was as though the argument between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never happened as Inuyasha was on him again. This time instead of getting angry, he sighed and took a deep breath as he listened to her whine about being cooped up in the palace.

"Please Sess, I feel as though I am going crazy," she said. "You won't let me go anywhere? I haven't seen Sango and Miroku since they came by to see the nursery. Besides, this is my first time in Japan, and I would love to see more of this beautiful country."

"Inuyasha, I am too busy as it is to go to this ceremony," said Sesshomaru trying to get her to change her mind about going. "A village on the border of my lands is being constantly attacked by a band of bandits. I have to take care of it."

"Can't you get someone else to do that?"

"No, now leave me Inuyasha. I have a lot of work to do and your presence is not helping."

She huffed in anger and stood up. "Fine, if you want to be a doody-head about it than you can just sleep on the outside." She stomped out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed as he watched her storm out of the room in a fit of rage.

Inuyasha stood out on the balcony to their room and watched the sun slowly began to set. The sky was ablaze with orange and red fire as the sun disappeared behind the forest. Inuyasha sighed and stared down at her hand clutching the railing. Suddenly her eyes widened in horror as her long claws began to retract turning into human fingers. "Oh my . . ." She said in shock as she stared up into the moonless sky. "Oh no, with everything going on around here, I completely forgot about the new moon."

Inuyasha jumped with a start as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Lady Inuyasha," said the servant. "Lord Sesshomaru awaits your arrival to began dinner."

"Shit!" She bit her bottom lip. "Umm, tell him to go ahead with dinner. I am not hungry."

"Very well my lady."

Inuyasha listened as the servant's footsteps receded until she could no longer hear them. As the last ray of sunlight disappeared, her hair changed from snow white to midnight black. Inuyasha went to the mirror to look at her reflection. She sighed in disgust as she tossed the mass of black hair over her shoulder and stared into her violet eyes. "I hate this." She looked down at her extending belly rubbing it. "I hope you don't have to go through this, little one."

She went to the door and peeped out. Since her sense of smell was gone she looked up and down the hall making sure no one was around. Before she would have nothing to worry about. Sesshomaru would usually go out on patrol during the nights of the new moon but since she became pregnant, he rarely leaves her alone now. Since the rooms on the southern side of the palace was not in use, she would hide there until the morning. Going back into her room she quickly scribbles a note for Sesshomaru and leaves it resting on his pillow on the bed. Then she slips out and makes her way to the other side of the palace.

After dinner, Sesshomaru carried a tray of food up to their room. He was not going to let Inuyasha starve herself or his child. If he has to, he would shove it down her throat and force her to eat it. When he reached their room, he went inside to find his mate was not there. He sniffed the air and frowned. "A human?" Seeing the note on the bed, he placed the tray on the nearby night stand and picked it up to read. Sesshomaru sighs as he tosses the note on the bed. He can't believe she is still angry about not going to that stupid ceremony. _'What a baby. I wonder if her father had to deal with her childish behavior?' _ He sighed again and went in search of his mate. _'She said not to come near her, but I guess she has forgotten that I am the lord in this house and no one, not even Inuyasha, will tell me what to do.' _He stepped out into the hall and raised his nose to the air and sniffed. _'It's that same human scent. Strange, it almost smells like Inuyasha.' _So, he continued to follow the strange human scent to the southern side of the palace.

At last, he came upon the room that use to belong to his parents. "The scent stops here." He tried opening the door but it was locked. "Inuyasha," he called. "Are you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Inuyasha!" he roared.

"What do you want, Sesshoamru?" she yelled back from the other side of the door.

"Why is the door locked? Open it!"

"No! Now go away and leave me the hell alone!"

"I will do no such thing. Now open this door at once!"

"NO!"

Sesshomaru had reached the end of his patience with her. Raising his fist, he slammed it into the door tearing it off its hinges. Inuyasha shrieked in shock as she sat on the bed with the covers over her head.

Sesshomaru surged into the room like an angry gust of wind. He stopped suddenly sniffing the air. "Inuyasha, why is there the scent of a human in this room?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know that?" she said angrily from beneath her cocoon of blankets.

Then he remembered something his father had told him about half demons. "Inuyasha." He sat down on the bed beside the lump. "Inuyasha, remove the covers from over your head."

"No." She said frightened and clutched the blankets tighter around her.

"Please Yasha. You have nothing to fear. I swear."

Sesshoamru waited for about five minutes before she finally decided to remove the blankets. His eyes widened in shock at the dark hair human kneeling in the bed.

After the initial shock, he smiled. "So, it is true what they say about half demons. You do go through a period of weakness where you become human."

"Yes and I hate it," said Inuyasha keeping her eyes down.

"Why were you hiding?"

"In this form I am weak. Although my father ruled the east of China, I was always told I should never let anyone see me in this form." She sighed. "Even Shippo would be able to kill me like this. I hide from demons and humans."

"You know you don't have to hide from me," said Sesshoamru. He raked his fingers through her long dark tresses. And when she raised her eyes to look at him, his heart skipped a beat. To him she was breathtaking in her half demon form, but in her human form she was beyond beautiful. "Everyone here in the palace love you and you need not worry about any of them attacking you. I've heard several say they would cut off an arm and a leg to make sure you are safe."

"Really?" she said staring at him in wide eyed wonder.

"Of course." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. Even her taste was different. In her half demon form, she tasted like strawberry and creme. But in her human form, she tasted like honey and he wanted more as he deepened the kiss.  
Reluctantly he released her sweet lips to take in air. He stared down at her flushed cheeks and groaned. He wanted her so bad but he was not going to try anything while she was pregnant. So, getting into bed with her, he held her close within his arms. She rested her head against his chest and let the thudding of his heart lull her to sleep.

"Good night, my sweet."

"Good night, Sess," she said drowsily. "I still haven't changed my mind about wanting to go to the dragon's mating ceremony." She said before falling asleep.

He snorted. _'I had a feeling you wouldn't.' _Then he closed his eyes and joined his mate in the land of dreams.

xxxxx

The next day was the same thing. Inuyasha would come to him wanting to go to the dragon's mating ceremony.

"Maybe you are right. It was nothing, which is why he is inviting us to his daughter's mating ceremony."

"Why would you want to go?" he asked while signing some papers. "I'm sure the Lord of the East will be there and he is not a pleasant person." Hoping that maybe knowing her estrange grandfather will be there will change her mind, but it was not to be. Inuyasha was not going to be dissuaded from going.

"I'm not going to see him. We were invited to the mating ceremony not to visit some senile old dog that can't scratch his own ass."

Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow as he stared up at her. He watched his mate huff in indignation and folding her arms across her extended belly glaring at the wall. A thin smirk curved at the corner of his lips as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her. He did not want any thing to irritate his mate since she was pregnant. That was the real reason he did not want to go. Meeting her grandfather and the rest of the eastern royalty would not go well. Sesshomaru knew from experience the old dog would not be kind to his mate. Since Inuyasha was pregnant, her emotions were unstable.

He sighed in defeat. "Very well, I shall accept the invitation and go, but you are not going."

"What!" yelled Inuyasha turning to glare at him. Sesshomaru lowered his head in defeat as he realized that he had unwittingly opened up a whole new can of worms.

It had taken Inuyasha three days to convince Sesshomaru to accept the invitation and another two to convince him to let her travel with him. Even the healer told him that she was in good health, and Inuyasha swore to him that the presence of her grandfather or any other family member would not upset her.

xxxxx

On the day of the ceremony Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at the great southern lord's home. Sesshomaru was dressed in his trademark white hakama and haori and bone armor, and resting over his left shoulder was the white fluffy boa. Inuyasha was dressed in an embroidered red pien-fu. The two-piece outfit was cut to fit her extending belly, and on the back of the knee length tunic was a long slender dragon coiling around itself. Inuyasha looked in awe at the stone palace. Although Inuyasha thought it was not as grand as the western palace, it was very unique in its own way as the palace was carved into the face of a huge black mountain. Once inside, Inuyasha stared in awe as the inside of the mountain was smooth to polished perfection. The walls were like glass as paintings, tapestries and ceremonial swords hung against the walls. There were vases filled with bright yellow, purple, and pink flowers that lined the hallway.

As she stopped to smell the flowers, Sesshomaru turned and called to his mate. "Inuyasha, come." He turned back around and followed the servant that lead them to the mating chamber. Inuyasha slowly took her position three steps behind her mate.

As they entered the chamber, Sesshomaru took his place at the front while Inuyasha took her place to the right of him where the other three lord's mates were kneeling. Inuyasha frowned when she noticed a dog demoness staring at her with wide eyes. She hurried pass the demoness and smiled at Ayame as she sat next to the wolf demoness.

"Inuyasha, you look beautiful," said Ayame smiling.

"And so do you," Inuyasha giggled. "I thought I would never see you in any thing other than that fur skirt you wear."

"Well, since we were coming here, I figure Koga and I would have to look the part of royalty." The wolf demoness smooth out the peach colored silk kimono that had creme colored flowers scattered throughout the material.

Inuyasha looked around the chamber and her eyes fell upon the Lord of the East. So, this was her grandfather.

She compared the elder demon before her with that of her father. All though her father had red demon markings. This demon's markings that slashed across his cheeks were red as blood until they were almost black. Her father had soft fawn colored eyes while her grandfather had dark-brown eyes that were narrow and cruel looking. While her father had strong but yet soft features, this demon's features were hard and rough. The Lord of the East kimono and hakama were black as midnight as he had his long silver blue hair in a tight high topknot. Inuyasha began to understand why her father had left. Although she has never met the Lord of the East, she knew that this was a hard, unfeeling and unforgiving man.

Suddenly the Lord of the South, Ryuukotsesui ruler of the dragons walked into the chamber and the ceremony began.

xxxxx

After the ceremony everyone gathered around the couple and wished the young dragons well. Inuyasha had gone outside to the carriage to get a gift she had brought for the couple. When she stepped into the room she was swept off her feet by the feeling of authority and power which seemed to radiate from Ryuukotsesui as he stood beside his daughter and son-in-law looking every bit the terror he claims to be. His long red hair was in an elegant topknot as the red kimono and hakama looked like polished scales. As Sesshomaru walked up to the royal family and greeted them, he turned to motion Inuyasha to come forward. The half demoness bowed. "Lord Ryuukotsesui, may I introduce you to my mate, Inuyasha."

"It is an honor to meet you," said Inuyasha.

"I'm surprised at you Sesshomaru," said the dragon lord smirking. "I always thought you hated hanyous."

A deep growl rumbled in Inuyasha's chest as she moved down to the mated couple.

Ryuukotsesui arched a brow in surprise when he heard the female growl in anger at him. "I am sorry I was not able to attend your mating ceremony. Things come up when you least expect it."

"You do not have to explain. I understand," said Sesshomaru dryly. The dog demon felt his own blood burn with rage at the insult to his mate. "You weren't even missed." Sesshomaru smirked when the dragon glowered at him.

"Father," scolded his daughter. "I will not have you insult our guests with your stupidity." She then turned to Inuyasha. "Please forgive my father, he seems to take a disliking to your mate and his father. But it does not mean we cannot be friends."

"I would like that," said Inuyasha smiling. "I wish you both well and a long fruitful life." She held out a silver box to the dragon princess. "For you, Princess Yuma."

The young princess took the box, opened it and gasped. It was two silver hair combs shaped like dragons with ruby eyes. "They're beautiful," said Princess Yuma happily. "Thank you." She took the combs and pinned back her long sea green hair.

"You are welcome."

"Come, let me introduce you to some of the others." Yuma wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's and led her away. "I'm sure you must know Ayame." They walked up to a group of young female demons.

"Yes, we stayed with her and her mate before her baby was born," said Inuyasha smiling. The two friends smiled at each other and then Inuyasha was introduced to many others.

As the night went on, Ayame became worried because of the paleness of Inuyasha face. She was going to get Sesshomaru but Inuyasha stopped her friend. Inuyasha clutched onto Ayame's arm and asked the wolf demoness to take her outside. They sat on an iron bench in the garden and watched as a stream trickled through the garden.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" asked Ayame. "You look so pale."

"Yes, I'm fine," said Inuyasha rubbing her belly. "I'm just a little tired from standing so long. I just need to sit down for a while."

"If that is truly all that is wrong but if you continue to look pale you will not stop me from getting Sesshomaru." Ayame sat and stared at the moon. "I hope you don't mind my concern for your well being. You see Koga and I are very fond of Sesshomaru and we were kind of skeptical when we found out his father had arranged a mating for him. Sesshomaru as you may already know is strong will and at times cold-hearted man. But since you came into his life, he has mellowed out. I thought I would not live to see the day his eyes would fill with happiness. You gave him that. I know that if anything happened to you. He would die inside."

"I know," Inuyasha said thoughtfully, "I feel the same way. I was terrified to know I was going to have a mate but now, I can't imagine my life without him." She smiled and continued to rub her extended belly. "I have a mate who is the man of my dreams, strong and gentle, at times caring for what I think and my feelings, and who, above all else, loves me so much that other people can read it in his eyes. If this is a dream, I do not want to wake up."

To think she had been so set on not mating a man she had never met and to think of the many times she had cursed her stepmother, Li-hua, in her mind, for arranging her mating. As she thought of Li-hua's hatred for her, a slow, lazy smile crossed her face. If only Li-hua knew of the happiness, love and security she was feeling this moment, her stepmother would be damning herself for ever talking Akemi into sending his daughter to Japan to be mated.

Noticing the smile, Ayame asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Inuyasha. She was about to say something else when a beautiful dog demoness with long blue hair walked out to join them. Although she was up in age, she looked to be a woman in her thirties. She was very beautiful. She wore a blue kimono with tiny dogs dancing throughout the fabric. Her eyes were darker than the night sky and her skin was paler than the moon. "You are Inuyasha, right?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I am," said Inuyasha. She was about to get up but the demoness nodded her head.

"You do not have to get up." She smiled warmly at the half demoness. "I am Lady Kohei of the eastern kingdom." She cradles Inuyasha's cheek in her hand. "You look so like your father." Her voice was sad and longing. "How is my little Akemi?"

"Father is doing well. He has re-mated with a Chinese dog demoness."

"Oh, what about your mother?"

"My mother died years ago when I was a child," said Inuyasha as a frown marred her face. She did not want to be reminded of her mother's death. She still feels as though she was the cause of her mother dying.

"I am sorry," Kohei said sympathetically. "How far are you?" She stared down at Inuyasha's growing belly.

"Only two months," said Inuyasha rubbing her slightly swollen belly. As the Lady Kohei sat beside Inuyasha, the younger dog demon inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine and spice from the elder demoness. Inuyasha sighed as she relaxed around her grandmother. Did she just think of this stranger as her grandmother? Although her father's parents disowned her father and any children he may have sired from the human princess Inuyasha could not help the rampant thought that went through her head. Yes, she was her grandmother. No matter what the dog lord of the east said, they are still related by blood. A slight smile curved the lips of Inuyasha as she thought. _'So, this is what a grandmother smells like. It's nice.' _

Without Inuyasha realizing it, the elder demoness was lovingly and gently stroking her dog ears and Inuyasha was resting her head on the older woman's shoulder. Her eyes were heavy and just as they were about to close, a deep male voice interrupted her peace.

"Dearest, I have been looking . . . " When the demon lord saw Inuyasha he became angry. "What are you doing out here with that . . . that half-breed?"

"Beloved, this is our granddaughter," said Kohei looking up at her mate with sad, teary eyes. "I've missed my baby. I miss having grandchildren around the palace. Please, Nishimura let Akemi come home."

"Never!" the dog demon hissed. His dark brown eyes flashed red with anger. "I will never accept a half breed into our family. I've already told you that Akemi is dead to me."

"But dear . . ."

Before Kohei could say anymore, Nishimura raised a hand silencing her. "My decision is final. Akemi chose that repulsive human against my judgment. I do not want to see him or that abomination he spawned."

Inuyasha could feel her blood rise at the other demon insulting her mother. With the help of Ayame, Inuyasha stood up and glared at the dog lord. "Don't you dare speak about my mother in that manner! You don't even know her."

"She is a filthy human. That is all I need to know," spat Nishimaru in disgust. "And if you try to lay claim to the east . . ."

Inuyasha stared at the demon lord as though he was crazy. "You are insane. I only came because my mate and I were invited to attend Lord Ryuukotsesui's youngest daughter's mating ceremony. As far as I am concern, I would have gladly gone through the evening without ever seeing your miserable, old face." Inuyasha's eyes flashed red with rage. "And also, you need not ever worry about my children every bothering you. I shall make sure to tell them to never set foot in the east. You are by far the most ignorant, selfish, pompous jackass I have ever had the misfortunate of meeting. This is my first time meeting you and I can honestly say, your very presence makes me sick. I hate the ground you walk on and I hate you! As far as I and my father are concern you are dead to us as well. Good evening." With her head raised high and nose in the air, Inuyasha stalked away from the demon. Inuyasha was pleased when she saw the look of utter shock on the demon lord's face at her outburst. Well, he had it coming to him if not more. No one insults her mother and gets away with it. Especially not some overbearing tyrannical old fart that was not there for his son when he needed him.

As she and Ayame walked back into the room, Inuyasha was filled with so much anger that she had to force herself not to pace around like an anger lion ready to attack anyone that gets in her way. She took a deep breath and exhaled calming her raging temper. She should not be getting so angry. She had a tiny life that was depending on her to bring him into the world when it was time. Inuyasha rested her hand on her stomach.

"Are you all right Inuyasha?" asked Ayame worried. "You're not in any pain are you?"

"No. It's just that . . ." Inuyasha sighed shaking her head. "It's nothing. I am fine. You do not need to worry. Let's go find Sess and Koga." She hooked her arm around Ayame's arm and the two went in search of their mates.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

Chapter 14

As Inuyasha and Ayame made their way through the crowd, Inuyasha saw her mate talking to a demoness with long green hair. Inuyasha felt her first stab of jealousy as she watched this strange woman cling to her mate's arm and whispering in his ear.

"Inuyasha," said Ayame trying to snap her out of staring at the couple.

Maybe jealousy wasn't a strong enough word to describe the emotions boiling inside Inuyasha as her eyes flashed from gold to red. She could still hear Ayame calling to her but the wolf demoness voice sounded as though she were miles away. Inuyasha's eyes had a murderous tint in them as she glared at the cheap whore that clung to her mate. _'Why that disgraceful little bitch! How dare she place her vile hands on my mate. I should rip her arms off for even looking at him.' _She was just about to do just that when she overheard a group of demons mentioning her Sesshomaru's name and it snapped her out of her bloodlust. They had their backs to her as they spoke about her mate and the demoness. She edged closer to the demons.

"Inu . . ." Ayame whispered but Inuyasha raised a hand to her lips silencing her.

"Isn't that Ryuukotsusei's eldest daughter, Riku?" said a large boar demon.

"Yes it is," said a young kitsune. "You know that she and Sesshomaru was once an item. I'm surprise she's even talking to him after he up and mated with the hanyou from China."

"Imagine my surprise also. I thought for sure he would have taken Riku as his mate," said a bear demon.

"I'm pretty sure Riku thought so as well." The boar demon snorted. "But I guess it wouldn't have worked since Ryuukotsusei hates Inutaisho."

"True but imagine the power he would have had if his daughter was the lady of the west. Both the west and south would be ruled by dragons," said the swan demon and then he leaned close to the others as he whispered for them alone to hear. "And I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would have met an untimely end."

"I have to say one thing though Sesshomaru sure is treading on thin ice around here." The bear demon took a sip of his sake.

"What do you mean?" asked the panther demon.

The fox demon snorted. "His mate is here and do you think any woman in her right mind will stand by and let their mate hang around his mistress. He is going to get himself killed."

"Surely not by the hanyou," said a swan demon. "If it is anyone that will kill him it will be Ryuukotsusei. I mean that is his daughter he was sleeping with." The five demons chuckled.

"Oh well, it is his funeral," laughed the bear demon. "Uh oh, they're leaving and his mate is no where in sight."

The panther demon snickered. "That's a dog demon for you. They will rut with any female that spreads her legs for them. Guess the hanyou wasn't enough for him if he has to sneak off to be with his mistress."

Suddenly the demons turned with a start when they heard an angry growl behind them. Their eyes widened in shock at the angry dog demoness standing behind them. The demons stepped back as her eyes flashed a crimson red and her claws became long and deadly. "Oh shit," said the kitsune feeling fear as he felt the hanyou's demonic aura smother him with rage. "Lady Inuyasha, please forgive . . ."

But Inuyasha was not paying attention to the demons any longer. Her eyes were on her lying deceitful mate and that scaly dragon whore.

Everyone sensing the rage of a pissed off dog demoness turned to see the long silver tresses of Inuyasha swirling around her as her demonic aura rose to almost a blinding light as it became visible. The demons quickly cleared a path for the enraged hanyou.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded Ryuukotsusei as he stormed over to the furious Inuyasha. "I order . . ." The dragon fell silent as he stared into the blood-red orbs that were turned upon him.

"Shut the hell up," she said in a deep guttural voice that promised death if he came any nearer to her, "or you may find yourself one daughter short."

Ryuukotsusei stood flabbergasted at the threat. Looking in those murderous eyes, he had no doubt that she would carry out her threat. Damn Riku for getting involved with those mangy mutts. He tried to warn her that dealing with them would only lead to heartache and pain but like all children, they will not listen to their elders. Still, Riku was his child and he was not about to let this hanyou dog hurt his daughter. Just as he was about to speak a jagged violet stripe appeared on her each side of her cheek as her crimson eyes seemed to get darker than they already were. The dragon lord didn't think it was possible for the hanyou to get even madder but he was mistaken.

"Do not preceive to tell me what I can and cannot do." Her deep gravelly voice sent chills of terror down the spines of everyone in the room. "Where I come from dragons are strong and noble creatures and they would never lowering themselves to sleeping with another demon or demoness' mate. Not only would it be an insult to their clan and to them, but it is an insult to spouse of the demon they were sleeping with. By law, your daughter would be excuted for her insult to me. And I'm sure you can see, I do not like insults."

Inuyasha turned those piercing eyes back to the door that her mate and that dragon whore walked out of. Stomping her way through the gawking demons, she followed them to one of the rooms upstairs. Ayame was following way behind her trying to get Inuyasha to calm down. But she was too far gone to hear the fear in her friend's voice. Ryuukotsusei followed as well.

All she could think of was that her mate was with another woman. Sesshomaru was hers. How dare that . . . that lizard bitch think she can take her mate from her. Inuyasha followed their scent to a room at the end of the hall. She could hear moans and panting coming from behind the door. Bursting into the room, she saw a sight that made her sick. The dragon princess was completely naked kissing Sesshomaru and stripping him of his haori.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said shocked as his eyes widened.

"Riku!" growled the dragon lord appearing a second behind the hanyou.

"Father," said the dragon princess mortified as she picked up her kimono and used it to cover her naked body.

"You bitch!" snarled Inuyasha lunging at the demoness with claws raised. She would have gouged the dragon's eyes out and then torn her limb from limb if Sesshomaru hadn't stepped in the way grabbing her by the wrist. "You bastard!" She glared at him. "Are you protecting your whore now?!"

"How dare you speak to me in that manner, you filthy hanyou," roared Riku as her aqua colored eyes flashed in anger. Inuyasha tried to break free to claw out the bitch's eyes. Even in her demon state, Sesshomaru was still powerful enough to keep her from attacking.

"If you say one more word. I shall cut your tongue out myself," Sesshomaru snarled angrily at the dragon demoness. Then he turned back to his angry mate. "Inuyasha calm down, you will hurt the baby."

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down." He tightened his hold on her wrists.

"No! That bitch dare to put her filthy scaly paws on you. I should tear out your heart and shove it down your throat!" yelled the angry hanyou.

Sesshomaru could see there was no calming her. She was in a state of bloodlust and the only thing that would satisfy her now would be to feel the dragon demoness' blood on her claws. He could not let that happen. Besides, all her rage is not good for the baby. There was only one thing he could do to calm her, and he hoped Inuyasha will forgive him. Raising one hand, he brought it down across her cheek. Ayame gasped. Ryuukotsusei arched a dark brow and Riku looked on smugly.

That did it as her eyes returned to normal. Inuyasha stood as though turned to stone as stinging heat flowed across her cheek. She raised her hand cradling the burning flesh. "Yasha, are you calm now?" he asked still holding her wrist.

"I said let me go." She yanked her wrist free and turned to leave. She will not give him or these filthy dragons the satisfaction of seeing her cry in front of him and his whore.

Sesshomaru ran after her grabbing her by the arm and yanking her around to face him. Without thinking her hand came up and she raked her claws across his face. Blood oozed from the marks. "Don't you ever touch me again!" she said with such loathing that it made Ayame shiver with fear. "Why don't you stay here and fuck your whore. I'm sure she won't turn you away." Inuyasha turned on her heels and stormed out of the room followed by Ayame.

Ryuukotsusei stared at his daughter as he shook his head in disgust. "You have truly dishonored our family this day, Riku. I suggest you pack your things. Come morning, I am sending you to your cousins up north."

"But father." She was about to argue but he silence her.

"You have already done enough damage for the night. I suggest you keep your mouth closed for the remainder of your sister's mating ceremony." Then he turned his back to them. "As for you, Lord Sesshomaru," he sneered out the name in disgust, "I'm sure you know the way out." And he walked out of the room.

Suddenly Koga appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, I leave the party for a few minutes and all hell breaks loose when I return. What's going on, Ayame?" He frowned, staring at the enraged dog demoness. "Yuma is in there crying. The other demons are saying the lord of the west is dead or maimed if his mate gets a hold of him."

"I'll tell you later," said Ayame. "Inuyasha, you're coming with us. It's not good for you to be alone in your condition." Then she turned to her mate. "Let's go home."

Feeling that something bad has just happened, Koga quickly lead the women outside to where he transformed into a huge gray wolf. Ayame and Inuyasha quickly mounted his back and the huge wolf sprints off towards the north.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru watched from a tall mulberry tree that stood at the edge of the garden as his mate left with his friends. It was for the best. He knew that if he tried to stop her Inuyasha would go into a fit of rage again and might lose the baby. He did not want that to happen. So, he will wait until she calmed down and then go collect her.

He sniffed the air and smelt Riku come out into the garden. He snarled in disgust as he turned to glare down at her. "So, is the little woman gone?" She said smugly. "You really need to teach your pet some manners."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he jumped down from the tree. He was about to walk by her when she jumped in front of him.

"Why are you treating me this way?" she asked desperately. "You were never this cold to me before. Has that hanyou changed you so much that you have forgotten what it feels like to be in my arms?" She wrapped her heavily perfumed arms around his neck. His nose twitched and itched from the overpowering scent. "Do her kisses make you moan in bliss as my does? Does her touch make your body burn to join in love making as mine does?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. Staring into her eyes, he began to wonder exactly what it was he saw in her to begin with. She was pretty and . . . Well, that seems to be all. Was he really that shallow? Was beauty all he saw in her? Beauty and a good lay. And most of the time, not even that was exciting.

"Well, does she?" demanded Riku angrily.

But with Inuyasha, her beauty is not only on the outside but on the inside as well. Not many demons would take in an orphaned kitsune and treat him as though he was her own. She was kind and gentle but also fierce and passionate. She would curse and rage one minute and be as gentle as a lamb the next. Her explosive personality was so refreshing. And like being struck by lightning, he began to see he has missed a lot of wonderful things in his life. A slight smile touched his lips. _'She has changed me in so many ways. Where I use to be cold. She has warmed me. Where I use to show indifference. She taught me to show interest and concern to those I use to consider beneath me, like humans and hanyous.' _As he raised his gaze up to the fuming dragon, he let's the smile fall from his face. _'My Yasha is a demoness of respect and integrity. Unlike this creature that stands before me.'_

"I will not dignify those questions with an answer," Sesshomaru said expressionlessly and emotionlessly.

"Which means she doesn't." She said smiling. "Come back with me to my room and I shall make you forget all about that little whore." She pressed her lips against his but he did not respond to her kiss. There was no fire or passion in the kiss. He did not feel his groin ache to be inside her. His heart does not beat against his chest. Infact, his youkai is physically sick from the kiss.

Riku tried to lead him back to her room but Sesshomaru remained rooted to the spot like a tree.

Sesshomaru pulled himself out of the kiss to glare at her. "You misunderstand my reasons for not answering you, Riku," he said in a voice that was deadpan. "I didn't answer because it is none of your business what I and my mate do in our bedroom. But since it is obvious you do not understand than I shall set you straight." He pulled her arms from around his neck and shoved her away. "Yes her kisses does make me moan and even now I yearn to make love to her and only her. Inuyasha is my hope and joy. She is my life and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." He turned his head away from her.

"No, I will not accept that." Riku grabbed a handful of his haori. "You love me. I know you do. We would have been mated if your father hadn't arranged for her to be your mate."

"Is that what you think Riku?" He turned icy amber eyes upon her. "I never once said I loved you neither did I say I wanted you as my mate." He looked down his nose at her as though she was a dirty street urchin. "Did you seriously believe that I, a dog demon of royal blood, would mate myself to a dragon? Your father and my father would never have allowed it and I never would have asked you. You were merely a source for relief."

"No, I don't believe you." Her talons began to rip into his haori leaving little holes in it as tears fell from her aqua colored eyes. "You love me."

"Love! You? What a fool you are. I told you. You meant nothing to me. The only person I love is Inuyasha."

"You're lying." She became angry. "If all you wanted was someone to warm your bed at night you could have gone to Nagasaki and bought a prostitute. Instead, you came to me. If you did not love me then why did you spend all those nights with me."

He smirked evilly at her as those icy orbs raked over her body. "Why should I go to the brothels of Nagasaki to buy sex when you were offering it for free?"

Riku felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as her world fell apart. She fell to her knees covering her face and cried. Sesshomaru said nothing as he stepped around the weeping demoness and went inside. He gave Yuma and her mate his apologies and left also. Instead of heading home, he turned north and headed toward his friend's home. He was going to be there for his mate no matter what she said.

xxxxx

When Sesshomaru arrived at the wolf den, he did not go up to his friend's cave. Instead he patrolled the surrounding area making sure it was safe. Although Koga had his wolves to patrol his land, the dog lord felt better if he did it himself. He was not going to risk the life of his mate and unborn child because someone fell asleep on patrol.

After his patrol, he leaped up into a tree and settled down on its thick branch for the night. He was just about to doze off when he smelt his friend coming toward him.

"You know you can come inside," said Koga sitting at the bottom of the tree.

"It's better this way," said Sesshomaru. "Did Ayame tell you what happened?"

"Yes."

The two of them were silent for a few minutes until Sesshomaru's patience gave out. "Well, aren't going rant and rave at me?"

"From what Ayame told me, Inuyasha already tore into you," Koga said smiling. Then he leaned back resting his head against the tree trunk and sighed. "What possessed you to go with Riku?"

"She said if I didn't she would make a scene in front of everyone." He sighed staring up at the night sky. "I did not want Inuyasha to know about my past with Riku."

Koga snorted and said under his breath. "A lot of good that did you." He did not mean for his dog friend to hear that but with Sesshomaru's hearing, he heard the comment and growled at his friend.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to wait until she calms down and then take her home," said Sesshomaru.

"What if she doesn't want to go?" asked Koga.

"Then I'll just make her. I am her mate. She has no choice but to obey me whether she wants to or not."

Koga stood up chuckling. "Well my friend, I wish you luck. Are you sure you will not come inside?"

"I'm fine out here."

"Well, good night." Koga bade and went back to his cave.

The next day Sesshomaru asked Koga if he could send some of his wolves' to the west to bring back a change of clothes for himself and Inuyasha. It took the small pack no more than four hours to go to the west and return with the change of clothes and a letter from Jaken telling him that all was well in the west. Mina had sent enough clothes for several days. An entire week had passed and Inuyasha still wasn't talking to Sesshomaru.

She would go down to the river with Ayame and help wash out some of Koji's clothes. Sesshomaru would be in the trees watching. Inuyasha would take a walk along the river bank. Sesshomaru would follow. Koga was finally able to get his friend to come inside and have dinner with them but Inuyasha ignored him the entire time he was there. This went on the entire time they were there.

While she was with her friend, she played with little Koji and watched him when Ayame went to visit her grandfather in the mountains. And no one dare near Inuyasha while her angry mate loomed in the background.

It was going into the second week when Ayame decided to talk with her friend. "Inuyasha," she said sitting Koji on the ground and then sat beside the hanyou. "About Sesshomaru. Surely you do not believe he would be unfaithful to you? I will admit that we did try to talk him out of hanging around the dragon but every since he met you . . ." Ayame sighed. "I don't believe he was returning any of Riku's advances."

"Oh I know," said Inuyasha picking up Koji and tickling him on the nose with the fur blanket.

"What was that?"

"I know he wasn't going to . . . you know with the dragon."

"You did? When?" Ayame asked shocked.

"The first night," said Inuyasha giggling at Ayame as the wolf demoness' eyes were bulging out of her head. "See, after I had time to calm down and think about what I saw. I realized that she might have been kissing him but he was not kissing her back."

"If you knew why are you avoiding him and refusing to go home?"

"Two reasons, one, once I get back, he will not let me leave the palace. I can't even go out to the garden any more since I've become pregnant. You know how boring it is to be cooped up inside on bright beautiful days like today."

Ayame smiled at her new friend. "But he's doing it because he cares and worries about you."

"I know and I understand, but a little walk in the garden can't hurt," said Inuyasha sighing. "And second, I'm doing this to teach him a lesson. I do not care how many women he had before he became my mate. I will not tolerate him letting some cheap whore place her nasty lips upon what is rightfully my property."

Ayame bursted out laughing. "You sound just like Sesshomaru, overly possessive."

"Well, I'm just stating a fact and if it hadn't been for Sess stopping me I would have clawed that bitch's eyes out for daring to touch what is mine." Then she smiled and winked at her friend. "Also, it doesn't hurt to make him suffer a little. It will make him appreciate me more."

"You are bad," said Ayame smiling. "You realize if he finds out you knew all this time he will pay you back."

"I know but it was well worth it." The two bursted out laughing as they continued to talk.

Unbeknownst to the two females Koga was listening in on their little conversation. He quietly slipped away without them hearing him and went to find his friend. He found Sesshomaru still perched in his tree. Koga looked at the expressionless face and burst out laughing.

"What might I ask is so funny?"

He snickered. "I overheard your mate and Ayame talking. It seems that she has known from the beginning that you were not having an affair with Riku."

He sat up. "Why that little minx," he said without anger. Then he jumped down from the branch.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?" asked Koga frowning at his friend.

"Of course not, what sort of beast do you take me for?" Sesshomaru turned to glare in outrage at such an accusation. "I'm sure she will say I deserved it and she would be right. I should never have let Riku kiss me."

"So, what now?"

"Now, I go and collect my mate, and we go home," he said sighing. "I'm sure my work has probably piled up by now."

So, Koga lead Sesshomaru to his cave where the two women and the cub were now playing.

Inuyasha stopped to stare up at her mate. She felt her heart speed up just at the sight of this magnificent figure. As he smiled at her and held a hand out to help her up, Inuyasha wished she was not pregnant. He was to her the most handsomest demon in all of Japan and what made her truly happy was that he was all hers.

"It is time to go home, Inuyasha. Say your good byes and let's be on our way," said Sesshomaru helping her to her feet.

Inuyasha sighed and hugged Ayame. She kissed little Koji and went to stand by her mate. Thanking Koga for letting Inuyasha stay, he scooped her up into his arms and changed into a golden glowing ball of light, and exited the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha **

Chapter 15

Once Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made it back to the castle they were met by an excited Shippo, a smiling Mina and a panicky Jaken.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo as he flung himself into her opened arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said holding him tight. "Have you been a good boy while I've been away?"

"He's been an absolute angel," said Mina smiling.

"And what about Sya?"

"Haven't heard a peep out of that one since you've been gone. She leaves the castle for hours on end and returns around dinner time."

"I see," said Inuyasha frowning. "I'll talk to her."

"No, you will not," said Sesshomaru walking up behind her.

"But Sess . . ." Inuyasha was about to argue but the dog lord silenced her with a glare.

"I will not have you stressed out dealing with the likes of her. I will talk with her."

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken, "this message arrived for you while you were gone." He handed the scroll over to his lord.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha petting the little kitsune on top of his head.

"It seems that your father and stepmother will be coming to visit . . . at the end of the week," said Sesshomaru.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha yanking the paper out of his hand. "Why didn't you inform me about this sooner?"

"The note arrived two weeks ago," said Jaken.

"Why the hell didn't you send word then." Snarled the enraged demoness.

"Because the message was addressed to Lord Sesshomaru and marked as personal. I do not read my lord's personal messages." The toad tilted his nose upward in indignation.

"You cannot blame Jaken for your temper. In a way it is your own fault," said the demon lord.

"My . . . how in the hell did you come by that?" she growled at her mate.

"Well, if you had not put it into that silly little head of yours to make me _**'appreciate**_ **_you_**' we would have been home when the message arrived." He smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"Yes, what did happen?" asked Mina. "The only thing I got from the wolves was that you were staying with their leader."

"Never mind that," said Inuyasha quickly changing the subject. "I have to send messages to your father, Sango and Miroku, and Ayame and Koga."

"Hold it, I do not want you stressing about this," said Sesshomaru.

"I am not stressed out as you keep implying but I will be if you keep telling me not to. Besides, this is not stress. It's excitement. My father is coming to visit. I haven't seen him since I left China. _'I wonder if he's bringing that thing with him? Oh well, now I can rub my hapiness in her face.' _She glared at the crowd that was gawking at her. "Well, why are you all just standing here. We have a dinner party to get ready for." She clapped her hands together shooing everyone away.

For the next few days Sesshomaru watched the silver blur that was his mate prepare things for her father's arrival. Inuyasha would try to get Sya to help but the girl would decline saying **_'they are not my parents' _**and then leave and not return until dinner time. Inuyasha really didn't think the lazy bitch would help but she was trying to be nice and give her the benefit of the doubt.

However, Sesshomaru had had enough of the obnoxious demoness. It was three days before the arrival of Lord Akemi and his mate, when he summoned Sya into his study. Sya sat before the desk and waited impatiently for Sesshomaru to state his business so she could leave. Sesshomaru sat at his desk continuing to read the scrolls not even acknowledging Sya's presence. He mentally smirked in satisfaction when he smelt the anger and impatience radiating off the demoness.

Sya sat there grinding her teeth behind her closed mouth. She hated being there at the castle. She hated everyone including the noisy little fox brat that constantly had booby-traps set for her. She could have killed the little beast when he had set a bucket of water on the door to her room and when she opened it, she was drenched in rotten fish heads and dirty, smelly water. She wanted so badly to strangle the pest. But this was not her home. She was a guest. It sours her belly to see the brat can get away with stuff like that but she cannot punish him.

She wished Sesshomaru would state his business because her rear was becoming numb from sitting for so long. Just as she was about to say something. Sesshomaru placed the scrolls to the side and stared at Sya stonily. "I've noticed that Inuyasha is getting everything prepared for the arrival of her parents."

Sya said nothing but snorted. "Those are her parents."

"Yasha's stepmother is your aunt. Shouldn't you be preparing to welcome your aunt as well?"

"Like I care if the bitch is comfortable," she said under her breath. But she said aloud. "I'm sure Inuyasha will have things ready. After all, that is her job as your mate."

"Whether it is her job or not as a guest that is living with her you should have offered to help. It is called common courtesy."

Sya growled and glared at the demon lord. "If that half breed wants to behave like a servant that's her business. After all, isn't that all a half breed is good for. I mean you felt the same way. My aunt told me all about how much you loathed half breeds and humans."

"Yes, I am ashamed to say that I did hate all hanyous but that was because of that bastard Naraku."

Upon hearing her loves name Sya sat up straight and listened.

"I believed that all half demons were disgusting, vile creatures that should be wiped from the face of the Earth because I thought they were all heartless, greedy, evil, hateful creatures like Naraku." A gentle smile curved at the corner of his lips as he thought about his beautiful Inuyasha. "But Yasha changed that for me. She made me realize that not all hanyous are alike. She made me see that I should not judge all hanyous because of one murderous bastard."

Sya snorted. Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow. "I take it you do not believe that."

"No, I do not!" Sya growled as she had had enough of being in the castle with this weak pathetic demon and that vile half breed. All she wanted was to leave. She wished Naraku would come and take her away. "I hate them all. The only good half breed is a dead half breed or one as your personal slave."

"Is that how you feel?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, that's how I feel. Half breeds are a curse that is a slap in the face to all full blooded demons. They are a stain that should be rubbed out from the face of the Earth." In her rage, she did not realize that she was contradicting herself. She claimed to be in love with Naraku who is himself a half breed as she continued to spew forth her hate filled words. "Those filthy half breeds are nothing but a bug that should be stomped out of existence. The only good half breed is a dead half breed."

"I see," said Sesshomaru leaning back in his chair and glaring icily at the demoness. "If that is how you feel. Once Lord Akemi and his mate leave, you will no longer be welcomed in my home."

"What?" Sya said staring at him in shock.

"If you did not understand me the first time than I shall tell you in a way that even you can understand. I want you out of my home. I have put up with your bitchy behavior toward my mate for long enough." His eyes flashed red. "You should be thankful for Inuyasha. If not for her kindness I would have either thrown you out or killed you long ago. So, I suggest you have your rags packed and be prepared to leave." He stood to his feet towering over her shaking form. "You can go back to China with your aunt or become a geisha. I care not as long as you are gone from out of our lives and our home. Now, get out!" He growled dismissing her as she was a lowly servant.

Sya could feel the tears stinging her in the back of her eyes. She would not cry before this bastard. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. Sya got to her feet and stormed out of the room. As she closed the door behind her she glared at Inuyasha as the half demoness sat on a settee underneath an opened window.

"You. This was all your doing, wasn't it? You hated me so much that you got your mate to kick me out."

"As much as I would love to take the credit for it Sya. I had nothing to do with it. I didn't even know Sess was talking to you. I just came because I wanted to talk to him about something," said Inuyasha staring at the demoness with a blank expression on her face. "No Sya, if you want to blame someone. Just look in the mirror. You did this to yourself." Inuyasha stood up and walked up to Sya. "I warned you about your attitude. Did you think someone like Sesshomaru was going to sit on his hands forever as you showed nothing but contempt and disrespect to his mate? You're lucky he hasn't killed you. I could change his mind but I am not going to. I gave you every chance. Hell, some of the chances I gave you others would have thrown you out long ago. Now you will have to live with the consequences of your own actions." Inuyasha walked passed the stunned Sya and went into the study.

Sya stomped up to her room, slammed the door open and close and leaned with her back against the door. _'No, this can't be happening.' _She slid down the length of the door and sat with a soft plop to the floor. _'My beloved will be furious with me. He wanted me to stay here and keep an eye on that half breed bitch.' _She bit her bottom lip nervously. _'What shall I do? I can't go back with my aunt. She will only throw me out and I refuse to beg.' _She got up and walked over to the vanity. She sat down and stared at her reflecion in the mirror. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. _'Maybe this will work out. Perhaps Naraku will finally take me away from this wretched island.' _She picked up a comb and raked it through her hair. Today, she would be seeing her beloved and tell him the good news. She was finally free to stay with him. Forever.

xxxxx

Inuyasha entered the study and walked around to stand behind her mate. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rest her cheek on top of his head. "Are you all right?"

He snorted. "I should be asking you that?"

"I know how much Sya rubs you the wrong way." She kissed him along his neck. He moaned. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

He whimpered and gasped as her hand slipped in between the folds of his kimono and gently pinched his left nipple. He moaned again and panted as she nipped at his pointed ear. Sesshomaru grabbed her wayward hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"Now now puppy, you know the healer said no sex for you." He wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms at her side.

"She's not the one that's hot all the time," growled the hanyou as she tried to free her arms but it was no use. "I hate this. I want to feel you inside me again." She traced his bottom lip sensuously with her tongue.

Sesshomaru groaned and pressed his lips against her in passionate, but short kiss. "We can't. After you fainted the other day, the healer felt it necessary that we abstain from any sexual activity."

"I think she only said that because she wasn't getting any." She rested her head against the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent of musk.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "So, how goes the preparation for your parents arrival?"

"Fine. Everyone has accepted except for your father. I'm waiting to receive word from Inutaisho. According to his servants, he went to visit his friend Totosai and he should be back today."

"It goes without saying. Father will definitedly be coming." Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead. "It's been a while since he's seen his friend. He will want to see Lord Akemi."

Inuyasha nodded her head while rubbing her swollen belly. She sat silently on his lap in the safety of his arms as her mind wandered back to the day when she overheard the village women talking about how they knew of someone that died while giving birth. They talked about how the woman was in so much pain until finally she just died. It had been going through her mind all day and no matter what she did, she could not shake the conversation from her mind. She came to her mate in the hopes of him calming her nerves but not even his caresses could make her forget. It was all becoming too overwhelming for her to take anymore.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he heard gentle sobs coming from his mate. "Yasha, what is it? Are you in pain?" he asked her, beside himself with worry.

"No." She could only sob. She had no wish for him to know of the terrible fears which had been attacking her all day.

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and rocked gently with her. "There, there, beloved. Tell me what is ailing you? I do not like to see you like this. It tears at my heart to see you weeping so."

She could not take it any more as the fear became unbearable. "Sess, Sess, hold me tight. I am so afraid." She wept. He tightened his hold on her and gently but firmly tried to persuade her to talk. "Tell me, dearest, what is it, the baby? Is that what you are afraid of?" He could only fathom that she was remembering the terrible pain that comes with having a baby when Ayame was giving birth to Koji.

Inuyasha sat quiet for a time, secure in his strong arms. Then between sobs, she spoke to him. "I love you so, Sess, and I shall bear any pain to have our child, but what frightens me so is that our baby could be born dead or I could die and I could not bear to be away from your love and gentle touch. I should be ashamed to feel this way, but I overheard some of the village women talking about babies dying and the mothers dying, and I just can't stand the thought."

Anger flashed over Sesshomaru momentarily. _'Stories, she said. Damn those old hens sitting around flapping their beaks.' _Then all of a sudden, his anger turned into fright. _'Could she . . .?' _He swallowed a lump that was lodged in his throat as he did not want to finish his frightening thoughts. His own mother had died giving birth to him. _'No! I swore to myself, I would keep my mate with me and let nothing happen to her.' _He had nothing to worry about.

"Inuyasha, listen to me," he said tilting her damp, tear-stained face up to his own. "We shall have a fine, healthy son and you will be fine as well. I promise you this; nothing will ever take you from me. Your pain to bring our son into the world will be my pain and I shall be there beside you and bear it every minute with you. I told you once before you did not have enough faith in my love." He kissed her hand and held it to his heart. "I tell you now you must forget this fear and have faith in me, for I shall never let anything happen to you." His dark amber eyes pleaded for her to believe in him as he looked deep into the liquid, golden pools before him.

Inuyasha sighed as if a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She could not do anything but believe him; no harm would come to her or her pup as long as Sesshomaru took care of her. Her earlier fright seemed to vanish with his words. "Thank you, my beloved," she whispered, closing her eyes and fell asleep in her mate's arms.

He kissed the top of her head and stood up with her in his arms. He walked out of his study and headed up to their room. As he carried his mate, several thoughts crossed his mind. Would he truly be able to keep his promise? What would he do if anything did happen to his beautiful mate? Would he be able to live without her and what their pup? Would the child live or die? No, he can't think like that. His family will make it through this, healthy and alive. Yes, he would be able to keep his promise as he remembered something very important. _'Besides, father has Tenseiga.' _He smiled as he pushed the door opened and closed it as he walked into their room. Laying her on the bed, he laid down beside her and held her gently in his arm.

xxxxx

Sya slipped out of the castle with some of her belongings in a bundle and went to meet her lover at the river where they first met. There she waited until she picked up his scent about half an hour later after she arrived. Turning she saw him walking out of the forest. She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

"I can sense you are excited about something," Naraku said after breaking the kiss.

"I'm free," Sya said smiling at him.

Naraku frowned. "I don't understand."

"I mean I can leave with you now. Sesshomaru has asked me to leave." Her blue eyes were bright with happiness. But her smile fell away at the look of rage in her beloved's crimson eyes. "What's wrong? This is wonderful news. Now we don't have to sneak around anymore. We can be together like you always told me."

"You little fool!" Naraku said in anger.

"Naraku, I don't understand. Why are you so angry?"

"You've ruined everything. My plan for destroying Sesshomaru depended upon you being inside the palace informing me about everything that was going on there and now . . . you fool!" He turned away from her in disgust and began to think of someway to keep the little bitch in the palace until he was able to take the lovely Inuyasha away. Then he turned to face her. "Go back to Sesshomaru and beg him to let you stay."

"What?" Sya said shocked. "No, I won't do it. I will not lower myself to begging that barbarian to stay. I want to be with you." She took his hands into her hands and held them against her chest. "I love you and I don't want to leave you ever again."

"And I love you as well, my precious," said Naraku freeing one hand and resting it against her cheek. "I want to be with you as well but before we start our new life together I want to make sure Sesshomaru is destroyed." He arched a dark brow at her. "I thought you wanted to make Inuyasha suffer."

"I do. I would like nothing better than to see her suffer for all the humiliation she put me through." Her eyes became hard as ice at the mentioning of Inuyasha's name.

"Than you will go back to Sesshomaru and beg him to let you stay." Naraku walked behind her and undid her obi and pulled her kimono down. Cupping her breast roughly, he nipped her ear and cheek. "Will you do this for me . . . for us?" He smirked as he pulled down his hakama. Grasping his swollen erection, he nipped and kissed Sya's neck as he slipped his throbbing length into her anus and he slipped two fingers into her vagina.

She bit her bottom lip to hold back her scream as he thrust none too gently into her tight ass. As the pain dulled, she leaned forward to give him a better angle in which to thrust deeper and moaned as tiny shivers of pleasure trickled up her spine. "Yes, I'll do it," she said panting. She moaned louder and opened her legs wider. "Deeper . . . more." She cried out in pleasure as her orgasm wracked her body.

Naraku thrust a few more times before releasing his seeds into her. Pulling out of her, he turned her around and forced her to her knees. He smirked down at her as she stared up at him puzzled. "Clean me," he demanded.

She was about to search through her bundle when he stopped her.

"No, I mean clean me with your mouth."

Sya swallowed a lump that lodged in her throat and stared at the thick, limp glistening flesh. Not wanting Naraku to be angry with her again and leave her, she took the slick flesh into her mouth. She took as much as she could of it into her mouth and lapped his cock causing him to moan. It was the first reaction she had gotten out of him and she wanted to hear more as the limp flesh became hard in her mouth.

"That's enough," he said but when she would not stop he struck her across the face. She fell to the ground staring up at him in fear. Kneeling beside her, he cradled her bruised stinging cheek. "Now see what you made me do. I do not like hurting you, but when I tell you something I expect you to do it."

"I'm sorry it's just that . . ." Tears fell from her eyes as she buried her wet face against his chest.

"I know. It felt good but you must always obey me." Naraku pulled away and stared down into her face. "I will not tolerate any disobedience especially from one who will become my mate when this is all over with."

Sya smiled up at him and lowered her head in an apology. "I'm sorry for my disobedience. I will not do so again and I will do what you want."

Naraku smiled and helped her to her feet. "Good. Now since your obedience has put me in a good mood. I think I will let you finish what you started." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he lead her into the forest to a nearby hot spring.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.**

A/N-**How's this for updating quickly.**

Chapter 16

Sya had returned to the castle before dinner. As Naraku had instructed, she went to speak with Sesshomaru. She found the demon lord in his study with Inuyasha and Jaken.

"May I speak with you in private Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Jaken you may leave," said Sesshomaru.

"Of course my lord, and I shall make sure your decree is posted in all the villages at once," said the green toad bowing to his lord and then hurrying out as fast as his stubby little legs will take him.

When he noticed Sya looking pointedly at Inuyasha, he snorted. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my mate," said Sesshomaru in an icy tone as he glared at her frigidly.

Sya silently swore she would dance on his decaying corpse for the humiliation she was about to endure especially in front of Inuyasha. Sya swallowed the bitter lump and began. "I would like you to reconsider sending me away. I have no where else to go."

"Not my concern."

"But I can't go back with my aunt. She doesn't want me back with her. She will just send me some place out of the way. She has already told me that she was going to kick me out if I didn't come with Inuyasha."

"Once again, it is not my concern," he said leaning back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. This was getting interesting. He was wondering how much humiliation she was willing to put herself through to stay.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, I am begging you, let me stay here." She dropped to her knees and lowered her head in repentance. With tears falling from her eyes she spoke softly. "I'm . . . s-sorry Inuyasha for the way I have been behaving. I guess after my father squander away all his wealth, and his lands went to my uncles who did not like me. I became bitter and hateful towards you, because you had everything I had lost. After they had taken away my heritage, my uncles sent me away to live with my aunt who doesn't like me also." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you know what it is like to be shuffled around like luggage to people who don't even want you around? I know my behavior isn't that of a person who was raised to be a princess but I can change if you give me a chance. Please my lord, do not send me away as my own family did. I'll do anything."

Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow at the demoness' action. _'Now this is very interesting. I wonder what happened to make you change your mind?' _Sesshomaru tapped a claw finger against the armrest of his chair. _'You are up to something, aren't you Sya? I can smell the deceit rolling off you in waves. So be it. I will play your little game a while longer, but if this is some trick to hurt Inuyasha. You better pray to whatever god that will listen that you are swallowed up by the Earth, because I will hunt you down like the spineless worm that you are and pull that black rock you call a heart out of your chest and crush it in my bare hand.' _"Very well, you can stay," said the demon lord. He quickly raised a hand silencing the protest that was about to burst from his mate's mouth. "You can stay on one condition. You will show my mate the respect she deserves."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru," she said bowing her head even lower.

"As long as we have an understanding. You may go now."

Sya bowed and left the two alone. Walking down the hall, she frowned in disgust. She felt the bile churning in her stomach as she thought about how she apologized to that vile half breed. What a sickening disgusting display. She would have to wash her mouth out with soap later. She hated the fact that she had to humiliate herself and beg that bastard to let her stay. And having Inuyasha there only made it worst. But in the end, it will all be worth it when her beloved destroys the bastard and she would make that half breed bitch pay for her humiliation. She can hardly wait until that wonderful day comes.

xxxxx

Once Sesshomaru was sure Sya was gone. He turned to face his enraged mate. "Don't tell me you believed her?"

"Of course not, I could smell the lie radiating off of her."

"So, why in the hell did you take her back in?"

"Because someone like her who didn't care if she stayed or left one minute and now she is begging to stay the next, is up to something," said Sesshomaru. "Whatever it is I want her close so I can keep an eye on her."

"Oh please," said Inuyasha rolling her eyes. "What can she possibly do to us? Sya is nothing more than a spoiled little brat."

"True, but it's usually that kind of person you have to watch closely." He picked up a scroll and began to read it. "Besides, as my father once told me, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." Then he chuckled lightly. "Anyway, wasn't it fun to watch her grovel at your feet. I thought she would choke on her own words when she apologized to you."

Inuyasha covered her mouth with her hand smothering the laugh that was threatening to break free. "Yes, that was very funny and strangely satisfying. Okay, I'll let it go . . . for now." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Just then Shippo burst into the study and held out a handful of roses to Inuyasha.

"For you."

"Thank you Shippo." Inuyasha patted him on the head and took his gift.

"Mina sent me in to get you and papa. It's time for dinner."

Sesshomaru watched the smiling face kitsune as he stared up at his adoptive mother with love. It was only a couple days ago when he had a talk with Shippo about formally adopting him.

**-Flashback-**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in his study when the door opened revealing a nervous Shippo.

"Come in," said Sesshomaru wearing his patent stoic lord expression. The little kitsune swallowed a lump in his throat and walked inside. He turned to Inuyasha and said, "Do you mind Inuyasha. Shippo and I are going to have a man to man talk about what we were discussing."

"Okay, I'll see you two later." She walked passed Shippo smiling and winked an eye at him and then closed the door behind her.

The little fox demon smiled as he begins to think that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had first thought it would be. He was about to relax when he heard Sesshomaru clearing his throat to catch his attention. "Shippo."

Shippo stood stiffly before the desk with his eyes lowered to the floor. His little hands were clenched into fists at his side.

"Shippo I would like to talk to you about something of great importance," said the demon lord leaning back in his chair.

"If . . . if it's about the water I dumped on that evil witch. I- I will not apologize," the little demon said closing his eyes tightly and cringing in fear waiting to hear the demon yell at him.

"Oh?"

"She had it coming," he said staring up at the demon defending his actions. "She called all me friends, filthy peasants that were raised by pigs and should be locked in a pig pen. Then she insulted Inuyasha. I was going to let the pig insult go since we were playing in mud but I will not let her talk badly about Inuyasha." Immediately, he turned his eyes away from the emotionless gaze of the dog demon.

"Well, you will have to be punished for that. I will not have you showing disrespect to anyone under this roof even if they do deserve it." He winked at the little demon. "No, what I wanted to talk to you about was your position here. I know it was never made official but would you like to become Inuyasha and my officially adopted son."

"You . . . you mean it?" he asked staring up at him with big green hopeful eyes. "Does that mean I can call her . . . mother and you . . . papa?"

"Yes it does but don't force yourself. We understand that we are not your real parents and we do not want you to think we want you to forget your real parents. In fact, both Inuyasha and I would be disappointed in you if you did forget them." He smirked at the watery eyes of the kitsune. "If you are not comfortable with calling us mother and father. You do not have to do so." He got up from his seat and knelt in front of Shippo. "Well, what do you think. Do you think you can take a brash hanyou and an ice lord for parents?"

"I heard that!" came Inuyasha's voice from the other side of the door.

Both demons smiled. Shippo threw his arms around the demon lord's neck and held him tight. "I have wanted to ask you if you would not mind me calling you father and mother for so long. I was afraid. You were always so scary looking. I thought you might not want me around now that you have your own child on the way."

"Just because Yasha and I are having our own child does not mean we will love you any less. And as you said before, you will be my son's big brother. It will be up to you to protect him and teach him."

Shippo stood up straight wiping his eyes. "I will do all I can to protect my little brother." He smiled at Sesshomaru and hugged him again.

**-End of Flashback-**

Inuyasha stared at her mate as he smiled at them. "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm just smiling because I am the luckiest demon in the world. I have a mate I love more than my own life, a wonderful son and another on the way." He stood up and walked over to her kissing her soft lips. "I love you Yasha."

Inuyasha blushed and kissed him back. "I love you too Sess."

Shippo pulled on the sleeve of her kimono. "What about me and my little brother?"

"You know we love you two most of all," said Sesshomaru lifting the kitsune into his arms.

"Okay, if you two are ready, we should head to dinner. I do not want to hear Mina ranting at us because the food got cold."

"Okay, mother," said Shippo smiling at her. The little kitsune couldn't be happier to have his new family. Sesshomaru put the kitsune on the floor. Taking a hand, Shippo stood between them as they went to dinner.

xxxxx

It was finally the day when Akemi and Li-hua would arrive. Sesshomaru had sent his personal guards to escort the demon lord and his mate back to the palace. Inuyasha wanted to go herself but Sesshomaru forbad her from going anywhere further than the gardens.

Inuyasha paced back and forth in her private sitting room anxiously awaiting the arrival of her father. Waiting with her was Sango, Ayame and little Koji. The two tried to get her to sit down and relax but a minute after she sat down Inuyasha was up on her feet again pacing.

"Inuyasha, you should sit down," said Sango. "It can't be good for you to be pacing like that."

"I know but I'm so excited. I haven't seen my father in months," she said smiling. She rubbed her bulging belly.

"Lord Akemi. I remember my grandfather talking about him. He said that lord Akemi and lord Inutaisho were the terrors of the west and east. There were no one stronger or more loyal than those two," said Ayame sitting Koji on the floor.

"Yes, when I was younger my father told me stories about how he and Inutaisho use to go head to head with the dragon clan before the peace treaty," said Inuyasha sitting and smiling as she remembered how her father use to hold her in his lap tightly and cover her with kisses as he told her about something he and Inutaisho had done as children.

"I guess lord Inutaisho is excited at seeing his old friend again," said Sango smiling as the little wolf cub crawled over to her sniffing her.

"He is." Inuyasha started laughing. "The first thing he said when he got here was, 'were is that old dog.'" The three women burst out laughing.

"Mother! Mother!" yelled Shippo running into her room excited. "They're here!"

Inuyasha stood up and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. Then she rushed out front to meet her father.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Koga and Miroku were already outside with the servants waiting. She came to stand beside her mate and waited. They could see the carriage being drawn by the demon horses and four white dogs running along side it.

As the carriage came to a stop in front of them, Akemi did not wait until a servant open the door for him. He opened it himself and launched himself at his best friend.

"Taishy!" Akemi wrapped his friend in a powerful bear hug.

"Akemi!" Inutaisho returned the hug. "My old friend, it's so good to see you again."

Inuyasha stepped forward as tears fell from her eyes. As the two elderly dog demons pulled away from each other, Akemi turned to see his beautiful daughter. A tender smile appeared on his face as to him, she looked so much like her lovely mother. "My beautiful Yasha." He opened his arms to her.

"Father." She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck holding him tight.

As he pulled her away from him to get a good look at her, he smirked knowingly at her. "Well, I guess I am going to be a grandfather soon."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded her head.

"I have a surprise for you as well." Akemi turned back to the carriage and helped a very pregnant Li-hua out of the carriage. "You're going to be a big sister."

Li-hua stood before her smiling smugly at the shocked Inuyasha.

"You old dog," Inutaisho said congratulating his friend.

"Well Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you," Li-hua said holding her smug smile on her face and rubbing her extended belly. "It seems my child will be born before yours." Inuyasha just shrugged her shoulders and turned to her mate.

Sesshomaru came to stand beside her.

"Sesshomaru, you remember Akemi," said Inutaisho.

"Of course father. It has been a long time, Lord Akemi," said Sesshomaru bowing to the dog lord.

"Yes it has but I see you have grown into a strapping fine young demon that is very powerful if my senses are corrected."

"That he is," said Inutaisho laughing.

"You have not met my new mate yet. This is my mate, Li-hua," said Akemi. "My dear, this is my best friend Inutaisho, and his son, Sesshomaru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Li-hua." Sesshomaru bowed to her.

"And I am honored to finally meet you both," said Li-hua smiling sweetly. "Although we live in China Lord Sesshomaru's reputation as a strong lord has even reached our shores."

"All good I hope," said Inutaisho.

"So, where is my niece?" asked Li-hua.

"I'm right here, Aunt," said the dark hair demoness. "Look at you. You're as big as a house."

"And how have you been doing my dear?"

_'As if you give a rats' ass how I am doing.' _"I am doing very well," she said aloud.

"Why don't we move this conversation inside," said Inutaisho.

They went inside into the sitting room. Mina and the other servants brought in tea and a snack for the guests.

"So Inuyasha, how have you adjusted to your new life here?" asked Li-hua when the men began to talk amongst themselves. "I hope it hasn't been too hard for you."

"Oh of course not," Inuyasha said sweetly. "In fact I wanted to thank you for convincing my father to arrange for me to mate with Sesshomaru. I have never been happier. I have a mate I love more than anything in this world, next to my father, friends and a child on the way. What more could I ask for." Inuyasha smiled as she saw anger burning behind her green eyes. 'Take that you conniving bitch.'

Filled with anger, Li-hua got up and asked if one of the servants could take her to her room to rest before dinner. Sesshomaru immediately called a servant into the room and the young female lead the demoness to her room. Sya excused herself also saying she wants to make sure her aunt is comfortable.

Once the two demoness left the room Sango looked at her friend. She was about to ask a question when Inuyasha raised a hand silencing her. "Sess, we are going out to the gardens and don't worry I am in capable hands." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you men have a lot of old folks stuff to talk about."

"Hey!" Inutaisho and Akemi said in mock offense.

"If you will excuse us," said Inuyasha smiling.

"Here Koga, take care of Koji," said Ayame placing the child in his arms. Then the three women bowed to the men and went out to the garden.

xxxxx

Once they stood near the Koi pond Inuyasha turned to Sango smiling. "I know your question would have been about Li-hua and I did not want my father to hear it."

"I quite understand," said Sango. The human woman sat down on the ground. "Is that what you had to deal with since your mother died?"

"Afraid so, and there was nothing I could do about it," said Inuyasha sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame.

"Well, after mother died, I had the feeling that father blamed me for her death. He never came into my room again. Whenever I needed him, he would tell me to ask the servants." She sighed. "I was basically raised by the servants but I still loved my father. I still held the hopes of him one day forgiving me." Tears fell from eyes.

"Don't cry," said Sango wrapping one arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Who knows, maybe by him coming here he has come to realize that you were not the cause of your mother's death."

"You think so." Inuyasha wiped her eyes.

"Sango is right. He has another child that look as though it will be born any day and a grandchild on the way," said Ayame resting her arm on top of Sango's arm. "I think he always knew you were never to blame for your mother's death. Men just have a different way of expressing their emotions."

"You're right." Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her friends waists. "Thanks guys, you're the best friends I have ever had."

xxxxx

Back in the sitting room, Inutaisho was telling them all about a battle he and Akemi fought against Ryuukotsusei. "And we soundly thrashed Ryuukotsusei and his great dragon warriors," Inutaisho said sarcastically. "Stupid dragon, didn't know who he was messing with. We weren't called the terrors of the west and east for nothing."

"You two must have been awesome fighters," said Koga.

"What do you mean 'must have been?' We still are," said Akemi puffing out his chest.

"Akemi is right," said Inutaisho folding his arms across his chest. "We can take on any of you young pups and give you a sound thrashing."

"Really father," said Sesshomaru. "Behave yourself and act your age."

"Maybe we should teach these young pups a lesson, Taishy," said Akemi staring conspiratorially at his friend.

"You're right," said the other elder dog demon. "Maybe then, they will give us old dogs the respect we deserve."

"I already respect you," said Miroku picking up the little wolf cub that was climbing up his leg and sitting him in his lap. "In fact, I'll hold on to Koji and cheer for the victor."

"Spineless," said Koga.

"Not really, only a fool would fight someone stronger than he is." The monk smiled at his wolf friend. "As I said, Koji and I shall cheer for you on the sidelines. Hopefully, your defeat won't scar your son for the rest of his life."

"If you weren't my friend, monk . . ." Koga raised a fist at the nervously laughing human.

"Then it's settled," said Inutaisho getting to his feet, "to the dojo."

xxxxx

Inuyasha, Ayame and Sango were still sitting beside the pond with their feet in the water watching the koi swim around their feet. It was peaceful and they were enjoying their talk about babies when an all too familiar and unwelcome scent trickled under Inuyasha's nose. She growled to herself as she turned to see Li-hua walking, well waddling, over to her.

"Inuyasha, I thought I might find you out here," said Li-hua smiling sweetly.

"You don't have to pretend around them. I already told them you are an evil, conniving bitch that is only after my father's wealth."

The elderly dog demoness smirked and put away her mask of kindness. Not that she would have been kind in front of the human woman and the wolf demoness. "I would have thought you would be sticking to Sesshomaru's side like a leech considering his reputation for flirting with other women."

Inuyasha was about to call the demoness every thing but her name when Sango stepped in between them. "This is not the time for either of you to be fighting or insulting each other."

"Sango is right," said Ayame staring up at the stupid woman. "You are with child. You should be saving your strength for the delivery and not picking on Inuyasha."

Li-hua snorted and smirked. "So, Inuyasha, have you become so docile that you would have a weak human and a filthy wolf defending you."

Inuyasha had to fight down the urge to leap to her feet and strangle the bitch with her bare hands. "Go away, bitch I am not in the mood to be bothered with you."

"Don't worry. I have no intentions of staying around you and your friends vile presence." She began to rub her swollen belly. "I just thought I would let you see that your information was wrong. As you can see, I am with child and the eastern half of China will be mine."

Inuyasha snorted and then burst out laughing. "You're a fool Li-hua." She stopped laughing and glared at the woman. "I never once said you could not get pregnant. I said that either you or the child will die during the birthing process. Or both of you could die because your demonic aura is way below that of my father's own aura. It's obvious you seem to think I was lying but only time will tell which of you will die."

"Are you hoping I will die, Inuyasha," Li-hua said smirking. "That's not a very nice thing to wish on your sweet, kind stepmother."

"You maybe my stepmother but you are not sweet and neither are you kind. And as for hoping you would die, well you're the one who said it, not me." Inuyasha stared blankly at her. "Now, you bore me. You are dismissed." And with that Inuyasha turned her back on the demoness. Inuyasha mentally patted herself on the back as she could smell the anger radiating from Li-hua as Inuyasha dismissed her as though she was nothing but a servant.

The dog demoness huffed and turned red with rage as she could hear Inuyasha and the other women laughing at her as she stormed back inside the castle.

xxxxx

Sometime later, the men walked out into the garden. Except for Miroku the others were bruised and bleeding. "What in the world happened to all of you?" asked Inuyasha as she and the other got to their feet.

"Your father and I had to teach these young pups a lesson," said Inutaisho smiling.

"Are you all right Koga?" asked Ayame giggling at the black eye he was wearing.

"It's not funny, Ayame," growled the wolf. "Who would have thought these old dogs would be so tough."

"Don't you know, you can't judge your elders on your level," said Akemi proudly sticking out his chest. "That was fun, eh Taishy." He turned to his friend laughing as he and the other dog demon had not a scratch on them. Inutaisho laughed at the sullen expression on his son's face.

"So, was it your father that grounded you into the dirt?" asked Inuyasha winching at the swollen jaw and bruised eye. She walked up to him and opened the folds of his hakama and saw the black bruises on his chest and stomach. "Ouch! Did you have to beat him this bad?" She stared at Inutaisho.

"It wasn't me," said Inutaisho. "I had the wolf."

She turned to her father with wide eyes. "Father?" Akemi just smiled at her. Inuyasha smiled also as she shook her head. "Well at least he let you live." She burst out laughing.

"Why aren't you wounded Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I am," said the monk. He held up his bandaged arm and then opened his rob to show her four claw marks on his shoulder.

Koga snorted. "Yeah, he put up a fierce battle with Koji but my son won in the end."

Ayame grabbed her son out of Koga's arms.

"You were beaten up by a child?" Sango stared at her mate trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey, that kid's strong," said Miroku trying to defend himself but was only making it worse as everyone burst out laughing. He turned to glare at the laughing wolf lord. "Everything was fine until he saw his father getting his ass beat into the ground."

Koga stopped laughing to glare back at his friend. Everyone laughed even harder.

"All right let's go inside and get your wounds looked at," said Inutaisho.

"The rest of you go ahead," said Akemi. "I would like to talk to Inuyasha for a minute."

xxxxx

After everyone disappeared inside the palace, Akemi sat down and pulled his daughter into his lap. Inuyasha was surprised at first but as she began to relax, she rested her head against his broad chest. "So, how have you been, really?" he asked.

"Fine," said Inuyasha frowning.

"Yasha, Sesshomaru has been treating you right, hasn't he?"

"Of course father, why would you think otherwise."

The elder dog demon sighed and rested his chin on top of her head. "Because I'm afraid Sesshomaru was known for being a cold-hearted dictator at times and then there was his affair with the dragon princess." At the mentioning of the female dragon Inuyasha growled in anger.

"You needn't worry, father. In the beginning, he was rather rough and cold, but now he shows me nothing but love. Sesshomaru has made me the happiest woman in the world." She smiled against his chest.

"Good." Akemi tightened his hold around her. "There's something I want to tell you. I know that these past years of you growing up I have not been there for you and I want to say I am very sorry. I know your mother would be disappointed in my behavior." He kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, father. I had Jun and the others . . . "

"No, it was not their job to raise you. It was mine," he said cutting her off before she could finish. "I am your father and I turned my back on you. You were suffering just as much as I if not more since you witnessed your mother's death."

"Father . . . I," Inuyasha choked on her words as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry father for not being able to save her. I know you hate me and blame me for her dying. Please forgive me." She wept against his chest.

"Don't." Akemi held his weeping daughter tightly in his arms as he rocked back and forth with her. "Don't. It is not your fault and I never blamed you. I'm sorry if you thought I believed that. I should have come to you and talked to you about it but I was so lost in my own grief that I could not bear to think about that horrible night any more. All those nights I heard you scream for me and I turned my back on you. When I was finally ready to talk, I felt like it was too late. You had grown into a beautiful young woman that was very headstrong." The dog lord started to cry as well. "Yasha, my little Yasha can you find it in your heart to forgive your pigheaded father for not being there when you needed me."

"Oh father," said Inuyasha crying harder. "I . .. of course I . . . forgive you. I never hated you. I just . . . wanted you . . . to love . . . me like you did before . . . mother died."

"I do love you, my Yasha. I have always loved you. I could never hate you." He raised her tear stained face up to his and smiled. "I love you, my beautiful daughter."

"And I love you as well, father." She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Unknown to them a pair of dull hate filled blue eyes and jealous green eyes watched with contempt from one of the opened windows the scene that unfolded outside with Inuyasha and Akemi.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-**I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

**A/N-The song is _'Lullabye (Good Night, My Angel) by _Billy Joel and all rights and whatnots belongs solely to him.**

Chapter 17

On the night of the dinner party everyone sat around the table talking about different things and enjoying the company of friends. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table with his father and Miroku on his left and Akemi and Koga on his right. At the other end Inuyasha sat with Sango and Sya on her left and Ayame and Li-hua on her right. Inuyasha made sure her two friends were sitting next to her. If it was the other two women, she might have ripped their throats out if they said one word to her. The small gathering was a happy light-hearted event. Even Li-hua and Sya seemed to be in good spirit which was unusual. Inuyasha often thought that those two were born looking mean and stuck-up. But she really did not care one inch since she and her father had talked and all the misunderstandings were cleared up.

Inuyasha felt as though nothing could spoil her happiness. Not Sya or her wicked aunt could dampen her mood. Inuyasha was so caught up in her good mood that she did not notice the tension at the other end of the table in the men's speech.

Inuyasha's attention was drawn from her daydreaming when she heard Inutaisho say in a voice he was trying to control, "Dammit Sess, we must do something about these rogues or else no shipping coming to or from Japan will be safe."

Mina, who was bringing in the dessert, was shocked that the older demon would use such language in front of the females and she started to protest. "Lord Inutaisho, please, can this not wait until after dinner when you men can retire to the study?"

"Hell no!" growled the old dog with a slight slur to his voice and looking directly at his son.

Inuyasha's brows disappeared in her hair as she listened with amusement to the elder dog rant on about something she had no idea what he was talking about. But by the sound of her father-in-law's voice, the demon was definitely drinking too much sake.

Sesshomaru stared into his father's eyes and then finally spoke. "Do as you please, father. We have talked about this matter before and I have told you the reasons why I cannot at this time take off and go chasing the seas. You will have to do whatever you think best." Sesshomaru's voice was soft but firm. Inutaisho could tell there was no changing his son's mind or getting around him. Then he turned to his friend. "Akemi, you know what I'm saying. You believe that this scum should be dealt with swiftly and completely."

"Of course you're right." Akemi slammed the palm of his hand against the table glaring at Sesshomaru. "By god, if it were your grandfather sitting there instead of you, he would be out this minute with me, Taishy and several others chasing down that bastard Naraku and his band of cutthroats," Akemi shouted across the table. "That swine dared to kidnap my precious daughter. Your mate. Don't you want to make Naraku suffer for that?"

At the mention of Naraku's name, Inuyasha dropped her chopsticks to the table. Her face turned as white as porcelain. Her thoughts left the table and those around her. The world faded to black as all she could see were piercing crimson eyes coming toward her and the words screamed over and over again in her head: _'You shall be mine one day.' _Inuyasha whimpered in distress as she bit her bottom lip trying to stop it from trembling.

The conversation at the dinner table stopped abruptly as all eyes turned toward a shaken, white-faced Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Akemi quickly got up and rushed to her side. Sesshomaru knelt beside her in an instant as her father knelt beside his son-in-law. "Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said sternly, "What is wrong?" Inuyasha turned her glazed eyes upon her mate and fainted as he caught her in his arms.

Mina quickly sent one of the young girls to get some smelling salt and a glass of water. Then she turned her fierce glare upon the two elder demons. "Do you see how you have upset the poor child, with your vile talk at the dinner table? You two should be ashamed of yourselves."

Both dog demons hung their heads low, afraid that their outbursts were indeed the cause of whatever was ailing the poor child. Akemi became worried as he looked at his daughter. He held one of her hands and it was cold as ice. His Yasha had looked as though she had seen a ghost and was shaking as though she were packed in ice.

The servant returned with the smelling salt and the water. Sesshomaru passed the small vile beneath her nose and Inuyasha immediately awakened. She turned her head away from the overwhelming odor of the smelling salt that Sesshomaru had passed under her nose. She dazedly tried to sit up straight but Sesshomaru was not having it. He turned her head to face him and pressed the glass of water up to her lips.

"Drink," he commanded, and she did what he said. Taking a few sips of the cool liquid, she pushed the glass away. "Are you all right?" He placed the glass on the table.

She nodded her head and continued to lean her head tiredly against his chest.

Sesshomaru picked her up from her cushion and held her tightly in his arms. He excused himself from the table and carried his mate upstairs to their bedroom.

xxxxx

Upon hearing the name of her beloved being raked through the mud, Sya could feel her blood boil. She lowered her head and her hands clenched into fists as she bit back the urge to yell at the old fools. How dare they speak so about her love? They know nothing about him. She was just about to excuse herself when she heard Inuyasha distressing whimper. Turning her gaze to the end of the table, she arched a dark brow as she watched the half breed turn white with fear. She could smell it. She was sure everyone else could smell it also. Except for the humans but Sya was quite sure they could see it in her eyes, no one could miss the look of utter terror in those wide golden eyes.

Sya watched in fascination as the half breed seemed to slip into a world where none of them existed. She began to wonder which was whiter ivory or porcelain. Whichever was whiter, Inuyasha was now the same color. She watched as Sesshomaru and Akemi surround her and tried to rouse her, but she was not there. Sya felt a vindictive satisfaction as she secretly enjoyed seeing the half breed trembling in fear. She was glad Naraku had told her to come back. She would not want to miss this for anything in the world. Seeing the bitch reeking of terror almost made up for her having to beg Sesshomaru to let her stay with them. Almost.

She felt like pouting when Sesshomaru took the object of her joyous scrutiny away. She was about to ask for dessert when she saw her aunt watching her carefully.

The elder demoness arching a questioning brow at her but Sya only shrugged her shoulders and stared at the retreating form of the demon lord.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru gently laid Inuyasha on the bed and then without saying a word began to undress her.

Inuyasha placed a hand on top of his stopping him. "I can do that, Sess. I really do not know what came over me. It must be my pregnancy. I have never acted like this in my whole life." She spoke weakly, trying to rise so he would not have to burden himself with undressing her. She refuse to tell him the cause of her distress because she did not want him to worry any more than he had to.

Sesshomaru lightly pushed her back down upon the bed. "I'll undress you tonight, my sweet. You need to rest. I fear this visit has been too much for you." He got up and walked over to the closet. Opening it, he pulled out a soft blue gown for her and a white yukata for himself. Then he walked back over to the bed and rested his hand on the pink obi that held her kimono securely around her.

"No, it hasn't," she said placing a hand on top of his. "I'm so glad to see my father. We had a talk and . . . well, I feel as though a heavy burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he untied her obi and began to remove her kimono.

"Well, for so long, I thought that my father hated me and blamed me for my mother's death." Large crystal tears fell from her eyes as she smiled up at her mate. "But today, he told me that he never blamed me and that he did not hate me. All this time, I thought he hated me but in fact, he loved me."

"I'm glad." He kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears away. "You really have been through a lot today, huh." He kissed her cheek and continued to undress her. Once he removed her kimono, he slipped her gown over her head and smoothed it out on her.

Inuyasha was relieved Sesshomaru was not going to question her or try to find out what had caused her to collapse. She only wanted to erase from her mind that dark, swarthy face and the words that Naraku had told her on his pirate ship. For the life of her, she could not figure out why Naraku's name would cause such a fearsome feeling in her, after all of this time.

As he began to undress himself, Sesshomaru could not understand why Inuyasha would be so upset by the mentioning of Naraku's name. He knew what had upset her. The minute Akemi had spoken that hateful name, he had glanced at his mate and seen the turmoil she was experiencing. He did not wish to upset her more; so he decided against asking any questions. Perhaps her upset was due only to her pregnancy.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. After closing the folds of his yukata and tying the sash around his waist, Sesshomaru went to see who was knocking on their bedroom door. Opening the door, he found Akemi on the other side. He let the elder demon come in.

Akemi rushed inside and went straight to his daughter. He took his child in his arms. "Are you all right, little one?" he pulled her away to look into her beautiful eyes.

"Of course I am," Inuyasha said smiling. "I think it was my pregnancy and the fact that I am so glad to see you."

"You're such a dear, sweet angel to forgive your blustering old father."

"I don't think you're old."

"Hey," he said pouting. "What about being blustering?"

Inuyasha snickered as she pulled him into her embrace. "I am fine, father. You have nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." He kissed her forehead. "Well, I should let you get some sleep. You needn't worry about everyone. Mina had the servants take everyone to their rooms once dinner was over." He kissed her cheek and hugged her gently. "Good night, Yasha."

"Good night father," she said smiling. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Sesshomaru." Akemi got up and walked toward the door.

"Good night Lord Akemi," said Sesshomaru as the demon lord left the two alone.

xxxxx

Sya was in her room about to go to bed when there was a knock on her door. Opening it, she scowled when she saw her aunt on the other side. Walking in without being invited, Li-hua took a seat and watched her niece as she closed the door and took a seat at her vanity table.

"Something I can help you with, aunt?"

"You can't lie to me girl," said Li-hua narrowing her eyes shrewdly at her niece. "What are you planning?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sya asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean. I saw you tonight when Akemi was talking about that filthy half breed pirate." Li-hua arched a brow when she saw an angry dark expression cross Sya's face. And as quickly as the dark expression appeared, it disappeared just as fast. Then she realized something. "Sya, please tell me you are not running around with that filthy pirate."

"Shut your mouth! You know nothing about him."

"I know he's a cutthroat pirate that won't hesitate in raping and killing you," she said rubbing her swollen belly. "Sya, when I sent you here, it was to find yourself a wealthy demon lord so you could live in comfort. I did not mean for you to get involve with the same dirty half breed pirate that kidnapped you." Li-hua scowled in disgust at Sya. "I had expected better of you but I can see my brother didn't bother to ingrain an ounce of common sense into your head. A pirate! Of all the ill conceived, idiotic things you could do."

"I said be quiet, you bitch!" Sya leaped to her feet glaring in rage at her aunt. "What's it matter to you whom I am with? You never gave a rat's ass as to my own well-being. All you cared about was yourself."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I care about you. You are my niece."

"You don't have to lie anymore, aunt. I know you considered me to be a nuisance and wanted me out of the way. But you needn't worry. When my beloved comes for me, we will leave Japan and settle somewhere far away from, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and you." But not before she make Inuyasha pay for all the humiliation she was put through. "Now if you will excuse me, I have had a very tiring day." She stood up and turned her back to her aunt.

Li-hua sighed and stood up. "Very well, it seems you have made up your mind on this. So be it. I am washing my hands of you. If you want to be the woman of a pirate that is your choice but do not come crying to me when he let his men have you as though you are a common whore."

Sya turned to glare at the pompus demoness and growled.

The elder demoness walked to the door and opened it. "Good bye, Sya. "I hope you don't end up regretting your decision." And closed the door behind her.

_'You'll_ _see. You'll all see. Naraku loves me and we will live together in happiness. I know we will.'_

xxxxx

It was late in the night as Inuyasha slept with her head resting against Sesshomaru's chest. The demon lord could not sleep as his thoughts were consumed with the obvious fear his mate had showed when Naraku's name was spoken. Even now he senses something is wrong as she tosses restlessly in her sleep.

Inuyasha's dreams had been filled with the crimson, piercing eyes of a man who must have been the devil himself, chasing her; and she would run and run but find no escape until finally she awake to Sesshomaru holding her closely and whispering over and over, "It is all right, my sweet. I am here and no one will harm you."

Upon hearing his soothing voice and feeling his strong arms around her, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

But just before dawn, Sesshomaru had been awakened by Inuyasha calling his name and crying out loud, "Do not let him catch me." He held no doubt as to whom the **'he'** in her dreams was and Sesshomaru swore over and over that the first chance he got he would rid the world of Naraku for what he had done to his mate.

But her reaction to the mentioning of the hanyou pirate's name still had him puzzled. As far as Sesshomaru knew, the only thing Naraku had done was hold his mate as a prisoner for a few days and then release her. _'The_ _rogue didn't even touch her as I thought he would have but she was still a virgin.' _So, he just could not figure out what could have happened; and all through the remainder of the night he turned these thoughts over in his mind.

xxxxx

Suddenly the whole castle was awakened when a piercing scream tore through the air. Everyone got up and went to see what was wrong. Akemi rushed out of his room yelling for help.

"SOMEONE HELP! I NEED A HEALER!"

"What is it?" asked Inutaisho. As soon as he finished his question, Li-hua scream tore through the air. "Oh shit! She's having the pup now? Sess, send for the healer."

As another painful scream was torn from Li-hua's throat, Inuyasha felt the blood drain from her face as she rested her hand on her own plump belly. Fear serged through her as she began to tremble.

"I'll go," said Koga. "Stay here and calm your mate down." He took off to the healer's chamber.

Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha shivering in fear as Li-hua's painful cries had her terrified. He walked up to her and held her tightly in his arms. "Inuyasha, calm down."

She rested her head against his chest closing her eyes. Her ears clamped down to her skull trying to keep out the painful screams. Inuyasha knew something was definitely wrong. Her stepmother's screams were different from Ayame's screams. Although Ayame's screams were painful but Li-hua's screams were like that of a creature being killed mercilessly. Inuyasha buried her face deep within the folds of Sesshomaru's yukata and held him tightly.

Suddenly the healer along with her two assistants rushed pass them going into the room. She quickly pushed Akemi out of the room. Akemi was about to protest when the door was slammed in his face.

"Don't worry, my friend. Mizuka is the best healer in the west," said Inutaisho trying to comfort his friend.

"Father," said Inuyasha frighten as she ran to him and held him in her arms.

Just then, Sya walked into the hall to join them. "What's going on? What's with all the noise?" To answer her question, Li-hua howled in pain making Sya cringe.

"Your aunt is having her baby," answered Ayame.

Two hours had passed before they heard Li-hua release a spine chilling scream that sent ice up everyone's spine. Suddenly there was silence. Not a sound came from the room; no screams from Li-hua or the cry of an infant. Inuyasha had a very bad feeling. They should have heard the baby crying by now.

Just then the healer walked out of the room wearing a grim expression. She raised her sad grey eyes up to the crowd shaking her head. "I'm sorry Lord Akemi . . . I could do nothing to save your mate or your son."

Akemi began to shake his head in denial as Inuyasha wept in his arms.

"Sesshomaru," said Inutaisho.

Without having to say anything to his son, Sesshomaru rushed to the weapon's room and grabbed an exquisite sword that was crafted by Totosai. He rushed into Akemi's room and nearly gagged as the scent of death was heavy in the room. Going to the infant, he felt the sword vibrate inside its sheath. As he grasped the hilt, he could see the tiny green underworld imps chaining down the infant. With one sweep of his sword, he destroyed the creatures. A second later, the infant took its first breath and released a frightened wail.

Then Sesshomaru turned his attention to Li-hua but there was no reaction from the sword. He tightened his grip more on the hilt but still nothing happened. "Father!"

xxxxx

Inuyasha watched as her mate disappeared and returned with a beautifully crafted sword. She was perplexed. What in hell was Sesshomaru going to do with a sword? Suddenly a grim vision of her mate chopping the bodies up for some obscure ritual popped into her head. Shaking the image from her mind, she held her father tightly.

A few seconds after he disappeared into the room, they heard the wail of a child. Inuyasha felt her father's grip tighten around her shoulders.

Akemi knew immediately what sword that was. Tenseiga. The legendary sword that could break the chains of death. He held his breath and waited. When he heard the cry of his son, he released his breath in one long gust. But he felt his heart stop when Sesshomaru called for his father.

Inutaisho ran into the room closing the door behind him. Everyone waited. A few minutes after going in, the door opened. Inutaisho stood in the doorway holding Akemi's son wrapped in a sheet wearing a very sad expression.

"Akemi, my friend, I am so sorry," said inutaisho sadly. "We could not save your mate but . . ." He placed the infant into Akemi's arms. "Sesshomaru was able to save your son."

Tears fell from the demon lord's eyes as he stared down at the tiny child in his arms. He had a small patch of white hair on top of his tiny head. On his chubby cheeks were a single faded red stripe. His eyes were still closed but he had his fist in his mouth sucking it. "My son." He kissed the top of the infant's head and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Father," whispered Inuyasha as she tightened her embrace around him and cried for his lost. Sensing the sadness around it, the infant began to cry as well. Inuyasha stared down at her little brother wiping away her tears. "He will need a wet nurse."

"I'll send Mina to find one," said Sesshomaru disappearing down the hall.

"You have a fine son, my friend," said Inutaisho smiling. "What are going to call him?"

"W-we couldn't decide. So we were going to write down all the names we liked and decide from that but . . ." Akemi stared down at the crying infant. "There was a name I had always wanted to call my child if I had a son. Shion."

"Shion, meaning Graceful Scholar," said Miroku holding his weeping wife in his arms. "I'm sure with such an admirable name he will make you proud, my lord."

"That is a wonderful name," said Inuyasha smiling down at her little brother as she stroked his soft hair. "Shh, little one, your big sister and father will make sure you are safe from harm." But the infant continued to cry. "May I father?" She held out her arms and Akemi placed the crying child in Inuyasha's arms. "Shh. Don't cry. Do you want to hear a song?" She kissed his soft chubby little cheeks. "My mother and our father used to sing this to me when I was a young girl." Then she began to sing.

_"Good night, my angel time to close your eyes. _  
_And save these questions for another day._  
_I think I know what you've been asking me. __I think I know what you've been trying to say._  
_I promised I would never leave you and you should always know. __Wherever you may go no matter where you are I never will be far away." _

As Inuyasha began to start on the next verse of the song, Akemi began to sing also. After all, it was the lullaby Izayoi had taught him whenever Inuyasha could not sleep. Everyone listened in silence as father and daughter sang.

"_Good night, my angel now it's time to sleep. __And still so many things I want say. Remember all the songs you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay._  
_And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep. __The water's dark and deep inide this ancient heart._  
_You'll always be a part of me._

"_Good night, my angel now it's time to dream. __And dream how wonderful your life will be._  
_Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby __then in your heart there will always be a part of me._  
_Someday we'll all be gone._  
_But lullabies go on and on . . . They never die. That's how you and I will be."_

They watched the pup yawn wide flashing his little fangs and falling to sleep nestle in the arms of his big sister. Sesshomaru had returned some time ago but when he heard his mate and father-in-law singing, he did not want to interrupt the song.

"You should go rest Akemi," said Inutaisho. "Sesshomaru and I shall take care of your mate's body."

"Thank you, Taishy," he said sadly.

Inuyasha felt her heart break as the powerful form of her father seem to rapidly age before her very eyes.

Sesshomaru walked over to them. "Mina has left to get a wet nurse for your son."

Akemi smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"Inutaisho is right father," said Inuyasha. "You should lay down."

"Very well," he said sadly.

Inuyasha placed her infant brother in the arms of her father and lead him to another room. It pained Inuyasha immensely to see her father looking so . . . so haggard.

After Inuyasha lead her fathr away, everyone went back to their rooms to change. It was now pass noon and they were still wearing their night clothes.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN-I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha**

Chapter 18

It was early morning the next day when Mina returned with a wolf demoness. The young woman had long raven colored hair and dark silver eyes. Sesshomaru led the demoness up to his father-in-law's room. Inuyasha opened the door and let the two inside.

"How is your father doing?" whispered Sesshomaru embracing his mate.

"He seems to be doing better than when my mother died," Inuyasha whispered back to him. "I think knowing that he has an infant son to look after is keeping him from losing control." Inuyasha watched as her father sat out on the balcony holding his son in his arms.

"I should introduce the two of you to the wet nurse." He pulled away from Inuyasha and lead her along with the wolf demoness outside. "Lord Akemi."

The elder dog demon looked up and Inuyasha nearly burst into tears at the heart wrenching sad look in her father's eyes. _'Li-hua, you were a fool to think I would lie to you about something so serious, and you were an even bigger fool to think father did not love you.'_

Wiping the tears from his red eyes, he smiled up at his daughter. "I hope this young lady is the wet nurse. I do believe my little boy is hungry and he is becoming quite agitated." He was rocking the whimpering child in his arms trying to calm him.

"Of course," said Sesshomaru. "Yasha. Lord Akemi. This is Suzu. She will nurse your child along with her own son."

The wolf demoness went to her knees and bowed deeply to them. "Lady Inuyasha. Lord Akemi. It is an honor to be of service to you."

After the introduction Shion decided that he has had enough of going hungry and let the adults know its time for dinner. The pup could smell the delicious aroma of milk and decided he wanted some. The tiny demon opened his narrow golden eyes and began to cry at the top of his lungs.

At the cry of the child, Suzu smiled at the tiny infant as he began to sucked his fist. "May I, my lord?" she held out her arms.

He silently placed his son into her waiting arms. Suzu immediately pulled opened the folds of her kimono letting it slide off her left shoulder exposing a milk filled breast. At first, Shion would not take the nipple but after a drop of milk fell onto his tiny pink lips he greedily sucked the nipple into his mouth and began to drink his fill.

Akemi smiled as he watched his son. "You know, when you were a baby I use to love to sit and watch your mother nurse you. Although at the time I was thinking how lucky you were to be sucking . . . "

"Father!" Inuyasha squeaked as she turned as red as an apple.

"What? It was true." He laughed as his daughter seemed to turn even redder.

Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru in the gut when she heard him chuckle behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Anyway Suzu, does your mate mind you doing this?"

"My mate was killed two months before our son was born while he was out hunting," said the wolf demoness in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

"It is all right, my lady." She smiled. "It does not hurt as much as when I was first informed about his death. Besides I still have a part of him in our son, Yuki. He was created out of our love and every time I look at him I see my darling, Aki in our child. So, I am very sad that my mate is gone but I am happy I have our child to remember him by."

Akemi's heart went out to the young demoness. He knew the pain and anguish a person goes through when they lose their mate. All through the night, he felt like he wanted to die but as soon as he looked into the tiny face of his son, he knew that he must live on. Shion will need him in the years to come. All the servants raised his little Inuyasha when her mother died. He was not going to miss out on raising his son.

"So, where is your son now?" asked Sesshomaru still holding Inuyasha in his embrace.

"He is with my mother. I was feeding him Mina came to my home telling me that Lady Inuyasha's father needed a wet nurse for his son."

"Suzu, would you consider leaving Japan and come live with me and Shion in China," asked Akemi. "Well, Jun is getting old and she will not be able to properly care for an infant. See, we Eastern dog demons becomes very attached to the person that suckles us. It's why Inuyasha has never accepted Li-hua as her stepmother."

"F-father, that's not . . . " Inuyasha was about to lie but her father stopped her in mid sentence.

"No. Do not say it is not true because you and I know it would be a lie." He stood up and walked over to his daughter cradling her cheek. "I may not have been there for you when you needed me but I was aware of the tension between the two of you. Which is why I arranged for you to mate with Sesshomaru. I knew you needed to be far away from Li-hua and also, I knew that Sesshomaru would take care of you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I'm glad I did. You are so happy now. I'm sure your mother would be happy also." He took his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I realize that it was a mistake when I wasn't there for you when you were growing up, but I promise I will not turn my back on my son."

Inuyasha wrapped her arms around her father and held him tight.

"My lord," said Suzu pulling the kimono back over her shoulder. Everyone turned to face the demoness. "I believe your son has had his fill and is ready for a nap." The pup released a huge yawn as he fell asleep in her arms.

Akemi smiled down at his sleeping son and took the child into his arms. "Well Suzu, will you come to China with us. I'm sure Shion and your son, Yuki will be the best of friends and my son will need a friend that will always be there for him."

Suzu thought for a moment. Then smiled up at him and bowed her head low. "I accept, my lord."

"Then you should gather your son and things and come back here tonight," said Sesshomaru. "Lord Akemi will be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes my lord." She stood up, bowed to the royal family and left.

xxxxx

It was a little after midday when Sesshomaru went in search of his mate. He followed her scent to one of the rooms on the far side of the palace. He detected the scent of tears and rushed into the room. There he found Inuyasha sitting in a corner with a blanket over her head crying. Sesshomaru walked into the room, closing the door behind him and knelt in front of her. Removing the cover, he stared into her wet golden eyes.

"Yasha, what ails you?" he asked softly. "Is it the child?"

She shook her head and continued to sob. She had no wish for him to know of the terrible fears which had been attacking her since Li-hua's death. She has been so busy taking care of her infant brother and father to even have time to think about it but now that she has time. Inuyasha finds she cannot keep those awful painfilled screams of Li-hua's out of her mind.

"Then what is wrong?" he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please, I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong."

"I-I'm so scared," she finally confessed after waiting a few minutes until she was able to talk through her sobs.

"Why are you scared, Yasha?"

"Be-because Li-hua . . . I warned her about . . . getting pregnant and now she's dead." Upon mentioning her stepmother's death Inuyasha burst into a gush of tears and threw her arms around Sesshomaru holding him tightly. "Oh gods, her screams . . . I can still hear them. It-it was like the sound of some . . . animal that was . . . was still alive as its body was being torn apart. And I keep thinking if I am going to go through the same thing when I have my baby." Inuyasha continued to sob against his shoulder. "I keep thinking that I may not be strong enough to bring our child into the world and that we both will die."

Sesshomaru tightened his arms around his mate and held her firmly as he tried to calm her fears. "Beloved, listen to me, your stepmother died because her demonic powers were not nearly as strong as your father's own powers. From what you've told me of her, she died because of her own greed and because she was weak. You, my dear, are far from being weak. Like myself, you come from a long line of powerful dog demons plus your mother was an extremely powerful miko." He pulled her away and cradled her wet cheeks in his hands. "You have nothing to fear my sweet. Neither you nor my son will die. I will not permit it," he said fiercely.

"But . . ."

"No buts. If you were to die, I would journey into the afterlife and drag you back myself." He smiled. "Not even death itself shall take you away from me."

"Oh Sess," she said hugging him tightly as her tears began to subside. "I love you so much."

"And I love you as well." Then he lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"No. But would you just lay here with me for a while."

Sesshomaru could see a little fear still lingering in her eyes. Without saying anything else, he laid down beside his mate and rested his head between her breasts. Not long after, he could hear her gentle breathing as she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

When her aunt died, Sya didn't even once shed a single tear over the death of her aunt. Everyone was surprised when she left the palace smiling and happy as though nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to any of them, she went to visit Naraku and didn't think once about her aunt. Sya was sitting in her room thinking about all that happened. It never occurred to her that her aunt Li-hua would die. Sya often thought the demoness was too stubborn or in the case of her aunt too greedy to die. She knew that all her aunt wanted was to rule the Eastern half of China. She remembered before she left for Japan with Inuyasha. Her aunt had come to her room telling her about the half breed's threat. So, what Inuyasha said about Japanese dog demons were correct. Who would have thought?

She sat at her vanity looking in the mirror at her reflection. Picking up her brush, she began to brush her hair. She should be sad. Sya knew this but somehow she could not put forth the effort. She did not like her aunt, anyway. The demoness often looked down upon her as though she was some dirty little street urchin. She would always bring up how foolish and incompetent her brother, Sya's father, was. She agrees that her father was foolish but Li-hua did not have to rub it in her face every day. Reminding Sya that if it was not for her kindness, she would have been out in the streets selling herself for food or money.

Yes, she was afraid that maybe her uncles would have sold her to one of the local whorehouses because everyone in that family were only out for themselves; not one ever showed her an ounce of love or concern for her well-being. If the truth be told when she arrived at her aunt and new uncle's palace, it was actually Akemi that took her in. He was not going to let his mate's niece live out in the streets like an urchin.

Sya put the brush down and frowned deep in thought. _'Well, the bitch got what she deserved and I will be damned if I start to feel sorry for her.' _She snorted. "So long Aunt Li-hua, I would say it was wonderful staying with you but I would be lying." She smiled to herself and went downstairs to sit outside in the garden.

xxxxx

The next day, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, were at the docks waiting to see Akemi, Shion, the wet maid Suzu and her son Yuki off to China. Suzu had Shion in her arms while her own son Yuki was strapped to her back in a pouch. Both infants were sound asleep. Inuyasha had asked Sya to come with them but she made the excuse that she could not bare to come out knowing that her aunt was gone. Of course Inuyasha knew that she was lying considering after her aunt's death she was smiling and laughing but Inuyasha wasn't going to press her.

Inuyasha mourned with a heavy heart as her father watched the men load Li-hua's body onto the ship. Then Akemi turned to face them with a sad smile on his face.

"Please take care of yourself, father," said Inuyasha hugging Akemi tightly in her arms.

"You know I will," he said smiling at her. "I have a lot to live for. I have a healthy son because of Sesshomaru. I never thanked you for saving him."

"You do not have to," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes I do." He smiled at the young demon lord. "Thank you very much for giving me back Shion."

"You are Yasha's father. I would do anything to help." He smirked at the elder demon. "Except give back your daughter."

Akemi laughed. "Well, there's no need of that. I'm positive Inuyasha would strangle me if I tried to take her away from you." Then he turned to his irritated daughter. "Make sure you take care of my grandson until I return for a visit."

"Why does everyone keep saying my baby will be a boy?"

Everyone started laughing.

"Anyway my dear, make sure you take care of yourself and I will make sure to free my schedule to come and see my new grandson," said Akemi smiling and kissing her forehead.

"You needn't worry Akemi," said Inutaisho. "I'll make sure to take care of our grandchild. And I will see you in a month." The two elderly dogs embraced.

Suddenly a tall dragon demon with long green hair, and fierce blue eyes dressed in armor walked up to them. The silver breastplate he wore had the crest of his lord, a dog standing on its hind legs with a tiny crown on its head breathing fire, painted on it. "My lord, the ship is ready to sail." He turned to Inuyasha, bowed and smiled. "Inuyasha, I see you are still pretty as ever. I hope you are well?"

"Hello Captain Shilin, I am doing very well and am quite happy with my mate," said Inuyasha smiling. "Why didn't you come with father to visit?" She struck him on the arm playfully.

"I had always wanted to visit Japan and see what it was like." He smiled warmly at her. "Besides, I knew there would be other times to see you. This was a time for you and your father to be together."

"You always were full of crap but very sweet . . . for a dragon." They started to laugh.

Sesshomaru was not liking how this dragon was being so . . . familiar with his mate. He quickly stepped up beside Inuyasha wrapping a possessive arm around her waist growling at the dragon. The dragon snickered at the scowl on the dog demon's face and winked at Inuyasha.

"Make sure you take care of our princess, Lord Sesshomaru," said the captain. "She means everything to us who serve in the House of Yamamaru."

"You needn't worry. Yasha is the most important person to me as well," said Sesshomaru.

"So." Captain Shilin turned to the infant that was in Suzu's arms. "This is the little prince. He will be a strong one. Welcome to this world little one. I'm sure when you take over. You will do your father proud. And know that I will always be here for you like I am for your sister and father." The dragon looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He then turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. "It is time, my lord." Then he led Akemi, Suzu along with the two sleeping infants aboard the ship.

The three dog demons remained at the docks until the ship disappeared over the horizon. Then they returned home.

xxxxx

Six months had passed and there were only two weeks left until Inuyasha would come to the end of her pregnancy, she found that with each day she became more tired and irritated especially at Sesshomaru. On one such morning Inuyasha awoke feeling a nagging backache and when Sesshomaru asked how she was feeling, she growled at him telling him in a not so ladylike way, "How in the hell do you think I'm feeling. My feet are swollen, my back hurt and I look like I swallowed the egg of a dragon."

And when he tried to relieve her stress, she swiped her claws at him telling him to stay the hell away from her. Other times she would be crying for no reason at all. But Sesshomaru never once lost his patience with her. Her emotional state was truly irritating to the demon lord but he knew that all her anger was not intentional and he would be so glad when it was over.

As suddenly as her anger flared it vanished to be replaced with sobs. Inuyasha wept into her hands as Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry Sess," she cried. "I know I have not been nice lately."

"It is all right. Why don't you stay in bed today?"

"I wish I could but my back is killing me and I cannot seem to find any way to ease it." She continued to sob.

"Here, my sweet, lie on your side," he helped her to lay down on her side, "and I will rub it for you." Sesshomaru gently rubbed and soothed her back and almost instantly Inuyasha was sleeping once again. Sesshomaru kissed her on the nape of the neck, spread a soft coverlet over her and silently left the room.

Downstairs he told Mina and Shippo he would be gone only for a short while to check out the southern border and that they were to let Inuyasha rest and not to disturb her.

_'Hells bells', _he thought wearily, as he left the palace. _'I hope it will not be too much longer before the pup arrives. I don't think I can take much more of this waiting.' _

When Sesshomaru returned home shortly after lunch, he found that his waiting had about come to its end. As usual, he went to check on Inuyasha. Mina told him she had not heard her up yet so they had let her continue to sleep.

"Good," replied Sesshomaru. "She needs all the rest she can get."

"You are quite right. I have a feeling the pup will be coming any day now." Mina chuckled as Sesshomaru went upstairs.

He stopped half way up the stairs and turned to stop Mina. "Where is Shippo?"

"He wanted to stay overnight with one of his friends. So, I told him to go ahead," said Mina. "I hope that was all right."

"No, that's fine." Then he continued upstairs.

He made his way to their bedchamber and peeped into the room at his mate. When his eyes fell on her form in the room, he felt his insides draw up into a knot. Inuyasha was laying on the floor. Her face and the coverlet he had lain across her were drenched in sweat. Her hands were gripping her bulging stomach and her face was contorted in pain.

Sesshomaru's face was death white as he bursted into the room rushing to his mate. "Inuyasha, is-is it the pup?" he questioned, hardly able to get the words out and knowing what her answer would be before she spoke.

Inuyasha nodded her head yes and gritted her teeth as pain consumed her body.

Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms and laid her on the bed. Inuyasha immediately curled herself into a fetal position. "I'll fetch Mizuka; I'll not be but a second, beloved." He rushed to the door. "Mizuka! Mizuka!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, rushing to the healer's room that was on the third level taking three steps at a time.

Suddenly the bluish silver hair demoness stepped out of her chambers to stare at her lord barreling toward her. "My lord," she said startled.

"Hurry, Inuyasha's is having the pup and she is in pain." He grabbed the dog demoness by the arm and dragged her down to the room.

"Akiko! Bring my medicinal herbs! Haruko! Tell the servants to bring some clean linen and towels and some cold and hot water." She yelled back at her assistants. She saw the two girls immediately carry out her orders before she was dragged down the hall to the room that Inuyasha wanted to stay in until after the baby was born.

"My lord, you have to calm down or you're going to scare her worse than what she already is." The healer admonished her lord before they entered the bedroom. The healer quickly went to the bed and turned inuyasha on her back. Opening Inuyasha's legs, she placed two fingers inside her vagina. Inuyasha flinched and moaned in pain. "She's almost ready to give birth. The baby is about to drop into the birth canal."

Suddenly her assistants arrived with Mina and two other servants with the towels, linen and water. Mizuka took one of the linen sheets and tossed it over the lower half of Inuyasha's body. Sitting the water on the table beside the bed, Mina started to wipe the sweat from Inuyasha's face. "There, there child, you just save your strength."

"I'm scared Mina," Inuyasha said clutching the elderly demoness' hand. "Suppose I die . . ."

"I will not hear of it," said Sesshomaru pulling himself together and kneeling beside the bed holding one of her hands and pressing it to his lips. "I told you once Inuyasha that not even death itself will separate you from me."

Inuyasha looked into his eyes and saw the worry and concern written in the depths of his amber orbs. She had to be strong for his sake and for their child's sake. She would make it and so would her child for she was Inuyasha Yamamaru Aoki, daughter to Lady Izayoi and Lord Akemi of Eastern China, and mate to Lord Sesshomaru Aoki of Western Japan. She has never shirk in the face of danger before and she would not do so now. "I will be all right, my beloved," she whispered between contractions and forced a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her soft, pale lips. "I know you will and I will be here beside you." Realizing that giving Inuyasha anything for the pain would not help at this stage, Mizuka coaxed her to bear down with the pain and shortly the pain was over. A few minutes later another contraction hit and Inuyasha screamed in pain. This went on well into the night.

Sesshomaru broke out in a cold sweat, not knowing what to do or which way to turn as he sat and watched his wife valiantly bearing down, the silent tears running down her cheeks. His mind filled with thoughts of his own mother's death, going through this same torture, trying to bring him into the world and his whole body shook. What would he do? his insides screamed. How would he be able to live without this ray of sunshine whom he had found so early in his life? What if his love died bearing his child? Could he do as his father had done and raise his child alone if the Tenseiga did not revive her? Or what if-worse still-she and the child were to die. Then he would not even have a part of her to love. He already knew the answer. If Tenseiga refused to revive them, he would follow his beloved in death.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Mizuka said bringing him out of his black thoughts. "I don't think it will be long now. You should leave. I will let you . . ."

"Like hell, I'm leaving now," growled the demon lord.

"But my lord, this is no place for a man to be."

Sesshomaru realized that he had to be the one to help his wife and to bring their pup into the world. Did he not promise her that he would see no harm befall her or their child?

He got to his feet. "Here, Mizuka, get out of the way. I'll do it," he said soberly as he positioned himself between Inuyasha's legs. "You just get everything ready."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Mizuka said in a huff. "I have never heard of such a thing. You should not be in here and not doing this."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You just do as you're told," he said gruffly.

Inuyasha let out a scream as another pain struck.

"Push Inuyasha," her mate coaxed. And she pushed with all her might. "The head is making its way out. That's it, keep going," he added, watching his child being pushed out of its mother's body, with the help of his hands.

Sesshomaru reached down and scooped up the small frame in his large hands. The pup gave a mighty wail as it drew its first breath of air. Inuyasha began to sob in happiness as Mina wiped sweat and tears from her face.

Sesshomaru looked down at the infant in his hands. "It's a boy," he breathed, hardly believing his own eyes. "We have a son, beloved and he shall be the strongest in all of Japan."

Just as she was about to say something, Inuyasha screamed again. Sesshomaru felt his heart stop as he stared at the pain stricken expression on her face.

"My lord look," said one of the assistants pointing.

Sesshomaru turned to see the head of another child cresting the entrance. The other assistant quickly wrapped the first infant in a towel and went to clean him off.

Quickly, he reached down and helped his second child into the world. Although his scream wasn't as loud as the first, he had a very healthy set of lungs. "Yasha, beloved, you have given me two sons."

Inuyasha could hear the emotions in his voice. She rose up feebly looking into the happy face of her mate. She knew in that moment that all the pain and the months of waiting had been well worth it. While he cleaned off his second born, Mina and the others washed Inuyasha's body of the blood and afterbirth and placed her in a clean nightgown. Once she was cleaned, Sesshomaru took her into his arms and carried her out into the hall.

Waiting out in the hallway were all the servants and Jaken. He knew Sya would be no where around at such a joyous occassion. _'Bitch.' _

"Well my lord?" Jaken asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Sesshomaru looked at everyone and smiled. "We have twin sons." He steps to the side and watched as Mina and Mizuka stepped out into the hallway with the infants.

Everyone cheered but was silenced by Mina. "Be quiet," she said quietly. "Or you will wake them." Everyone gathered around the infants wanting to see the new princes of the west.

"How is Lady Inuyasha?" asked one of the servant's children.

"I am fine," Inuyasha answered tiredly. "Where is Shippo?"

"Staying with some friends," said Sesshomaru kissing her forehead. Then he turned and took her back to the master bedroom.

Before Inuyasha fell into an exhausted sleep, Sesshomaru had placed her sons in her arms.

Inuyasha looked them over carefully, taking in the silver, downy hair and sweet smell. The first born had Sesshomaru's blue crescent moon in his forehead and two faded magenta stripes that will darken when he becomes older on each of his cheeks, wrists, and thighs and sitting on top of his head was two silky white puppy ears. Inuyasha smiled as she knew he got those cute ears from her.

She looked at her second son and smiled. The pup like his elder brother, eyes were closed. He had a patch of snow white hair on his tiny head, pointed ears like his father, and he had a single faded jagged red stripe on each cheek and his thighs but he did not have a crescent moon like his elder brother and father. "They are perfect, Sess." She marveled at their tiny features, and likeness to their father.

"I agree. They are perfect in every way and you, my angel, is the most wonderful woman I have ever known." His eyes softened as he watched his mate and small sons.

Inuyasha yawned tiredly lying back against the pillows and fell into a sound sleep instantly, holding her sons in her arms. "Sleep now beloved, you deserve the rest. We shall name them when you are well rested," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru slipped his sons from their mother's arms, and carried them to the small cradle. Since they weren't expecting the second baby, the pups would have to share until Jaken is sent to his father's palace to retrieve his own baby cradle. He stood a few minutes looking down in awe at the small bundles.

These children were apart of himself and the woman he loved. To think, his love could create something this small and helpless. He traced the tiny moon on the forehead of his eldest with one finger. He smiled as he watched his second son lean his head against his elder brother's head. He felt pride grow inside himself, until he felt he would burst. Only a year or so ago he would not have thought that he could feel so deeply about a woman and a baby, (or in this case, babies). Inuyasha had shown him the meaning of love and now these small innocent children, lying asleep in this cradle held his heart in their tiny fists.

As the first rays of the morning light were starting to peek above the treetops Sesshomaru went down to his study and poured himself a large glass of sake as a toast to himself for the fine sons he had acquired during the night, and the wonderful mate he had and would always treasure.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.

**A/N- Naraku will be making his return in the next chapter.**

Chapter 19

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the sound of her hearty sons screaming their lungs out for their breakfast. She lay there listening while Mina and her two young helpers cooed and fussed over the tiny infants and started making them ready for their first feeding. She sat up and watched the servants all playing with the infants.

"These two has got to be the rowdiest infants I have ever met," said Mina bringing over the eldest and placing him in Inuyasha's arms. Then she propped serval pillows behind Inuyasha's back giving her the support she needed. "He acts as though he is starving to death."

Sesshomaru entered the room with a warm smile on his face. "I heard our sons all the way downstairs and thought perhaps I should come see what was troubling them." He walked over to the cradle and picked up his youngest son. He sat down on the bed beside Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled up at her mate. "I was just about to feed them their breakfast," she said nervously as she pulled down one side of her gown exposing her breast.

"You and the others can go now." He was motioning with his hand to Mina to get out so his mate won't feel too embarrassed.

"All right," said Mina rolling her eyes. "You don't have to be so pushy. Let's go girls." Mina lead the two girls out of the room to start breakfast for their lord and lady.

Sesshomaru leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek. "I sent Jaken to tell father about his grandsons and to bring back my old cradle." He watched expectantly for the scene to unfold as Inuyasha placed her eldest son's mouth next to her breast, her face blushing at the feel of his tiny lips trying to secure the nourishment that he knew was waiting for him. But she pulled back in surprise and almost dropped the infant when his greedy mouth actually overtook and latched onto her nipple.

As he took in the eagerness of his son and the confusion and surprise on Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru's deep-throated laughter filled the room. "I don't know why you're so surprise when he began to suck your nipple. I have done it several times."

Inuyasha's face turned a dark red and when she tried to glare at him. He just found his mate to be absolutely the most adorable creature he has ever had the fortune of knowing. He thanked the gods every day for sending him this wonderful demoness.

"You're lucky I have my son to my chest or I would strangle you," she said with no hint of anger in her voice.

"Hearty little thing isn't he?" laughed Sesshomaru tickling his son's tiny tummy.

"This is all so new to me," she sighed, gazing down at the tiny head snuggled against her breast.

"I know but I could not imagine my sons in the arms of any other."

Inuyasha quickly became accustomed to the newness of the baby suckling at her breast and relaxed against the pillows.

"We really should give them names," said Sesshomaru nuzzling his second son under his chin. The tiny infant clutched a handful of his long silver hair putting it in his mouth sucking it.

"Have you thought of any names?" She turned her gaze upon him.

"Well, I have one name. What do you think about Keitaro for the name of our eldest?"

"Keitaro," Inuyasha said repeating the name and smiled. "I like it." She gazed down at her son. "What say you, little one? Do you like the name, Keitaro?" The infant continued to feed not paying one word to his parents. Then she looked back at Sesshomaru. "What about the youngest?"

"Well we would have to think about that because I only had the one name." As the suckling came to a halt, Sesshomaru placed his second son down in Inuyasha's lap as he took Keitaro into his arms. The tiny infant yawned and fell back to sleep. Placing him back in the cradle, he came back to sit beside his mate as she held their second son to her right breast.

"How about we wait a while until after breakfast to name this little one," she said as she rubbed his soft hair.

"Okay, it will give us some time to think of a name," Sesshomaru said bringing his lips to hers and taking them in a burning passionate kiss.

It was as though time stopped for Inuyasha and she had to pull herself back to reality with an effort and concentrate on the infant at her breast. "You shall have your son crying again if you don't stop." She tried to sound happy and not show how his burning lips had shaken her.

Sesshomaru gave her a sly grin as if reading her mind. "Is it the babe you worry for, my sweet, or yourself?" He took her lips again, this time with more hunger.

Inuyasha had to push against him with her free hand. "Oh gods, Sess, please," she groaned wanting to feel his lips again but not wishing for the sensations that those lips awakened in her body when she was powerless to do anything about them. After all, she was holding a baby in her arms.

"As you wish beloved," he murmured. "But heal quickly, for I am not a patient demon and already I can barely wait to feel the pleasures of your body."

Inuyasha's face turned red as an apple at his words.

"I am only kidding. I will not push you on the matter until I am sure I shall only bring you joy and pleasure and not pain." He kissed her cheek.

"Jerk," she huffed still embarrassed by what he said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interrupting the loving moment between the couple.

Following the knock, Sya entered wearing a blood red kimono, her eyes icy chips as she took in the tender scene before her.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat beside his mate annoyed to be disturbed at this time especially by her.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting anything. I only came to offer Inuyasha and the pups my best wishes."

Inuyasha clasped Sesshomaru's hand and he turned to her. Inuyasha smiled shaking her head. "Please leave us alone."

"Very well," he sighed. "I won't be long. I just have a few things to take care of first and then I will be back." He placed a fleeting kiss against her temple and stroked the side of his son's cheek. Then he left the room.

"I appreciate your coming, Sya. Would you care to take a peek at my sons?" Inuyasha asked.

Sya snorted and walked over to the cradle and looked down at the sleeping infant. She sneered in disgust as she turned her cold eyes upon the infant that was suckling at Inuyasha's breast. The sight of the baby nursing at its mother's breast was sickening to her. "For heaven's sake, why on earth do you not get a wet nurse to do that dreadful job? You will ruin your figure if you insist upon doing it yourself."

"Because I am their mother. It is my responsibility to make sure they are nourished," said Inuyasha frowning at her. "Besides, I enjoy this bonding experience between mother and sons."

Sya started to comment but Inuyasha spoke before she could say anything.

"I had hoped that we could be on more friendlier terms now that there are infants in the house but that was wishful thinking, right."

"Do you want me to be honest?"

Inuyasha nodded her head.

"I only came in here to pay my respect because I felt it my duty since I am a guest in your home and have no place else to go at this time. But since you want honesty, so be it. If you think for one minute that I will ever forget the way I have been treated in the past by you, simply because you now have children, you are sadly mistaken. I loathe children and their crying and the mess they make."

Inuyasha sat holding her infant in her arms thinking about all that Sya had said to her. 'Hmm, she will never forget how she was treated in the past. So, Sess was right. You are up to something Sya.' "Since you have made your feelings clear, you can leave. I had also hoped that since having been here since your aunt died you would begin to see that all your petty vindictiveness was a waste of time. But I can see you are just a plain mean and spiteful with no hint of a redeeming nature. So, I shall tell you this." Inuyasha spoke in a low meaningful voice. "I know Sess said you can stay but I will have no more of your foolishness. Once the children make two months old, there will be a celebration introducing them into demon society. I suggest you spend this time finding yourself somewhere else to go."

Sya glared at Inuyasha. "You don't have to get so uppity about it. You have known how I have felt toward you every since we left China and I hope it will not be too long before I shall be out of your house."

"That's good to hear." The smile on Inuyasha's face became vindictive. "Now, you are dismissed. I wish to finish feeding my child in peace. Your aura upsets him . . . and me." She added pointedly.

Turning her gaze back to her suckling infant, Inuyasha smiled when she heard the angry hiss come from Sya. She stared from under her bang as the angry girl turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

Inuyasha sighed as she sat and began to ponder Sya's words. _'Did I misunderstand her meaning, or was there a possibility that there was someone Sya cared about?' _ She had thought this once before but let it slip as time went by. _'Well now, if this is your intent, I will be glad to see you go.' _She still had doubts about Sess' plan to keep an eye on Sya but now that she is hinting that she will be leaving soon._ 'I for one will be happy when she's gone.' _

xxxxx

Sya left the palace in a furious rage. "Who does that little bitch think she is?" she stormed as she made her way pass the gardens. She'd be damned if she were going to start being friendly to that little snob; especially not when she would soon have her revenge on the half breed bitch. And her beloved Naraku will be be by her side.

At the thought of Naraku her blood rushed fiercely through her veins and she walked faster in order to get to her destination quicker. As she neared the river, she scanned the area until she saw one of his insects. The pest buzzed around her head and went into the forest. _'Am I suppose to follow? Is that what it wants?' _ So she followed the large wasp into the forest.

It was dark and eerie here under the boughs of the trees, but Sya felt no fear as she continued her trek through the woods. Her senses kept pounding, as she knew that soon she would be lying in her lover's arms again. And finally she came upon him leaning against a large oak tree. There stood her one and only love-Naraku.

"Naraku!" she cried, her dark hair flying behind her as she ran to him and threw her arms about his neck. "It has been almost a month now since you last met me." She snuggled her face close against his neck.

"I'm sorry I could not come sooner, but a pirate's life is not his own," he murmured with a twisted grin on his face.

"I know, I know; it is only that I have been so miserable without you, and when I sit in my room all alone, my whole body yearns for the feel of you close beside me."

"It will not be for much longer now, Sya; perhaps only a few more weeks."

"But why do we have to wait? Why can we not just leave now?" Sya pleaded, raising her head to look into Naraku's crimson eyes.

"Dearest, we have been through all of this before. We shall need all the money we can get our hands on, so I can treat you as the queen you are."

"I do not care!" she pouted, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"I do!" Naraku replied in an angry voice, setting Sya from his arms. "Now, tell me what has been happening since last I have seen you?"

Sya, her face flushed from her hurried trek and her eyes showing the hurt she felt from his harsh words, spoke in a strained voice. "There really is not too much to tell. That bitch had two disgusting brats last night and I do not think I can bear much more."

"So, the little one had two whelps, did she?" he asked with a faraway look in his eyes. His mind was going back to the day he had promised Inuyasha aboard his pirate ship, that he would make her his. Yes, soon now, he told himself, he would have that golden-eyed vixen, who had haunted his dreams for these past months, in his power.

"And what did the arrogant Lord Sesshomaru sire?"

"Twin sons. One was a little red-faced, wretched monster, that will scream the walls down. While the other is a mutant little freak that has the bitch's ears."

"Now, my dove, don't bare your fangs; it does not suit you." He spoke kindly, taking Sya back into his arms and guiding her to the ground.

"It will not be long now. We but have to wait for the right moment and we shall be leaving Japan for good."

Sya did not know the meaning of his words, or what he meant by waiting for the right moment. All she knew was that she loved this man with every fiber of her being and that he loved and wanted her also. Why else was he holding her in this manner and why would he risk his life coming to meet her, if it were not for love?

But as Naraku removed her kimono and proceeded to take her in a cruel, brutal manner his thoughts were not of Sya. With each thrust he made into her body, his mind was consumed with thoughts of a certain half demoness, who had the prettiest eyes and the softest features he had ever seen in his life. He swore in his mind that soon he would have the lovely Lady Inuyasha Aoki lying in his arms. Then perhaps he would be able to put his mind on something else and not be plagued night and day by visions of that beautiful, golden-eyed temptress.

xxxxx

It was around lunch time when Jaken returned with the cradle and Inutaisho came along as well. The elder dog demon burst into the room to see his son and daughter-in-law each holding a pup.

"Father," Sesshomaru said smiling. "I am glad you came." He stood up and motioned to his father to come in.

The elder demon rushed into the room and stood before his son. "Father I would like for you to meet your eldest grandson, Keitaro." He placed the pup in his father's arms.

Inutaisho looked down at the cute little pup and smiled as he began to suck his tiny fist. "Sess . . . I," he choked out his words. "He is adorable. Your mother would be so happy for you son." He wiped the tears from his eyes and sat in the chair that Sesshomaru was sitting in only a moment ago. Then he turned his gaze upon the other pup. "They are so beautiful. You must be so proud, my boy."

"I am father." Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside his mate.

"So, what did you name the other one?"

"Well, we have been trying to think of a name for him but nothing seems to fit," said Inuyasha.

"I know it might seem kind of clique, since they are twins but would you mind naming him Keitano," asked Inutaisho.

"After grandfather?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, he looks so much like my father." Inutaisho gave Keitaro back to Sesshomaru and held his arms out for the other child. Inuyasha smiled and placed the infant in his arms. "Yes, father was the only one to have a red stripe on each of his cheeks and on his thighs." He looked up at them. "So, if you do not mind . . .?"

"I think Keitano is a wonderful name," said Inuyasha smiling.

"So do I," agreed Sesshomaru.

"Thank you," Inutaisho said smiling sadly.

The warm summer days swept by in a scene of peacefulness. And for Inuyasha this was just the beginning of her life. Her sons, Keitaro and Keitano, was growing healthy and happy and promised to be as strong and hearty as their father. It was still a wonder to her at times when she would sit and watch her small children discover something new and chuckle how she could have produced something so perfect. Her whole life now seemed to have a special meaning. It had been nearly two months since she had had her sons and Sesshomaru since the time of their birth had treated Inuyasha with a new and special tenderness.

He constantly was at hand and offered her any service of which she might be in need. And now, with the Introduction Ceremony going to be held at the palace in only two more days Inuyasha found herself often seeking out her mate for help and advice. Also, they decided to make their announcement of legally adopting Shippo as their son. Although he would not be in line for the throne, Sesshomaru decided he would make the little fox kit one of his elite guards.

There were so many things to arrange for the ceremony and this would be the first one Inuyasha herself would be giving but hopefully will not be the last. She insisted on everything being perfect. Everything inside the house was polished to a brilliant sheen and the outside grounds never had looked as neat and trim as they did at this time.

Every lord and lady, prince and princess, human and demon, throughout Japan had been invited and Inuyasha promised herself no one would find any fault with the new Lady of the West.

Even Sya seemed to be looking forward to the affair. Inuyasha had noticed a strange glint in the other girl's eyes each time the subject of the ceremony was brought up. Now, as Inuyasha sat in the small rose garden, she made a mental note to remind the gardeners who worked about the yard to carefully cut some roses to place inside the house.

Yes, indeed, she sighed to herself, the celebration would be a huge affair. Several of their guests would be staying for a few days and others would have to be put up for the night. Her heart soared when her father would be returning along with her little brother for this joyous occasion.

But as the time grew closer for the affair, Inuyasha found herself growing nervous and apprehensive. She had a feeling of impending catastrophe, but Sesshomaru soothed her fears by saying they were due to her wanting to make a good impression with her first important party.

Dear, sweet Sesshomaru, she thought, what would she be without his kindness and love. She could imagine no other man as her mate.

Since the birth of their sons, Sesshomaru had not yet approached her to re-consummate their mating bed. But just the thought of their wonderful love-play now sent shivers through Inuyasha's body and she could feel a fire begin to grow in the depths of her belly.

_'Oh, he had best make his move soon,' _she thought, _'or I shall die from wanting him so badly.' _She never would have believed she could have such strong feelings toward a man, but just the slightest touch from him and her senses would reel. And his kiss would send her mind soaring to gigantic heights. Perhaps tonight, she hoped, she could lure him to her bed. He must know that she was healed from the birth of their sons and fine now. Well, if he did not make the first move, she would just have to force the matter upon him and bring them back to the way they had been before the pups.

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of activity. Inuyasha with the help of Mina went over the entire palace again to be sure that nothing had gone unnoticed and everything would be ready for the celebrations.

xxxxx

That night, to Inuyasha's delight, Sya had decided to have dinner in her room but unfortunately Shippo was there. _'Dammit all! I was hoping we would be alone tonight.' _ Oh well, no need in crying over spilt milk. She had her hair done up in a bun and wore a beautiful, white sheer kimono that had a silver rose stitched in the fabric above her left breast in hopes of bringing Sesshomaru's blood to a boil. And when she made her way to the dining room, her hopes were answered.

Sesshomaru was standing out on the balcony looking out over the gardens. Inuyasha smiled at Shippo and kissed his cheek. The little fox giggled happily and watched his mother go outside.

Sesshomaru turned when he heard footsteps. His eyes hungrily devoured the sight of his mate as his eyes traveled from her lovely face to rest lustfully on her rising breasts. He felt his cock twitch in his hakama as he spied Inuyasha's hard nipples thrust against the thin fabric. Inuyasha felt her own intake of breath. His eyes felt like twin flames of passion, searing her flesh with their hungry greed.

Finally Sesshomaru's eyes rose and locked with hers, and as if his eyes spoke the words, Inuyasha felt them say, "Tonight, my love, tonight I shall make you mine once again."

Sesshomaru regained his composure, strode over to his mate's side, and took her arm. "You look quite ravishing tonight, beloved. I hope you know what your beauty does to my simple mind?" he murmured softly against her ears.

She turned to face him and brushed her lips against his. "I hoped you would notice, love, for tonight I had hopes of tempting the beast," Inuyasha whispered pointedly before she walked saucily over and took her placed at the table.

Sesshomaru stood looking after her, the full meaning of her words reaching him and he smiled.

Mina's delicious dinner was eaten hurriedly. There was little conversation between them but Shippo made up the differences by talking on and on about his day with his friends. Inuyasha stole covert glances at her handsome mate; she wished for the time to fly so Shippo could go to bed and they could make their way to their room.

Sesshomaru quietly ate his meal, wondering if he could have read more into his mate's words than she had intended. _'Could it be,' _he wondered, _'that she wanted him as much as he wanted her?' _By the gods, he had bided his time, waiting for the right time to approach her. Could she be just as anxious as he? Or perhaps he thought she had meant more than she had intended with her short reply. _'Dammit!' _he thought to himself, _'If Shippo were not sitting at the table I would come right out and ask the little temptress.' _

Shippo was the first to rise and excused himself.

So, when they were left alone, Sesshomaru attempted to break the silence. "And how are our sons this evening, Yasha? I did not get a chance to go to see them before dinner."

"Keitaro is fine and is asleep but Keitano was still up. I think he doesn't like being separated from his aniki," she smiled. "But when I left, he was chewing the ear off of the stuffed animal you got for him and I left one of the servants to watch them." Inuyasha replied a bit nervously, now that she was alone with him. Her thoughts kept going over his lovemaking.

"They are getting to be quite a handful," Sesshomaru said, barely realizing he had spoken; his eyes and thoughts were entranced by her beauty.

"I agree, they will grow, and be a replica of their father," Inuyasha added, her eyes clouding over with the love she felt for this man.

Sesshomaru rose from his cushion and went to her side. "And will it be so terrible, my sweet, if our sons were like their father?" He leaned down and took one silky ears into his mouth.

She moaned. "No, Sess, I only hope they will be half as kind and good as you." She slowly stood to her feet and turned to face him.

Sesshomaru lost himself in those dark golden pools and bent his head to take those soft pink lips which rose to meet his own. He took her gently into his arms, his lips and tongue exploring and tantalizing her mouth, until she leaned against him breathlessly.

Sesshomaru could feel Inuyasha's slight trembling and could sense the passion he had awakened within her. "Perhaps we should retire to the bedchamber. I would hate for Mina or one of the other servants to accidentally come in here and catch us taking stolen kisses in the dining room.

Inuyasha could only nod her head and let him led her by the hand out of the room up the stairs. Her whole body was a quiver with the tingling sensations she had almost forgotten existed.

In the privacy of their bedchamber Sesshomaru took Inuyasha once again into his arms. As he took her lips again in a possessive but gentle kiss, Inuyasha's pulse seemed to burst into a feverish tempo.

Sesshomaru took the pins, one at a time, out of her hair until it was flowing free and its glossy sheen fell about his hands. "Oh, sweet, I have been waiting for this moment for so many weeks now."

Inuyasha could feel his length grow large and hard against her thigh and she could hardly wait to be lying naked against him.

As if reading her mind Sesshomaru spoke softly against her ear. "Let me help you out of this, my pet. your body's much too lovely to keep hidden under this garment."

Inuyasha stood waiting impatiently as his strong sturdy hands slowly undid the obi to her kimono. He had to hold himself in check, so as not to let his eagerness overrule his actions; he wanted to rip the cloth away from his beautiful mate's body and have an end to his waiting. As he let the thin sash fall to the floor, he pushed the thin material down her arms, letting it pool at her feet.

Inuyasha walked over to the dressing table the light from the candles made her skin shine with a golden hue. Her silver, shining hair cascaded to her waist; it looked as if she were wearing a crown of the moonlight draped upon her. He found himself rendered almost senseless as he stood across the room, passion and desire pouring from his eyes and from every pore of his body as he watched her delicate hands remove the rest of the pins from her hair.

Yes, he thought, as he tried to clear his mind to fully appreciate the tempting picture that his young mate was presenting to him. Childbearing had not hurt her figure in the slightest; in fact, she was even more beautiful, if that were at all possible. Her breasts were more rounded and fuller, but as firm and high as before; her stomach was as flat as ever, but now there was a more mature and womanly look to her body. As all these thoughts coursed through his mind, his body shook with a spasm, caused by his desire for her and his memory of that graceful body lying supple and responsive beneath his own.

He walked up behind her as though he was a panther stalking his prey; his eyes devoured her as his lips bent down and nibbled the sweetness of her satiny shoulder; his senses swirled in the rose-scent perfume which seemed to cling to her hair and body. "Oh, my sweet, you are tormenting my very soul. Come, take mercy on this lowly demon and let me once again feel the warmth and sweetness of your body's joys."

Inuyasha turned in a single motion and her body molded perfectly against his. "As you wish, my lord; my only wish is to please you," she whispered softly, rising on her toes, her lips meeting his as her arms wounded around his waist.

Sesshomaru quickly disposed of his clothing as he lifted his mate into his arms and carried her over to the bed. Laying her on the bed, he laid down over her sealing his lips against hers. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss as her hands trailed over his broad firm chest. She could feel him shiver as her fingers brushed against the stripes on his thighs. He raised himself upon his elbows to stare down into the face of his lovely mate. As his gaze traveled over her body, his eyes were drawn to those lovely twin peaks that waited anxiously for him to lavish them with his attention. Lowering his mouth, he took hard nub into his mouth and Inuyasha shrieked in pleasure as fire coursed through her body. He licked, sucked and pulled at the hard nub until the heavy, creamy breast milk trickled from the nub and he tasted it greedily.

"Mmm," he moaned as he moved to the other and attacked it in the same manner. Inuyasha writhed and moaned beneath his rough tongue.

Deciding to give her a short reprieve, he moved his mouth lower leaving a scorching, wet trail down her body. He hesitated briefly to stab his tongue into her navel before continuing his journey lower. He growled in satisfaction as Inuyasha spread her legs wide for him. He lowered his mouth to nip and suck her clitoris. Inuyasha felt the bottom of her world fall out from under her as a spasm danced up her spine to pool in the pit of her stomach. She screamed when she felt his tongue stab inside of her.

"Sessho . . . no more," she panted heavily. "Please . . . need you . . . inside . . . Now."

Without another word being said, he quickly positioned his aching length at her entrance and gently slid into her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him all the way to the hilt inside of her. She moaned in blissful pleasure to feel her beloved's throbbing length filling her up.

"Yasha, you're so tight," he panted as sweat trickled down his face.

Once he became use to the constricting pressure of his mate's body around his throbbing length he began to move slowly at first but the moans of his love spurred him to move faster. He snapped his hips rapidly, going deeper into his mate. She sunk her claws into the flesh of his shoulders as her back arched off the bed. Their love making that night was like nothing they had experience before. Their bodies molded together as though they were one. Each touch given by the other was that of fire, burning in its intensity, scorching in its desire to be close to the other's soul. Their kisses, like molten liquid, seemed to devour, to ravish, to draw out all of their secret and hidden love that seemed to be in the depths of their bodies. Angling his hips downward, he struck a bundle of nerves inside Inuyasha that made her see stars. She felt an intense heat pool in the pit of her stomach. And with one more thrust, Inuyasha howled in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave of pleasure.

As her insides clamped down on his cock, Sesshomaru groaned as he released his seeds into his mate's sated body. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily against her neck. He lapped a spot of sweat from her neck and he saw her skin shiver from the touch.

Never before had their lovemaking been so complete; never had either one of them seem to feel so much a part of the other.

Inuyasha knew it with a certainty the moment Sesshomaru raised above her and gazed deep into her passion-filled face to see if she also were feeling the same fierce and overwhelming feelings as he; she knew then as shudder after shudder coursed over her body that at this moment if some quirk of fate were to happen and the bowels of the earth were to open and devour them in darkness, neither would notice. Their minds, bodies and souls were so consumed with each other there was no room for anything that could possibly affect them.

Sesshomaru pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled her close to him as they fell into an exhausted sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha**

Chapter 20

The day of the Introduction Ceremony and the Adoption Announcement arrived Inuyasha's nerves were on edge, but her eyes were shining and full of anticipation. The great western palace and gardens were immaculate. The servants rushed about humming and singing, grins spread across their faces-grins that no sharp words would or could take away. But not a sharp word had been spoken and with the feel of a celebration in the air none would.

Even Mina, usually stern and demanding of the lower servants, was in a high and carefree mood. There had not been a celebration in the palace since before the last lady, Sesshomaru's mother, had passed away. The thought of finally having a celebration after so many years of silence in the palace sent chills up her spine.

Inuyasha was busy instructing the servants with some last minute details when one of the servants told her that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her in their room. Frowning, she gave the last of the servants their instructions and went upstairs. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a very provocative sight. Lying on the bed with a thin sheet covering only his manhood was her mate. Inuyasha quickly closed the door behind her as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Sess, what are you doing?" she asked nervously and her heart began to thump against her chest. She could feel her breasts swell with anticipation of her mate sucking on them.

"Well," he said seductively, stretching his arms over his head and the sheet slid lower revealing the soft white hair around his cock. Inuyasha chewed on her lower lip as she just knew he was doing this on purpose knowing the flimsy sheet would slide down revealing himself to her. But to her disappointment, the sheet clung to his groin keeping his arousal hidden from her sight.

"Well," Sesshomaru started again as he could see the lust clouding her eyes, "you have been so busy with the celebration yesterday that we didn't even get to see each other. And when it was time for bed, you were so exhausted that you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. So, I thought we could play a little." He ran one hand down his strong, muscular thigh.

"Now? But the celebration . . ."

"Doesn't start until tonight," injected her sexy mate. "We have hours before it start. I'm sure Mina will have everything ready. Now, come to me my sweet." Sesshomaru smirked in delight as he watched the drool trickle down the corner of her mouth.

Inuyasha could not help herself. Her eyes would not turn away from the tent in the sheet. She raised her hand and wiped the drool from her mouth. She watched lustfully as he raised one clawed hand and removed the sheet revealing his hard throbbing arousal. Inuyasha felt all her blood rush to her stomach as she looked hungrily at the source that had given her so much pleasure.

Then she had a thought. She wondered . . . Inuyasha thought back to a few weeks ago when Miroku and Sango had come to stay for a few days after she had given birth. She had gone in search of the humans and found them out in the far eastern section of the garden. She hid when she saw the two were busy removing their clothing. Inuyasha knew she should have left but when Sango knelt between Miroku's legs the half demoness found she could not turn away. She watched as Sango slid her tongue up and down the length of Miroku's cock. The human female sucked and nipped up his cock and swirled her tongue around the head before swallowing the whole length. Inuyasha cheeks had turned dark red as she watched the monk throw his head back and moan loudly. He then began to thrust his hips upward driving his cock farther into her mouth. She rested an arm across his hips and continued to please him. Inuyasha's knees nearly collapsed beneath her as the monk groan and spilt his seeds into her mouth. To Inuyasha's amazement, Sango swallowed it.

The sound of her mate calling her name, brought Inuyasha out of her daydream as she looked into his frowning face. She began to wonder if Sesshomaru would enjoy something like that. Granted she has never done anything like that before but if her friends enjoyed it she doesn't see why not her and Sesshomaru. The only thing was the swallowing of his seeds. Would that be a problem? How did it taste? Would she become sick after swallowing his seeds? Dammit, she should have asked Sango about it. Inuyasha took a deep breath and decided. She would do it for her mate. He had given her so much pleasure. The least she could do was give him a little pleasure in return.

Sesshomaru watched his mate as her mind seemed to drift off into another place. He did not like that. Her mind should be only on him when they are alone. "Inuyasha," he called gently. Then she turned her gaze to him. He arched a brow as the look of lust, love, hunger and something else . . . determination, filled her beautiful golden orbs. She slowly made her way over to the side of the bed and undid the sash to her yukata. She used it to tie her hair back into a ponytail. When she opened her robe, Sesshomaru felt himself become painfully harder than he already was. Letting the thin material slither from her arms to pool at her feet on the floor, he gazed at her beautifully sculpted body. Her smooth skin glowed from the sunlight that came in through the opened balcony doors to bathe her in its light. And all he wanted was to make love to his mate.

He cocked both brows in surprise as she got between his legs and gently wrapped her fingers around his hard arousal. He hissed in pleasure as she slowly moved her hand up and down his throbbing length. Her hand was so soft. It was like his erection was wrapped in silk. When her tongue touched the head of his cock, he felt his body tighten and would have spilled his seeds from that gentle touch alone. But he held himself back as her tongue slid slowly up and down his aching erection. He was panting already as she dipped her tongue into the tiny slit in the head of his cock. He groaned and moaned, clawing at the sheet on the bed. He wanted to thrust his hips upward but he forced his body to remain in control. Her soft lips kissed and nipped a scorching trail up and down his cock. Suddenly his back arched as tight as a bow as he felt her mouth close over half of his throbbing length. As she bobbed her head up and down and sucked on the head, she found she could take in more and more of him if she relaxed her throat muscle and take it slow and easy. He could no longer take the teasing. Sesshomaru arched his back off the bed and spewed his seeds into her mouth.

Inuyasha was surprised to say the least as she felt his warm seeds fill her mouth. It was more than she could handle as some of his seeds trickled down the corners of her mouth. She sat back upon her knees and looked down into his sweat dampened face as he lay exhausted on the bed panting.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to come around and through half lidded eyes he could see his surprised mate staring at him with her mouth still filled with his seeds. He smiled lovingly at her. "You do not have to swallow it," he said still breathing a little heavy. "I know you are not use to something like this. So, you can spit it out. I will not be angry."

Inuyasha thought about it for a while and then swallowed in one big gulp. Sesshomaru watched in wonder as she raised one delicate finger to mop up the seeds that trickled down the corner of her mouth and popped that finger into her mouth. "Hmm," she said, as she removed her finger. She began to tap her finger against her lips and seemed to be thinking about something. "Could use a pinch of sugar."

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. "Why you little vixen," he said in mock anger and pulled her down to kiss her soft lips. He moaned when he tasted himself in her mouth. Pulling his lips away, he caressed one swollen breast. "And where did you learn that skill from, my pet?" He sucked the pink nub until it was hard.

"I-I had . . . come-come upon . . . Sango and Miroku," she said panting and writhing beneath his lips and hand. "They were out in the garden . . . I-I didn't mean . . . to spy but . . . but I couldn't help myself. I watched Sango as she pleasured her husband." Inuyasha said in one long breath before her speech became nothing but pleasing moans.

"I see." He trailed gentle kisses over her trembling stomach and then stopped to delve his tongue into her navel.

"You're not . . . disgusted by what . . . I did?" she asked as a shiver went up her spine.

"Not at all. In fact, it makes me happy to see you wanting to give me as much pleasure as I have given you." He nipped her on the stomach and went back to kiss her passionately on the lips. Placing the head of his erection against her opening, he gently pushed forward.

Inuyasha moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Intense pleasure surged through her body as Sesshomaru began to move in and out of her. He groaned in delight as sweat covered their bodies. Soon, he began to thrust faster and harder. Inuyasha howled as he struck a bundle of sensitive nerves inside her making her arch her back off the bed. Heat pooled into the pit of her stomach as he angled his hips upward and plunged deep within her as he continued to strike that spot which made her see stars. She screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

As her inside clamped down around his throbbing erection Sesshomaru groaned as he spewed his seeds into his beautiful mate. He leaned over her to stare into her blushing face. "Beautiful." Was all he said before he collapsed beside her. He pulled her close to him kissing her cheek and they closed their eyes to settle down for a short nap.

xxxxx

The moment had arrived. Everything was ready for both celebrations. After feeding her sons, Inuyasha went to the hot spring and took a long bath before getting dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. Thick black lashes covered golden eyes and her succulent lips were painted a lite pink coral that begged to be kissed. She was wearing a thin silver kimono and over that she wore a white embroidered kimono with a white dog baying at the moon on the back. Her long snow white hair hung down her back in thick waves. She did not know how to put her hair and decided to let Sesshomaru decide for her. Taking another look at herself, she walked out of the room and headed to the study, to find Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru and his father were leaving his study, when Inuyasha descended the staircase. At first he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him or that the light from the candle sconces along the stairway was casting an image that could not possibly be real. His breath held for a full minute before his brain registered what he truly was seeing before him. This was his mate, his beloved, not an image conjured up from his imagination.

Inuyasha could not conceal the intake of breath at the sight of her mate. He was truly a vision to behold. Dressed in white hakama and haori with a white and yellow obi tied around his trim waist. Over his left shoulder was the white fluff, mokomoko-sama and in his hand he held a lotus blossom.

"I did not know how to wear my hair. So, I wanted you to tell me if I should wear it up or down?"

"Down, of course." He raised the lotus and pinned it in her hair in front of her left ear. "You look absolutely breathtaking," said Sesshomaru reaching out for her hand, his amber orbs never leaving her face.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Inuyasha giggling. "I never imagined you could look so beautiful."

Sesshomaru laughed softly. "I'm afraid those are not quite the words for a woman to put on a man, my sweet, but coming from you I am honored. I am afraid, though, that you are indeed the image of an angel tonight and that every demon here will be fighting for your attentions."

"I myself had in mind the same thought about you as I will have to stand guard to make sure no woman tries taking what is rightfully mine."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Never fear, my beloved. No other woman could penetrate this cloud of magic with which you have covered my mind. But right now, my pet, I have in mind one last taste of those delicious lips of yours, before our guests start arriving."

Inuyasha's body molded against her mate's, her lips rose up to offer freely that which he desired. It still amazed Inuyasha that her body and lips could so willingly overcome her mind, even after all the time she had been mated to this demon lord. It seemed as though each time he looked at her, with desire in his eyes, her body would yearn to have him close, and when his lips sought hers, her own would respond with a fierce, possessive will of their own, trying to devour and pull out his very soul, so that she herself would have it in her own keeping.

Sesshomaru released her lips and almost as though knowing her thoughts, murmured softly, "My love, you have made me the happiest man on earth by being mine, and I cannot help but feel sorry for the rest of the men roaming the earth for they will never know what good fortune I have found in you."

Inuyasha's eyes misted over at these sweet words, but before she had time to reply, Inutaisho cleared his throat pulling them out of their tender moment.

"Excuse me, you two," he said smiling as they turned to face him. Sesshomaru looking quite put out by the interruption and Inuyasha looking very embarrassed as her cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. "I believe the guests are arriving."

xxxxx

Carriage after carriage arrived at the front gates. The large palace was packed with people, and the sound of laugher and friendly talk filled the huge ceremony hall. Once, everyone had arrived the ceremony began. There was a large dais at the front of the hall. Above it was an image of a large dog carved into the wall. As the gong was struck twice, Sesshomaru walked out of the door on the left with Inuyasha three steps behind him carrying their twin sons. Sesshomaru stepped forward to the edge of the dais and bowed before the assembly. Then he and Inuyasha knelt on the large colorful cushions. She placed Keitaro and Keitano on a blanket. At two months, the pups were now sitting up and crawling. Keitaro crawled over to his father and began to climb up into his lap. While Keitano sat quietly staring at the many different demons.

Inutaisho walked out to stand before the guests. He bowed to everyone and offered a prayer up for the health of his grandchildren. Then he went into a lengthy detail of the western dog demon's heritage. Starting with his great great-grandfather, Saburo and ending with the recent lord of the west, Sesshomaru. And of course, the old dog harped on and on about himself and his accomplishment as the ruler of the western lands. During the long-winded speech, Sesshomaru leaned over to his mate and whispered, "That old dog always did like to hear himself talk." Inuyasha covered her mouth with her hand hiding her giggle. After what seemed to be an hour or so of him talking, it finally came to an end. Inutaisho bowed once more and stepped to the side.

Sesshomaru stood up gracefully with his eldest son still in his arms. He took a few steps forward and turned to the image of the dog carved above their heads. He bowed to the image and then turned to face the audience and bowed. "I, Sesshomaru Aoki, lord of the west welcome you all here for this joyous occasion. I am grateful to all who are here to join in our happiness. And now, before the image of the demon who began our clan, Saburo and to all who stand here in witness of this Introduction Ceremony. I introduce to you my eldest and the next lord of the west, Prince Keitaro Aoki." He held the infant under his tiny arms and held him up for all to see.

Everyone bowed before the infant heir of the western lands. Then he reached Keitaro to his mother and he took the other from Inuyasha's arms. "Also, before the image of our clan leader, Saburo, I present to all here my second son, Prince Keitano Aoki." He held his second son in the same manner as his eldest. Then Sesshomaru turned and took his place back on the cushion beside his mate. "To all lords and ladies, princes and princesses, warriors and healers, I, lord of the west thank you for coming and all gifts for the heirs are appreciated."

Everyone made a line and one at a time they placed their gifts before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and wished them all great happiness and health in the years to come.

After the last guest placed his gift, Sesshomaru rose. "One last thing. I would like it to be known that from henceforth the orphan known as Shippo Takaku will be known as Shippo Aoki as I and my mate claim him as our own. He shall be granted the same courtesies and previlges as his adopted brothers."

The little kitsune walked out of the room to the right of them and stood next to Sesshomaru. He bowed to the assembly. "I, Shippo Aoki, pledge to protect the future lord of the west and his sibling to the best of my ability. As their older brother it is my job to make sure no one harms them and to make sure they are never lonely."

"As you should," said Sesshomaru stroking the kitsune's red hair.

After that, everyone was led to the banquet hall. The chamber was lined with tables as everyone took their places. Mina and the other servants quickly served dinner. Every kind of meat for which one could wish was set before the guests with bowls of steamed rice and vegetables and fruits. There were several desserts which made one's stomach growl just to look upon them.

The large chamber was crowded to its fullest with demons from all over Japan. The only humans, Miroku and Sango, seemed to get along well with the royal demons of Japan. A couple of the warrior demons took a great liking to the strong willed demon slayer. One even commented that he hoped to find himself a mate that was strong as she herself. Sesshomaru had invited Inuyasha's grandfather but the bastard refused to come not that he or Inuyasha cared if he came. He was only invited as a formality. Other than that, Sesshomaru wouldn't have even bothered with the lord of the east. Everyone sat and watched as the demons dancers danced better than any of the human geishas.

To Inuyasha everything was going along perfectly. She had stood watch over her mate making sure no bitch tried to draw him away. Although after the display at the dragon's mating ceremony, no demoness was fool enough to approach the lord of the west. Her spirits were soaring, yet already she could not wait for the end to come so she could be alone with her mate.

Her eyes had fallen upon Sya, who was dressed in a peach-colored kimono and had her hair up in a bun. She actually looked pretty in the kimono. And the smile on her face was truly a vibrant and honest expression of joy. It nearly knocked Inuyasha for a loop as Sya wrapped her arms around a tall demon dressed in black hakama and haori. His long lavender colored hair was in a topknot. She thought Sya looked happier than she had ever seen her since knowing her. A fleeting look of unhappiness crossed Inuyasha's face as she thought that if only things had been different, she and Sya could have been friends. But then the distressed look left her. _'Why am I so sad? Hadn't I tried to be friends with the girl?' _ It was not her fault that Sya refused her friendship. Perhaps if she could attend more affairs and made more friends she would change. But tonight she did not in any way look like the old Sya.

The evening wore on gayly. Everyone was having a marvelous time and no mishaps had as yet occurred, for which Inuyasha was very thankful. She had, for the last weeks, thought of nothing but something going wrong on this evening, but her fears had not as yet proven true.

Inuyasha was making her way along the back of the crowd trying to find her mate when she decided to watch the dancers for a while. When out of the corner of her eyes she realized that she was standing beside a man with long lavender hair dressed in a black hakama and haori. _'Oh, this is the person Sya was with earlier.' _He smiled and bowed to her. She smiled also and returned his bow. There was something not quite right with him. His smile was so familiar. She was trying to figure out if he was at her mating ceremony or at the dragon's ceremony.

Suddenly the stranger slipped his arm around her waist and held her much too close for her liking and when she felt his one hand lightly caress her hip. She tried to pull away but he would not release her.

Becoming agitated, she snarled, "I suggest you release me or you will end up regretting your inappropriate action."

Instead of releasing her, he still held her close. Inuyasha gritted her teeth as she fought to keep her temper in check. Just as she was about to sink her claws into his wrists, she looked up into his face as his lips drew back into a sly crooked smile.

"Ah, the little one has a temper to match her beauty. Do not be so reluctant."

Inuyasha's eyes bore more intently upon his face. _'Where had I heard that voice before?' _She felt shivers of cold fear seep into every portion of her body. "My lord?" she finally got out, wishing to hear his voice again and perhaps to find out his identity. Then another part of her warned her to run, to escape from this demon who could put such fear into her by merely saying those few words.

Before she could hear his voice again the music and dancing came to a stop. He graced her with that sly crooked smile once again, and he left her side losing himself in the mass of couples throughout the room. Inuyasha stood frozen. Her hands trembling and her mind racing in a whirlwind, as she tried to sort out the reason for the sudden and overpowering fear which had overtaken her.

Those words he had spoken; that was it. Little one. Who had said those same words before? Who had looked down at her with those same piercing eyes before? _'Who could that man be?' _she racked her brain.

"I must get out of here and find a place where I can collect my wits," she mumbled aloud to herself.

On wobbly legs, she made her way out of the chamber and started up the stairs to seek out the privacy of her bedchamber.

"Where are you off to, beloved?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he came out of his study, where he had been leisurely talking with a group of demons.

"I-I thought to go up and check in on the boys, Sess," she murmured, clutching her trembling hands together in order to steady them.

"Is anything wrong, Inuyasha? Do you not feel well?" he questioned her with concern, having taken in her shaky composure.

"I am fine, Sess. I do feel a small headache, but it will be well after I reach our chambers and rest for a few minutes." She smiled, not wishing him to know the real reason for her distress. It could well be that with all the excitement of the ceremony her mind had been carried away and she was unduly worried over nothing. That must be it, she reasoned with herself. Everyone here tonight was a guest and she or at least Sesshomaru knew them all.

"Would you like me to come up with you for a time?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Nah, we mustn't both leave our guests. I will be fine. I shall see to Keitaro and Keitano and then lie down for a few minutes to clear my head. I will not be gone long." She lightly placed a kiss upon his lips. "Do not look so concerned. I shall be gone such a short time you will hardly notice."

"Any time I am not with you I notice, but I shall do as you request and entertain our guest until your return."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She sighed, again starting up the stairs.

Sesshomaru stood watching his mate's retreating back, a worried frown creased his face. Perhaps the party was proving too much for her. If she was not downstairs again shortly, he would go to their chambers and see if he could be of any assistance to her. What were mere guests where his mate was concerned?

xxxxx

As Inuyasha made her way into the nursery, Shippo was trailing in behind her. "I was just about to come and get you," said Shippo smiling. "They have been whimpering for a long time now."

"Thank you, Shippo," Inuyasha said smiling as she lifted her eldest into her arms and sat down in the rocker. She giggled as she stroked his silver curls. "I do swear he grows more like his father every day."

Shippo was at the other cradle playing with Keitano dangling a piece of red string over him. The pup laughed and grabbed for the colorful string.

Inuyasha pulled down one side of her kimono exposing her breast and placed the pup against the nipple. She smiled as the infant sucked greedily at his mother's tit. She had calmed some, now that she was in the nursery holding one of her children. _'Whatever could have come over me?' _ she scolded herself. She could almost look back and laugh at herself for acting like such a frightened fool.

The babe had quieted and lay nursing at her breast and now Inuyasha actually felt embarrassment over the way she had reacted to one of her guests, who had probably only had a bit too much to drink and had thought to make her one of his conquests. It was only a short time later that Keitaro with his belly full fell peacefully to sleep. She had put the pup in his cradle and went to get Keitano when she heard the door opening. Thinking it to be either her mate or her father coming to see the pups, she didn't bother seeing who it was. Instead, she saw the strange look in Shippo's eyes as the little kitsune frowned at the person. She turned to see a dark shadowy figure leaning with its back against the door. This was most definitely not her mate.

"What is the meaning of this?" she gasped as she clutched Keitano tightly to her bosom, realizing that the intruder was the man in black. She grabbed Shippo holding him close as she stood in front of Keitaro's cradle. "How dare you come into this room? You are not allowed in this part of the palace. I demand that you leave at once."

"No, whatever else, make no mistake that I would consciously leave you, my fair lady. For I promised one day that I would have you, and now I have come to make good on that promise." The man before her spoke, but the whole while those piercing eyes seared her breasts.

Suddenly a familiar scent wafted toward her nose and Inuyasha froze in horror. She knew who her tormentor was. He was none other than the one who had tormented her dreams upon occasion. As he stepped out of the shadows, Inuyasha stared in horror as she fell to her knees stricken with fear. How could this have happened? The one man in all the world whom she feared the most, Naraku, the despised pirate, who killed and destroyed without showing mercy to his victims. "You-you . . . what do you want here?" she said as fear radiated off of her. "If Sesshomaru catches you here, he will tear you to pieces."

"Do not fear on my account, my little one, he shall not find us here." His gaze still greedily feasted upon her.

"Get out of my home!" she shouted seeing where his eyes were resting and started pulling her kimono up to cover her from his lecherous gaze.

Shippo stood protectively over his mother.

"No Shippo, run get Sesshomaru," she said hurriedly.

"But mother . . ."

"Go!"

Shippo ran toward the other door that connected the master bedroom to the nursery. Just as he opened the door, Sya grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back into the nursery. "You're not going anywhere, you little brat," she snarled as she tossed the kit to the floor at Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha looked up at Sya in shock. "Sya, what are you doing? We need help." As Inuyasha said these words she realized with a start that the other girl was no longer dressed in the peach-colored kimono, but had changed into a dark pair of hakama and haori, and a dark cloak was draped upon her shoulders.

"Of course I know what I am doing, you stupid little bitch. I told you that one day I would get my revenge for the way I have been treated by you and now it is going to be your turn. We shall see how you feel having to beg and to plead."

Inuyasha could not believe the hatred and fury that shone in Sya's eyes; could the girl have gone crazy or mad?

"Cease your bickering," Naraku lashed out. "We have not the time now for your fighting." He directed his words in Sya's direction. "Now, my flower, get yourself up and ready, for you are coming with me."

"You are insane to think that I will willingly go with you," Inuyasha shouted looking at the pair in front of her and clutching Keitano and Shippo close to her breasts.

"Insane? No, my lady, I am far from that and I assure you I do intend to take you with me," Naraku grated, stepping to her and reaching to take hold of the sleeping infant in the cradle. He stopped when he heard a vicious snarl come from the left. He turned to Inuyasha was on the verge of transforming.

She leaped to her feet and shoved Naraku away from her pup while holding the other close to her chest. "If you lay one filthy finger on him," she said in an inhuman voice. "I will rip your fucking throat out."

He stared into her angry face. Her furious eyes were shooting poison daggers of rage at him. For a moment he was reminded of an angry lioness protecting her young and he knew that to take the child would not be an easy task. "I have no doubt that you would try." Naraku smirked. "Very well, we shall bring the one you have in your arms along with the kit. But I warn you now, if you so much as try to call out for help. I shall not hesitate to kill him." Suddenly several writhing tentacles burst from his back. "You already know how deadly they are. So remember, no tricks or I just may kill both the runt and the pest." He glared down at Shippo.

Inuyasha had no doubt that he would do so and though she could not bear the thought of being separated from either of her pups. She knew she could not endanger their lives. "No, I shall leave Keitano with his brother and Shippo," she said at last. She was about to lay him in his cradle when Naraku grabbed her by the arm.

"I said bring the runt. He may come in handy. Sesshomaru will think more cautiously about following us and I think the pair of you should bring a much higher ransom."

Sya looked in horror. "You cannot mean to take that squalling monster or the kitsune brat with us? They will only hinder us, dear one."

"I said he shall come along, and his big brother also. Now let us hear no more about it. I am ready to be gone. We have already spent too much time with this ceaseless prattle."

Sya did not argue further. Though she thought taking the children a mistake, she held her tongue not wishing for Naraku to unleash his anger on her.

The group made their way quietly down the back servants' stairs and into the dark night where a carriage awaited them.

Inuyasha held her son in her arms and Shippo walked beside her on wobbly legs, his large green eyes were circles of fright. Sya was in the lead and Naraku brought up the rear of the small group.

Just as they were in reach of the carriage, a voice brought them to a halt. "What are you doing out here? You are not suppose to have a carriage in the back." It was Jaken. He gasped startled when he saw Inuyasha. "Oh, Lady Inuyasha, is that you? Why are you sneaking around out here?" The little green imp squinted his eyes in the dark to see what was going on. As he advanced closer, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the pirate.

Suddenly one of Naraku's tentacles shot out striking the small demon in his shoulder. Jaken screamed in pain as the tentacle rip through his shoulder and lifted him into the air and slammed him to the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Get into the carriage," Naraku snarled as he glared at the heap lying on the ground. Naraku shoved Inuyasha into the carriage and lifted Shippo and tossed him inside, followed by Sya and Naraku. "Let's go."

The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Maten, were atop the carriage, their capes billowed behind them as they shouted and cursed, whipping the team of horses to a reckless speed in order to arrive at their destination in a short time.

Inside the carriage, little Keitano awoke with a whimper, not being used to the lurching of the carriage.

"Shut that damn brat up, before I do it for you!" Naraku sneered, watching through the window to the rear of the carriage to see if anyone followed them.

Inuyasha, frightened that this insane demon would do harm to her child, tried to comfort him but he would not be silence. Shippo took out the red string he was playing with and dangled it before the child. Immediately the pup began to reach for the string laughing and cooing.

The ride wore on through the night, ever at a fast pace, with occasional sounds of cursing and shouting from the brothers above.

Sya sat within quietly beside her lover. At last her dreaming would be at an end and she would have the man she loved at her side and be the mistress of her own future.

Naraku's mind wanderings were far from what Sya would have expected, as he sat in the darkness of the carriage, intently watching Inuyasha's beauty.

His mind was already made up about the child she held clasped in her arms. He would let her keep him for a time and then would let the great Lord Sesshomaru Aoki have the brat back for a tidy sum of money. After he got Inuyasha back to his own home there would not be any chance for her to escape or for her spouse to rescue her. _'Aye,' _he thought, _'my plans would indeed work out better with the babe with us. I could use the child as a threat to Inuyasha and then when we reached my home, I will send the fox kit along with the child back to Sesshomaru, thereby keeping the lovely Inuyasha at my side and also gaining a tidy sum to boot.' _

Never once did his thoughts touch on Sya. She was beyond his thoughts now that Inuyasha was before him.

Inuyasha could barely believe what had been happening to her for the past few hours. Never once did she doubt that Sesshomaru would soon be following them and save her and their children, but she knew she would have to keep Keitano quiet until that time because Naraku left no doubt as to his means of silencing her child. To do this deed, she knew for a certainty, he would kill her in a heart beat, for there would never be any other way for him to get to her children.

More upsetting to her than any other of the events of this evening was the revelation of Sya's betrayal of the people who had taken her in and cared for her. Granted, she knew Sya was a spiteful, hateful creature but Inuyasha never thought the other girl would do something so stupid. Surely even someone as spoiled and conceited as Sya could see that the pirate was only using her. But Inuyasha could see the devotion in the other girl's eyes for the pirate. There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that the girl was indeed in love with the pirate but that she was a part of this cruel fate of abduction rankled sourly with Inuyasha. She wanted to cry but she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her so weak. She held Keitano in her arms as he drifted off to sleep and then pulled Shippo close to her as the little kit leaned against her side falling asleep also. _'Poor thing. It's way pass his bed time and he was trying so hard to stay awake and protect us.' _She stroked his soft cheek. _'Shhh, little prince, go to sleep. Your father will be here soon and we will all be returning home.' _Her thoughts were said more to convince herself than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

**Ha! How's this for a quick update. Actually, I already had this chapter finished. I was just too lazy to put it up.**

**A/N- I know that Tokijin was made from Goshinki but since I had him in the beginning of the story and he was very much alive (until Naraku decided to kill him). So, in this story Tokijin was created from the fangs of another demon that was just as worst as Goshinki. I hope the fact that Tokijin isn't made from goshinki's fangs doesn't put you off from continuing to read the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru remained for a time in his study, but his thoughts kept going back to his mate. She had seemed unduly upset and this thought kept preying on his mind. Soon he left his father, father-in-law and that dragon captain, Shilin in order to circulate among his guests, his mind ever watchful of her descent back down the stairs. A good hour had passed before Sesshomaru finally started to make his way to his chambers to find out the reason for Inuyasha's delay.

Something was definitely wrong. Why couldn't he smell his mate's scent? For that matter, why couldn't he smell Shippo or Keitano's scent as well. He could smell his eldest child's scent no problem but it was the three missing scents that had a cold hand clutching his heart in terror.

Upon opening his chamber door, he knew at first glance that the room was empty so he went to find Inuyasha in the adjoining nursery room. But as he reached for the door a sudden lump of terror settled in his stomach like a rock. "Inuyasha," he called softly entering the room. And that's when he smelt it. It was the foul stench of death, decay and the sea. "Naraku." He hissed venomously.

Within, the room was as quiet as the last; a small candle was lit, showing the room in emptiness. He rushed over to the cradles and saw Keitaro sound asleep but the cradle beside him was empty.

"Inuyasha, Shippo!" he called more loudly as he rushed out of the room. Fear, gripped his heart as he followed their scent down the servant's stairwell. "Inuyasha!" he bellowed. _'Oh God, please don't let them have been taken by that bastard.' _"Inuyasha!" he shouted this time his head filled with irrational fears.

As he made it to the last step, Mina ran out of the kitchen with tears soaking her face. "They've taken her, Lord Sesshomaru. They have taken our Lady and our young princes right from under our noses."

"Dammit!" shouted Sesshomaru feeling his body go numb. "What happened? Who took my mate?" Although he knew already. He was hoping that he was wrong and that it was just some demon using the pirate's scent to confuse him.

Suddenly the battered form of Jaken staggered out of the kitchen with the help of one of Mina's assistant. He held a bloody cloth against a bleeding wound in his shoulder. "My lord, I saw. . . I was checking on something in the stables before returning to the celebration when I saw that Sya girl . . . coming out along with Lady Inuyasha, the kit and the little prince. Then a demon . . . all dressed in black came out behind them. I called to them and when I saw whom the demon was, I felt this awful pain tearing through my shoulder . . . and I was lifted off my feet and slammed to the ground. But before I fell unconscious . . . I saw that foul Naraku take your mate and children away."

"Are you positive that was who it was?"

"I would stake my life on it, my lord. I am . . . sorry . . . for fail-ing . . . you." Then Jaken collapsed into the arms of the young demoness.

"I shall take him to the healer right away, my lord," said the girl carrying the unconscious form of the imp to the healer's chamber.

"He must have taken them when we all were serving the guests." Mina burst out into more tears. "You have to get them back, Lord Sesshomaru. You just have to get them," she wailed like a banshee.

Sesshomaru's face turned to ash as the name Naraku pounded into his brain. "Naraku," he said the name as softly as a deadly caress. "That bastard dares to lay hand upon my mate and children. I shall find him," he said with a finality, which left no question. "If it takes searching the world over, turning every loose stone upon the earth upside down, I shall find him and cut his beating heart out of his black soul." Sesshomaru spoke as though vowing these words to himself. His golden eyes flashed red as he was on the verge of transforming right there in the kitchen.

Mina felt cold chills coursing down her spine, as she looked into her lord's face. She had indeed seen her lord mad before, but never had she seen him in such a deadly temper as this. He was about to transform. Although she could tell, he was fighting the change. It seemed to Mina that he may well lose the battle as his fangs began to grow long and sharp. The demon standing before her now was like some stranger with the promise of death glaring from his eyes. Mina had a fleeting regret for Naraku, but that regret was gone in an instant. Any man who could dare such a thing as to take her lord's mate, deserved death or anything else her lord gave him.

Suddenly his father, Akemi and Captain Shilin rushed into the kitchen. "Son," said Inutaisho frowning. "We heard Mina's wails even in your study. What has happened?"

At the sound of his father's voice, Sesshomaru was able to rein in his beast but not his rage. "Naraku." Was all he said before he burst out the back door. Quickly changing into his dog demon form. As he leaped over the gate, he could see the bodies of his guards lying in a heap by the gate. The huge white dog growled in anger as he followed the trail of his family.

xxxxx

It was almost daybreak when the carriage was brought to an abrupt halt amidst a group of trees that lay next to a strip of land, which led out to the sea.

The carriage was quickly emptied of its passengers and Inuyasha and Shippo were shoved into a small boat which had been awaiting their arrival.

Hiten and Maten silently and with sure strokes began to row the long boat out into the sea and toward the large pirate ship which had been lying in wait for its captain's return.

For the first time since leaving the carriage, Naraku spoke to Inuyasha. "Aye, little one, it is the same ship that you were on before and it will be your new home for a time again. I hope, though, that you will enjoy yourself a little more this time. I'm afraid the last time I was not expecting you, but this time, my flower, I had the foresight to have your cabin done over."

Sya felt the hair on her neck rise and her temper flared at his words. "Must you talk so sweetly to this half breed bitch, my love? Is it not better now to show her that she is no more than a prisoner and will be treated as such?"

"Shut your mouth, bitch. I shall talk how I please and not have any simpering slut telling me otherwise." Naraku hissed and his eyes bore upon Sya as though she were nothing more than a common whore.

"Why do you talk to me in such a manner as this? Have I not shown you how much I love you? Why do you dishonor my love by looking so at her and talking as though she in fact were your love and not I?" Sya whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I find your mouth too much to bear, woman! Shut it now, before I am moved to slap it shut for you," he shouted at her, raising his hand, as if to get the job done with.

Sya sat back, hanging her tear-stained face. _'How could he be so cruel to me after all I had given him?' _She turned an angry hateful glare at Inuyasha. _'It has to be that bitch Inuyasha's fault. She must have bewitched him. The sooner we are rid of her and her brats the better off we will all be,' _she thought.

xxxxx

The sun was already up by the time he arrived at the stripe of land that lead out to sea. He was angry with himself because he fell for another of Naraku's deception spells. It had taken him the remainder of the night to sniff out the right path the villian had taken. When he arrived, he saw a dark carriage nestled beneath a small group of trees.

He ran up to the carriage and tore the door off its hinges and sniffed inside. He could smell the fear of his mate and adopted son. He also smelt that traitorous bitch and the foul stench of Naraku. Then he followed their scent to the edge of the water and that's where the trail ended. He was too late. Naraku had taken his sons and his mate and disappeared into the night. Filling with rage, he raised his head and howled in fury and despair.

He was walking by the carriage when he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. His breath caught in his throat. There, lying on the floor, was a soft, white lace handkerchief. Changing back to his humanoid form, he tenderly plucked it up into his large hands and drew it to his nose inhaling the sweet scent of his mate. It was Inuyasha's. His very soul wept in sorrow as his pain-filled amber eyes glowed with sadness and pain. His soul continued to weep sorrowful tears for a love so strong and so fulfilling that life without that love was meaningless and beyond comprehending.

At that moment, he knew that to go on without looking into Inuyasha's lovely face with those wide, adoring eyes was impossible for him. He could not live without her warm body pressed tightly against his own, moaning in ecstasy or being protected and cherished and depending upon him with her complete trust.

As visions of Inuyasha in all her many different ways tormented his soul, he tenderly tucked the handkerchief inside the folds of his kimono next to his heart. "I shall get you back, my beloved," he whispered as though he were saying a prayer. Then he turned to face the sea.

"Death!" he shouted to the empty sea. "Hear me well, Naraku. I shall get my revenge upon you for this detestable, cowardly act and I curse you for the rest of your days upon this earth. You shall not know a moment's peace, for I shall hunt you down until I have not a breath of life left in my body and then if need be I shall follow you into the very pits of hell; but I swear to you here and now that I shall have my revenge upon you." He stood shouting at the sea, his fists raised and his amber eyes glowing red held a promise of death for the half demon pirate known as Naraku.

xxxxx

When Sesshomaru returned, the castle was empty of all the guests except for his family and friends who were waiting anxiously for him. Sesshomaru looked to his father arching a brow in silent questioning as he wondered where everyone was.

"I apologized to everyone and sent them all home," said Inutaisho. The young demon lord nodding his head in approval.

"Sesshomaru, what in the hell happened?" asked Koga. "When everyone was leaving, there was a rumor going around stating that Inuyasha and your children have been kidnaped by that vile Naraku."

"He only took Keitano and Shippo," said Sesshomaru unhappily.

"Did you find them?" asked Sango.

"No."

Upon hearing that Ayame burst into tears and buried her wet face against her mate's shoulder. Sango also started to cry as Miroku held her in his arms.

"By the time I arrived, they were long gone," he said in concealed rage. "That bastard walked right into my home and I didn't even notice his disgusting smell. He took my youngest and Shippo and my beloved Yasha and walked out without anyone noticing."

"It's not your fault," said Inutaisho. "When we went to check on Keitaro. We picked up on a very powerful concealment spell. It not only hid his true identity. It also masked his scent as well."

"Whoever casted that spell was truly powerful," said Captain Shilin. "It was like nothing I had ever experience before."

"What about the guards?" asked Miroku.

"They were dead." The demon lord turned and punched a sizeable hole into the wall.

"Lord Akemi, I know I have failed you in protecting your precious daughter but if you wish to have our mating annulled. I will not fight it but first, I beg of you to let me find Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru as he fell to one knee before the demon lord of China and bowed his head.

Inutaisho was shocked to say the least. He never thought he would see the day, his proud, pigheaded son would humble himself before another demon.

"And we shall go with him," said Miroku as he and Sango went to stand behind Sesshomaru and knelt before the elder demon lord.

"As will I," said Koga taking his place beside his friends.

"Inuyasha is my mate," said Sesshomaru looking at them. "You do not have to come with me."

"We know," said Sango smiling. "But we want to come. She is our friend and we swore that we would always come to her aid if she needs us."

"Besides, we have a score to settle with Naraku and his band of cutthroats also," said Miroku sadly. "It's been four years since that bastard took Sango's younger brother and murdered her entire family. As for me . . ." He held up his right hand that had a pair of beads around it and stared at it. "Well, the bastard cursed me and placed this terrible void in my hand."

"A void?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, it can suck everything into a hole that is in the palm of his hand," said Sango. "The void can be healed only when Naraku is dead. That is why we want to go with you not only to save Inuyasha and the kids but also to avenge my family and save Miroku before he is swallowed up by the void."

"And as for me, Ayame and the elders can take care of the pack until my return," said Koga smiling at his friend. He slapped Sesshomaru across the back. "You really didn't think we would let you go off on your own, did you?"

"Thank you all."

"Sesshomaru, you know as well as I that Inuyasha would yell the walls down if I even mentioned taking her away from you," said Akemi smiling at the young demon lord kneeling before him. "Go find my daughter, your mate, and your children and bring them home. As long as you continue to make her happy, there is no need of me to take her away." He stroked Sesshomaru long silver hair. "I want you to take Captain Shilin with you. He could help you in your search."

"You needn't worry, my lord," said Shilin. "We shall bring your daughter and her children back safely."

"The rest of you prepare yourselves. We leave as soon as I get my armor and weapons," said Sesshomaru. Then he looked at his father. "Father. I leave the western lands in your capable hands until my return. And Mina, I leave Keitaro in your hands."

"I shall guard the little prince with my life," said Mina weeping. "Please, just bring home the Lady and the others."

"I promise you all. I will not return until I have my mate and sons with me." Then he turned and went upstairs to get his armor and swords.

Removing his mokomoko-sama, he put on the spike armor and walked over to the left side of the wall and pushed in a secret panel that opened a small section of the wall. Inside was the sword that was created from the fang of his father, Tenseiga. And the other was created from the bones of a powerful rogue demon that Sesshomaru had slain when the beast dared to attack the people under his protection. The sword he named, Tokijin.

Once he had his weapons at his side, he took out the handkerchief and held it against his lips as he inhaled Inuyasha's scent once again. _'I will find you, beloved. No matter how long it takes and how far I have to search, I will find you.' _Placing the handkerchief back in his kimono, he picked up his mokomoko-sama and placed the fur over his left shoulder and went downstairs to join the others.

"Take my ship," said Akemi as Sesshomaru stood on the last step of the stairs. "I have already sent word to the captain to have the ship ready to sail as soon as you get there."

"And you needn't worry about your duties here," said Inutaisho smiling sadly. "I shall see to everything. Just bring your family home."

"Thank you father and I shall. Lord Akemi." Then Sesshomaru turned his gaze upon the others. The monk was in black robs with a purple sash that slashed across his chest and in his hand he held his staff. The demon slayer was dressed in a black body suit with pink knee, elbow and stomach pads. On her back was a huge bone boomerang. With Kilala's help, she had quickly flown home to change into her demon slaying clothings and to get her weapon, and standing at her feet was a tiny two-tail demon cat. Koga was Koga. He was already prepared to go. Dressed in the fur kilt he always wears, with the headband and the brown wristbands. Since the wolf demon was going to stay at the palace, he had decided to bring his armor and kitana with him. He was going to challenge his friend to a fight but now, his weapon and armor will be put to better use, like taking the heads of several pirates. Last but not least was the dragon. It looked quite fierce as he had two large blades cris-crossed behind his back and one at his side. Wearing the armor of his lord, Shilin waited patiently for Sesshomaru to come so they could leave. "It's time. Let's be on our way." They followed Sesshomaru as he walked out of the palace and went as fast as they could to the docks. Once there, they boarded Akemi's ship and they set sail for where they thought that vile Naraku might be hiding.

xxxxx

As Sesshomaru stood at the bow of the ship, never before in his years had he felt this cold deathly presence inside himself and he knew with a certainty that no matter how long and how far his search would go, in the end he would draw the very soul from the bastard that he now pursued.

He had no idea how much of a head start Naraku had over him, but he knew that he had to find him. He felt despair as he imagined his precious Yasha, defenseless against a band of cutthroat pirates, aboard that ship again. Deep down, he knew she could take care of herself but it was the children. He knew she would do nothing that would harm them.

The day grew long and endless for Sesshomaru. His amber, cold eyes scanned the horizon and his hand lay ever ready on the hilt of his swords. His body and mind were ready and eager to face his adversary. Sesshomaru's mind was in a rage. He cursed and condemned Naraku to every kind of torture that hell had to offer.

_'Hold firm, my beloved. I am coming for you.'_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 22

The weather held fair and the winds blew softly out over the blue seas, bringing joy and hope to the crews who manned the many vessels that roamed the seas. Foremost in the thoughts of all these men was the hope that fair weather would prevail until they reached their home ports.

But for one half demoness at sea there was no joy in the weather or much of anything else. There were only hope, anguish and fear. Inuyasha had been aboard the pirate ship now for over two weeks. The time had gone slowly, almost at a crawl. She paced the floor of her cabin and tended her son; then, nothing else to do, she paced again, going over and over the course of events which had shattered her life.

The only other person, besides Shippo and Keitano, whom she had seen in the course of her imprisonment, had been a young human cabin boy who brought their meals and water for them to wash. Turns out the boy is Sango's little brother, Kohaku. The rouge pirate had kidnaped the child after killing his parents. She had not seen Naraku, or Sya for that matter, since they had been brought aboard the ship that horrible morning.

Inuyasha once more went over that morning in her mind, as she held her infant son up to her breast to nurse.

**_-Flashback-_**

When the small boat had finally pulled along side the larger pirate ship and they had boarded, her last glimpse of Sya had only revealed the girl's hatred for her and it had also seemed to Inuyasha that she also had seen a look of triumph in Sya's eyes.

Almost as soon as their feet had touched the deck of the ship, Naraku had given the order to hoist the sails and then he had gone to Sya and whispered in her ear. That was the last Inuyasha had seen of her; for after turning and looking in Inuyasha's direction for a matter of seconds, Sya had turned and disappeared down a passageway, leading to where, Inuyasha had no idea.

After Sya was out of sight, Naraku had turned to Inuyasha. "Now, my beautiful butterfly, let me show you to your cabin." He took a firm grip of her arm.

Inuyasha jerked away from that hateful grip upon her person. Earlier her only thought had been of her sons, but now the whole scene of what stood before her made her want to fight and scream her rage at this madman who had dared to take her and her sons from their home. "I can walk to my prison without you putting your filthy hands upon me," she snarled between clenched teeth.

Naraku looked at her as though her words had cut him deeply. "No, my sweet, I insist." His words were a deep, husky promise which sent icy shivers down Inuyasha's spine as he continued. "You had better start getting used to my hands upon you, for from this day forth you are mine and no other shall ever have the right except myself to hold you." Once again he took hold of Inuyasha's arm, as he led her grudgingly to her cabin. Shippo, fear written on his face followed close behind carrying Keitano. After realizing that the two pirates that was rowing them were the Thunder Brothers, the kit's tiny hand clutched tightly to the fabric of Inuyasha's kimono.

Naraku led his captives to the same cabin that Inuyasha had shared before with Sya but as he opened the door, Inuyasha froze, as she viewed the interior. She looked about her, not believing this to be the same room which she and Sya had shared a year ago. There was a thick white Persian carpet on the floor and yards and yards of white satin cloth hung from the walls; the middle of the room held a massive bed and scattered about were statues and ceramic figurines that could have at one time been residing in a human king's castle.

"Your royal barge, my lady." Naraku made a deep bow. "I hope you find everything to your liking. Every feature was placed here with you in mind."

Inuyasha ignored his words her chin raising a notch higher in the air. "You are a fool if you think for one moment I shall enjoy a fancy prison more than the filthy one I occupied before. You are very much mistaken. I despise the very sight of you." She sneered into Naraku's face.

"You will learn, my little hellcat, and you will also submit. I think I shall enjoy every moment of breaking you to my will, for I swear to you that you will bend to my every whim." He said this menacingly, his crimson, piercing eyes watching her face for the reaction he was sure would come.

Inuyasha glared back at him, looking into his eyes with her own cold stare. "You tame me? Never, do you hear? There is but one that has tame my heart and my soul and his name is Sesshomaru Aoki. You are nowhere near his equal. For my heart only beats for him. You do not have what it would take to tame my spirit or the hatred I feel for you. Sesshomaru will hunt you down and kill you for the filthy bastard that you are."

"And why would he wish to hunt me down, little one?" he demanded, his lips drawing back into a sneer. He had not expected these heated words of hate from her. He had hoped to see fear written on her face and perhaps to see her beg for mercy. "Let me tell you something, my pretty, in the first place Sesshomaru has no idea of your whereabouts, and in the second, do you think that a proud man such as Sesshomaru Aoki, who has been forced into a mating, would not gladly await its ending? I know Sesshomaru, and he has no concern for anyone but himself and his lands. But if by chance," he added in a low growl, "if he should be stupid enough to search for you and the brats, I shall be waiting his coming with sword in hand and I assure you I shall be done with him as I should have a few years ago."

Inuyasha's voice could not conceal the sarcasm as she replied, "have a care, bastard; if I were in your place I would not be too overconfident of the outcome of your meeting with my mate for I vow to you and ever other person aboard your scurvy ship that Sesshomaru will come for me and his sons."

Naraku stood admiring her fierce anger and had to squelch the thought of taking her this moment to show her how easily he could shatter her fierce pride. "Then, my precious, we shall see in due time the outcome of this folly and whoever will be the victor will be able to enjoy the spoils." He gloated and caressed her with his eyes as if he were already the victor.

Inuyasha felt a cold fear grip the pit of her stomach. 'What if Sesshomaru were to find them and be killed by this horrible pirate?' she knew with a certainty, if Naraku could help it, it would not be a fair fight. What then would happen to her and her sons?

"I'm sorry I cannot spare more time now, little one. I must go topside and see to my ship," he said strolling toward the door. "Perhaps soon we shall see things to there ending."

Inuyasha did not wish to beg or grovel at this horrid bastard's feet, but she had to persuade him to release them. For her two sons' sake, she felt she had to make a try. "I shall ask of you one more time to release us and go on your way with Sya, if that is what she wishes."

Naraku turned around at her words and softly chuckled. "Do you think I would let you out of my hands now? After these many months of nothing else on my mind except your fair beauty?"

"But what of Sya? She loves you and would gladly go anywhere you want?"

"She is nothing compared to you." He walked over and lightly caressed a tendril of hair that had settled across her face. "She is the type of demoness who only wishes to rob a man of his manhood and in return give nothing but her scrawny body and her ceaseless bickering."

"But why-why have you used her in such a manner?" Inuyasha gasped, jerking her hair out of his reach.

"To get to you, lovely Inuyasha; need I explain more?"

"You must be mad!" Inuyasha stammered not believing any man, no matter how foul, could be this heartless to a person that loves them.

"I truly am mad, my love, but only for you."

"Then you are doubly mad, if you think I shall ever willingly let you put your vile hands on me."

"Oh, but you shall, my sweet, for when we reach our destination you will be treated with all the honor and splendor with which my mistress should be treated. You will live in my home and will also treat me with all the respect that I shall insist upon," he said sternly. "But for now, I must see about my ship and crew." He walked to the door, slammed it shut and locked it behind him.

Inuyasha stood stupefied as she watched him leave. _'I have to pull myself together. What am I going to do if Sesshomaru does not come soon? Could I possibly give myself to this vile creature?' _she doubted it; even at the risk of Shippo and Keitano's lives, she doubted she could do that desperate act.

Shippo's whimpering brought Inuyasha from her horrible thoughts. She made her way to the boy and took her infant son. "Don't cry Shippo. Your father will rescue us any day now."

**_-End of Flashback-_**

And now with the passage of time, two weeks since the day of her abduction. Inuyasha still did not know what was to become of herself or her children. Each day seemed to dash to pieces the small hopes which she held in her heart. She never doubted that Sesshomaru would find them and rescue them, but now the fear that he would arrive too late filled her with constant dread.

She had no idea where they were headed. Naraku had talked of his home, but he had not spoken the name of the place where that home was. If she knew where they were going perhaps she could start planning some sort of escape for them all. Without knowing, there was little sense in making any kind of plan. She had hoped, at first, when Naraku had not visited her cabin, that perhaps he had had a change of heart and would settle for a woman who was in love with him, but as soon as this hope rose it fell. Did she not already know what kind of man held her captive? He seemed to feed off people who did not care for him. Did he not say he would enjoy breaking her and bending her to his will? This was the type of man who would never be satisfied with a girl like Sya who would gladly do his bidding. He was the type who thrived on conquest and would not willingly take that which was offered, preferring to indulge his power in the taking.

Constantly the hope of Sya visiting, if only to try to vex her, was close to Inuyasha's thoughts. Perhaps she could persuade the girl to tell her what Naraku had planned and then she would be able to make some form of escape plan. Sya, most probably, would know of their destination and would have some idea when they would arrive there. _'She may even help us to escape if only to keep her beloved Naraku away from me.' _Inuyasha sighed in disgust. _'Sya truly is a blind fool.' _But she had not seen the other girl since that first morning, and Inuyasha thought that Naraku had probably had the same thoughts as she, and did not allow the girl to come to visit his prisoners.

Most frightening of all Inuyasha's consideration was the fact that her sons' lives depended upon her. At any time, Naraku could order some kind of harm to them and she would be powerless to do anything about it. She had no doubt that he would use her children's lives as an instrument to bend her to his will and she knew that if her boys' lives were to be put at stake she would have to comply with every whim of the black-hearted villain who held their lives in his hands.

It seemed to Inuyasha that in the past two weeks not a minute had gone by without her thoughts being full of a black dread. Shippo still grew terrified every time the cabin boy brought in their meals, thinking the opening of the door would bring either Naraku or one of the pirates that murdered his parents, intent on doing them some harm.

Inuyasha could not count the number of times in the past two weeks in which she had to go to the boy, who sat whimpering in a corner, when he would hear footsteps outside of their cabin door. Inuyasha would go to the boy, almost glad for the distraction and thankful to the heavens that Shippo was here with her. If she had not had to show a brave face for Shippo, Inuyasha knew that she herself would have been reduced long ago to a trembling mass of tears.

Indeed, the only bright spot in Inuyasha's life now was her son, who did not notice the fear and sorrow around him. Little Keitano's only thought was of his stomach and occasionally, of playing with his mother or big brother. But this small happiness was also her undoing. Each time now that she looked upon her infant he seemed to be growing more into the image of his father. His silver hair had the same sheen and color tone as Sesshomaru's and when his golden eyes looked into Inuyasha's with a trust and love that were shattering, Inuyasha could feel the tears come to her eyes. Each time she looked upon her child she yearned desperately for Sesshomaru to be at her side and to find herself safe and warm at her home just waking from a terrible fever induced nightmare of pirates and death.

xxxxx

The air became stifling; hardly a breath of a breeze could be felt as the demons labored, meanwhile glancing constantly at the large, ominous-looking clouds overhead. A storm was brewing and by the looks of it the heavens would open up and unleash their mighty fury at any moment.

Naraku stood in the midst of his men, shouting out orders to secure his ship and hoping with all of his might that the rain would wait until everything was in order. The sky had darkened so quickly they had been taken by surprise and now Naraku cursed himself for a fool, for being lulled into the sense of security he had felt for the past few days.

Only a matter of two more days of the fair winds they had been having and they would have reached the shores of Grand Gravah and been safe in port. he should have known better than to trust the sea. She was as fickle as any woman ever was, and could change from calm, serene depths into a ravaging, deadly opponent.

He held no doubt about any of his men and knew that they each would give his best in any kind of storm to keep the ship from being swallowed by that great lady, the sea. If not, each crewman knew, he would in time answer to him.

Naraku smiled as he looked about. Aye, his men would rather face the storms at sea any day than to be left defenseless in front of him.

Naraku himself loved the changeable sea, as he had never loved any other thing. He had known even as a small boy that one day he would sail in a ship of his own and be the law and master over his own fate. He could remember as a young boy sitting in a corner of the small squalid shack that served as a home for him and his mother and listening to every detail of the tales that the men his mother brought home told of the sea. His small red eyes envisioned himself standing at the bow of a fine ship, the wind and water taking the very breath from his lungs; but all the time his young heart soared with the joy of being free and sailing across the oceans.

**_-Flashback-_**

By the time he was ten, though, he was not allowed to sit and listen to the stories told by these filthy weak humans. The day of his tenth birthday his mother, who from the moment he had started talking had insisted he call her, Mitsuka, had told him that it was time for him to start helping out with the making of their meager existence.

She had been a schemer, his mother, so now with her son old enough she had thought out a plan to add a few more coins to her purse. That first night Naraku was as frightened as a newborn kit, but with the thought of the beating he was sure to get if he did not follow through with Mitsuka's idea, he forced himself to be brave. He had waited outside the small wooden, rat-infested structure that was their home, freezing in the cold for over an hour, until he heard his mother's signal, a loud tinkling laugh. To this day, sometimes late at night he would wake from his sleep thinking he heard the sound of her laughter filling his ears. Naraku, small, filthy and frightened had silently entered the front door.

The moon had cast an eerie glow into the room and at first Naraku had held his breath and looked fascinated at the couple upon the straw pallet against the wall, on the floor of the one solid room. There, lying on the floor, was Mitsuka, completely nude, her large breasts pumping with every movement of her body and her high-pitched laughter grating off the walls of the room. The man atop her, his skinny long frame seeming to Naraku to be trying to beat his mother into the floor, was so involved with his thrusting in and out and his increasing groaning that he never noticed the small, ragged figure. Finally, remembering his mother's orders, he moved silently toward the pile of clothing on the floor and quickly searched the man's pockets. So quickly did Naraku search the contents of the pockets and leave the small hut, that the couple were still going at each other for a time, which seemed like hours to Naraku, while he sat in the shadows in order to conceal himself and await his mother's loud voice.

Once Mitsuka had finished with her partner of the night and he was dressed again, she would become enraged over the fact that he could not seem to find any of his possessions in his pockets.

"You never did intend to pay, you scum, you thought to have your way with me and then be on your merry way, did you?" Naraku heard his mother's screams from his hiding place outside.

"I swear I had my possessions with me when I left the inn with ye this night," the man shouted in disbelief, searching frantically through his clothes for his few coins.

"Be ya calling me a thief, you filthy scum?" she shouted, reaching for a long stick she had hid under the pallet for just such an emergency.

"I ain't saying that now, but sure I did think I had me things."

"Well, I tell ye this sure, you loafer, ye got yer tumble for free and that will be all ye be a-getting from me, excepting if ye don't get out of me sight this minute, I'll be givin' ya a split head." She threateningly waved the stick about in the air.

The man quickly left the shack. Naraku watching him still searching his pockets as he disappeared from sight. Naraku smiled to himself; old Mitsuka sure knew how to get the upper hand where money was concerned and he himself liked the thought of outsmarting a man years older than himself.

Naraku's mother was as proud of herself and her son as she was of the coins that they had gained this night and for the next three years this ploy was used as often as possible.

The men whom Mitsuka took up with were mostly humans and a poor lot, working on either the docks or poor men who put out to sea and when on shore spent their money on sake and women. So never did the pair of thieves gain too much on these adventures, but it proved enough to buy more sake for Mitsuka and to buy a little more food than they'd had previously. At least when Mitsuka was not too drunk and could make her way to the market streets. She never went after demons for she knew that they would know she was a demon and would be able to sense her lies and kill her.

But alas one evening Mitsuka's foolproof plan did not work out as usual. Naraku had lain in wait until he'd heard Mitsuka's high-pitched laughter; then he crept into the hut, viewing the same scene he had witnessed over a hundred times in the past few years, and silently went over to the corner and started going over the man's clothing. As his fingers came into contact with the coins lying in the bottom of the pants, the man's voice boomed across the room.

"What the hell? What's goin on here?"

Naraku froze stiffly, sensing danger with his instincts that were bred out of the fear which lived with him and every other child who were forced to live a life of theft and drudgery.

The large man atop his mother stilled and squinted in Naraku's direction. "What be that and what be you doing with my things?" he shouted, raising up off Mitsuka.

Mitsuka, her heart thudding hard, knowing something was amiss, started to pull her lover back atop of her. "There ain't nothing over yonder; ye be seeing things."

"You take me for a fool, you slut." He smacked her hard across the face. "What kind of game do you think your playing, bitch? I can see that little bastard going through my clothes."

As soon as Naraku heard the man's voice and the slap given to Mitsuka he dropped to the floor the few coins he had held in his grubby hand and ran, as fast as he could, out the front door. Listening to the loud shouts and screams coming from the hut, Naraku had hidden next to the building, his heart beating wildly.

"Get ye'self out of me home," he heard Mitsuka shout.

"You think to steal all of my coins and then threaten me with that little piece of wood, do you, you vile demon whore?"

"How did . . ." Naraku could hear the shock in her voice. All the time they have lived in the human village. No one knew she was a spider demon. all they knew was that she was married to a bandit by the name of Onigumo but he had disappeared before his son was born.

"Because I ran into an old friend of yours, one Onigumo. He told me all about you. He told me that you were a greedy grasping little bitch that do whatever she can for money. Even sell her own body." He laughed cruelly. "I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon be forgetting."

That dark night echoed with Mitsuka's screams, while the large man in the hut, without letup, smashed his large fists into her scrawny body.

Naraku silently hid and waited, listening to Mitsuka's pitiful pleas for mercy and her screams of pain, too frightened to try to give her aid. In this section of town no one much cared that another of their kind was being tormented as long as it was someone else. Plus, in the eastern lands, the ruling lord cared even less when the person that was being killed was a demon who had lain with a human and produced a hanyou spawn.

After a time the hut had become quiet and Naraku watched for the large man to take his leave. As soon as he left the hut, Naraku cautiously made his way back into the room. He knew without a doubt that Mitsuka would blame the man's beatings on him, and he had no doubt that he would be the next to get clubbed.

Within the shack Mitsuka lay quietly upon the straw pallet, her body's limbs bent in a number of odd directions. Naraku at first thought her to be sleeping, but on closer inspection he saw that her swollen and bruised face was lying straight up, her eyes looking hard at the ceiling, and no breath seemed to come from her mouth. In the center of her forehead was a strange slip of paper with a symbol on it. He slowly bent over her and called her name, but the only answer was the quietness of death. He reached a hand out to touch the paper and he felt his strength began to drain out of him. Quickly pulling his hand away, he realized that this must be a spell from a monk or priestess to drain a demon of their power.

Naraku, on looking at Mitsuka's form, did not feel any sense of loss, even though he realized that this woman lying in a broken heap was his mother. To be perfectly honest with himself the only emotion he was feeling was one of relief. Mitsuka's death meant the end of his having to look upon her too skinny body as she plied her trade upon unsuspecting men. And never again would he be the one who received the stick when he did not please her.

So on that same night, with his mother's body growing cold on the straw pallet, Naraku put his few meager belongings into a pack and left their small shack in the hope of finding some way in which to keep himself alive.

He wandered the streets all night hungry and not knowing which way to turn next. As the sun rose over the horizon and people began to prepare for the day, first order of business was food. He came upon a vendor opening his shop. When the man turned his back to call for his wife, Naraku crept up and grabbed three loaves of bread and quickly scurried away as fast as his feet could take him. He came upon an abandoned building near the outskirts of town. Once he was safely undercover, he immediately devoured his stolen meal. After not being able to sleep none that night after his mother was killed, the ragged boy laid down on a pile of rags and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

**-This chapter is for you Nikkie23534. The next chapter of Tender Love. Enjoy-**

Chapter 23

**_-Flashback cont.-_**

He awoke hours later. Hungry again. Cautiously he left the building. It was dark now and he realized that he had slept the day through. On cautious feet the young, ragged street urchin made his way to the docks. The waterfront now was alive with excitement; men and women laughing and fighting drunkenly stumbling along the sidewalk going to some isolated place to cool their lust filled passions or heading to an inn to quench their thirsts. As a woman in a faded, green kimono drunkenly staggered by, Naraku for the first time since leaving the hovel he knew as home, thought of his mother.

But Mitsuka's face vanished quickly from his mind as his eyes constantly moved about the streets. While he had lain sleeping on the pile of filthy rags, he had dreamed of being on a great, sleek ship. He could feel the motion as it rolled with each toss of the sea.

So he walked the streets listening to the drunken talk of the sailors, roaming about. It wasn't long before he heard the name of a ship called the Snow Crane, which would be leaving Japan and heading for China at dawn. As sly and crafty as a fox he found the ship and stowed away, hiding himself below decks, under a large pile of canvas.

It was almost a week before he was found early one morning, as he ventured out from his hiding place in order to find some food. Immediately he had been turned over to Captain Yamane, a tall, lean tiger demon, with three black stripes on either side of his face slashing down below his cheek to stop beneath his chin; who constantly wore a frown and snapped out orders with a snarling, sharp voice.

Naraku had not let himself be intimidated by the dour demon and easily answered the captain's questions. The ship's captain had been furious to find a stowaway aboard his ship and especially one as filthy and unkempt as this hanyou who stood before him acting as proud and as noble as if he were some kind of lord. He ranted at Naraku as if he were possessed and cursed and swore that at the next port he would have him put off his ship. Then he told the boy, with an evil smile on his face, that he would regret the mistake of boarding this sip, for he would have to work and work hard, from morning to night to pay for his passage.

Work on the Snow Crane was just as the captain had warned. Naraku was awakened by the cook before dawn and set to swabbing decks, scrubbing pots and pans and cleaning the captain's cabin. Every foul job which came along, the cook pushed toward Naraku and if it was not done quickly and as efficiently as ordered he would be cuffed on the head or flogged with a large rolling pin that the cook kept hanging from a short string.

Naraku took all of the abuse handed him in his stride. Life had never been easy for him and this was no different from the beating Mitsuka had inflicted upon him. He knew he would be treated the same at any other job that he would have been able to find in Japan-if he could have found a job. But here on the ocean, lying on the deck of the ship at night and looking up at the stars and feeling at one with the great motion of the ship, he knew that this was the type of life he had always wanted to live. This was a start to the fulfillment of his long ago dreams.

Life for Naraku held many different kinds of twists which fated deigned to offer. It was fated that before Captain Yamane's ship ever came near the China coast it was attacked by pirates and at this point his fortune changed in Naraku's favor.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

xxxxx

Naraku snapped out of his daydream as the torrents of rain lashed down upon him and his vessel, the _Black Widow, _he knew again the power in his hands as the captain of his ship. He had survived being a small ragamuffin, a frightened child, who stood up to a rough pirate captain and he had become himself one of the most feared and hated half demon upon the seas.

Winds as crushing as a battering ram hammered at the _Black Widow_. The ship rolled and shuddered under the force of the storm, valiantly holding its head up, above the sea which greedily strove to bring its prey into its bowels. The mighty storm lasted for two days but finally it had diminished to a light drizzle and occasional gusts of wind.

Damage was minimal to the ship. Only one sail was badly torn. If they had to be out at sea for a longer length of time, the _Black Widow _might have suffered losses of life for the sea water had covered the ship and gone into the galley, spoiling most of the rations stored there. But as it was, Naraku hoped to be reaching home port in one day's time, so his spirits and those of his crew were high and a bit joyous.

Pulling the covers up tighter under Shippo's chin, Inuyasha finally sat back and rested against the back of a chair. With Keitano and Shippo sleeping, she at last had a few minutes to herself, for the first time since the storm had started. Due to the shattering force of the rain and wind, Shippo had been taken with seasickness and until now Inuyasha had about given up hope of the storm ever ceasing and the kitsune ever resting. Keitano had not minded the motion of the ship; in fact he seemed rather to enjoy being jostled about.

Inuyasha herself had had no thought during the storm other than how close they were to death. She knew it as she held her child clasped tightly in her arms and tried to walk steadily as she was thrown about the cabin, or as she tried to go back and forth to tend to shippo-to bring a bucket for him to relieve his stomach or to wipe his forehead with a wet cloth when the boy mumbled and groaned in his delirium. Inuyasha had felt with a certainty that they would all be killed and become sunken prisoners of the sea.

She seemed to have aged years in the past few weeks and a part of her wanted nothing more than to give up. Just give up; lie down and sleep and perhaps never wake again. The stronger part of herself fought against such weakness. She had her children to think of and Sesshomaru's face was constantly in her mind. "Oh Sess," she breathed aloud. _'Hurry, my love. I do not know how much longer I can last,' _she silently prayed and then burst into racking, tormenting, soul-shattering sobs.

xxxxx

"Land ho, straight ahead, Captain," came the shout from above. And there in the distance a dark patch of earth rose from the depths of the ocean.

Inuyasha also had heard the shout and rushed to the pothole, but, strain her eyes as she did, she was not able to see anything more than the sea. As she looked out over the water, she glimpsed something in the air. At first it appeared to be a small dot, but soon she was able to make out the features of a sea gull. She clutched her throat as she watched the bird swoop down low to the sea.

A sea gull meant land and perhaps a chance to get off this accursed ship and to find someone to help her. Perhaps the storm had blown them off their course and they would be putting into a port where she would be able to obtain help.

Directly, the cabin door was jerked open, Shippo, who felt much better now with the calmer weather, sat clutching Keitano to his chest but his eyes went to the door as Naraku entered.

Inuyasha spun around at the opening of the door and with her first glance at her captor, her hopes of finding help at a strange port came to an end. "What-what is happening," she stammered, clutching the folds of her kimono.

"Why, my lady, we are arriving at your new home, Grand Gravah. We are in sight of her now and in a matter of a few short hours you will be on dry land once again."

"Home. Grand Gravah!" she gasped. _'Where on earth had I heard that name?' _she asked herself.

"Yes, my little hellcat, Grand Gravah, the most famous pirates' stronghold in the east there ever was. And you, my sweet, will be the envy of every man there. Even Huang Fu Won himself will turn green when he sets his eyes upon your lovely face. But do not be frightened, my precious, for no demon on this island will dare to touch what is mine, unless I bid them to."

"You cannot think to force me to live here?" she asked incredulously. Of course she had heard of this notorious island and the cutthroat pirate, Huang Fu Won, and at the memory of the horrid stories she had heard, she felt her body begin to tremble. Huang Fu Won, scourge of the eastern sea. For years, the pirate had attacked several merchants' ships going and coming from China and other countries. Her father along with the human emperor in China had tried for years to capture the notorious cutthroat pirate but at every turn he would escape their grasp.

"You are mistaken, little one, for I can keep you here. You will have a large, beautiful house and everything you wish."

"Except my freedom." She murmured.

"Aye, you are mine now and shall ever more be," came her answer. "Now come along, Inuyasha. I would like you to view our arrival." He took hold of her arm.

"My sons," she gasped, breaking loose from his hold and running to her children.

Naraku followed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Your infant shall be carried by its elder brother. You will not be hindered as you walk by my side, as my lady."

Inuyasha started to protest, pushing at his hands.

"If you do not abide by my wishes, Inuyasha, I shall fix it here and now so you have no sons to concern yourself about. I hope you take my meaning and will do as you are told, my lady."

Inuyasha took his meaning all too well and slowly nodded her head.

As they left the cabin she looked about for Sya, but her searching was futile. The girl was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Sya?" she ventured to ask.

"Do not concern yourself on her account, she is of no importance to us," he replied, dismissing the subject as if Sya were nothing better than an old cast-off shoe.

"What have you done with her? I would wish to have a few words with her," Inuyasha said angrily.

"I do not wish to speak of her." Naraku's own anger flared and the subject was dropped. Inuyasha was frightened for her sons' lives and had not forgotten what this demon had said only minutes ago in the cabin, so she did not mention Sya again.

Inuyasha's first glimpse of Grand Gravah, from the rail of the _Black Widow, _revealed a white beach of considerable width and backed by green grasses. From a distance the island looked beautiful, even lovely. Small wooden structures were gathered along the white sand and behind them were a number of larger homes that blended in with the jutting rocks and mountains, which made up most of the interior of the island. These houses, to her mind, looked like fortresses, able to stand off any attack or foe.

As the ship neared her destination, two loud cannon booms heralded its arrival and soon every man, woman and child, be they demons, human or half demons, who resided there, appeared on the beach. Small boats were lowered from the _Black Widow _and sat awaiting the passengers to take ashore.

Inuyasha felt a lump of fearful anticipation grip the pit of her stomach as she, her child and Shippo were placed in the first boat and rowed toward the mass of people shouting and waving on the beach. As they were brought closer, Inuyasha could see the women were mostly a filthy lot, with ragged clothing, unkempt hair. The men seemed no better; most were even worse than the women about them. And the stares, which were directed toward Inuyasha by this band of brutes, made her flesh feel as though a million ants were crawling all over her body.

When their small boat touched shore, the mass of people swarmed toward Naraku, shouting out happy greetings and waiting for news of the cargo he had brought on his ship.

Naraku himself seemed to pay little heed to these people, but silently helped Inuyasha from the boat. Inuyasha was repulsed by the filthy hands which reached out to help her and also by the vile talk which spewed out of not only the men's mouth but also the women's. "Keep your filthy paws away from me," she snarled as she lashed out at the filthy men. Her claws catching one unfortunate man across the arm. He howled in pain as his comrade's lead him away to a healer.

"You do best to stay away from this one," smirked Naraku looking at the beautiful Inuyasha with lust filled eyes. "She's wild and will kill you."

Inuyasha glared at the pirate captain and slapped his hand away as she got out of the boat on her own. As soon as her feet touched dry land, she turned to help Shippo out also as he clutched his baby brother tightly against his chest. She did not want to let them out of her sight as she glared at the dangerous-looking people nearby.

Leading a pirate's life, none of the men in this crowd had ever seen a woman, human or demon, as beautiful as Inuyasha. Greed and lust showed on their faces but none dared to take hold of the woman Naraku had brought to their island. All of them had seen Naraku's cruel temper at one time or another. They knew him to be a demon without mercy and one of the most savage of their kind.

The women of the island, as they laughed and shouted out obscenities along with the men, only felt regret for the beautiful demoness Naraku had brought to Grand Gravah. It was better, they thought, as they looked upon her lovely features, to be dirty and unkempt than to attract the attentions of Naraku. They all knew about the other women Naraku had brought to the island. Young women some even beautiful, but all had ended their lives either in torment from his cruelty or roaming the island of Grand Gravah, their beauty lost, trying to survive. No one could envy this girl her status as Naraku's mistress, but in each of their minds was the glad thought: better she than me.

Naraku led Inuyasha and her children away from the boat and toward the houses, which were barely shacks, set back from the water. Inuyasha stared at these hovels, wondering if her fate was going to be to live in one of these wooden structures.

As they walked past the first house, another smaller group of men could be seen walking in their direction, coming down the sandy road. They came closer and Naraku cleared his throat and called out to them.

"So you finally found your way back to us, did you Naraku? We had about given you up for dead." A rather tall, broad shoulder, masculine demon with long dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark green eyes spoke first.

Naraku acknowledged his words with a slight smile and clasped hands with the man. "It is good to be back after being gone so long, Huang."

"I just bet it is," he said with a grin, looking at Inuyasha. "And who is this you have gone and found and brought back with you?"

"Aha, Huang you do have an eye for beauty, but you had better not let Tao hear you talking so or you may find your throat being cut one fine night."

Another of the men in the small group laughed as his eyes roamed over Inuyasha's face and bosom. "But say, man, where on earth did a rake such as yourself come across something as pretty as this standing before us?"

"Let me introduce you to her, gentlemen," Naraku said, caressing Inuyasha's back. "This is Inuyasha. She shall stay here as my guest." He stressed the words "my guest," so there would be no misunderstandings. "And this, my lady is Huang Fu Won, and his sons, Quon and Deshi."

Inuyasha looked upon the three men in front of her, her body as stiff and unyielding as a mountain of pure stone. Only her eyes told of the turmoil going on within her body.

"It is an honor, Lady Inuyasha," Huang Fu stated, bowing to her.

The other two only gave her a slight bow and smiled their deep appreciation of her beauty.

Inuyasha for a moment had a fleeting hope that perhaps this pirate lord would help her. He seemed the most mannered and well-dressed demon on the island and she thought that maybe he would show some kind of sympathy.

"My lord," she ventured, directing her words to Huang Fu, "I beg your help. I and my children have been taken by force from my mate's castle and have been brought her to your island."

Before she could continue with her plea, Huang Fu stopped her. "Wait," he said raising a hand stopping her flow of pleading. "Before you go any farther, let me tell you that your plea falls on deaf ears. We are pirates, small one and as such we take what we want. Just because some of us dress well and our manners are not crude or rude does not mean we are so soft as to let every prisoner we capture go just because they beg and plead. Whether we look clean or filthy, a pirate is a pirate no matter how you look at it."

At his words, she felt her heart sink into a pit of despair. She wanted to scream and cry out her pain and sadness. But she will not be broken, not by the situation she is in and certainly not by that bastard, Naraku. Inuyasha watched sadly as the men began to talk and laugh. Huang told Naraku to come to his house for a conference within the next hour. Huang Fu turned and gave a small bow in Inuyasha's directions. "It has been a pleasure, My lady, I hope to have the honor again soon." Then the three men took their leave.

xxxxx

Naraku immediately grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm and pulled her after him down the dusty road. Shippo followed close behind until finally they reached a large, stone house, set back and away to itself. The house was much larger on the inside than it appeared from the outside. It was furnished beautifully with all kinds of splendid tapestries and paintings hanging upon the walls. Each room held deep cushioned carpeting and exquisite pieces of furniture. This shocked Inuyasha for she had expected Naraku to live in a hovel, such as those along the beaches, not in anything as grand as this.

An almost fragile, elderly woman with a patch over her right eye rushed up to them as they entered the house. She bowed deeply before the demon pirate.

Naraku greeted the gray-haired woman harshly and abruptly. Inuyasha scowled at the way he treated the elderly human. She sensed great spiritual powers coming from the woman and began to wonder how someone like Naraku got hold of someone like her. _'She must be a priestess.' _

"Kaede, I hope to find everything in order for our homecoming."

"Yes, Lord Naraku," she said still bowing while, keeping her eyes to the floor.

Inuyasha could sense the woman's fear and her heart went out to her.

"I hope you're right Kaede, I would hate to find out that in my absence you have not been doing your duties. Now you can show this boy a room for himself and the child he carries."

"My sons shall stay with me," Inuyasha stated firmly.

The old woman called Kaede looked at this beautiful young demoness as though she had taken leave of her senses. No one ever disputed her master's orders. She had seen them try before and always it had led to the same ending. Naraku always got his own way.

Naraku's face clouded with anger. "You are going to have to control that serpent's tongue of yours, or I shall have to tend to the matter for you. You shall do as you are told and not question my orders again. I hope you understand me. Now, Kaede, do as I told you and you, boy," he pointed to Shippo, "follow her up to your room."

"Yes my lord." Kaede jumped to do his bidding and started through the main room and up the stairs. Shippo did not want to go but Inuyasha told him to go on ahead. So, he followed the elderly woman while holding his infant brother.

Again taking hold of Inuyasha's arm, Naraku followed them up the stairs. He led her into a large, lovely bedchamber and then let go of her arm. "I sent word ahead from the _Black Widow _for Kaede to have everything prepared for you, my sweet. I knew when I first laid eyes upon you that one day I would bring you here to my home and that you would be sleeping here in this room."

He walked over to the closets along one wall and threw the doors back wide. Surprise was written on Inuyasha's face as she viewed the treasures of kimonos, pien-fus and Shen-I. There were both lacquered and hardwood furnishings with jade, amber and marble inlaid designs. At the foot of the ebony lacquered bed was a small chest with an amber phoenix, wings outstretched being consumed by its own fire, carved into the front of the chest. Running along the headboard and footboard of the bed were flower engravings. There was a large vanity made of redwood positioned near the balcony window.

Seeing the surprise in her face Naraku smirked. "Yes, my pet, I have prepared well for your arrival. I have even had the kimonos and other dresses ordered for you. You, Inuyasha, shall have all the luxuries you could desire. You shall be waited on hand and foot. I shall make one thing clear to you, though, do not try to escape me, for if you do I shall retrieve you. There is no way off this island for you and when I have you back I shall not think twice about sharing you with the other men on Grand Gravah, who will be more than glad to help look for you."

She did not doubt the truth of his words. Inuyasha would not put any foul act beyond his doing. But she knew as she lived and breathed that if the chance presented itself, she would in a moment take up her sons and flee no matter what the outcome.

"I'm afraid for now, I must leave you for a time. Huang wishes to speak with me on important matters but when I return I expect to find you bathed and wearing one of these kimonos that I have had made ready for you." He left her side and started to the door. "We shall have plenty of time to get to know each other better when I return, my sweet."

Inuyasha did not respond to his words of promise. Her body was rigid, her eyes focusing on the flowing phoenix design on the chest.

Naraku slowly walked back to her, brought her chin up with two fingers, and kissed her soft, tender lips with a deep burning force.

Nausea rose in the pit of her stomach, and an overpowering revulsion stole over her. In the grip of panic she pushed him away with every ounce of her strength. She rubbed the back of her right hand across her lips in disgust and glared murderously at the vile pirate.

Laughter filled the room. "You shall be a pleasure to tame, my little hell cat, but right now I have not the time to show you what thrills you shall receive by being my mistress."

"Never!" came her angry reply.

"Shortly, my vixen, I shall be back to show you. I shall send Kaede to you to help with your bath," he murmured as he went out the door.

Going over to the bed Inuyasha fell upon it. After weeks of holding back her anguish, she dissolved into a flood of tears. What was she to do? What could she do when he came back? "Oh Sess," she wailed, how could she bear to have this vile monster touch her where no other except her beloved had ever ventured? _'If only Sesshomaru had found us before we had arrived on this accursed island,' _her mind thought frantically, _'but now even if he did find our whereabouts, would you be able to reach us?' _


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

Chapter 24

It was only a short matter of time after Naraku had left before there was a soft rap on the door.

"Come in," Inuyasha answered, sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

Kaede entered the room, embarrassment written on her face at having found this young girl in tears. She could well imagine what had brought the girl's tears about and the thought of Naraku playing his cruel tricks on this lovely girl tore at her heart. "My lady, would you like me to prepare your bath now? The master said I should attend to your needs."

Inuyasha tried to get a grip on her emotions, hating to show her tears in front of Naraku's servants. "That will be fine. I feel so dirty, it shall be a pleasure to be rid of the grime."

"I'll be back in a few minutes and then afterwards, I could bring some hot water for some tea."

Inuyasha gave the old woman a warm smile. "Tea will be fine, Kaede, it is kind of you to be so charitable." There was no reason not to be kind to this friendly woman, Inuyasha thought; the woman herself did not act too fond of her master and perhaps this Kaede was in a like circumstance as herself.

"Yes, my lady, master Naraku said to get you anything you will be wanting." She left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha wandered about the room for a time, until Kaede came back. She lead Inuyasha out of the room down the hall to the bathing chamber. Pushing opened the large doors, Inuyasha gasped when she saw the hug bathing pool. There was some sort of sculpture in the center of the bath of an angelic figure spitting water out of its mouth into the pool. The surface of the water was covered with rose petals. Removing her kimono, Inuyasha stepped into the warm water and sat down. She sighed as she let the warm water loosen her stiff muscles. She lingered in the bath, scrubbing and rinsing her skin to a dark pink color and then doing the same process over again. After having to endure Naraku's hands and mouth upon her, she felt as filthy and grimy as the people down at the beach. But after being in the bath for an hour, she forced herself to climb out of the water and dry herself off. Hanging on the wall was a rose-colored yukata.

Just then Kaede walked in and lead her back to her room. Taking off the yukata, she put on a dark blue pien-fu that fit her perfectly. After having completed her dressing, Kaede returned and she asked to be taken to her sons. Inuyasha was grateful that the old woman had given them the next room down the hall from her own. It was smaller than the one to which Naraku had shown her, but it was nicely furnished and quite comfortable, as was the rest of the house.

Shippo seemed more nervous now in Naraku's house than he had been earlier on the Black Widow. When Inuyasha entered the room, he ran to her with tears brimming in those dark green eyes. "Are we going to stay her from now on mother? Isn't father going to come and take us home and away from that pirate?"

"Don't worry, Shippo, you have nothing to fear." She was the only one who had anything to fear at the hands of Naraku, she thought to herself as she walked through the room and picked up her infant son in her arms.

Kaede had been standing at the door and as she looked at Shippo's tear-streaked face and then at Inuyasha holding her baby tenderly in her arms, she ventured to speak. "I beg your pardon, my lady."

"Yes, what is it, Kaede?" Inuyasha glanced up at the old woman.

"I just thought I should tell you that you probably will not have anything to fear from master Naraku this night. When he goes over to visit with the Wons, he doesn't usually get back till all hours of the morning and he doesn't even remember half of the things that happened. I'm sure all the men on this island will be drinking until they can hardly walk tonight, since master Naraku brought a large cargo back with him today."

Relief flooded Inuyasha's features as she thanked Kaede for this bit of information. Perhaps she would not be forced to become Naraku's mistress as soon as she had thought. And any amount of time, no matter how small could be to her advantage and she could still hope for a way to escape.

Before Kaede left the room, she informed Inuyasha that she would bring dinner in about an hour for her and Shippo, and they could eat it in the child's room.

Inuyasha spent the time before dinner nursing Keitano and trying to console Shippo. She had no idea what was going to happen to them or how she would go about planning for their escape. She did know that it would be up to her to do it and that she would have to use all of her strength in order to protect her sons against Naraku's madness.

xxxxx

Dinner was served to Inuyasha in the children's room and she found some small pleasure in the fact that she was able to have her meal with her sons. She had to force herself to eat her meal as Shippo nibbled slowly at his own meal. After dinner, Inuyasha was taken back to her room where she waited in fearful anticipation for Naraku to come barging through the door at any moment.

But Naraku did not break away from his friends and make his way back to his house until the early hours of the morning. Inuyasha jumped to her feet with a start when she heard a loud crash, as if someone had knocked something over, and the curses outside of her door seared her very soul with the certainty that Naraku had at last come to make good his threats of this afternoon. After hardly picking at her food, Inuyasha had curled herself in a chair and started to read a book and now with a growing fear she realized that she must have fallen asleep.

The door was flung wide and Naraku came stumbling into the bedchamber. There was a glass look in his eyes as he tried focusing them upon his lovely captive and his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace as he approached her, walking unsteadily upon his feet.

Inuyasha, her heart hammering, backed around the chair. Her mind flying over thoughts of saving herself from this drunken fiend.

"Do not be shy, my precious, I have returned to take that which I have been dreaming of for over a year now," he mumbled, his words slurring together.

"No!" Inuyasha gasped, her hands clutched the fabric of pien-fu over her heart.

"Now come to me. Let us not fight, for I assure you I shall prove out the winner." He rounded the chair and grabbed hold of her arm, as she started to make a run for the door.

"Let me go you bastard," she screamed, pulling at her arm and pushing against his chest.

"Oh my little hell cat, I can hardly wait to get between your soft, white thighs. It shall be the most pleasurable conquest I have ever made."

He was drunker than Inuyasha had first thought and the smell of sake and cheap perfume clung to him. But try as she might, she could not break his grip upon her. His fingers crushed into her tender flesh, which already showed large red welts that brought hated tears of pain to her eyes.

"I shall squelch that temper out of you and bring you to your knees this very night," he roared, dragging her to the bed and throwing her in its center, before he proceeded to undress in a wobbly fashion.

Inuyasha saw her chance and took it when he was pulling his pants down to his knees. She flung herself to the other side of the bed, backing herself into the corner looking about for an object with which to try to fight him off.

Naraku's roar of laughter filled the room and grated on Inuyasha's nerves. "You seek to escape me do you?" He pulled his pants the rest of the way off his legs and fell flat on his back upon the bed. "You shall not get away, my pet," he murmured softly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Inuyasha stood, bracing herself for his next attack. She dared not leave the side of her bed until he made another attempt to get her, but as she stared down at his still body, she could not make up her mind about what to do. Going by the loud snoring coming from him, he appeared to have fallen into drunken unconsciousness but Inuyasha could not see his face so she could not tell if he were only trying to take her off guard or if he were in fact truly sleeping. If she had had a long stick she could have prodded him to see if he was asleep.

So she stood as still as possible, hardly daring to breathe as she watched Naraku's prone figure for the next few minutes; to her it seemed as though hours had gone by while she stood there. Finally she gathered her courage together and stepped around to the other side of the bed in order to see his face.

Naraku lay as still as death, snoring louder than before, with his eyes shut and a cruel grin on his face. Inuyasha let out a long sigh as if she had been holding her breath for the past frightful minutes.

She then threw a blanket over his naked body, not wishing to be forced to look at that nude form. This completed she went back to the chair she had earlier occupied and tried to still her shaking hands and thumping heart. She wanted to leave the room and the house but she figure Naraku wouldn't be so careless as to leave the house unguarded. Also, she didn't want to go into Shippo's room because she did not want him to see the filthy pirate dragging her out. Although he was terrified, Inuyasha knew Shippo would try to defend her and might get hurt in the process. That was something she was not going to let happen.

She bit back her tears and sighed. What would she do if he awoke again? How could she protect herself from such a man as this? She sat as alert as a dog and as frightened as a little mouse, waiting for him to make any movement.

xxxxx

It was late into the morning when there was a banging at the bedchamber door. Inuyasha jumped to her feet, her face pale and her hands tightly clenched together, as Naraku stirred on the bed.

"What?" Naraku rose on his elbows, adjusting his eyes to the light in the room.

Inuyasha started to the door, relieved to allow someone else into the room.

"What are you doing already dressed and out of bed, my pet? You will have to learn that being my mistress means that you shall stay on your back unless told otherwise." Naraku sat up, his bloodshot eyes traveling over Inuyasha's form.

Inuyasha halted in her tracks, her mind whirling in a frenzy. 'What is he talking about? Does he not remember what had happened? Or had he been so drunk last night that he had forgotten what had occurred and thought that he had indeed lain with me?' Well, she was not about to correct his memory and she could only pray that when his next attack came she would be able to find some other means to save herself.

The knocking sounded again so Inuyasha was saved from having to explain why she was already dressed and up and about.

"Come in, dammit!" Naraku shouted, holding his head. "Can't a man find any rest in his own house?"

Inuyasha started back and sat down in the chair as the door was opened and a young man entered the room.

"What the hell do you want, human?" Naraku questioned, rising naked from the bed.

"Lord Won sent me to inform you that his ship will sail within the half hour and he wished to be sure that you would not be late," the young, well-dressed human said.

"Well, you just get your ass on back to Huang-Fu and tell him I'm on my way. You would think Huang would at least give me a few days before I have to take to the sea again," he added mumbling to himself.

Inuyasha had not bothered looking up at the man who had come into the room, but, having digested the bit of information he had arrived to tell Naraku, she looked at the young man's back with interest. She could not have hoped for better news, Naraku would be going back to sea and this very day. Her heart beat with tremendous joy as she listened to their conversation.

"Well, get the hell out of my room, human. You brought your orders and I'll be there shortly," Naraku shouted as he started pulling on his black hakama.

"Yes, master, I shall inform Lord Won that you shall be there shortly," the young man said turning about and starting to the door, then stopping in mid-stride as he glimpsed the woman sitting across the room.

Oh God, could it be, Inuyasha thought as she looked into the man's face. But even as she thought this she knew it was him, Tsun-Chung Soo, there was no mistake, it was him.

The young man stood looking, mouth a gape at the woman he had lusted after. He had heard yesterday of the beautiful woman that Naraku had brought as his captive to Grand Gravah. But never would he have imagined it to be Inuyasha Yamamaru.

"What are you staring at?" Naraku demanded as he watched Tsun-Chung gaping at Inuyasha. "I thought I told you to be gone?"

Tsun-Chung did not speak but went out the door, his mind going frantically over the past events. He would have to find a way to speak to Inuyasha alone. How could she possibly be in the hands of someone like Naraku and where was the demon lord she had went to Japan to mate with? He would have to try to help her if he could and perhaps he now had a chance to win his own freedom to get back to his wife. Hopefully, Inuyasha will listen to him and not be afraid. After all, he did try to force himself on her at one time.

Naraku was in a foul mood as he went about dressing. Inuyasha sat silently by, while he stomped about, cursing and ranting at Huang Fu Won and his sons for interrupting his play time.

Finally his murmuring stopped as his eyes fell upon Inuyasha, who sat primly in her chair. "You heard, I gather, that I shall be going back to sea?"

Inuyasha nodded her head, feeling uneasy under his piercing crimson gaze.

"Those damn Wons are going to capture a Spanish merchant ship that is carrying gold and silver. It should be but a short trip, so if you have any thoughts in that lovely head of yours about escaping, let me tell you now to forget it, for I have already posted guards about the house and you shall not be allowed outside the doors."

Inuyasha did not answer but sat clutching her hands in her lap.

"I hope you shall heed my warnings, my sweet, but enough of this," he said, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and raising her from the chair. "Let me taste the sweetness of those soft lips of yours to take their memory along with me." He pressed his mouth over hers while she pushed against him trying to free herself.

"I would think you would not be as reluctant after last night." He chuckled. "But I swear I could if time would allow it, again take you and make you mine once more. You are a witch Inuyasha, even though I know I possessed you last night my manhood cries out again for you beneath me." He released her and started toward the door. "But for now I have not the time, though you cannot imagine how I wish I did, but be sure that upon my return I will stay locked in this room for a month with you lying beside me until I have had my fill of your soft, sweet body. I will tell Kaede to tend to your needs and do not try to fly from me or you shall come to regret it, little one." With this final warning he left the room slamming the door after him.

After he left the room, Inuyasha rubbed the back of her hand furiously over her lips trying to wipe away Naraku's foul kiss from her mouth.

xxxxx

After Naraku left the island, Inuyasha had spent her time tending Keitano and Shippo and worrying about whether Tsun-Chung had recognized her and if he also were going to sea or if he would be staying on the island and perhaps try to get in touch with her.

With Naraku's departure, a great burden had been taken off her mind, but still she felt the confines of her prison. Kaede had informed her that Naraku had indeed been true to his word and had posted four, burly looking demons around the house. Inuyasha was fast winning the loyalty of the old woman and she felt some comfort in the fact that Kaede was on her side.

Laying awake that evening Inuyasha prayed that Sesshomaru might come before Naraku's return to save her from the fate that would surely be hers if she remained on the island. She clutched the hope that Tsun-Chung would come to try to help her out of her prison. Perhaps he would help her to escape but what if he himself had become like these pirates. She would only be trading one prison for another. She still remembered how the man tried to force himself on her and the threat he had issued. He had the same look of brutal lust that Naraku had on his face. Would he help her and betray his friendship with his new shipmates?

_'Tomorrow,' _she promised herself, she would look about and perhaps she would be able to think more clearly and start to form a plan for her escape.

The next morning found Inuyasha, after she had fed Keitano, eating her own breakfast with Shippo out on the small garden patio, when Kaede announced that a human male was waiting at the door and wished to have a word with her.

"Show him in Kaede and bring another cup for tea." She held no doubt who the man was. It could only be Tsun-Chung Soo.

"What a fetching sight you make sitting there with this lovely background." Tsun-Chung smiled and walked to her and bowed.

"Greetings Lord Tsun-Chung," she said.

"Not anymore," said the young man. "My younger brother has the title of lord now."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked shocked, offering him a chair to sit down in. "Shippo, go inside and watch your brother."

"Yes mother," the little kitsune said and went inside.

Tsun-Chung frowned watching the little fox demon go inside. "I thought Sesshomaru was a dog demon?"

"He is. We adopted Shippo."

He nodded in understanding. "Anyway, after your refusal of sleeping with me, I left with the intention of making you pay for clawing me on the face. But my father told me that if I didn't let it go he would put my younger brother as heir. So, I went about my daily life as usual while secretly plotting against you, when one day, I met the most wonderful woman in the world. Her name is Mei Ling. She is a sweet, caring, loving woman and I love her very much. I asked her to marry me three months after you left for Japan but my father was against the marriage."

"Why?"

"Because she was a peasant and I was royalty. I began to see what problems your own parents went through because of the difference." He sighed. "It didn't matter to me that she was poor. I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her."

"So, what happened next?"

Just then, Kaede walked out on the patio with a tray. "I thought your guest would like to have something to eat as well." She placed the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Kaede," said Inuyasha smiling at the old woman. "Go on and finish." She poured some tea into a cup and handed it to Tsun-Chung.

"Well, my father threatened to disinherit me. But you know at that moment, I realized something. I didn't care anymore. I thought let him give everything to my brother. I would still be happier than anyone in my family because I would be with a woman who loved me for me not for my father's money." He smiled sadly to himself as he took one of Inuyasha's hand. "Can you ever forgive me, my lady for my crude behavior?"

Inuyasha smiled at him and took his hand firmly in hers. "Of course I can. I can see that this Mei Ling has truly filled your heart with love. And I am so happy for you." She noticed the frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said smiling brightly at her. Then the smile dropped. "Inuyasha, tell me, how you come to be in the hands of someone like Naraku?"

Inuyasha sighed depressingly and commenced to tell him, hardly knowing where to start, about what had happened in her life when she left China. Tsun-Chung quietly listened throughout her long story until she finally told of how Naraku had taken her and her children from her mate's castle. He could see the love and hurt that filled her whole face when she told him of her mate. His own heart wept for her because he knew exactly how she felt. He dearly missed his beautiful Mei Ling.

When at last she sat quietly looking into his face with trusting eyes, he spoke, "I shall try to see you out of this Inuyasha, but if I may be so bold as to ask, were you happy with this Sesshomaru Aoki?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said smiling sweetly. "Never have I known such a demon or human as my mate. My whole life has changed since knowing him, he is my only hope for love and for the future and I do not think I would wish to live if he were taken permanently from me. The only thing that has kept me going so far are his sons."

Tsun-Chung smiled warmly at her. "Then I shall do everything in my powers to help you and your children to escape this island."

"You truly have changed." Then she frowned. "But how is it you are here as well?"

He explained in short order to her how he had walked out of his father's castle never to return. Two months after he and Mei Ling were married, he was on his way to Japan to ask her to forgive him for his cruel behavior when his ship was captured by Deshi Won and taken prisoner along with the rest of the passengers and some of the crew. He had tried to escape but that ended in failure. He realized that he might stand a chance of escaping if he got the pirates to like and trust him, and it worked, Huang Fu Won had taken a liking to him and he became the pirate lord's personal vassal.

Inuyasha was amazed at the turn of fate they had both received since only a little over a year ago.

"I had better leave now, Inuyasha," said Tsun-Chung rising to his feet. "I had to bribe my way in here, through your guards, and I do not wish Naraku to know that I knew you before in China, so it is best if I do not visit too long. And also there is Huang Fu, he has a bit of a temper, when kept waiting."

"But I thought he had left yesterday with his other men," she said, rising to her feet to show him to the door.

"No, no. I think he is planning to go into Naples soon though. I may have to go with him, Inuyasha, but never fear I will find a way in which to help you get back to your mate."

"I do not know how I shall ever be able to repay you." She placed a light kiss upon his cheek, before he went through the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

Chapter 25

With Naraku gone time seemed to pass at a swifter pace for those living in the large stone house on Grand Gravah. The weeks turned into a month and still Inuyasha was held prisoner without any further word from Tsun-Chung Soo. Her nerves were shattered due to the oppressive heat of the island and the constant plague of mosquitoes. They all retired early, thankful to get under the mosquito netting affixed to their beds, and thereby, keep away the small painful insects.

The fear that Naraku's ship would be sighted lived with Inuyasha night and day, until the slightest unexpected noise would have her trembling like a child.

It had been almost two months now, she thought as she nursed Keitano, since she had seen Tsun-Chung. What could have happened to him? He had promised to help her but so far she had not been given any word or sign. Perhaps he had been harmed in some way or even killed. Oh Lord, she prayed not. He was her only hope for leaving this terrible island. She fought back the tears as she thought about the child she had left behind. She dearly hoped that her eldest child, Keitaro was doing fine without his mother and brothers with him. She missed her son, her home, her friends and her mate. _'Where are you Sesshomaru? Why have you not found us yet?' _She wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father and hold her little brother in her arms. She wanted to go run wild in the forest with the wind in her face. She wanted to sit out and watch the stars and make love to her mate. She missed his touches and kisses. Tears of sorrow fell from her eyes, "I want to go home," she sobbed quietly as she rocked with her son in her arms. But deep in her heart, she knew that Sesshomaru was still searching for her and his sons and she never once gave up the hope that he would appear any day to take her away from this miserable life which had been forced upon her.

Deciding not to wait any more for Tsun-Chung, Inuyasha had tried to escape on her own but failed miserably. She had one day gone to the back door, and begged the guard standing at his post, to help take her and her sons to Korea. She would find her own way into China where her father would be. She had promised to give him any amount of money or land he wanted, after she was brought to safety, but the guard had only grunted and proceeded to tell her in a rough, low voice that he would not rouse Naraku's anger for any amount of money. Then he had walked away laughing, and saying that if he did as she wished Naraku would only find him and cut his throat before he had the chance to spend one coin. Inuyasha had tried to call him back and to plead with him at least to ask about to see if anyone else would take the chance. But the guard, thinking her somewhat a madwoman had only roared with laughter until she had slammed the door and bursted into tears.

Several days after this pathetic attempt to gain her freedom Inuyasha had thought of Sya. Perhaps the girl was still alive and living on the island. If she could get word to her maybe, she could come up with some means by which to help her escape. Quickly she had called Kaede to her, the old woman being the only one allowed to go out of the house to gather food or any other supplies that might be needed.

But the news Kaede brought back to Inuyasha was hopeless. Sya, on hearing whom Kaede was and who had sent her, had refused to talk with her.

xxxxx

Indeed, Sya had been thrown into a fit of temper when the old woman had stood knocking at the wooden door of the shack in which she now lived, and had yelled at the old hag to get away before she came out and beat her away.

Once the old woman's retreating back could be seen walking back down the beach, Sya had burst into a shower of tears.

"That bitch," she screeched. "If it were not for Inuyasha, I would be the one living up there in that fancy house, awaiting my lover's return." Instead all she could look forward to now was the nightly return of the human filth with whom she shared the shack with. She stared down in hatred at the ugly, metal manacle around her wrist. Damn that filthy human scum for placing this thing on her. The manacle had a spell on it draining a demon of their strength. Right now, Sya was no stronger than an ordinary human female.

"Damn, that slut has a lot of nerve," she cursed. If not for that golden-eyed whore, Naraku would never have given her over to his men. Oh, she knew the way of it; her love had been bewitched. On that first morning aboard the Black Widow he had ordered three of his men to forcefully take her out of his cabin and to put her in the bowels of the ship. Screaming and kicking at the men and calling out for Naraku, knowing that some terrible mistake had been made, Sya had been taken out of her lover's life.

But being moved out of his cabin and locked in a small dingy room, was only the first of her degradations. That evening Naraku had told his men that being good and deserving men they could have her for their own and take turns with her as they saw fit. For those weeks at sea, Sya had to endure all sixty men raping her repeatedly.

By the time the Black Widow reached the island of Grand Gravah, Sya's mind was in a state of numbness. At first she had kept the thought that Inuyasha had somehow bewitched her lover, and that any day he would free himself from her spell and come for her, but as more time passed and her body was continually mistreated, she tried to stop thinking all together.

On Grand Gravah Sya had survived by the use of her body alone. She was passed from one demon to another until she was taken by a human, who forced upon her wrist the submissive manacle. The man was a disgusting swine as his breath was foul and he reeked of uncleanliness. And though the man was cruel and harsh when drunk he would beat her mercilessly while forcing his way into her body. She knew that she would have been treated the same way by any of the animals on this island except for her love. So she lived, if one could call it that, with only one thought constantly in the back of her mind, Naraku, her love and that one day she would have him back.

xxxxx

Inuyasha had been deeply hurt at the vehemence of Sya's hate which Kaede had reported back to her. She still could not understand the girl. Did she not know that the only thing Inuyasha wanted was to be away from Naraku and back with her mate and other son? Did she think that she had deliberately set out to take Naraku from her? If she had her way she would be more than happy to leave this retched island and let her have her beloved Naraku. How could the girl be so blind and so utterly dense?

Inuyasha had begun to rely on Kaede as she had years ago relied on her old nurse Jun. The older woman seemed to possess a simple understanding that comforted Inuyasha in her times of need. She had been correct in her estimation that Kaede's circumstances were close to her own. They had begun to have long talks in the afternoons, sitting out on the patio, and Inuyasha now placed complete trust in the woman. She found that Kaede had an elder sister named Kikyo that was a powerful priestess. One day they were traveling along a beach when the pirates captured them.

Her sister fought them valiantly but in the end, when Naraku appeared her sister could do nothing against the vile pirate captain and they were captured.

Kaede sat weeping softly, as she told Inuyasha about the fate of her elder sister and herself. She was only a child so she was not forced to constantly submit to the pirates but her beautiful sister. Loud sobs erupted from Kaede as she covered her wet face with her hands and continued to weep.

The pirates had captured four other women and the men raped them all repeatedly but the demons seemed to take great pleasure in brutally raping Kaede's sister. She guessed that it was because her sister was a priestess. Three of the girls had died while on the ship, while the other girl died a week after they arrived on Grand Gravah. Kaede's own sister died while trying to escape with her younger sister. And unfortunately for Kaede, after her sister's death, she became Naraku's servant.

Inuyasha had listened in a daze to the woman's story. "Did you never try to escape from this place?"

"No, child, the day my sister died, I knew I would never leave this place. After I became of age, I was ravaged by a pack of degrading men, human and demon, who sealed my fate for me. All was lost with the death of my sister."

Inuyasha knelt in front of the elderly woman and kissed the cheek of the woman, who sat telling her this sad tale. "If ever we get away, Kaede, I promise you you shall always have a place in my home." But Kaede knew even as she saw the tender smile turned to her by this young woman that she would never leave Grand Gravah. She had punished herself over the years for the fate of her sister and she would forever do the same until the time of her death.

Inuyasha rubbed the silver curls atop her child's head. She placed him on the floor and watched as the child began to crawl over to his older brother and began to climb upon him. _'How like your father you are, my precious son,' _she thought. He was growing so big that he promised to be as tall and handsome as his sire. _'Sesshomaru would be proud if he could see the size of his youngest now,' _she thought, feeling a terrible hopelessness wash over her. With Sya not willing to help and no word from Tsun-Chung, her fate would be sealed by the return of Naraku.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru had indeed not given his mate and children up for lost. No rest came to him as he prowled the deck day and night. His orders to the crew were abrupt and given only when necessary, and his eyes constantly were turned to the sea, searching for a sail in the distance.

At every port where his ship docked, he along with Koga, Miroku, Sango and Shilin questioned every seaman who could be seen. Did anyone know the whereabouts of Naraku and his men? Always the replies were the same; some knew Naraku, but none had seen him. What did this elegant but dangerous demon, who looked as though the hounds of hell rode his back, want with a half breed such as Naraku? They would ask themselves.

After weeks of searching Sesshomaru had hardly eaten or slept; his thoughts were continuously tormented night and day by the faces of Inuyasha and his sons. His temper became nothing short of an angry boar's and his crew avoided him whenever possible. Those who did not recognize the signs of his unleashed anger were swiftly dealt with.

In one of the ports where Sesshomaru docked, a familiar play was unfolded for his crew in a waterfront tavern. Upon docking, Sesshomaru, Koga and Captain Shilin would roam the waterfront taverns until the morning hours trying to pick up a word or a clue as to the whereabouts of Naraku.

In one such tavern Sesshomaru approached and question a large sultry demon, who was leaning against the bar. The large demon, in no mood to talk after losing his last months wages in a game of Chest, turned his back on the demon lord.

"I asked you a question, fool," Sesshomaru took the reluctant fellow by the shoulder and spun him about.

The man slapped Sesshomaru's hand away and spat at his feet. "Get away ye dandy," came his crude answer.

Losing his reason for the moment, as all of his rage came boiling to the surface, Sesshomaru stood staring hard at the demon in front of him seeing through the man and consumed with hate. Rage coursed through him as a demonic wind rose around him lifting his long hair about him like angry snakes. His snarl was fierce and promised death to any how disobeyed him.

The demon realized his mistake in not taking this demon seriously as he stared in horror into Sesshomaru's flashing red eyes and rage-contorted face as the stripes on his face seemed to widen and stretch. But too late he saw the danger in his opponent, for Sesshomaru had already grabbed the demon by the throat; a great growl emerged from the depths of Sesshomaru's chest and he shook the demon as though he were a giant rat. Tossing him against the wall, Sesshomaru stalked towards the cringing demon but before the sailor could protect himself or get away from the insane stranger before him, Sesshomaru had choked slammed the fool onto the bar shattering it into large splinters. Then he grabbed the demon again digging his claws into the other's throat and injecting his poison. The demon screamed as he could feel the poison melting his organs. "Next time someone asks you a question," Sesshomaru snarled savagely in the sailors face. "You do best to answer them." And he slung the poor terrified demon through the wall of the tavern. He crashed through three other buildings before his body finally came to a rest in front of the local healer's hut. The patrons in the tavern had fell silent when Sesshomaru began to throttle the sailor and tossed him through the wall like a boulder. As the demon lord turned to face the crowd, everyone returned back to what they were doing and Sesshomaru left the tavern in disgust.

For longer than a month he was driven so, never relenting in his search, combing the waterfronts and traveling to any port which he had heard might have pirates staying within it. But it was with a heavy heart and a weary body that Sesshomaru agreed with Shilin and put in at Italy. Shilin had been informed, on one of his own search mission, that the pirate Huang Fu Won often visited Naples every chance he gets and if anyone would know the whereabouts of Naraku, it would be this demon pirate.

Sesshomaru, Koga, Miroku, Sango and Shilin walked the streets of Naples, asking questions and offering money for information but no one would give him the answers he needed. They sensed he was too dangerous to try to fool and no one would really tell where Huang Fu Won stayed because should some harm befall him due to a man's eagerness for coins, that man would not live long in this town, which depended on the pirates for its livelihood.

It was late one evening and Sesshomaru had about given up hope of finding out any information in Naples, when, finally in a tavern after asking each man who came through the door, about Huang Fu Won, a young human with long black hair in a topnotch said that he did indeed know the pirate and in fact he himself worked for him.

Sesshomaru could not believe this stroke of luck and asked the young man to join him at his table. The man declined telling Sesshomaru that it was too dangerous to speak out in public. So, Sesshomaru told him where to find his ship, he renamed the Retribution. The young man said he would come once night had settled. Then he got up and left.

Sesshomaru sat at the table and watched the young man leave. He did not know what to do. At last, after weeks of searching, he was finally one step closer to finding his children and his beautiful mate. He got up and left to find the others and tell them the news.

It was close to midnight and Sesshomaru was beginning to think that the human had stood him up when he heard someone say from the docks. "Permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Yes," he said excited then he called for Koga, Sango, Miroku and Shilin. The four rushed up on deck as they saw a young human standing at Sesshomaru's side. "This man says he works for the pirate that maybe able to tell us where Naraku is hiding."

Then a thought hit the human as he stared at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru Aoki, lord of the west of Japan?"

Everyone frowned at the young man. "How do you know who he is?" asked Miroku.

He smiled at the demon lord. "You are mistaken, my lord. I will not tell you where to find Huang Fu."

Sesshomaru could feel the rage boiling inside him as he had a vision of ripping this vile filthy . . . but his rampaging thoughts where interrupted when the human said something that made the demon lord's world rock.

"No, I shall take you to Inuyasha and your sons."

"Wait a minute," said Captain Shilin frowning. "I know you. You're Lord Tsun-Chung Soo."

"Use to be, remember, I gave it up when I married my Mei," said Tsun-Chung.

"But we heard you were lost at sea and presumed dead," said the dragon.

"No, the ship was attacked by pirates and I have been with them every since hoping for a chance to escape so I can go back to my wife."

"You know where my Yasha is," Sesshomaru said desperately. "Is she all right?"

"I have seen her and spoken with her. She is all right and she has not given up hope of you finding them and taking them home."

Sesshomaru was so relieved. He could feel the tears burning behind his eyes. He turned quickly. _'I will not cry. The lord of the west does not show weakness to anyone.' _But the tears came all the same. He has searched so long and now it was almost over. _'Yasha. My Yasha, I am coming for you.' _

Tsun-Chung smile widened as he had no doubt that this demon lord standing before him shedding tears of joy for his wife was indeed Inuyasha's mate. He looked exactly as he had pictured him in his mind on the day Inuyasha described the demon to him. Also, no one, human or demon, could be as interested in Naraku's whereabout as this demon was without having a very good reason. Inuyasha was the best reason that Tsun-Chung could think of.

Sesshomaru dried the tears, cleared his throat and turned back to face the human. "So, how do you know my Yasha?"

"We knew each other in China," he said, making sure not to tell this powerful demon what he tried to do to his mate. He continued to tell Sesshomaru how he had came upon Inuyasha in Naraku's bed chamber and went back the next day to speak with her, after Naraku was off the island. He also told Sesshomaru that he had sent a message to the western palace telling him of his mate's whereabouts. He had also in this letter begged him to meet him in Naples since he himself would not be going back to the island and would await him there.

Sesshomaru could not believe his good fortune in having run into this young man. His head was reeling with the thought that he would be able to get to his mate. "I cannot tell you in words what your loyalty to my mate means to me, Lord Tsun-Chung."

"The only way you can thank me is to rescue your mate before Naraku returns. He has already headed back to the Grand Gravah," said Tsun-Chung urgently. "The Black Widow is a swift ship. At best, if you push your crew day and night, you would probably make it a few hours after Naraku arrives at the island."

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru turned to the dragon. "Shilin awaken the crew. We set sail tonight." Then he turned to Tsun-Chung. "You can show us on a map where to find this place. I know you must miss your wife and want to get home as soon as possible. I know how you feel. I miss my Yasha every day we are separated. You do not have to come with us."

"I know but I want to come. I will not be able to live with myself if I did not make sure you got to the correct island in time to save Inuyasha," said the human. _'Besides, I owe it to her to make sure she is safe. After all, I promised her that I would do everything I can to help her escape.' _


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha**

Chapter 26

Trying to catch any breeze which might find its way across the island, Inuyasha usually spent her afternoons reclining on the small garden patio, reading a book or just talking to Kaede and relaxing. Her hair was in a single braid hanging down her back.

It was on one such after noon that Inuyasha sat reading from a book of poetry, when she heard loud shouts and laughter coming from the beach. She could imagine only one thing that would cause the island population to gather on the beach and that was the arrival of a ship. When, after a moment, she heard the cannon fire, she was sure of it. She felt her heart thump against her rib cage as she set the book upon a small table and called for Kaede to come quickly.

When Kaede arrived, she saw fear and agitation on the face of the young woman she had grown to care about and almost think of as a daughter. "What is it child? You look as though you have seen a ghost."

"Do you know if a ship has been sighted Kaede?" she asked, clutching the fabric of her kimono.

"I don't know, honey," Kaede shook her head from side to side.

"Hurry, Kaede, and run down to the beach. Find out if those people are cheering for a ship and see if it is the one Naraku is on." Inuyasha was beside herself, as she paced back and forth on the marble flooring.

"Right away, I will be gone but a short time." Kaede hurried from the room, wishing she could break down and weep with pity for the lovely young girl. She knew how Inuyasha had dreaded the thought of Naraku's return and she wished to God there was something more she could do to help her.

Inuyasha quickly took off the kimono and put on a pair of crimson colored hakama and a matching haori. She slipped on a pair of boots that was made for her small feet. Then she went to the door and yelled for Shippo to bring his brother and come to her room. Shortly the little kitsune walked into her room carrying his little brother.

"What is it mother?" he asked watching his mother take the tunic of one of the pien-fu and placing it on the bed. Then she sat both boys on the bed to wait. She was not going to wait any longer. She would take her chances on the island.

Inuyasha walked the bedchamber floor, her mind filling with terror each time she heard a noise about the house. Each minute she feared Naraku would be coming through the door.

Kaede had been gone only a few minutes before she came rushing through the front door. "It's him, Lady Inuyasha, it's him!" she shouted, running to the bed chamber. "I waited until the first boat was dropped and then came back as fast as I could to tell you."

"Are you sure it was the Black Widow, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked softly, feeling herself beginning to panic. "Did you see him?"

"No, I didn't see master Naraku, but it's his ship and everyone on the island is down there to greet them that's coming to shore."

Perhaps Naraku had been killed. Inuyasha clutched at this thought. Perhaps he had been killed attacking the Spanish ship or he could have been drowned in a storm and is lying at the bottom of the sea. She could only hope but she was not going take the chance that he is still alive.

Using her claws to slash the material, Inuyasha took Keitano from Shippo and wrapped him in the tunic making a make shift pouch to carry him in. "Help me, Shippo." She had to get away and fast. She had no idea of what the future might hold for her and her sons on this accursed island but she was not going to hang around to find out. She did not want her boys growing up on the island to become evil, vile pirates roaming the seas. And then there was herself. What would become of her? Would she become a wretched-looking hag like Sya? She had seen the girl twice since that day she sent Kaede to find her and to see if she would help her out of her imprisonment. At first Inuyasha had not recognized the woman, who was squatting on the ground outside and looking up to the house.

Inuyasha had looked closer in order to see what the woman was about and to her utter surprise, when the woman had looked up at the window where Inuyasha was, she had known at once that the dirty ragged creature below was Sya Fu. At first, Inuyasha had thought to run and call to her from the door, to ask her to come in. But by the time she had reached the door and looked out Sya was running away, her dirty blue kimono, which was twice too large dragging in the dust.

It had been a terrible sight for Inuyasha to see and now she had to put herself in the other's place. Would she come to the same fate if Naraku grew tired of her and cast her out? Would she then be thrown from the hands of one lecherous pirate after another, until she also looked like Sya?

Or would she, like Kaede, after having been violated by Naraku, feel as though she no longer had the will to live? Would she feel degraded and not wish to leave this island again and face other people?

She could not picture herself, Inuyasha Aoki living the life of either Sya or Kaede. Somehow she would find a way to get off this island. She would never be content to sit here and waste away as others had. She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by Shippo pulling on her shirt sleeve.

Kaede realizing what she was doing helped to secure the make shift pouch with the infant sitting snugly in the front. "Shippo, get on my back." She turned around and let the little fox get on her back. She took a green obi and slung it around Shippo and tied it in the front securing him to her back.

"Mother, what are you doing?" the kitsune asked frightened.

"We're leaving. I don't care what Naraku said. We are leaving this island one way or another."

"Wait," said Kaede. She rushed out of the room and came back a minute later with a small bundle, a dagger and an old rusty sword. "Naraku said this sword is powerful but it will not let him or any other demon touch it." She held it out to Inuyasha.

"If it won't let a demon hold it . . . ?" Inuyasha hesitantly held out a hand and grasped the sheathed sword but nothing happened.

"I thought as much. I think this sword won't let anyone evil touch it."

"But what am I going to do with an old rusty sword?" Inuyasha frowned as she stared at the weapon. "It won't be able to do any damage."

"If Naraku has it then its safe to say that there is something special about the sword. Just take it."

Inuyasha sighed and placed the sword at her side. "This is some food and water for your journey. It's not much but if you need more there are small animals you could capture and take with you." Inuyasha handed their supplies to Shippo to hold. Then Kaede placed the dagger in her hand. "Now, there are four guards but actually, there are five demons. This demon is called Jurormaru. He's a silent demon but you must be very careful around him. He is extremely dangerous." Kaede lead her out to the patio. "Now, this path will lead you to the other side of the island. You will find a small boat covered with leaves. I had a feeling that you would not be staying here one minute longer. So, every night I would leave to hide the boat there for you."

"Thank you Kaede," Inuyasha said kissing the elderly woman on the cheek. "I promise you that once I get back to Sess. We will come back to get you."

"You're a sweet child. I'm glad I was able to meet you." She took Inuyasha's hands in her hands squeezing them gently. "Now, go before Naraku gets here."

Inuyasha quietly leaped down from the patio and ran off down the path Kaede had shown her.

"Good bye Inuyasha, and thank you for caring about this old woman. I wish you luck in escape."

xxxxx

Suddenly Inuyasha came upon one of the guards. The demon smirked at her. "Where do you think you're going woman?"

"I have no time for you," Inuyasha snarled. "Hold on Shippo and make sure to keep your head down." She pulled the dagger from its sheath and rushed the demon. As he lunged at her, she ducked and thrust the dagger upward through the guard's chin piercing his skull and penetrating the demon's brain. Quickly removing the blade, she slashed him across the neck. Before the guard hit the ground, Inuyasha was already gone.

Not far from where she killed the guard, she came upon a small stream. She came to a halt when she saw someone crouched in front of the stream. _'Could this be the other guard Kaede was telling me about?' T_he demon said nothing as long pink pair hung over his shoulders and down his back.

**/And where do you think you're going?/ ** came an insidious voice. Inuyasha frowned because the demon before her wore a muzzle.

**/The master will be angry if you escaped from him./**

Inuyasha took a step back. "Just let me pass. he never has to know that you let me escape."

**/I'm afraid we can't do that./ **Suddenly the muzzle fell from over the demon's mouth. Inuyasha gagged as she saw something move up the throat of the demon and then a worm like creature with a humanoid face and long pink hair also, and long scythe like appendages for hands came out of the demon's throat. The thing smiled at her. "Greetings my pretty little hanyou, I am Kageroumaru and this is my younger brother, Jurormaru. I suggest you return to the house or we shall return you by force."

Inuyasha gritted her teeth and snarled in anger. "Never! I'll never return to your vile, evil master of my own free will."

"So be it. We did give you an option." Without saying another word, Kageroumaru leaped toward her.

Inuyasha moved but one of its blade like appendages cut the obi that held Shippo to her back. She knew she could not fight them with the children on her back. So, Inuyasha sat Shippo down on his feet and placed Keitano in his arms. She unsheathed her dagger and stood facing them. _'When we get off this island I swear I'm going to make Sesshomaru teach me how to use a sword propely.' _"Shippo go hide."

"Yes mother." The little kitsune held his baby brother tight and ran off into the jungle.

"You're not going anywhere, runt," said the worm. It went after the children.

Inuyasha tried to intercept it but Jurormaru leaped in front of her racking its claws at her. Inuyasha quickly back flipped out of the way. Inuyasha's heart filled with fear as she saw that vile worm chasing Shippo.

Suddenly Shippo tripped and fell. Kageroumaru leaped at them with pincers raised ready to strike. "I have you now!"

Inuyasha screamed. Kageroumaru seemed to be floating in mid air as he just hung there. The silence seemed to stretch on for hours even though it was only a few seconds. Then Kageroumaru gasped and began to cough up blood. In his small hand, Shippo held a knife from the kitchen and had driven the blade through the little worm's chest piercing its heart killing him instantly. Apparently, the kit had sneaked down to the kitchen and stolen one of the knife he intended to use on Naraku if the pirate tried to hurt his mother. Shippo's eyes widened in horror as blood trickled down the blade of the knife onto his hand. He threw the knife away staring at the blood on his tiny hand. Wiping the blood off, he cradled Keitano close to his chest trying not to cry as tears trickled from his horror strickened eyes.

Jurormaru snarled in rage and lunged himself at the children. "No!" yelled Inuyasha running alongside the demon and swung the dagger at him.

Jurormaru leaped out of the way landing on the branch of one of the trees. Inuyasha stood protectively over her children. Suddenly, she felt the sword vibrate at her side. Pulling the sword from its sheath, it turned into a large glowing fang pulsing with power. Inuyasha looked in awe at the magnificent weapon. _'Kaede was right. It does have great power.' _She looked up at the enraged demon and frowned. Some sort of black purple phenomenon appeared before her. Inuyasha frowned as she could feel this bizarre wind catch hold of her braid lifting it up. She sniffed it and realized that it was demonic winds colliding with each other. Jurormaru snarled in rage and then with claws bared leaped at them. Without knowing why, she swung the sword cutting through the demonic wind and three white claws of power raked across the ground leaving deep gouges in the earth to engulf Jurormaru in its wake. The attack destroyed a little over half of the jungle.

Inuyasha stood there in shock and then stared at the sword.

"Mo-mother," Shippo said frightened. Inuyasha turned and held the little kitsune along with Keitano in her arms.

"We have to hurry." Shippo helped to secure the pouch around her and she used her obi to tie Shippo to her back. Then she off.

xxxxx

The longboat with Naraku was pulled ashore as he and his men got off. Just as he was about to give the Thunder Brothers an order, they felt the ground tremble and heard a huge explosion. Naraku turned to his home and saw the trees in the back of his home disappear in a bright light. He frowned as he and the others watched the light fade. He had a very unsettling feeling about that light.

"Marten! Hiten! Follow me." He and the Thunder Brothers ran up the path to his home. They burst through the front door. "Inuyasha!" he bellowed. "INUYASHA!"

Suddenly Kaede walked out of the bed chamber Inuyasha slept in. Slowly making her way down the stairs, the elderly woman stood on the last step glaring at the pirate. "She is gone."

"No," Naraku said shocked as he ran pass Kaede up the stairs to her bed chamber. He burst into Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha!" It was empty. Then he burst into Shippo's room. "Inuyasha!" But no one was there either. The human was right. Inuyasha was gone. Naraku rushed back down stairs. "What have you done with her?"

"I have set her free. I helped her to escape so she never has to know of your sick, twisted cruelty."

"You know by doing this you have sealed your death."

"I know. And I am prepared to die. I would be more than happy to die so I could be reunited with my beloved sister." Kaede stood tall holding her head up.

"So be it," snarled Naraku. Suddenly a tentacle burst from his back and ripped through Kaede's stomach.

The elder woman gasped as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. She smiled up at the pirate. "You will never have her Naraku. She is free as am I. May your vile soul rot in the deepest level of hell Naraku." Then her elder body crumpled to the floor as she smiled victoriously up at Naraku. _'Fare thee well Inuyasha. I hope you are able to escape and get back that life . . . you . . . so . . . rightfully . . . deserve.' _Suddenly her eyes closed and she was dead.

"Stupid old hag. Marten. Hiten. Let's go." The three pirates rushed out of the house to go find Naraku's prize possession.

xxxxx

Sweat glisten over Inuyasha face as she made her way through the steamy jungle. She came to a halt when they came upon a waterfall surrounded by trees and shrubbery. "Are you thirsty, Shippo?"

"Yes mother," he said. She let him off her back as he knelt and drank his fill of the cool liquid. Inuyasha knelt beside him and drank some also. She splashed water against her heated skin trying to cool down some.

Keitano was awake but he was not crying. It was almost as though the child knew that his mother was desperate and that he should not cry. Inuyasha removed him from the pouch and held him in the water as he splashed about laughing.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. They should hurry and get to the boat but she had not feed Keitano since breakfast this morning. He needed to eat. "Shippo," she said turning to face him. "Go stand guard. The minute you smell Naraku or any demon scent coming this way, come tell me immediately. We're going to stay here a few minutes and I am going to feed Keitano."

"Okay," said Shippo sprinting over to the nearest tree and climbed up into it.

Inuyasha uncovered one breast and placed Keitano to it. The pup took hold of the nipple and began to drink his fill.

A few minutes later, she covered her breast and placed Keitano back in the pouch. "Shippo, it's time to go," she called. The little kitsune leaped down and ran to his mother. She filled the waterskin with water and reached Shippo a piece of bread. She knelt down and let him get on her back. "Are you ready?" she asked standing up.

"Yes mother," said Shippo and Inuyasha took off into the jungle once again following the path.

It was dusk when Inuyasha made it to the white sand beach on the other side. She wanted to cry for joy but she knew she probably didn't have much time. She found the boat where Kaede had hidden it. Placing Keitano in Shippo's arms, she pulled the boat out to the shore. Suddenly she smelt a familiar scent on the breeze. She wrinkled her nose and swore. It was Naraku and he was very close. Inuyasha had a decision to make. Either she goes with her children and risk Naraku destroying the boat with them on it. Or she stays behind and tries to hold him back while her children get away.

"Mother, look!" said Shippo pointing down the beach. She turned and gasped. She had to decide quickly because she saw the dark figure that was Naraku moving toward here from the other end of the beach.

She grabbed Shippo and his brother and placed them in the boat. She kissed the kit on the forehead and Keitano on his soft cheek. "Shippo once you get pass the waves, I want you to row as fast and as hard as you can."

"But mother . . . "

"No, you have to be strong. When you see Sess tell him that I love him very much." She kissed Shippo's forehead again. "And that I will always belong only to him." Inuyasha began to push the boat out to sea. "Make sure you take care of your brother." Once they made it through the high waves Inuyasha went back to shore and watched as her children escaped from the island.

Suddenly she saw two longboats coming from both sides of the boat that her children were in. "No," whispered Inuyasha in horror as she watched the boats began to close in around her children. "No!" she clasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it from its sheath but nothing happened. The sword remained as it was, an old rusty blade. Inuyasha felt terror welling up in the depths of her heart and soul. She swung the sword trying to get it to transform again but nothing happened.

"No!" she screamed as she saw the pirates get closer to her children. "My babies." She fell to her knees bowing her head as tears fell from her eyes. The sword hung loosely in her hand. "Please. Please help me . . . so that I can protect my babies."

Almost as though the sword was responding to her plea, Inuyasha felt the sword pulse in her hand and then it changed from the worn out tattered metal to a powerful gleaming fang. Clutching the hilt, Inuyasha raised the sword up to look at it. She could feel its power throbbing throughout the blade. "Thank you," she whispered to the sword. Then she got to her feet wiping her eyes. Turning to the sea, she could see the purple black demonic winds clashing together. "Now, stay away from my babies!" Inuyasha roared in rage as she cut through the winds releasing the blade's power. She did it again and watched as the power parted the water and engulfed the pirate ships in its destructive force.

Inuyasha watched, her heart filled with relief as her children rowed away to safety.

Inuyasha turned to glared furiously at Naraku as the pirate captain walked up to her clapping his hands. "I applaud your efforts but they were for nothing," he said smiling smugly. "I had every intention of sending them back to Sesshomaru after I get a hefty ransom for them."

"You're lying."

"No. All I wanted was you. I only took them because I knew you would come quietly if I threatened them. Since you're on the island, I no longer needed them."

"Oh God, what have I done." She turned back to the sea watching as her children vanished from her sight as the last rays of light disappeared. Tears of anguish fell from her eyes.

"You've just sent them to their death," Naraku said laughing.

Inuyasha turned to him and snarled in rage. "You bastard." She lunged at him with the sword. Suddenly several tentacles burst from his back trying to capture her but she hacked them off. She tried using the sword's power to destroy him but a barrier was put up and the sword's power dissipated.

Suddenly a tentacle burst out of the ground wrapping around her body pinning her arms to her side. She held onto the sword in hopes of breaking free and severing his head from his body. Naraku pulled her close to him. Inuyasha struggled in the tentacle's grasp trying to free herself so she could rip that smug smile from his face. "Hmm, how interesting. I thought only the western lord could use the power of that sword."

Inuyasha had stopped struggling when Naraku mentioned her mate. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know about this. This is called Tetsusaiga. It belonged to Sesshomaru but I relieved him of it. However, the sword never let me or any other demon touch it and it did nothing when held by a half demon or human. So, I kept it as a trophy of my victory over the smug demon lord."

"You lie. How would some pathetic piece of crap like you be able to take anything from my Sess?" She demanded.

Naraku smiled at her smugly. "The same way I took **you** from him, by using my head and also using Goshinki's incredible speed. The only thing Goshinki did good was when he severed part of Sesshomaru's arm from his body." He laughed. "I was hoping he would bleed to death but with his demonic healing ability he was able to save himself. It only took the bastard a year to properly grow that arm back. But it did not matter, I still had his precious sword even if I couldn't hold it or use it. I still won a victory over him."

Inuyasha snarled in anger.

"But for some odd reason, it worked for you. I wonder why," he said pondering his question but then pushed it to the side. It mattered not to him because he got what he wanted. He really must thank Sesshomaru properly for being utterly useless in protecting such a beautiful mate and making it so easy for him to take her away. Not only does he have Sesshomaru's sword he also has his mate. Life just doesn't get any better than this. "Now my sweet, it is time for us to return home and you to bow to your new master." His tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked Inuyasha on her cheek.

Inuyasha cringed in disgust and could feel her skin crawl as though a million ants were crawling all over her body. "Do not weep, my little one, soon you shall forget all about those runts as you shall have other children to replace the ones that was lost at sea."

At first, Inuyasha wanted to throw up but began to whimper as she remembered she sent her children to their death. _'If there is any god up there who would listen to me. Please protect my babies from the harshness of the sea and make sure they get back to the safety of their father.' _She prayed.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. 

Chapter 27

Shippo rowed the boat as fast and as far as he could but when he saw the other boats coming toward him on both sides filled with pirates. He felt his little heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. They were going to be caught again. He could feel the tears flowing from his large green eyes. He promised his mother he would take care of his baby brother. She had given up her own freedom to help them to escape but now, it was over. His tears fell like rain as he took his baby brother in his arms. "I'm sorry Keitano. It seems your big brother isn't strong enough to protect you." He wiped the tears from his eyes but more fell down his cheeks.

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash. Shippo closed his eyes blocking out the bright light and when he opened his eyes the pirates were gone. All that he saw was the debris from the boats. He turned to see his mother standing on the beach with the gleaming sword in her hands. Feeling hope fill his heart, he laid the infant down and picked up the paddle and rowed away as hard as he could. He turned his head taking one last look at the beach. The last thing he saw before everything turned into a blur was his mother attacking Naraku with the sword. He turned away closing his eyes. He did not want to see what would happen to his mother. He didn't think his heart could take it. He knew she would fight, and as much as he loathed saying the word, she would die before she let Naraku lay one finger on her. _Please mother, don't die. We need you.' _But deep down he knew, she would die. His mother was powerful for a half demoness but Shippo knew even she had her limits. She would claw, scratch, bite until Naraku decided she was not worth all the trouble and then he would kill her. He maybe a child but he knew how adults behaved. They can be cruel and heartless like Naraku or they could be kind, gentle and loving like his parents. There are those that would turn their backs on a person in need. And then, there are those like his mother who would give up their very lives to protect the ones they love.

_'No, I can't think like that. I have to keep going for mother. She wanted us to get back to father and so I shall do it for her.' _

Shippo didn't know how long he had been rowing but his little arms were tired and Keitano began to cry. "Are you hungry little one?" Shippo placed the paddle in the bottom of the boat and picked up the bundle of food and opened it. He gasped when he saw the dagger that Kaede had given his mother. _'I never noticed her putting that in here.' _He sighed as he put the dagger to the side and picked up a piece of bread. Shippo didn't know what to do. Should he give some to his brother but is he too young for solid food. He had to do something or his little brother would die of hunger. Biting off a piece of the bread he chewed it until it was nothing but mush and then he lifted his brother into his arms. Taking a tiny bit of the chewed up food from his mouth, he gently shoved it into his brother's mouth. Keitano frowned unhappily but swallowed it all the same. Shippo continued to feed him the mush until the infant was full.

Shippo smiled and began to stroke the infant's soft cheek. "I know you would prefer mother's milk but until we find father and rescue her, you're going to have to settle for this. I'm sorry little one." Laying Keitano down, he sighed and looked up at the night sky. The sky was clear and the stars twinkled like diamonds in the night sky. There were so many and they seem to be so close until Shippo thought he could reach up and touch them. Then his eyes widen in amazement as a shooting star streaked across the night sky. He remembered Inuyasha telling him that if you wish upon a falling star it will come true. Of course, Shippo found that hard to believe that wishing on a star that fell from the heavens would grant you a wish. But right now, the wishing star was all he had. So, quickly he closed his eyes and made his wish.

_'Oh great wishing star, please help me so I can help my mother and my baby brother.' _He opened his eyes to see the star fade away. He sighed and looked down to see his brother was fast asleep. He was just about to settle down and take a short nap when a voice split the night air. The kit looked up and saw a ship coming toward him. _'No, they've found us!' _He became hysterical as his heart rammed against his chest._ 'What am I going to do?'_ He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as they streaked down his cheek. Then he looked down at the dagger. Well, he had three choices. He could let himself and his brother be captured again and be sold as slaves, or he could fight them and end up getting himself killed or. . . Shippo pulled the dagger from its sheath. He stared at the glisten blade as he saw the shadowy form of himself reflected in its surface. Or, he could end their torment before those filthy pirates capture them. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall from his eyes. He remembered that day when Kaede was telling his mother about the ordeal she had went through when she was captured by the pirates. It seemed to him that those vile pirates didn't care if you were female or male as long as their disgusting lust was satisfied. _'Is that what would be in store for me and Keitano once we are old enough? Would we be forced to perform degrading acts of humiliation for them? Would we be violated and ravaged by these savages like all the women that came before us?' _Shippo had no doubt that his little brother will grow up to be a handsome, beautiful young demon. And it seemed that these pirates relished in destroying and tainting beautiful things. He looked up and saw the ship was getting closer. _'No, I will not let my baby brother suffer in such a manner.' _He lifted the sleeping infant in his arms. He was so glad the baby was asleep. He didn't think he could do it if Keitano's eyes were opened. _'I'm sorry mother for failing you. I'm sorry father, because I was not strong enough to protect my mother and brother. And I'm sorry Keitaro, because you will never see your younger brother again.. Good-bye little brother.' _He kissed the infant on his little cheek. _'I hope we meet again in the next life.' _Shippo raised the blade and just as he was about to bury it into the infant's soft flesh a hand latched onto his wrist.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru prowled the deck of the ship walking from the stern to the bow. The crew worked endlessly to make it to the pirate's stronghold. He stopped and leaned over the railing gazing down into the inky sea. _'Yasha, please hold on. I will be there soon.'_

Suddenly Tsun-Chung walked over to him. "You needn't worry. We shall see the island very soon."

"I know but I have this terrible feeling in my heart as though time is running out," said Sesshomaru clutching the railing. His sharp claws dug into the wood.

"What do you mean?"

"It just started. I have this feeling of urgency." Sesshomaru clutched a hand over his heart and released a distressing whine. He knows he shouldn't be showing such weakness to anyone but he could not help it. In the short time he and Inuyasha have been mates, she had become his whole world. She was his reason for living and she is in the hands of the most vile, odious pirate to ever roam the seas. He didn't want to feel this despair any longer. He wanted his sons back. He wanted his Yasha back. He looked into the dark eyes of the human. "It's as though if I do not get there soon I will lose my children and my mate." He turned from the sea. "I hate this feeling. It makes me feel so helpless and I do not like being helpless." He sighed heavily and was about to go below deck when a sound reached his ears. Suddenly, he froze in mid step. He quickly turned back to the sea. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tsun-Chung frowned looking out to sea. "I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like a child crying?" Suddenly Sesshomaru's heart began to pound against his chest. 'Could his Yasha have escaped somehow?'

"A child? Out here?"

Just then Shilin and Koga rushed out on deck and hurried to Sesshomaru's side. "I heard an infant cry."

"I heard it too," said Koga.

"EVERYONE, BE SILENT!" ordered Sesshomaru. He turned back to the sea as the crew fell into silence. He heard the crying again. "There! That way!" he pointed.

The helmsman turned the ship in the direction Sesshomaru pointed. It did not take long for them to come upon something floating in the water. "Over there, my lord!" yelled the demon that was perched in the crow's nest. The demons stared out into the darkness and saw a tiny figure in a boat.

The captain handed his scope to Sesshomaru. He looked through the scope and nearly dropped it. "Oh my, it's Shippo," said Sesshomaru excited. "SHIPPO!" he yelled and was about to call out again when Shilin stopped him.

"No, don't call out to him. There maybe pirates out here looking for him. We wouldn't want them to find us before we have a chance to get to the island unnoticed," said Shilin.

"Right." But Sesshomaru was still having this uneasy feeling that something bad was about to happen. As they got closer to his children, the feeling became unbearable. Suddenly, he caught sight of a silver flash. His heart nearly stopped as he realized what the kit was planning on doing. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the dagger in Shippo hands. "No Shippo." As the ship pulled up along side the boat, Sesshomaru leaped off the deck to land gently in the boat.

Shippo was so intent upon not letting the pirates hurt his brother that he did not feel the boat rock and only looked up when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

The kit was speechless when he saw his father kneeling before him. "Fa-Father?" he said hesitantly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Yes my son." Sesshomaru took the dagger from him sheathing it and looked up to the kitsune and smiled. "I have come to take you, your brother and mother home."

"Father!" Shippo threw one arm around Sesshomaru's neck in a hug while he clung to Keitano. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought . . . you were . . . the pirates," he said between sobs. "And that you . . . you were going to take us back. I couldn't let them hurt . . . hurt my brother." He broke down into helpless tears.

Suddenly Keitano woke up and began making gurgling noises. Drying his eyes, Shippo stared down at his brother smiling. "Look Keitano. It's father. He has come for us just like mother said."

The infant sniffed the air and giggled as he recognized his father's scent. Then he fisted his tiny hand into his father's long silver strands and began sucking his fist. Sesshomaru took the infant from Shippo and place a kiss on his tiny nose. "Hello my little one, I'm sorry it took so long but I'm here now and I will never ever lose you or your brother or your mother ever again." He placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. The infant cooed and giggled as his little hands stretched out to touch the demon lord's wet cheeks.

Drying his eyes, he looked to Shippo. "Your mother?"

"She remained on the island to give us a chance to escape. The last I saw of her she was fighting Naraku."

Sesshomaru felt his blood run cold at the thought of his mate fighting that vile half breed. He quickly scooped Shippo into his arms and leaped back onto the deck of the ship.

Once Sesshomaru was onboard, he ordered the helmsman to continue on their previous course. Sango and Miroku were up on deck when Sesshomaru returned to the ship. "Here, let me take them," said Sango.

"No," said Shippo clinging to his father. And Keitano began to cry also.

"It's all right Sango. Let me hold them for a while," said Sesshomaru as he sat down on the deck floor. He rocked his children in his arms until their crying ceased. "You know Sango and the others would never hurt you."

"I know father. It's just that we feel safer in your arms," said Shippo as he continued to hug his father.

"It's okay. I understand."

"Are you going to get mother, now?" The kitsune leaned back to look into his face.

"Of course, I would never leave your mother on that awful island."

Shippo smiled and hugged him. "Mother was right. Wishing on a star does come true."

"Excuse us lord Sesshomaru but we have arrived at Grand Gravah," said Tsun-Chung pointing out to sea.

Sesshomaru stood up and stared at the dark outline of the island. Grand Gravah. How he hated that name. Sesshomaru sneered in disgust. _'Soon, Grand Gravah will only be a bad memory.' _His eyes narrowed dangerously as he thought about his mate in the hands of the vile Naraku. _'And I'm coming to kill you Naraku.'_

xxxxx

Tsun-Chung lead them to a small cove not far from the pirate's stronghold. Sesshomaru, Shilin, Sango, Koga, Miroku and Tsun-Chung along with a few crewmen drug their boats ashore hiding them. Swiftly, Tsun-Chung lead them to Naraku's house. They hid beneath the jungle foliage watching the large house. They would need a distraction. So the others were going to cause a commotion while Sesshomaru rescued Inuyasha and hopefully kill Naraku.

Tsun-Chung led Koga, Sango and Miroku to a storage hut that was that filled with barrels of oil and gunpowder while Sesshomaru and Shilin waited outside Naraku's house in the jungle. Just as he was about to say something. They saw Naraku walk up to the front door of his house with a tentacle wrapped around his screaming, struggling mate's body. He stopped to speak with two of his pirates. Naraku shook Inuyasha like she was a bad puppy but the demoness still growled angrily at him. Sesshomaru snarled in anger when he saw what Naraku did but shortly afterwards a smile crossed his face as he witnessed his mate sink her fangs into the tentacle of the half breed ripping away part of the flesh and then proceeded to promise unimaginable pain to the half breed if he laid one finger on her. _'My brave, beautiful Yasha.'_

Shilin smirked. "Seems the princess hasn't changed at all. She's still the same wild, beautiful creature everyone in the Yamamaru household has come to love."

"Do I hear a wistful note of longing in your voice?" Sesshomaru glanced out the corner of his eyes shrewdly at the dragon.

Shilin chuckled. "You needn't worry. She belongs only to you. It's just that she always had a temper and she would get frustrated when she couldn't let it out. Her father always told her that a princess is gentle, kind and calm. Well, our princess was kind and gentle but she was far from calm. She would become so furious when people would look down at her because she was a half demon or her mother because she was human. One day, I found her outside the palace crying and filled with anger. That's when I and some of the others took it upon ourselves to teach her how to defend herself. Sometimes I wonder if that was such a good ideal. She became impossible to handle. Only her father could control her."

Sesshomaru smirked. _'Yes, that sounds like my Yasha.' _He watched as the two pirates walked away and Naraku dragged Inuyasha into the house. "Keep a look out. I will deal with Naraku once and for all."

xxxxx

Naraku tossed Inuyasha to the floor and locked the door behind him. The sword held tightly had slipped from her hand when she hit the floor and a tentacle snaked out pushing the weapon out of her reach. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kaede's body lying on the stairs. She crawled over to the elderly woman brushing the gray strands of her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful lying there with a smile on her lips. She looked as though she was only sleeping but the bloody hole in her stomach told her that the woman was dead.

"Oh Kaede, I am so sorry," said Inuyasha resting her forehead against the elderly woman's shoulder and started to cry.

"Get up," said Naraku angrily. "Lying over the body of a dead human is not the place for my woman to be." He yanked Inuyasha up by her arm.

"Let go, you bastard!" snarled Inuyasha. "I hate you." She raised her hand and raked her claws across his face.

Naraku swore vehemently and slapped her across the face. Inuyasha fell to the floor stunned gasping for breath as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth. She flinched and groaned as her tongue darted out to touch the split in her lip.

"You ungrateful bitch!" He stalked over to her as blood dripped from the five claw marks on his face. Inuyasha scrambled across the floor toward where the Tetsusaiga lay. Before she could grab the sword, a tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her back toward Naraku. He stared into Inuyasha's snarling face and smiled. She was even lovelier than he had remembered on those long nights out at sea. He had a cruel nature and whatever he wanted he would get it in the end. He could see the hate swirling around in her beautiful golden eyes. He crushed his mouth against her mouth in a brutal kiss which caused her mouth to bleed again from the cut he had put on her lip. "I see you still have the same fire in you, Inuyasha, your eyes burn with anger. But tonight my little lioness I shall make you purr like a kitten."

Inuyasha stiffened before him, her breasts heaving as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth; her eyes were shooting daggers which if real would have torn his black heart in two. "I will never become your mistress or your whore. I detest you more than I have ever detested anyone!" she hissed venomously.

"Oh, we shall see what tune you play when I am through with you tonight, my beauty. You see, my dear, I enjoy a little force, it adds a little something to the game of love." He grinned.

"Touch me and you won't live long enough to regret it."

Naraku raised one finger up to caress her jawline. "You should not threaten your master so, little one." He smirked as the fire of rage sparked in her eyes. "It shall not be as it was the last time, I promise you. You will not leave my bed like that morning before. You shall want to stay beside me when I am finished with you."

Inuyasha slapped the hand away. "You're not man enough to make me want to stay in bed at your side." And she spat a large blob of spittle in his face.

Naraku raised a hand wiping the spit from his face. "You bitch!" He seethed. "I'll break that temper of yours and teach you your place." He flung his hand out striking her across the face. Inuyasha went down. Naraku leaned down grabbing her by her collar and proceeded in slapping her several times across the face.

Inuyasha saw blinding stars before her eyes and her cheeks burned from the assault of the pirate. There was an ugly black bruise on each side of her face and blood trickled down the corner of her mouth and from her nose. Inuyasha tried to clear her head as she felt another explosion of pain across her face.

Naraku ceased his assault and stared into Inuyasha's dazed eyes. "See what your unruly behavior made me do. I did not want to mar that beautiful face of yours." He ran a finger over her bruised cheek. He could feel his shaft harden at the sight of her helplessness. Even with the bruises and blood, he still wanted to thrust into her body. "That shall be the last act of defiance you shall show me," he said lustfully. He stared down at the tunic and tore it open revealing her breasts. "What a feast for my eyes."

Inuyasha's head was spinning dazedly from the attack. Her strength was ebbing from her limbs and at that moment she realized that her fate was sealed and that no one was going to save her from this monster.

As Naraku dragged her to the stairs, she gasped nearly sobbing as she resigned herself to her fate. Suddenly with her dazed mind she thought she heard a deep familiar voice speaking on the other side of the room. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, then with a sudden jolt she realized that it was not her mind playing tricks on her. Someone was standing in the shadows of the room, speaking in a low deadly voice.

"Naraku, you bastard, take your filthy hands from my mate and prepare to die." The low voice came from the main room.

At first, Inuyasha thought maybe her mind was playing a trick on her because the voice sounded like . . . She gasped in shock as her heart pounded against her chest when the voice said mate. Was it? Oh God, it was . . . Just then the dog demon lord stepped out of the shadows.

"Sesshomaru!"


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha 

Chapter 28

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed trying now with all the strength that was left in her to break Naraku's grip and get to her mate.

Naraku's look was black as he glared with murderous contempt at the demon lord. Then he gave a roar of cold, cruel laughter.

"You seek to take her from me do you, Sesshomaru? I would have let you taken your brats home with you but since my little pet here resigned their tiny souls to the sea. There is no need of you being here." He smiled.

Inuyasha covered her face and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Sess. I thought . . . I thought . . . " She could not finish as tears of sorrow and pain spilt from her eyes and she continued to weep.

"There is no need for tears my beloved," Sesshomaru said looking at her smiling. "Shippo and Keitano are all right. We came upon them and they are safely aboard my ship."

"They are," she looked up at him with large watery eyes. When Sesshomaru nodded his head yes, relief brightened her eyes.

"Well, since you've gotten what I intended to give back you can go now," Naraku said fondling her exposed breasts slowly as she squirmed and pushed against him. She tried to cover herself with the torn material but Naraku knocked her hand away. "You shall not have my little puppy. I have already tasted the sweetness of her beautiful tight body and I intend to enjoy her over and over again. She belongs to me now and I shall have to kill you if you try to take what is rightfully mine from me." Suddenly several tentacles burst from his back.

When Naraku told Sesshomaru he had taken her, Inuyasha began to struggle more frantically against him. "No, don't believe him, Sess!" she yelled pulling his hand to her mouth and sank her fangs into the hand that held her.

Naraku growled in anger and slapped her across the face. Inuyasha fell back against the stairs in a daze.

Seeing his beloved, fighting on the stairs against Naraku, and seeing him touch her breast, Sesshomaru's blood turned to ice. But when Naraku claimed he had taken Inuyasha, the world had turned red. Blood was pulsing in his ears and he could feel his claws and fangs become long. His demon side raged inside himself tryng to break free. It howled in outrage as the demon inside of him demanded the blood of the foul beast that dared to lay hand upon his mate. There would be no way out for the filthy hanyou except for his death, he swore to himself. No man had the right to touch his mate in such a way and live.

"Then come, you filthy half breed, and I will have an end to my long wish to cut your black heart out of your repulsive body and crush it in my hand." Sesshomaru snarled in and inhuman voice that was devoid of any kind of emotion.

Inuyasha gasped as she looked upon her mate, never has she seen him or any other demon look so dangerous. His claws and fangs were long and poison dripped from them. His amber colored eyes were red and filled with nothing but hate and death for the pirate. And when he spoke, it was not the deep soothing voice of her mate. It was the voice of some angry animal bent on death and destruction to its enemy. Inuyasha felt as though she barely knew the menacing figure standing before her.

Naraku wore a twisted grin on his face as he reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm pulling her close to him. She snarled in rage and turned her head as he tried to kiss her lips but instead, his cold disgusting lips touched her cheek. Naraku smirked as he stared at the defiant glare in those beautiful eyes as he released Inuyasha from his grip, "Be patient my sweet, this won't take but a minute," and stepped off the stairs to stand facing the dog lord. "I see old friend you are ready to feel my tentacles rip through your flesh?"

Sesshomaru did not speak as he waited for Naraku to make the first move, but his cold blood red eyes held a promise of death that would have discouraged and even frightened any other man, who angered the dog demon lord. But Naraku did not notice his eyes or the rage that encompassed his face; the only thing that he could think of was to kill this demon he had hated for so long and then to take his mate up those stairs and to show her that **He** was her master.

Inuyasha sat on the stairs numb. One hand was holding the torn material protectively over her breasts while the other hand was clasped tightly over her mouth, so she could not scream and distract Sesshomaru. Naraku made the first move, sending out several tentacles. Sesshomaru dodged and severed the limbs with his claws. Naraku growled in outrage as the acid poison continued to melt the tentacles into short writhing stumps.

Suddenly the stumps began to regrow themselves as they once again began to attack the dog lord. Then more tentacles burst from Naraku's body only to be severed from the hanyou by Sesshomaru's poison claws. Sesshomaru became disgust from the smell of burning flesh as a fine green mist rose from the melting flesh of the severed tentacles that lay on the floor dissolving into nothing but a green puddle of goo. But it seems that no matter how many of Naraku's vile tentacles he cut away it seems that more replaces them with the intent of destroying him. But Sesshomaru did not care. He would continue to cut away at Naraku's body until the end of time if it meant he would keep the filth away from his Yasha.

Naraku only sneered as he retracted his tentacles. Suddenly several large horrible looking bones tore through his clothes from his back. Grabbing one of the bones, he pulled it out of its sheath of flesh and it turned into a sword.

Inuyasha began to panic as she watched the two demons fight. She had to help but what could she do? She would be more of a hindrance. _'No, I can help him to fight.' S_uddenly she saw Tetsusaiga lying over in the shadows near the wall. Hoping that Naraku would not notice her, she crept down the stairs and slowly made her way over to where the sword lay. She was almost within reach of the sword when a tentacle lashed out at her, slamming against the floor between her and the sword. Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku smirking at her.

"Now, now pet, let's not do anything that would get you hurt."

Inuyasha growled and reached for the sword. The tentacle struck her across the chest sending her crashing into the wall. She groaned as she clutched her aching chest and coughing up blood.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru. His eyes widened in horror as he saw his mate hit the wall and then crumple to the floor in terrible pain. Then he turned those murderous red eyes upon Naraku and growled like an angry beast.

Upon seeing that Sesshomaru had to use every bit of his self control to hold back his demon side from taking over and transforming into a wild, raging beast. No, he wanted to kill the wretched pirate with his own two hands. "Inuyasha, you will stay out of this. This fight is between me and Naraku. Now, remove yourself out of harms way." Inuyasha white doggy ears drooped as she went back to her place on the stairs. All she could do now was watch and pray to every deity that she could think of to let her mate win this grudge match.

Naraku could see the rage in his opponent's eyes and smirked at the enraged dog demon lord. "Let's finish this Sesshomaru!" And he lunged toward the demon lord with sword ready to strike. Sesshomaru raised Tokijin blocking Naraku's attack. Naraku tried again and again but each time Sesshomaru blocked his attacks. Without so much as breaking his stride, Sesshomaru launched his own attack pushing Naraku back.

The fight raged on as red sparks flung from the swords to fall to the floor. Inuyasha eyes never left Sesshomaru's form for a second. The two demons were so engrossed in awaiting an opening to overtake the other that neither of them saw a small, dark figure steal through the door and huddle quietly in a dark corner.

The blows being struck were wearing on the two opponents but Sesshomaru seemed to be holding up better than Naraku. So far, he had only been struck on the arm, a small slice, between his elbow and his wrist. Blood stained his haori as Inuyasha clutched the banister, knowing her mate did not even feel the pain as he pushed ever harder against his enemy.

Naraku was breathing hard now as he tried to shield himself from the force of Sesshomaru's blows. The raging force of Sesshomaru's sword seemed to strike out harder than at the start of the fight and Naraku could only back his way about the room, trying to keep Sesshomaru's blade from making contact. Blood was streaming onto the carpet from a gash in Naraku's leg and a larger one on his shoulder. Although his wounds were not healing as fast as they should, he still thought he could win. He would have to think about why his wounds were not healing later. Right now he had an enemy to slay and a demoness to break.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that rocked the entire island. A huge plume of flames and smoke rose from the ground lighting up the night. The explosion sent everyone scurrying out of their homes to see what happened and try to put out the flames. But the raging inferno was ignored by the two hated enemies as their battle to the death continued.

Sesshomaru rained strokes down upon his opponent, not relenting in his attack, then with one huge burst of energy he drove with full force against Naraku. Naraku lost his footing and began to fall backward. Sesshomaru saw this as his chance to finally be rid of the hanyou and struck. He lunged forward and drove his sword into Naraku's stomach helping the kumo to fall to the floor. Once Naraku was on the floor, Sesshomaru drugged the blade across his enemy's stomach and angled upwards cutting through his rib cage. Naraku coughed up a large glob of blood that fell down the side of his mouth.

Sesshomaru stood panting over Naraku's prone figure. Blood was seeping onto the floor from the ghastly wound as he lay there breathing his last breath of life. Then he turned from the dying hanyou and walked towards his mate.

Inuyasha ran to Sesshomaru and threw her arms about him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sess, Sess," she wept. "I had thought I would never see you again. It has all been so horrible."

"I know, my love, but you are safe now and no more harm shall ever befall you again." He held her tightly against him, taking her lips and drinking of their sweet honey taste. At last, he released her and she buried her tear stained face against his chest. He gently pulled her away and smiled down at her. "Did you think for one moment I would not come to get what is mine?"

Inuyasha held tightly to him, feeling safer than she had ever been in her life.

"We must hurry and leave before someone finds us here." He took off his haori and placed it around Inuyasha's shoulders. Sticking her arms into the sleeves, she quickly tied the obi around her waist. "I'm not sure that disturbance the others caused will last for long." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, wait." She ran over to the sword and picked it up. "Kaede told me Naraku had taken this sword from you some time ago."

"Yes, the Tetsusaiga." Then he glared down at the dying hanyou in disgust. "Hold on to this. I'm sure my father will be pleased to see that not only have I retrieved my lovely mate but his sword as well. Now, let's go."

They turned toward the door but Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, glimpsed a small figure kneeling beside Naraku. "Sess!" she gasped, grabbing hold of his arm.

Sesshomaru looked back to see a woman he did not recognize, talking insensibly to Naraku.

"Why did you not take me and the love I offered you?" she wailed. "Why did you want that bitch over me? I gave you my heart, body, love and soul. I gave you everything, Naraku! Why did you treat me as you did?"

Naraku lay still, barely breathing, looking at the scarecrow of a demon female leaning over him. "Get away from me, you hag," he whispered, barely getting the words out of his mouth as blood spilled over his chin to pool in the hollow of his throat and then overflowed to stain his black hair.

"It is not too late, beloved. Let me take care of you. I still love you, Naraku," she screeched, trying to take hold of his hand.

Naraku brought his head off the floor with an effort and spit a blob of blood in her face. "Begone, bitch. I can't stand the sight of you." Blood filled his mouth and trickled down the corner of his mouth. "You're nothing but an ugly, scrawny witch that was only good at being a common whore." He collapsed to the floor breathing raspily. "You meant nothing to me. You were just a means to gain what I truly wanted."

Inuyasha looked in horror at Sya's pathetic, bloodstained face. Maybe it was her kind heart. She didn't know why but Inuyasha just couldn't leave the ragged girl behind. "Sess, that's Sya. We cannot leave her here," she implored him.

Sesshomaru sighed having a bad feeling about the girl but he crossed the floor and spoke gruffly to Sya. "Come, Sya. You must come with us; there is nothing for you here." He reached down and took hold of her frail arm.

Sya tried to beat his hands away, her distressed mind not wanting to believe what Naraku had just said.

"You try my patience. Now I said come," he pulled her, resisting, to her feet and all but dragged her to the door.

As the group started out, unknown to them, Naraku was going to try one last attempt at destroying Sesshomaru. _'I shall send you to hell where I shall be waiting for you.'_ With his last bit of strength he sent one of his tentacles at the unsuspecting demon lord meaning to kill him, but Sesshomaru on reaching the door had made the mistake of releasing Sya over to Inuyasha's care and the girl in one last attempt to reach her love, broke loose from Inuyasha's hand and ran toward naraku-at the same time his tentacle tore through flesh as a scream split the air in the house.

Blood flung through the air as Naraku's tentacle left a large, gaping hole in Sya's chest. Inuyasha ran to Sya as the girl slumped to the floor.

Sesshomaru rushed to where Naraku lay, thinking to put his miserable life to a sure ending, but only sightless crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling; his breathing had stopped at last. Sesshomaru sneered as he raised one hand and let the green acid drip from his claws onto Naraku. The acidic poison began to quickly eat away at the hanyou. Then he turned and walked over to his mate.

Inuyasha gently stroked the girl's dirty black hair away from her face as tears fell from her eyes. She may not have liked Sya but she would not wish this fate to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Inu-yasha," Sya coughed up blood. "I loved him so and he promised me so much. I'm truly sorry for everything I have done to you."

Inuyasha tried to hush the girl but it was too late. Sya closed her eyes as her life came to an end.

"We must hurry, love," Sesshomaru said softly, helping Inuyasha to her feet. "Captain Shilin and the others are waiting for us outside and keeping watch. I'm sure someone will be coming here soon."

They stepped outside to see Captain Shilin standing over the bodies of the Thunder Brothers. Standing beside him was Koga, Miroku, Sango and her baby brother Kohaku. The demon slayer smiled as she looked at her friend holding tightly to her brother. "We had a little trouble but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

And standing beside them was Tsun-Chung. Inuyasha smiled.

"I told you I would find a way to help you escape," Tsun-Chung said smiling also.

"Thank you so much Tsun-Chung." She walked up to him and hugged him gently before releasing him.

"I think we should move this happy reunion to the ship," said dragon captain.

"You're right," said Sesshomaru. "Let's go."

Inuyasha was led to the boats that was waiting for them, hidden within the jungle along the beach. Guarding the boats, were the few crew members that came with them. Inuyasha felt a great sorrow for Sya's death and wept for her, wishing that things could have been different between them if she wasn't so jealous of what Inuyasha had.

xxxxx

Once onboard the ship, Inuyasha was reunited with Shippo and Keitano. She held her boys tightly in her arms

"Mother. I thought I would never see you again," wailed Shippo as tears poured down his cheek.

"It's all right now. We're together and nothing will ever tear us apart," she said smiling while tears fell from her eyes. Sesshomaru walked up to his mate and children picking the boys up into his arms, they all turned to watch the blazing fire engulf the island. The old shacks burned as though they were doused in oil.

Sesshomaru turned away from the inferno and smiled down at his mate. "You should go to my quarters and rest."

"I do feel tired now that you mentioned it," she said smiling. Before she left, she turned to Sango. "Sango."

The demon slayer turned to the young demoness. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I'm so glad you found your brother."

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Sango smiling as she tightened her embrace around Kouhak's neck holding him close.

"And Miroku, what about the hole in your hand?"

The monk smiled as he held up his uncursed hand. "It disappeared the moment Naraku died." Inuyasha smiled as she was truly happy for her two friends. Now they could have children without worrying about the curse being passed down to their child.

"We could drop you and your family off in Japan Lord Sesshomaru and then we will head home to China," said Captain Shilin smiling.

"No, let's head to China first," said Sesshomaru. "I'm sure Tsun-Chung is anxious to get back to his wife."

"I am. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," said the young man.

"Then it's settled. We head for China." He turned to the ship's captain. "Set a course for China."

"Aye, aye my lord," said the demon as he turned to his crew and began to bark out his orders. The crew scurried about doing their job with great accuracy.

"If you all will excuse us. Inuyasha and I are turning in for the night." Sessohamru said good night to everyone and then led Inuyasha below deck. They put Shippo and Keitano to bed first and then went to Sesshomaru's quarters.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as she stripped out of Sesshomaru's haori and then removed the torn tunic underneath and then the pants and boots were discarded as she slipped under the cover.

As Sesshomaru watched the naked form of his mate slip under the cover, his mind went back to what Naraku had said. He had taken his mate. Even now, it boiled his blood knowing that the filthy hanyou dared to place his hands on his beautiful mate. If he was not dead already and they had to leave the island quickly, Sesshomaru was sure he would have used Tenseiga to revive the bastard and then kill him over again. At least they didn't have to worry about the filthy pirate bothering them ever again. But he could not shake the unsettling feeling that his enemy had defiled his mate. He knows that Naraku probably used the children against her but still he felt a little hurt.

Pushing the thought from his mind until morning, he decided that he would ask Inuyasha about what Naraku had claimed. As soon as Inuyasha's head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. He guessed the day's events had truly drained her. Without another thought, he removed his clothes and slipped into bed spooning behind her. Draping one arm possessively across her waist, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled her close to him as they fell into a peaceful slumber.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.**

**--Dog demon speech--**

Chapter 29

Inuyasha was awakened by a gentle thudding in her ears and something soft and moist against her lips. Inuyasha sighed as she was enveloped in a cocoon of armth that made her want to succumb to the gentle thudding in her ears. Upon hearing someone say good morning, she stiffened as an arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly her eyes snapped opened. Her vision was blurry from sleep. Thinking it to be Naraku she clawed the figure leaning over her across the face. She began to struggle fiercely as Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Calm down, my sweet," said Sesshomaru in her furry ear.

"Sesshomaru," she said as her vision finally cleared and she stared into the face of her handsome mate. "It is you." She sighed in relief and relaxed as she remembered everything that happened last night. She was no longer a captive of Naraku or on that accursed island. "For a minute there I thought . . . never mind."

Releasing her hands, Inuyasha raised one hand to lovingly caress the bloody claw marks she left on his face. "I'm sorry." She grabbed the cover and wiped the blood from his face. Once his face was cleaned, the four claw marks had healed leaving his face as smooth as silk.

"You need not apologize, love. I understand completely. Now, what did you think?" he asked nipping her ear.

"I thought . . ." she moaned. "I thought I was on the island and that Naraku . . . "

"You needn't worry about that scum ever again."

"I know. My white demon prince came to my rescue." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him with a passion that held over a month's worth of longing in it. When the kiss was broken, both dog demons were panting for breath.

Sesshomaru pulled her close into his embrace and kissed her temple as he rested his chin on top of her head. Sighing, he began to stroke her bare shoulder. "Yasha," he said softly.

"Mmm, yes," she said as she tightened her arms around his waist and lightly scraped her claws up and down his lower back. Inuyasha's eyes were still closed as she basked in the warmth and love of her mate.

She nipped at his neck and Sesshomaru moaned as he tightened his grip around her.  
"Yasha, what Naraku said last night? . . . Did he . . . you know?"

Inuyasha stiffened in his embrace as her hands ceased their roaming. "No, I don't know." She pulled away from him and glared in his eyes waiting for Sesshomaru to say something.

"You know what I mean Inuyasha, now answer my question. Did he or did he not?" He sat up in bed glaring down at her.

Inuyasha sat upright also as she could feel her blood boil as her hand clenched into a fist. "I'm not in the habit of reading minds and neither am I capable of understanding half assed, half-asked questions. So if you have something to say I suggest you open your mouth and spill it."

Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry also. All he did was ask a simple question and now his mate is yelling at him like he did something wrong. He has every right to find out if some other demon has touched his mate. Come hell or high water he was going to get his answer even if he has to beat it out of her. "Very well, since you want to play this game I will 'spill it' as you so eloquently put it. Did Naraku fuck you like a bitch in heat?"

That was the last thing to come out of his mouth as a fist connected to his jaw sending him flying across the room slamming into the wall. Sesshomaru slumped to the floor as he stared up at a red eyed enraged Inuyasha. She leaped out of the bed to stand before him naked. Sesshomaru felt his body tighten with lust as he watched her perky breasts rise up and down in her rage. He knew that this was not the time to be thinking about such things but he just could not help himself. Inuyasha was a very erotic sight standing before him with her heaving chest and bloodlust in her eyes.

"How dare you even think I would let that . . . that touch me," she snarled in rage.

Sesshomaru stood up and faced his mate staring her in the eyes. "I may have hated the very ground he walked on but I sensed no lie in what he said. Also, you have been with that scum for over a month now. Naraku would not miss a chance in tasting you every day he was in possession of you," he said disgusted. "Also, he had the children. He could have forced you to sleep with every demon on the island."

Before he could say anymore, a hand snaked out striking him across the face. He glared down at his mate as she clutched the hand that had struck his face. "How could you even think such a thing?" Her eyes had returned to their normal golden color but Sesshomaru could see a deep sadness in them. "You want to know why Naraku was so sure he had taken me. Because as soon as we arrived at the island, he was called away by the pirate leader Huang Fu. It was a party to celebrate Naraku capturing a valuable cargo or something like that. He was gone all day and just about the entire night. It was real late when he returned. It might have been about three hours before dawn when Naraku returned drunk out of his head. He was barely able to take off his boots. As soon as he stretched out across the bed, he was sound asleep. I didn't know what to think. I thought maybe he might have had a guard outside the door. So, I sat in a chair in the corner and stayed up the remainder of the night watching him encase he got up and tried anything. I would have gone into the children's room but he had them locked in a room down the hall from the one I was in. When he finally woke up, he just assumed he had taken me but he did. Not!"

"So, what about after he woke up?"

"Actually, the only reason he woke up was because the pirate leader had sent Tsung Chung to make sure he get to his ship on time because they we were leaving that same day. Of course he gave me a warning before he left that he would be leaving some guards to watch the house so I wouldn't get any ideals about leaving. And then they left the island. I had not seen him for a month." She glared at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Last night when you came to get me was when he returned to the island."

Sesshomaru stared down at her still not sure if he could believe such a story. He knew Naraku only too well. He was scum and vile. He couldn't believe Naraku could make such a mistake as to get himself so drunk he would not remember what happened.

"You still don't believe me." Inuyasha could feel her anger starting to rise once again. "Fine. If you won't believe what I say then maybe you will believe your own nose. If Naraku has been on the island all this time then his disgusting scent would still be inside me." She laid down on the bed and opened her legs. "See for yourself if I lie." She was so embarrassed but it was the only way to prove to him that Naraku was lying. She stared up at the ceiling and waited.

Sesshomaru arched a delicate brow as he watched his mate lay on the bed and open her legs. The sight was very arousing as his length hardened and throbbed in anticipation of being buried deep within in body. Taking a deep breath, he had to settle his doubts once and for all. He slowly made his way over to her and knelt down between her thighs. Placing his nose against her crotch, he took a deep breath. His brows disappeared into his hair line. He inhaled another breath. If his nose was correct in what it was smelling, (and it always is), Inuyasha has been telling him the truth all along. In fact, the only scent inside her is a faint trace of his own scent. She was telling the truth and he was practically calling her a liar.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Inuyasha, I'm . . ."

"Spare me your apology." She laid one arm across her closed eyes. She sighed heavily as she thought about her mate. She can't really blame him. After all, he did not know what was happening on the island. He couldn't have known Naraku had gotten so drunk the idiot didn't know whom he had or if he did sleep with someone else before he returned to his own home where Inuyasha was locked away. Also, he was right. Naraku could have used the children against her. Besides, if she remained angry with Sesshomaru, it would be like Naraku had won and she was not going to let that vile bastard tear her family apart. She just wished he had a bit more faith in her.

"I am sorry, my beloved," Sesshomaru said softly. "I wish there was a way for me to make it up to you."

Then Inuyasha got an idea, a wonderfully, wicked, sexy idea. She leaned up on her elbows to stare down at her mate. Inuyasha raised one of her feet up to him. "You could start by kissing my foot."

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his mate before a wickedly sensuous smile appeared on his face. He smirked at her and took her dainty feet in his hand. Kissing the top of her foot, his tongue left a wet trail across her foot down to her big toe taking it into his mouth. He sucked and licked each toe in turn, and then began to lick the bottom of her foot.

Inuyasha moaned and squirmed as she watched Sesshomaru bathe her foot with his tongue. She watched with half lidded eyes as his mouth moved back and forth on her big toe. She could hardly breathe as his eyes stared into hers. Like a snake hypnotizing its prey, she could not turn away from those lust filled amber orbs. Inuyasha gasped and moaned. She placed her other foot in his hand and he lathed that foot in the same manner. Inuyasha bit her bottom lip and watched as Sesshomaru's long talented tongue delved in between her toes. Suddenly he glided his tongue up her long leg and kissed the inside of her thighs. He moved over to her crotch and began to nibble at her clitoris causing her to gasp in shock. Inuyasha squirmed beneath his mouth as his tongue lapped at her opening. Inuyasha moaned and arched her back off the bed as his tongue thrust into her entrance. She squirmed and writhing beneath his thrusting tongue which seemed to be going deeper inside her.

Then he moved up as his tongue left a wet trail over her stomach to her left breast where his tongue circled the pink nub. He nipped, licked and sucked until her nipple was hard. Then he moved over to the other to render a similar assault on it.

Inuyasha raised her hand and raked her claws through his long silky hair. She moaned and sighed in bliss. She had really missed her mate's seductive ministration to her body. Only one word could describe the euphoria she was bathing in. Heavenly.

Pulling away from the ripe fruits he was dining on, Sesshomaru pressed his lips hungrily against those of his beautiful mate's lips. Inuyasha sighed and parted her lips to let his tongue ravage the inside of her mouth. Positioning his cock at her entrance, he gently thrust forward. It had been too long as Inuyasha gasped and moaned as her mate's length painfully stretched her entrance. But she did not care. She could suffer the pain for the short period it would take for it to change into pleasure. As quickly as the pain began, it disappeared just as quick.

She sighed as he began to slowly move in and out of her. He sucked her neck as his thrusts began to speed up. His hand cupped and fondled one nipple as he continued to suck and nip at her neck. Inuyasha raised her legs wrapping them around his waist urging him to move faster. Sensing her urgency, he began to thrust deeper and faster into her.

A heavy sheen of sweat covered their bodies as their breathing came out as pants. Sesshomaru could feel himself reaching the edge as he could sense Inuyasha coming closer to her own peak. Heat like lava settled in his groin as with one final thrust he erupted, spewing his essence into her. Feeling his warm seeds coating her inside triggered her own orgasm as she screamed out her pleasure. Sesshomaru remained suspended over her as every last drop of his essence flowed into her body and then he collapsed on top of her gasping in deep breaths of air to fill his burning lungs. As he gently pulled out of her, he laid down beside her.

Kissing her soft lips he pulled her into his embrace. "It has been way too, long."

"I know," said Inuyasha nuzzling her nose against his neck and closed her eyes.

"Yasha, I'm sorry about my distrust. I promise I will never disbelieve anything you tell me of such importance."

"It's okay. I guess I understand your worry." She kissed him under his chin.

"You are such a wonderful person to forgive your pig-headed mate so easily. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"I told you that it is . . ." She stopped suddenly as a thought came to mind. "Wait, there is something you could do to make up for your lack of trust."

"Oh?" he asked arching a brow.

"Yes. You can teach me to use a sword properly." She sat up on her elbow and stared down at him. Sesshomaru looked up at her. He smiled at the glow of excitement in her eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes, I will teach you."

"Hurray!" she leaned down kissing him. Just as his hand made it to that soft place between her thighs, there was a loud knock on the door.

Sesshomaru sighed in disappointed and yelled to whomever that they would be out in a second and then sat up. He kissed her passionately and then they got up.

xxxxx

As they made their way back home, they would stop off at a port every once in a while to get supplies and Sesshomaru would continue to train Inuyasha how to use the Tetsusaiga. To Sesshomaru's amazement, she was a quick learner and she could already use the wind scar. Whenever they pulled in to port, Sesshomaru would take Inuyasha to an uninhabited place and she would unleash the power of the Tetsusaiga decimating half of the forest. Or if some unlucky demon tried to attack them, Inuyasha dispatched them with ease. Two and half weeks later, she could now use an attack Sesshomaru told her was called the Back Lash Wave.

It was now over a month and they finally were in the Pacific. They were on their last leg home. "We're almost home," said Sesshomaru kissing Inuyasha on the cheek. About a week later they were passing through the Korean strait into the Sea of Japan.

Three days later, they arrived in China. Waiting for them at the dock was Lord Akemi, Suzu with Shion in her arms and clinging to the folds of her kimono was her son Yuki. The little wolf cub hid behind his mother shyly and lastly Mina, and in her arms she held Keitaro. Inuyasha ran down the gangplank and flung herself into her father's arms. He held her tight as tears of joy fell from their eyes. Sesshomaru and the others followed behind her and in his arms was Keitano.

"Father."

"Oh my baby. You're safe." He kissed her cheek. "I am so happy to see you. I never gave up hope that Sesshomaru would find you."

"And neither did I," said Inuyasha smiling. Then she turned to Mina and held her arms out for her baby.

"My lady, I am so glad Lord Sesshomaru was able to bring you and the children back safely," the old demoness said smiling while tears of joy fell from her eyes. "The little prince would cry at times for no reason at all. I believe he sensed something was wrong when you did not come when he cried and the presence of his twin was missing."

The little pup was asleep but the voices above him disturbed his slumber. Upon opening his golden eyes, the first person he saw was his missing mother. The child raised his arms up to her face touching it. Inuyasha cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his tiny hands.

"Hello puppy, mother is sorry for being away so long with your brothers," she said soothingly to the pup. "I promise. I will never leave you alone again." She kissed him on the small blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. The pup only laughed and grabbed onto her long silky white hair. Then she looked at the others. "Hello Suzu, and how has my little brother been behaving himself while his nephew has been staying with him?"

"They have become good friends. It seems that Prince Keitaro slept better when his uncle slept in the crib with him," said Suzu smiling. "And my lady, welcome back."

"Thank you." Then Inuyasha turned to face her second born. "Look Keitaro. I have your younger brother, Keitano." She held the eldest beside the youngest and Keitano immediately grabbed his younger brother's tiny fist and began sucking it. Everyone smiled as they watched the twins happy to be reunited.

"And I thank you Sesshomaru for bringing my daughter and my grandsons back safely," said Akemi as he looked at all of them. "Thank you all. I couldn't have wished for my daughter to have any better friends than all of you."

"It was our pleasure Lord Akemi," said Miroku smiling.

"My husband speaks the truth, Lord Akemi," said Sango looking at her friend smiling. "We would do it all again to get our friend back."

"Mina, why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru. The elderly fox demoness looked away distressed.

"Sesshomaru I have some dreadful news to give you. Taisho and I didn't know where you would stop first once you came home. So on the off chance you would come to China first, I came back home to wait for your arrival and your father decided it would be safer if Mina took Keitaro and came with me."

"I'm not liking the way you are sounding father," said Inuyasha nervous as she felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. "What is going on?"

The demon lord rested a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder squeezing it in sympathy and sighed unhappily as he told them the news. "It seems that in your absence, my . . . father." The word father burned like acid on Akemi's tongue. "The eastern lord has declared war on the west."

"WHAT!" roared Sesshomaru angrily.

"It happened about a week after you had left," said Akemi, "that silly old bastard sent your father a formal declaration of war. I have already sent some of my men to fight alongside your father and I know that the wolf clan from the north has sent their warriors also to help out."

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Captain Shilin furrowing his brows.

"He claims it's because he does not want Inuyasha to lay claim to his lands," said Akemi.

"If that isn't the biggest load of crap," snapped Inuyasha furious. "I told that old fool at the dragon's mating ceremony that I do not want his land. He could drop dead tomorrow and I still wouldn't want what he has. Besides even if I was only after power and land. I still wouldn't want his. The east is dying."

"What!" Her father was shocked to hear this news. When he had left his home, the east was much like the west, a beautiful thriving piece of Japan. "What do you mean?"

"Let me explain Inuyasha," said Sango. "My lord as you may know I am a demon slayer and I go wherever people need help. My husband and I had spent a week in the east and the land was slowly dying. We saw acres of farm land, barren and littered with the remains of dead animals. The water supply was almost gone. Forests were falling into ruin and decay. Nothing but wild savage beasts roamed the land. It was so bad until the village we went to help decided it would be safer to leave. So, Miroku and I help escort them into the west." Then she turned to Sesshomaru. "It was you Lord Sesshomaru that signed the decree letting them move onto your land. They renamed their village Edo."

"I remember seeing that," said Sesshomaru. "I was wondering why the entire village left the east. So, that was the reason."

"So, he wants the west because its fertile and thriving," said Koga.

"Well, he's not going to get it. He has gone too far this time," said Inuyasha angrily. "I have no intentions of letting him ruin the west as he did to the east. The west is my home and I will defend it to the last."

Akemi smiled at the fierce pride his daughter showed. "You should stay here where it is safe until Sesshomaru sends for you."

"That is just something I cannot do father." Inuyasha looked into the soft faun colored eyes of her father and smiled. "The west is my home now. That is where I belong. I will not run and hide."

"You truly have grown into a brave young woman." Akemi placed a kiss on her forehead. "But you have always been brave, haven't you? Even when you faced that boar demon."

Inuyasha stared at her father shocked. "You-you know about that?"

"Of course I know. I'm your father," he smirked. "One day on your way to train with Shilin the demon tried to assault you. I watched in amazement as my little girl took down a demon three times her size and height."

"You knew Captain Shilin was training me?" Inuyasha turned to face the dragon.

"I did not say a word," the dragon captain said raising his hand up in defense. "I am in as much shock as you."

"I didn't learn it from him. I had followed you when I saw you sneaking around the castle as though you were hiding from someone. So, when you went out into the forest. I followed you."

"Oh."

"Anyway, since I had a feeling you would want to return with your mate." A guard stepped forward and handed him a brown wrapped package. "Take this. It will protect you in battle."

"Thank you father," said Inuyasha. She reached Keitaro back to Mina and wrapped her arms around him and hugged her father tight. "I love you father."

"I love you also, my dearest daughter."

"Come Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. "It is time for us to return home and end this war." Then he turned to the human lord. "Thank you again lord Tsung Chung for leading us to the pirate's stronghold and for helping us to rescue Inuyasha."

"It was my honor to help you lord Sesshomaru," Tsung Chung bowed to the dog demon lord. "I wish you all luck in freeing your home from the tides of war."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked up the gangplank.

"When this is over you should bring your wife to Japan," said Inuyasha smiling at the man. "Good bye." And she walked behind Sesshomaru followed by the others.

"Go with them Shilin, I'm sure your men will be happy to see you," said Akemi smiling.

"Of course my lord," said the dragon. "We shall return once this is over." Then he got on board.

And once again, they were off. Inuyasha went below to her cabin to see what it was her father had given her. Sesshomaru walked in after her holding both his sons and Shippo was behind him. "So, what did your father give you?"

Inuyasha opened the package and gasped.

"What is it?"

"He once told me that when he was younger that he wore this." Inuyasha held up the blood red haori. "He said it is made from the hair of the fire rat and it protected him from injuries or from being burned. He says it was durable and if it was torn it would mend itself. Don't ask me how that is possible. I tend to think maybe he just added that ending just to be boasting."

"Oh yes, I remember my father telling me about that," said Sesshomaru. "I always thought the old man was full of crap but I guess he was telling the truth."

"Father," said Shippo climbing onto the bed. "Will-will everything be all right?"

"Of course son, you need not worry." Sesshomaru handed Keitaro over to Inuyasha and opened his arms for the kit. Shippo crawled into the embrace and wrapped his tiny arms around Inuyasha's waist pulling her into the hug. Sesshomaru rested a hand on top of the little fox head stroking his soft crimson colored hair. "Our family is hold once again. I will make sure we stay that way from now on. We will be leaving you and the twins in the care of Mina. Make sure you help her with your brothers. As the elder brother you must protect them. Okay."

"Of course father, I will not let you or mother down." Shippo said as tears fell from his large green eyes. "We are a family." Shippo didn't want to tell them about his fears. He felt like it would jinx the situation but he had an unsettling feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and he just could not shake that feeling of impending doom. He looked up into his mother's face. She was so beautiful with eyes like honey, smooth skin that seems to glow like the sun and two cute white dog ears perched on top of her head. Then he turned to his father who was strong, powerful and very deadly. Although those amber eyes if angered, could freeze your very soul, deep within them he could see the warmth and passion in their depth. With two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, his father was the strongest demon in all of japan second only to his father, Inutaisho. Shippo loved his mother and father as well as his younger brothers. He stared into the faces of his parents once again. It was like he was trying to ingrain their very imagines into his mind. He didn't know why but the tears kept falling. He did not like this feeling of his heart dying when he looked at his parents. He was suppose to be happy that he was finally going home but now . . . it was almost like a shadow of death had settled over him and he can't seem to pull himself out from under it.

"Oh sweety, why are you crying," said Inuyasha tightening her hold around him. She placed a kiss on the top of his head trying to sooth him.

"It's nothing," Shippo said wiping the tears from his eyes but they just kept falling. "I'm just so happy that we are finally together."

"Why don't we all take a rest for a while," said Sesshomaru. "That might make you feel better."

"Okay."

In order for all five of them to fit on the bed, Inuyasha was on one side and Sesshomaru on the other and both demons laid on their side with the children in the middle. They rested their arms around the children and fell into a well-deserved nap. Shippo fell to sleep with tears still in his eyes.

xxxxx

It took them two days to reach Japan. Once the boat docked and Sesshomaru walked off the ship, everyone gathered around the demon lord glad to see him back. They pleaded with him to do something to end the war. Sesshomaru heard from some of the people who were able to escape their villages that the eastern forces were raiding the homes of their food and water. Then they would set the villages on fire. Sesshomaru snarled in rage.

"Stand back!" Sesshomaru snapped as he let his demonic aura swirl violently around him as he began to transform. The fangs in his mouth became long as saliva dripped from them. His hands and arms were covered with white fur to become paws. Nose stretched outward to become a muzzle. When his transformation was complete, a huge white dog with a blue crescent moon in the center of its forehead stood before them. He got down on his stomach. **--Get on-- **he growled out. Inuyasha was dressed in her father's fire rat robe that he had refitted to fit her slim figure and she had her long hair braided hanging down her back. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Mina with the twins in a makeshift pouch got onto Sesshomaru's back. Then the huge dog turned to the others.** --Aren't you coming?--**

"We will ride Kilala," said Sango. There was a burst of flames and the tiny two-tail cat change into a huge sabertooth with flames dancing around her feet. Sango, Miroku and Kohaku got onto the cat's back.

"I can keep up with you mutt face," smirked Koga.

**--So be it, mangy wolf-- **Sesshomaru joked back.** --Captain?-- **He turned those fierce glowing red eyes upon the dragon captain.

"I shall follow from the skies," said Shilin.

**--Very well-- **The huge white dog stood up and released a thunderous howl and took off toward his home. Koga disappeared in a whirlwind of dust behind the dog. Kilala took to the air. Shilin went through his own transformation, changing into a long sinewy dragon and followed the others from the sky.

xxxxx

Inutaisho stood on the walkway of the gate and watched as thousands of demons stood ready to launch their final siege upon the western castle. Standing before the castle was the army of the western lands, wolves of the north and a legion of dragons from China. He was not at all happy. _'But I guess it could have been worse. Ryuukotsesui could have joined Nishimura.' _It was true that the dragon did not like Inutaisho or any dog demon for the matter, but he knew that the dragon lord would not help Nishimura. Ryuukotsusei's reasoning was simple. Inutaisho knew the dragon was probably hoping both sides would wipe themselves out and he could just walk in and take over the western lands himself. The elderly dog demon turned to the young demon that stood beside him. "I believe this will be the final battle to decide which side will be the victor."

"Yes my lord," said the young dog demon. His long silver blue hair hung down his back in a tight braid. "I am sorry I have failed you my lord. If I had been successful in breaking through their defenses, I could have returned to your palace and brought back the Sounga."

"No, you did well young one. After all, we were celebrating my grandsons' entry into demon sociality when everything fell apart. None of us knew this old bastard would declare war on the west once he found out Sesshomaru was gone but fear not, we shall stand tall and defend our home to the last demon standing." Inutaisho sighed heavily and stared up at the sky. _'I'm sorry Sesshomaru. It seems my time as the great dog lord of the west has pass. Please son, hurry home.' _Sighing again he frowned. "It just doesn't seem right that today should be so beautiful during this last stand of the west." And he was right, it was an absolutely beautiful sunny day with birds chirping in the background. Though Inutaisho believe they are most likely chirping in distress. Anyway, this was the kind of wether one might go on a picinic.

"Look my lord, the enemy is on the move," shrieked Jaken.

"This is it!" yelled Inutaisho. "Men take up your weapons. If we fall in this battle, let's make it a battle that will be remembered for generations to come!" Raising his sword. "For the West!"

"For the West!" the demons roared in raising their weapons.

As the enemy began to advance, there was a mighty howl that ripped through the tensed filled air. Both armies came to a stand still and waited. Again, the mighty roar seemed to shake the very ground they stood upon. Suddenly bounding high over the castle was a huge white dog. They all stared up at the white dog as it seem to fly high above them. Suddenly someone dressed in red leaped off the back of the great beast and an angry female voice split the air. "WIND SCAR!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.**

Chapter 30

Suddenly someone dressed in red leaped off the back of the great beast and an angry female voice split the air. "WIND SCAR!" suddenly five white jagged claws of power came from the sword to rip through the ranks of the enemy army. Body parts littered the ground as the destructive force killed one hundred of the enemy. It may have been more since the demons panicked upon seeing the devastating attack coming toward them.

Then a male voice was heard after the female. "DRAGON STRIKE!" as another blast took out even more of the enemy army. The huge dog had disappeared taking on its humanoid form as he wrapped one arm around his mate's waist. The two demons landed side by side before the frightened army.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru!" squawked Jaken excitedly.

"But who . . ." _'Is that Akemi?' _Inutaisho squinted his eyes trying to see who the sliver haired demon dressed in red was. He knew those clothes. Those were Akemi's fire rat robe. _'No, the form is too small to be him and then the voice was that of a female. Whoever that is, also wields my Tetsusaiga. Which in itself should be impossible. Only Sesshomaru and I should be able to wield that sword.' _Suddenly it dawned upon the elder demon who the female was. He should have known when he saw Sesshomaru had returned._ 'I am getting old and senile just as you said son.' _Inutaisho chuckled softly to himself._ You said you would not return until you had your mate and children back.' _ A smile spread across his face lighting up his dark amber colored eyes. "It is. It's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They have returned!"

Everyone cheered as they saw that their lord and lady had returned.

Suddenly appearing from a whirlwind of dust was the wolf prince Koga. The wolves howled in joy at seeing their leader back. Landing besides them was Miroku and Sango. Hopping off the fire cat, Sango ready her boomerang and Miroku prepared to release an onslaught of purifying sutras and Kilala roared as she was ready to tear into some demon flesh.

Then there was a mighty roared from the sky looking up they saw a large snake like dragon coming to settle beside the others. Then the dragon transformed back to his humanoid form. The Chinese dragons cheered as they saw their beloved commander also.

Once all the commotion settled down the enemy army reestablished themselves and stood facing the small group. "Where is your lord?" demanded Inuyasha yelling from across the battlefield.

Suddenly a large dog demon with wide shoulders dressed in black stepped forward to stand before them. "I am Captain Shungiku." He was tall with midnight black hair that hung in a high ponytail. A jagged scar slashed diagonally across his right eye sealing it shut while his good eye was bluer than the sky. He had three dark blue jagged markings across his left cheek only. "My lord does not wish to speak to the likes of you, half breed."

"Say another insult to my mate and it will be the last," snarled Sesshomaru.

"You tell him to turn his army around or we will not hesitate in obliterating you all," Inuyasha said in a chilling voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "You tell that old fool, that I will not let him come into my home and destroy it like he has done to his own lands."

"We do not take orders from women and especially not a filthy half breed," Shungiku sneered.

Inuyasha smirked. "So be it!" She yelled in the hopes that the stupid eastern lord heard her. "Just remember this. The death of all these demons will be on your hands, old man!"

"Insolent whelp," sanrled the enemy captain. Drawing his sword, he gave the order to attack.

As the enemy army advanced toward them Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and released another blast of the wind scar wiping out more. "Let's go." She ran into battle with Sesshomaru and the others at her side. Not long after, the rest of the western army and their allies joined in the battle.

In the mist of battle Inuyasha and the others got separated. Inuyasha slashed and decapitated demon after demon that challenged her, and true to her father's stories the fire rat robes did indeed protect her but she also knew that the robes would not protect her from being stabbed in the chest. Remembering all that Sesshomaru and Shilin had taught her, Inuyasha blocked, parried, thrust, and slashed her way through the throng of demons until she was in the center of the battle where Lord Nishimura stood waiting.

The demon lord had given orders to his men that if any should make it through to face him to not to get involve. To his delight, it was the half breed. He could not believe his good fortune. Not only would he gain the west but he would be rid of this disgusting abomination.

"Well, what have we here, the little hanyou thinks she can defeat me," Nishimura said sneering at her.

"I'm going to send you to hell, you old fool," said Inuyasha smirking.

"Stupid bitch, better than you have tried to take my head but they are all dead. You will not fair any better."

"That's the difference between me and them. I am not going to try to defeat you. I will."

"You have guts for a half breed but it will not be enough to save you."

"Doesn't matter. If I die while taking you with me. It will be worth it to make sure the west is safe from your ignorance and stupidity." She raised the transformed Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha smiled wickedly at the elder dog demon. "Come, grandfather." The word grandfather left a foul taste on her tongue. "Let's end your miserable existence." She lunged toward him. He quickly drew his sword to block her thrust and threw her back. "Meet Yami no Ryuu. It was made from the fang of a black dragon I killed over a century ago."

Inuyasha scowled as she stared at the ugly black sword. It was the thing of nightmares as it glowed with a red evil aura. It had a diamond tip but as Inuyasha's eyes traveled down the blade, it was jagged on both sides of the sword and the cross bar seemed to coil around his hand. And was that blood dripping from the pommel of the hilt. Inuyasha stared in sick horror at the oozing black liquid. No, it was not blood but whatever it was, reeked of death and decay. The sword had the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. The twisted aura coming from the sword was thick around her as though it was trying to suffocate her. Inuyasha shook the effect of the sword off as she clutched her hands tightly around the hilt of Tetsusaiga. The sword's own aura pushed the dark aura of the black sword away from her. She lunged again. He blocked. Nishimura came in with a head cut and in an amazing feat of gymnastics Inuyasha bends backwards and watched the blade pass within inches of her face. The blade however snipped the end of her braid. Inuyasha bend all the way back until her hands touched the ground. She brought her foot up in a strong kick knocking the eastern lord back a feet inches. She quickly springs to her feet and lungs at the elder demon.

White and black sparks flew from the swords as they clashed with each other. The eastern lord found himself impressed that the half breed was able to counter his attacks but of course once he gets serious she will not stand a chance against him. He smirked as he decided to give her a taste of his sword's power. Pushing her away, the eastern lord thrust the sword at Inuyasha. "Dancing Lightning!" Thick jagged streaks of lightning came from the sword streaking toward her.

Inuyasha leaped out of the way as the attacked left a deep smouldering hole where she was just standing a second ago.

"Come little one, let's see which is stronger, the fang of a dog or the fang of a dragon. Once again they collided in battle. "Dancing Lightning!" roared the eastern lord again as he sent another lightning attack at Inuyasha. Grabbing one of his warriors and placing him in front of her, the attack fried the poor fool killing him instantly.

"He's well done," smirked Inuyasha. Then she turned an angry glare at the man that is trying to take her home. "Let's do this."

Inuyasha ran off leading Nishimura a short distance away from the battlefield. "Are you running away, little one?" he called after Inuyasha. "After such bold talk, I expected you to fight me to the very end."

"No old man, I am not running away. I never run from a challenge." She smirked. "I'm just giving myself some elbow room." She came to a stop and turned to face him.

"Dancing Lightning!"

"Wind Scar!"

The two attacks collided in a magnificent explosion. Seeing a chance to catch the older demon off guard as soon as the attacks exploded on contact, she attacked. When Nishimura looked up he was shocked to see Inuyasha emerging out of the dust and debris to attack him. Using speed she didn't know she had. She was able to launch a series of quick sword strikes temporarily taking the old dog off guard. Nishimura was surprised. He didn't expect Inuyasha to be so good at fighting. Although he knew she still could not win against a seasoned warrior such as himself, he had to admit that she had once again surprised him with her skills._ 'Seems she hasn't been spending her days as other princess' with picking out jewelry and clothes and other such nonsense. In time she would become an excellent warrior.' _ He smirked._ 'Too bad she won't live long enough to realize her potential. I will make sure of that.'_

xxxxx

Not long into the battle Sesshomaru noticed that he had been separated from the others. He and Koga fought back to back as Sesshomaru tried to locate his mate. He was able to find the demon slayer and her mate. He was impressed how the two humans were holding their own against the demons. He turned to the left and there was the dragon captain with those massive swords cutting down his enemies as though they were wheat. "Koga! Have you seen Inuyasha?" he asked his friend as he sent his light whip out taking off the heads of four demons at once.

"No, I lost track when the fight began," said the wolf prince dodging a large claw aimed for his head. He ducked low and slammed his katana into the stomach of the demon. blood gushed out of the wound as the wolf lifted the demon over his head and slammed the body into some of the advancing demons.

Koga saw the explosion and was shocked. "What the hell was that!" He kicked a demon in the throat breaking his neck.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru glancing slightly over his shoulder at his friend.

"I don't know it was like an explosion." He shrugged his shoulder as he ducked a head cut. "It was probably nothing."

Before Sesshomaru could think any more about what his friend had said, the enemy captain Shungiku burst through the crowd and launched himself at Sesshomaru. The demon lord snarled in agitation. He did not have time to be playing with this fool. He had to find his mate before something happened to her. Their swords clashed as Sesshomaru went immediately for a head cut but the other demon ducked and lunged. Sesshomaru blocked and went on the offense. He drove the demon back with each strike.

"You are good, pup but I am much older and far more experience in battle than you are," Shungiku smirked.

"You maybe older and more experience than I but I am better." Sesshomaru lunged. Shungiku blocked and lunged. Sesshomaru parried. Shungiku riposte. Their duel went on but Sesshomaru had to end this fight quickly. He had to find his beloved and fast. If anything happened to her he didn't know if he would be able to live without her. The decision was made, he would pretend to leave an opening in his defense on his right side and although he would end up being wounded it was a small price to pay to end the fight and find his mate. So, he made a common mistake any young warrior would make in battle and left his right side unguarded and when Shungiku noticed this mistake he smirked in triumph.

"You were good but as I said before I have the most experience," Shungiku smirked smugly. Once again Sesshomaru's right side was left unprotected. Aiming for the crack in Sesshomaru defense, the enemy thrust his blade for the opening Sesshomaru left under his right arm. "Sorry puppy."

Sesshomaru saw the attack coming. Although he had great speed, he knew that he would not be able to avoid or block the strike in time. So when he felt the blade penetrate flesh, the young demon lord grunted in pain as he grabbed the blade holding it tightly. He tried to yank the sword out of Sesshomaru's grasp but the young dog demon lord held it with a firm determination.

Shungiku was shocked when Sesshomaru grabbed the blade. The blade was cutting through his hand as blood fell like rain from the wound. He stared up at a smirking Sesshomaru as his eyes widened in realization. "You left yourself unguarded on purpose."

"Yes, and this is where your miserable life ends." In an upward thrust, Sesshomaru forced the Tokijin under the enemy's jaw ramming the blade into his brain.

Shungiku eyes widened in horror as the last imagine he took to hell was Sesshomaru smiling sinisterly at him. And the last thing that went through his mind other than the sword was 'how in the hell did he let himself get defeated by this wet behind the ear pup.' Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground dead. Pulling the blade out of his side, Sesshomaru threw the weapon to the ground and then pulled Tokijin from its sheath of flesh. His wounds began to quickly heal themselves. Sesshomaru began to fight his way through the battle trying to locate his mate.

xxxxx

Inuyasha was beginning to tire as her breathing was coming in heavy pants. She glared in disgust as the old dog had hardly broken a sweat and wasn't breathing heavily at all. And not only that, she wasn't able to land one scratch on the old bastard. She was cut all over her body. Some were shallow and others were deep. The deep wounds however were slow to heal and the bleeding would not stop.

"I must admit that I never thought you would last this long against me," Nishimura smirked, "but you do realize that you cannot defeat me."

Inuyasha just shrugged her shoulders. She gathered her strength, tightened her grip on her sword and attacked.

xxxxx

Standing on a hill, Mina, Shippo and Kohaku stood watching the intense battle below. They could see the entire battlefield. Shippo held Keitano in his arms and watched his family and friends defend their home. It was a battle to remember as everyone seemed to move in slow motion. He saw his mother fighting the eastern lord. That unsettling feeling became unbearable as he watched the two. He tightened his hold on his little brother as he saw his mother wounded several times by the demon lord. Keitano and Keitaro began to cry as they could sense their elder brother's fear.

"Shh," Shippo cooed. "Everything will be all right. Mother will be fine." _'I hope. Please, don't let anything happen to my mother.' _ The kit silently prayed to whatever deity who would listen to him. He flinched when he saw the elder demon slash his mother across the shoulder. Suddenly that unbearable feeling was suffocating him as he watched his mother. His breathing was coming in quick pants as he watched his mother and the eastern lord dance around each other trading blow for blow. The two were moving in slow motion as Nishimura's ugly blade tore through the soft flesh of his mother's stomach. His mouth opened in a scream but it did not come from him.

Suddenly Mina screamed as tears fell from her eyes. Shippo's eyes had widened in horror as they began to mist over with tears. Falling to his knees, "mother," he said softly as he held his brother tightly in his arms. "Mother!" he yelled in horror.

xxxxx

On the battlefield Nishimura decided that it was time to end this battle. He charged at her knocking the sword out of the way and thrust the black sword through her stomach all the way up to the hilt. Inuyasha screamed in horrible pain as she felt the jagged blade tear through her body ripping her insides to shred. Great globs of blood gushed from her mouth and wound staining Nishimura's hands and dark robes as her head fell onto his shoulder.

"See little one," he whispered in her ears. "I told you you would not win against me."

Inuyasha eyes closed as the sound of battle began to fade. Suddenly there was a sound that was drowning out the already fading sounds of battle.It was the sound of children crying and she knew those were her little ones weeping. Her eyes snapped opened as she tightly clutched the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Nishimura was still gloating at his easy victory. "There's something else about Yami no Ryuu that you do not know about."

Inuyasha grunted and turned her lips to his ear. "And didn't . . . I tell . . . you . . . that I was . . . going to . . . kill you . . . as well," she gasped out. Each breath she took pain shot through her body. With every ounce of strength she had left, she raised Tetsusaiga and thrust forward burying it into his stomach.

Nishimura gasped as he staggered back staring down at the sword buried in his stomach. He reached for the hilt of Tetsusaiga but there was a barrier around the sword preventing him from touching it. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees staring at his smouldering hands. He stared up in rage at the half demoness. Nishimura snarled as he watched the hanyou gently but firmly pull the black sword from her body. The wound was an awful sight as blood fell like a river from the wound.

She was so tired as the black sword seemed to weigh a ton and her arms were like wet noodles. Raising her foot, she slammed it into the blade breaking it in half. Then she glared down at the eastern lord. "If you're confused as to . . . why you cannot . . . touch the sword. I had a powerful . . . foreign demon sorcerer place a barrier around . . . the sword so that only I and the person whose fang the sword was . . . forged from can touch it." She held onto the hilt of Nishimura's broken sword and smirked. "I win."

"Don't think . . . you've won . . . half breed," he gasped out, coughing out a river of blood that ran down his chin. "My sword was . . . forged while . . . the dragon's . . . venom was still . . . in the . . . the fang." He smiled. "You will still die."

She took slow careful steps toward the kneeling lord. Every step she took, pain ripped through her body. She could feel her heart slowing. She had to end this battle now._'For the future of the west, I shall end your reign of terror.' _ "Doesn't matter. As long as you are dead. Grandfather," she said in contemptuous sarcasm.

He growled in rage. "Go to hell bitch!"

"You first." Inuyasha grasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" After the attack all that was left of the eastern demon lord was an arm. Inuyasha stood staring out at the land. Suddenly appearing before her darkening vision was a woman dressed in white with large white wings. She glowed with an etheral beauty. "Mother." She smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.**

**A/N-well, there is only the epiloge left and that will mark the end of 'Tender Love.' i would like to thank everyone for all the lovely and sweet reviews. without them i am not sure if i could have completed it but i have reached the end. i hope everyone has enjoyed reading 'Tender Love' as much as i have enjoyed writing it. so until next time. i'll be seein' ya.**

Chapter 31

Upon the release of the wind scar and the disappearance of Nishimura's demonic energy the battle came to an abrupt halt as everyone turned to the figure dressed in red. In one hand she held the Tetsusaiga still in its fang form and in the other, she held the broken black sword Yami no Ryuu. The eastern demons gasped in shock to see their lord's sword broken and no sign of the demon lord himself. They could not believe what their eyes and senses were telling them. The hanyou had defeated their mighty lord.

"Drop your weapons," ordered Sesshomaru. "This fight is over."

The enemy army began to lay down their weapons as they stared in awe at the young hanyou standing tall, proud and victorious.

Sesshomaru made his way over to his mate standing behind her. "Inuyasha," he said softly smiling. Expecting her to turn around wearing a cocky smirk on her face telling him that she told him she could beat the old fart, he frowned when she remained not moving. The wind picked up blowing her long silver braid to the side. Something was wrong. He walked around her to stand in front of her. What he saw made his heart stop. She stood there with a gentle smile on her face and her beautiful golden eyes stared at him lifelessly. His heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw the bloody gaping wound in her stomach. "Inuyasha!" He yelled as he took her into his arms falling to his knees.

The others rushed to his side. Sango gasped in horror and buried her face into her husband shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. Miroku turned away burying his face into his wife's hair as tears of sorrow fell from his eyes into Sango's hair. Koga turned away trying to hold back his tears but it was just too much. He felt so sorry for his friend. After searching for so long and getting her back, and then to lose her in some senseless war. His tears fell like rain down his cheeks as he listened to his friend beg his mate to wake up.

"Yasha! Wake up. Please. You can't leave us. Keitano, Keitaro and Shippo need you. I need you." He brushed her bang out of her face. But still, she would not move. Those empty lifeless eyes just stared up at nothing. There was still a chance to bring her back. Clutching the hilt of Tenseiga, he drew the sword from its sheath and waited for the tale tell pulse of the sword that would indicate it would save this life. But there was nothing. Not even a twinge from the sword. He tightened his grip but still there was nothing. "NOOOO!" he cried out in misery burying his face in her hair as tears fell from his eyes.

He raised his head to the sky and released a heart wrenching howl that was filled with so much sadness until the very sound tore through the soul. Sango sobbed helplessly against her husband's shoulder at the sound of the heartbroken howl. The sound was so awful until the warriors from the eastern land felt the pain and suffering of the young demon lord.

Inutaisho was making his way to his son when the sound of the soul-destroying howl rung in his ears. He knew what that awful sound meant. He had made the same sound when his beloved Sakura had died._ 'Sesshomaru.' _Tears of sorrow and pain fell from his dark golden eyes._ 'My poor boy.'_

Up on the hill overlooking the battlefield, Shippo and Mina held the crying Keitano and Keitaro closely to their chest. Although they were only infants, even they could feel the pain and heartbreak of their father's howl.

Back on the battlefield Sesshomaru's throat had become raw, and he ceased his agonizing howl. Although there was no life in her eyes, he still thought she had the prettiest eyes in all of Japan. He raised one clawed hand and closed the lids over those soulless eyes. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "Come my Yasha, let's go home." Standing to his feet, he carried his beloved mate through the crowd as a path opened to let him pass. He took her back to the castle and to their bedchamber.

xxxxx

It has been almost eight days since the battle and Sesshomaru still remained locked within his room. When he first walked into the palace, he ordered the servants to bring towels and rose water. Then he called for the healer, Mizuka. The only people Sesshomaru allowed in the room was the healer and servants. After the servants brought the water and towels, he ordered them all out. After the servants left Mizuka walked into the room. Upon seeing her Lady, the healer felt her heart break. So, it was true. She was not present during the final battle. She had turned the eastern wing of the palace into a medical ward where she and her assistants took care of the wounded. It was from the newly arrived wounded that she heard about the Lady Inuyasha. She had died fighting her grandfather and won but in the end, she lost her own life.

Mizuka didn't want to believe but now as she stands in the couple's bedchamber looking down at the lifeless form of the Lady of West. She knew that this would mean the west will die as well. She watched as Sesshomaru removed the blooded haori from Inuyasha's body and Mizuka had to bite her bottom lip to stop the scream that wanted to burst from her throat as she stared in horror at the hole in Inuyasha's stomach. Pieces of flesh were missing and some of her organs were visible. Tears of horror fell from her eyes as she fought back the bile that was threaten to erupt from her stomach.

Sesshomaru turned empty eyes upon the healer and then looked down at the hole in his mate's stomach. "You will . . . You will heal this wound. I want nothing to remain of this battle."

Mizuka fought back her tears and she said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry my lord, but . . . but a healer can only heal the flesh of the living."

Sesshomaru raised one clawed hand and comb back the bang on her forehead. "But I . . . I," he choked out but could not finish.

"The best I could do, my lord is bandage the wound," said Mizuka in a craggy voice.

"Then do it."

"Of course my lord, I will only be gone a few seconds." Mizuka turned and rushed out of the room and went to her chamber to get the bandages. She hurried back to the master bedroom clutching the bandages.

While she was gone, Sesshomaru had removed Inuyasha's hakama and continued to bathe her with the rose scented water.

"I have the bandages."

Sesshomaru only nodded his head and Mizuka went about bandaging the awful wound while he continued to lovingly bathe her body. Once he was through bathing her and Mizuka had finished bandaging the wound, he went to the closet and took out a dark blue kimono with a silver crescent moon stitched in the back. With Mizuka's help they dressed her in the kimono. He asked Mizuka to bring a fresh sheet to place on the bed. He did not want blood to stained Inuyasha's clean clothes. Once again, the healer hurried out of the room and told one of the servants to bring a clean sheet. The young demoness hurried to do as she was ordered and returned a few minutes later with a clean white sheet.

Taking the sheet, she went back inside. Sesshomaru was still cradling his mate's body in his arms as he sat in a chair near the large bed. After Mizuka had ripped the bloody sheet off the bed and replaced it with the clean sheet, Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha's body back on the bed. Straightening the wrinkles out of Inuyasha's kimono, he stared down into the lovely face of his love. She looked so peaceful. It was almost as though she was only asleep. Raising his clawed hand, he traced her bottom lip. _'Remember what I told you the day you gave birth to our sons. That not even death will separate you from me.' _Tears welled up in his eyes to spill down his cheeks. _'Well, it seems like death has decided to put me to the test. I will join you soon, my beloved. Please, wait for me, Yasha.' _Then he told the healer what he wanted her to do.

Two hours had passed from the time the healer had entered the chamber and when she finally left. Everyone either stood leaning against the wall or sat on the floor waiting to find out what Sesshomaru was doing. Mizuka sighed and told them that Sesshomaru had wanted a spell of preservation placed upon Inuyasha's body to keep it from decaying. No one knew exactly what they could do for the demon lord. Inutaisho tried talking to him but Sesshomaru would not let the elder demon into the room. The same went for Inuyasha's father. The demon lord had, upon receiving a message from Captain Shilin, came two days later after receiving word that his daughter was dead. Sesshomaru did not want to listen to anything they had to say. All he wanted was to stay in his room with his beloved and die with her.

The others remained at the castle not wanting to leave their friend in such a state. Once Ayame heard what had happened to her friend, she immediately made her way to the castle to be with her mate and the heartbroken demon lord.

It was night time when Akemi went outside and entered the chamber by way of the balcony. He opened the doors and went inside. He saw Sesshomaru kneeling beside the bed with his head laying on Inuyasha's breast. In his hand, he held a small silver dagger.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered softly.

Sesshomaru said noting. Akemi sighed and was about to say something else when Sesshomaru decided to speak.

"I'm sorry Lord Akemi. It seems I have failed you completely," he said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself for this," said Akemi. "Inuyasha wouldn't want you to mourn."

"I know but I can't help it." He raised his head to stare into the serene face of his love and raked his claws through her hair. "She meant everything to me. She was that ray of light that brighten my cold, empty world. Now, I feel so cold and empty inside. I feel like part of my soul has died."

"I know exactly how you are feeling." Akemi stood at the foot of the bed and stared at his beautiful daughter. He saw Tenseiga resting beside his daughter's body. Akemi could only guess that the young demon has been trying for days to get the sword to bring Inuyasha back, but the sword would not answer his plea. Tears of sorrow fell from his eyes. "I felt the same way when my precious Izayoi died. It was like someone had forced a hand into my chest and pulled out my heart. Sometimes late at night the pain was so bad until I thought I would die. But you want to know something Sesshomaru. The pain that I felt was nothing compared to how my little Inu felt because she had to watch as her mother died before her eyes. And my mistake was not being there for her."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father-in-law with sad blank eyes. "I promised myself that if Inuyasha was to die that I would follow her into death." He picked up the dagger and stared as though in a trance at the polished blade.

"It would be so easy to die but dying is not an option for you."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked hoarsely as his throat felt constricted. "There is nothing left for me without my Yasha to stand by my side."

"Nothing left to live for." Akemi arched a silver brow and stared directly into Sesshomaru eyes. "You have three beautiful children who need you. Don't make the mistake I did. Don't let your children grow up alone, thinking you hate them. You have to be there for them as well. They are suffering too."

His tears began to blur his vision as he looked into Inuyasha's peaceful face. He knew what Akemi said was true. The children needed him now. He must live for their sake. It is what Inuyasha would want. _'Besides, if I showed up dead you would probably strangle me within an inch of my afterlife for leaving the children alone, wouldn't you?' _He smiled sadly.

"It's time to bury the dead and move on," said Akemi hoarsely as his voice began to crack from the tears that fell from his eyes. "But you must remember, Yasha will never be dead as long as you remember her and keep her in your heart. That way, she will live forever."

Sesshomaru sat beside the bed for a while thinking about what the elder demon said. Akemi was right, again. It was time to lay his beloved to rest. He placed the dagger on the small bedside table and then let his gaze fall upon her serene face. Then he stood up brushing his finger through the bang across her forehead. "Sleep peacefully, my beloved and know that I shall love you long after this world has come to its end." He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle, loving kiss and then turn to walk away.

"Good bye my sweet daughter," whispered Akemi as he turned and walked out of the room.

xxxxx

Dawn was only an hour away when a gentle breeze blew in through the opened balcony door ruffling the curtains. Suddenly appearing in the room was a beautiful woman dressed in a white kimono with two large snow white wings on her back. She had long black hair and soft lavender colored eyes. She said not a word as she smiled down at the young demoness. Lying beside Inuyasha was the sword of life, Tenseiga. Picking up the sword, the woman said in a gentle pleading voice. "Oh great Tenseiga, please restore the life to this young one. It was not her destiny to die. For the children she will bring forth shall be the guiding light to demons all over the world."

Suddenly the sword began to vibrate in her delicate hands. Then she held the sword high above her head. "Please great Tenseiga, hear and feel the pain, sadness and suffering of all who will miss her." Suddenly like a breeze the sword began to listen to the cries of every one of the western lands that knew the Lady of West.  
The heart retching sobs rung through the sword. The wails of the children she would play with had the sword shuttering in sadness. The sobs and cries of those inside the palace tore through the heart of the sword. The infants were awake and refused to sleep. Shippo was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap crying his emerald eyes out. The heart of the young demon lord was shattering into a million pieces. The humans were crying as their heart broke at the loss of their friend. The wolf demoness, Ayame cried herself asleep in her mate's arms as Koga, himself, felt like crying also but he knew that tears would not bring back their friend's mate. In the study Akemi and Inutaisho sat silently drinking sake as Akemi broke into tears. Inutaisho went to his friend and tried to comfort him. _'Curse you, Nishimura, for destroying the lives of our children,' _thought Inutaisho angrily.

But what truly ripped through the very core of the sword were the children as they sobbed wretchedly into their parents arms. They did not want to believe that their beloved lady was gone. The younger children pleaded with their parents to tell them it was not true, that come the morning when they arrive to play with Shippo and see the twins that Inuyasha will be there to greet them. It's a lie! The children would cry out all their pain and heartache into the bosom of their weeping parents. The sword absorbed all of the heartache, pain and suffering of everyone that loved Inuyasha.

Suddenly the sword pulsed in her hand. She smiled. The sword had answered her plea. "Thank you Tenseiga." She saw the horrible little green imps of the underworld chaining the soul of the demoness. "You shall not have this one." Swinging the blade she sliced through the minions of the underworld vanquishing them. Suddenly Inuyasha's eyes snapped opened, and she bit her lips to hold back the scream of pain. Her back arched off the bed as she felt nothing but searing pain coursing through her body. She gasped and whimpered as the burning hole in her stomach began to slowly heal. It took the stomach wound longer than the other wounds to heal because of all that had to be reconnected in order for her body to work perfectly. Once her organs were working normally, the hole itself began to heal up. Inuyasha sighed in relief once it was over. Her eyes slowly closed as she took a deep breath and then another until she was breathing normally. Then Inuyasha fell into a deep restful sleep.

The ethereal figure placed the sword on the bed beside the sleeping demoness and brushed the hair away from Inuyasha's face. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When she stood up there was a silver star in the center of Inuyasha's forehead. "Your children shall be the light that demons will look to in their hour of need." Her smile widened. "May you have a peaceful, wonderful life, little one and know that I shall always love you, my daughter." Suddenly she began to fade away.

xxxxx

The day started after breakfast as Mina and some of the other servants went to their lord's chamber to prepare the lady of west's body for burial. Mina did not want to be doing this but she knew she could not leave it to any of the younger servants. She could hear the young girls behind her crying and sniveling at what they have to do. They were all so young and had never had to do this before. Mina had hoped to never have to be doing this again but it seems that fate was cruel as well as unfair. She lowered her head as she thought about the last time she had done this. Sesshomaru's mother had died and although he was only an infant, he knew his mother was gone. It was such a painful sight to see the infant crying. Now, she has to go through this all again. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached the chamber. Drying her eyes, she opened the door and look toward the bed. It was empty. Mina began to panic. Did someone come in and take Inuyasha's body while they slept? Who would do such a disgraceful, cowardly thing? Mina saw something move out of the corner of her eye and turned to the opened balcony doors. Suddenly her eyes widened in shock as she released a piercing scream that echoed throughout the castle.

Sesshomaru was in the nursery watching his sons sleep when he heard Mina scream. Leaping to his feet he rushed out of the nursery into the hallway and stared in shock. Mina and the servants were sitting on the floor huddled close together staring in wide eyed horror at the person standing in front of them. It was . . .

"Inu-yasha?" he said hesitantly.

Turning when she heard his voice, she smiled lovingly at him. "Hello, beloved."

"Inuyasha . . . Inuyasha!" He ran toward her and lift her into his arms swinging her around laughing and smiling. He pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "You're alive!" He held her in a tight embrace.

Suddenly Inutaisho, Akemi and all the others had rushed upstairs when they heard the scream. As they turned the corner, everyone came to an abrupt stop and stared in utter shock. "Inuyasha," said Akemi not believing his eyes.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned at the sound of her name being called. She smiled at her father and her friends. "I hope I haven't made all of you worry."

"Yasha!" They rushed toward the half demoness and hugged and kissed her. After getting over their shock, Mina and the others joined in the celebration also.

Meanwhile, inside the nursery Keitaro and Keitano were awake. Izayoi stared down at her grandchildren and smiled. The twins giggled and laughed as their grandmother tickled their tummies. "You two are such good and cute babies. I am so happy I got to meet you both, Keitaro and Keitano." She placed a kiss on each of the infants' forehead. "Take care of your mother, little ones and know that your grandmother will always be watching over you." Then she slowly faded away.

And so it was, on that day that word spread far and near that the Lady of West, Inuyasha was alive.


	32. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha.**

**A/N- well this is it. the last chapter. i would like to thank all 200plus for the absolutely wonderful, sweet reviews i have received. i want everyone who reviewed and who did not that i appreciate them. and now on to the conclusion of 'Tender Love'**

Epilogue

The early spring days had a dreamlike quality at the western castle. The flowers in the garden provided a multitude of colors as their fragrant perfumes, sent heady scents in all directions. Birds chirped noisily as they went about their business of building nests, high in the tall trees. The Sakura trees were in full bloom as a gentle breeze sent some of the petal raining down around the garden and the palace. The palace of the western land was a quiet and comforting place to rest. Anyone who looked at it would think that perhaps the gods themselves had touched down on this spot and taken their pleasure in the things about them.

"Is it not wonderful, my love?" said Inuyasha sitting under one of the Sakura trees with Sesshomaru's head resting in her lap. "I can hardly wait until my grandmother and father and the others arrive."

"Of course, beloved. It shall be wonderful."

"You sound a bit gruff, Sess. Is something wrong? Are you not pleased that they shall be staying for a week?" She raked her claws through the sliver bang that rest across his forehead.

"I only worry for you, my sweet." He raised one hand to gently rub her extended belly. "I fear you may try to do too much and do something to harm yourself."

Inuyasha snorted as she rolled her eyes and smiled down at him. Her tender smile filled his very depths with warmth. "I had thought you would not worry so much now that we have already had two children. No harm came to me then and none shall come to me now." She planted a chaste kiss against his forehead.

"It does not matter how many times you give birth. I shall always worry about you." Sesshomaru said raising a clawed finger and tracing the outline of the silver star in the center of her forehead. He had asked her about the mark but she said she didn't know why it appeared. Sesshomaru figured the mark wasn't hurting her so why bother about where it came from. He smirked. _'Maybe it is a sign for me. Letting me know that Inuyasha will always be my guiding star.' _

Inuyasha sighed as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the cherry blossoms as a small smile played across her lips. Life for her had taken a full turn since she had left China. She had been a child then, but after almost four years of living as Sesshomaru's mate, she was a woman.

Her father along with her brother Shion, Suzu, her son Yuki and her old nurse, Jun would be arriving tomorrow. And the next day, her grandmother will arrive. After the death of Nishimura, control of the east was given to the old lord's eldest son. Unlike his father, he had plans to return the east to the way it use to be and til this day, he has kept his word. Though it will still take more time to clean up the mess his father had made, Lord Sakufu had indeed started to revive the eastern lands.

Since the eastern lands were in the hands of her eldest son, Lady Kohei had taken to visiting her granddaughter quite often to make up for the lost time. Inuyasha was more than glad to welcome her into her family, and after some hugging and tears, Akemi was pleased to introduce to his mother her youngest grandchild.

Inuyasha rubbed her swollen belly. The healer told her that it won't be long before the castle is filled with the sounds of an infant once again. She just can't wait until her family gets here. In a matter of days, she will present her husband with another child, her father with another grandchild and her grandmother with another great-grandchild. Her joy was filled to bursting with this pleasant thought.

Oh she knew there would be more tears over the years and some bitter disappointments and feelings of regret. But always there would be Sesshomaru. No finer gift could she ever seek than him.

Just then Shippo, who looked like a 12-year-old human boy, and Keitaro and Keitano who looked to be six in human years burst out of the rose bushes and ran zig zagging through the row of Sakura trees playing a game of tag. Both watch their children at play and smiled in peaceful bliss. Sesshomaru stared up at his mate and gently tugged at her long hair.

"What are you dreaming about, my beloved?" He then began to stroke her cheek. "I wish to partake of your dreams also."

Inuyasha smiled. "I was just thinking that I am the luckiest person in the world. I have wonderful, dear friends, a loving family, three happy and healthy sons and another child on the way. And the most wonderful, sweetest, kind, arrogant, pig headed, passionate mate in the world."

"Pig headed," snorted Sesshomaru as his hand made its way up to her ear and began stroking it and she moaned. "That is no way to speak to the person that has given your body so much pleasure."

Inuyasha turned red as she reluctantly removed his hand. "You know you shouldn't do that," she groaned. "Not when I am in this condition."

"I'm sorry love." He tugged her hair pulling her head down and he sealed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. "But I cannot help myself. You are desire made flesh and I cannot seem to get my fill of your luscious body." His other hand came up to gently squeeze her breast.

"Hentai," she said in mock shock slapping his hand gently.

As Inuyasha sat back up, she turned her gaze back on her playing children and Sesshomaru felt his heart soar as he watched his sons at play also. He had at last found his own piece of paradise, here in the west with his Yasha, where he could forever keep his love safely by his side and the gods willing many more Aokis would find the same contentment he has, here in the west. Slowly he turned back to stare up at his mate. She turned her golden eyes back down to him and smiled. "You are my life, sealed in my heart, Inuyasha Aoki, and forever more shall you stay so," he declared lovingly.

"I love you, my heart, my love, my Sesshomaru." She leaned down and sealed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

xxxxx

Two weeks later.

"It is a daughter, Lord Sesshomaru," said the healer placing the infant in his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled down at his daughter as she started to suck her fist. Her tiny eyes slit open and he could see a thin slit of purple in her eyes. She had a patch of pitch black hair and a tiny star in the center of her forehead and elf like ears. She was beautiful.

Not being able to wait any longer the excited grandparents, great-grandmother and friends burst into the room to gather around the couple. In her arms, Sango held her own one-year-old son. She sat on the bed beside Inuyasha as Miroku stood at her side. Ayame and Koga were on the other side sitting at the foot of the bed. Koga had Koji upon his shoulder while Ayame had laid her own twin cubs on the bed. Akemi, Inutaisho and Kohei were around Sesshomaru cooing at the pretty little angel asleep in his arms. Keitaro and Keitano were trying to see the baby but the adults crowded them out. Shippo was trying to calm them but the boys wanted to see their baby sister.

"We wanna see!" yelled Keitano. Everyone fell silent and looked at the angry youth. Sesshomaru smiled at his youngest. The child looked just like his mother when she pouted.

"I'm sorry little ones," said Sesshomaru kneeling before his sons and let them see their sister.

"She's so small," said Keitaro in awe.

"Of course, she was just born," said Akemi smiling at his grandson.

"She's so pretty," said Keitano looking wide eyed.

"So, have you two come up with a name?" asked Sango.

"No," grumped Inuyasha crossing her arms over her chest. "We came up with a hundred boys' names because someone just knew we would have another son." She glared at her mate.

"So I was mistaken," Sesshomaru said shrugging his shoulders.

"Look Shippo, Keitano, she has a star on her forehead just like the star princess, Rumiko from our story," said Keitaro.

Everyone stared at the children. "What a lovely name," said Ayame. "Rumiko."

"I like it," said Inuyasha smirking at her mate. "At least the other males in this family don't have a one track mind." She looked to her son and smiled. "Thank you Keitaro. Rumiko is a lovely name for your sister."

"I said I was wrong." Then he turned back to his sons. "Now boys, as the elder brothers it will be your duty to protect little Rumiko."

"You needn't worry father," said Shippo. "We will always watch out for our little sister."

Sesshomaru placed the infant into his mate's arms and stepped aside to let Inuyasha's father sit near his daughter. He and his father went to stand near the opened window.

"Congratulation son," said Inutaisho resting a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You have yourself a fine family."

"Yes, I consider myself very lucky," said Sesshomaru. "I have been meaning to thank you. You old dog. If it hadn't been for you setting up this mating between Inuyasha and myself, I do not think that I would be so happy now."

"I knew she would be perfect for you. She takes after her father in temperament and her mother in beauty. I could think of no one that could be perfect for you than the daughter of my old friend."

"You are right father." Sesshomaru turned to his mate and smiled at his growing family. "Inuyasha is and always will be **My **perfect mate." Then they went back to join the others.


End file.
